Darkness Risen
by Z98
Summary: Peace has come to Sanctuary since the defeat of the Prime Evils.  However, Marko Ramius, last of the Companions of Order that faced the Three, knows that this is but the calm before the storm.  Seeking allies, he prepares for the inevitable invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Legends

The land had healed. Anyone with eyes could see that. Where once rot festered on the ground and the trees teetered on the brink of collapse from decay, all this was replaced with a vibrant, flowing green. Yet as with all things, it could not remain pure for long. Marko pushed aside the growth with his boot, careful to avoid the blood. Even now it burned away at the soil, eating anything it touched. The steam rising was evidence enough of the recent bloodletting. A shrill cry filled the air, jerking Marko's head upward. Very recent. Unsheathing his sword, the warrior raced towards the source. Most would be headed the other direction, but it had been ages since he felt any fear at confronting goatmen. No, there was some fear. Just enough to keep him sharp.

It didn't take long for bodies to appear, or parts of them. Dead goatmen were strewn over the forest floor, their acidic blood burning a blighted patch for their final resting places. By now he could sense the other combatant and just how badly outnumbered he was. How fortunate Marko now evened the odds. His first victim didn't even see the sword severing its head and its scream was more a gurgle than a screech. Alerted, the others whirled around to meet this new challenge. Even this was too slow as Marko was already throwing himself towards his next victim. It roared a challenge but failed to even raise its axe before Marko sliced through its arm. Blood gushed forth from the wound and Marko twirled away from it, careful to avoid the spray. As he spun around, his sword slashed across the creature's body and nearly cleaved it in two. Not waiting for his opponent to fall, the paladin charged his third opponent. This one brought its sword to bear and attempted to decapitate Marko, only to have the blade snapped like a twig and Marko's weapon sinking into its neck. The creature's eyes glazed over and it tried to gasp, only to cause more blood to spill. A solid kick freed Marko's sword from the broken form and the paladin continued his charge.

Out in a clearing, a lone woman was surrounded by a dozen of the creatures. The pair of claws in her hands shone with blood as she danced amongst the slaughter. Marko had just enough time to admire the view before an axe came flying at his face. Ducking, he rolled aside and sliced upwards. A messy end, but it worked. The creature's dying scream attracted its comrades and several peeled away to face Marko. The warrior smiled. How convenient for them to all gather around him. A light flashed in his eyes before a bright blue ring swept out from beneath his feet. The creatures weren't entirely without sense. They immediately discerned what Marko had done but were too close to retreat. A sheet of blue formed within the ring as everything it touched froze solid. The goatmen fared no better and soon icy statues surrounded the warrior.

Marko barely felt any resistance as his sword swept through the frozen monsters. Cracks seeped out from where he sliced until each one shattered into hundreds of pieces, a clinking sound ringing as they crumbled. Once melted it would be quite a mess, but Marko didn't intend to stay that long. At seeing their comrades fall so quickly, fear began to overcome their bloodlust as the goatmen halted their advance. Hesitation turned into retreat and finally an all out rout as arcs of lightning burst forth from Marko's hand. A goatman that was too slow found itself enveloped in the blast. Blood barely had time to seep out before it was seared off, leaving a charred corpse in its wake. Even this lasted but a few seconds as the form collapsed into a pile of ash, scattering at the briefest hint of wind. Any thoughts of continuing the fight was quickly gone as goatmen tore through the forest, desperate to avoid meeting similar fates. Within moments even their screams and cries fell silent, leaving Marko alone with the warrior.

"Thank you," the young woman said between heavy breaths.

Marko nodded and looked her over. "You are welcome. You are uninjured?"

The woman nodded. "Just some scratches, nothing serious."

"Still, the weapons the goatmen wielded might have been coated with poison. I would suggest you seek aid at the Monastery."

"I shall do so. I thank you again for your assistance."

Deciding to follow his hunch, Marko asked, "Would you happen to be a Viz-Jaq'taar?"

The woman stiffened slightly but composed herself quickly. "Few know of our order."

A small smile crossed Marko's face. "I met a member while in Kurast. Her name was Natalya. Did you know her?"

The woman remained silent.

"Ah, I suppose you must adhere to your Order's rules. Do you need any help in reaching the Monastery?"

The woman shook her head. "I can find my own way."

"Then I bid you good day."

With a slight bow, Marko turned and wiped his sword on some nearby leaves. Anyone else Marko may have insisted on escorting to the Monastery, but something told him the assassin would prefer to travel alone, or at least not visibly in his company. Despite the brisk pace he set, Marko remained aware of his tail. Her skill was without question, but he had been stalked by far worse than a mage slayer in the past. Her exact position still eluded him as the slayer was making excellent use of the natural noises and motions of the forest to hide her own.

Unlike Marko's first trek through this forest, there was plenty of life surrounding him. Animals went about their daily lives, hunting for each other instead of craving human flesh. Here and there smaller ones rushed to make way for him instead of charging him. All in all, boredom was a perfectly reasonable price to pay for peace. Too bad the cost was often so much higher.

Moving back onto the main road, it did not take long for Marko to come across a train of wagons. The opening of the pass was proving quite profitable for traveling merchants and with the Rogues making regular patrols banditry was a rarity in this area. As such considerable traffic flowed through the Monastery, bringing with them a good deal of coin, goods, and most importantly at least for Marko, news. The world was a wide place and it paid to be as informed as possible. That way there were fewer nasty surprises that could bite you.

"Good afternoon," he greeted one of the wagon drivers.

"Good afternoon, traveler," the driver replied. "Headed towards the monastery?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well hop on, it would look quite silly to have you walking next to us like this," the man said, patting the seat.

"Why thank you," Marko said as he jumped on. "Destined for the western kingdom?"

The merchant nodded. "Aye, that we are. There're plenty of opportunities and the people west certainly have coin to spare. And they're certainly less uptight about things too, haha!"

Marko joined in the laughter, for he agreed. The eastern kingdoms paid a great deal of attention to etiquette and decorum, seeing it as a mark of civilization and evidence of their advancement. The western nations still remained more rustic and straightforward, which suited Marko just fine.

"So you came through the desert?"

"Indeed, from Lut Gholein. If it weren't for the profit to be made, I'd never set foot in that blasted sea of sand."

"Which is why I prefer keeping to forests myself," Marko said. "At least here you don't need to use sand to wash yourself. Though quite frankly, I'd prefer the comforts of civilization whenever possible."

"As would I, but I must go where there's trading to be done."

"And what do you carry for sale?"

"Salt mostly," the merchant answered. "Might not be as exotic as the spices and silks that come across the sea, but they fetch a good price wherever one goes."

"That they do," Marko agreed. "Assuming you can't get a good price from the Rogues, I'd recommend New Tristram. This time of the year, they always seem short on everything. Why, the inns were skimping on meals for their guests last time I passed through!"

"Are they now?" the merchant said with a chuckle. "Then I may pay them a visit. No reason to hurry back to the desert, after all. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You are welcome. Only fair after you helped save my feet."

The banter continued, with the two exchanging other pieces of news about the places their respective travels took them. Nothing was especially out of the ordinary, though there seemed to be some excitement in Lut Gholein involving Jerhyn. Marko was not terribly worried about his friend though he would certainly check on him on the way to Kurast.

It wasn't long before the monastery walls came into sight. The day was still young so the main gates remained open and he could make out sentries along the battlements. The sister that came to inspect the wagon stiffened and immediately saluted when she saw him and Marko returned it. His ride gave him a questioning look but said nothing as they were ushered inside.

"I thank you for your hospitality," Marko said, jumping off. "Fare thee well on your travels."

"Fare thee well on your travels."

By now word had spread of Marko's arrival and several groups of rogues were gathering to greet him. The Sisterhood was a disciplined order, but even they were susceptible to hero worship of sorts. Marko's humility did not help as it only made him more likeable. Then there was the majestic armor and flowing cape that framed his sturdy figure making him look all the more handsome. The attention was not without its complications, but so far Marko had managed to avoid any misunderstandings.

From amidst the crowd two rogues stepped out to greet them. Marko smiled as they approached and bowed slightly, a gesture they returned.

"Marko, it is good to see you once more."

A tough and to the point woman, Kashya's greeting this time was worlds apart from their first encounter. The rogue beside her flashed a wide grin and waved at the paladin. Flavie's disposition had brightened considerably since she first acted as a guide for the Companions.

"It's good to see all of you so alive," Marko said. "And this place so clean, unlike my first time here."

"I believe that was your fault," said Kashya. "Like a typical man, you left us women to clean up after your mess."

Marko simply smiled. There were too many memories to dig up for a retort. Instead, he shifted to a more present subject.

"Ran into someone in the forest. She may or may not decide to take advantage of your hospitality."

Kashya gave Marko a curious look. "Attracting more women?"

"Just playing hero and rescuing the damsel in distress," Marko replied cheerfully. "Which reminds me, this hero needs a good bath."

"Right this way," Flavie said, nearly pulling him inside. "You'll find many volunteers to scrub your back."

At this Marko let out an uproarious laugh. "Only if I pay with my life."

"Why, what else would equal the value of the service?"

* * *

Like Marko the young assassin hitched a ride on a wagon, but she did so with far more discretion. As the last wagon passed she quickly took a seat on its end, staying low to avoid detection and moving lightly to avoid jostling the wagon. Once the monastery was in sight she slid off quietly and watched as the rest of the caravan was inspected. She just barely caught a glimpse of the sentry saluting to her savior and hesitated.

Kari did not know who this man was, save he demonstrated exceptional skill with both sword and spell. Though she was too far away to hear any conversation, Kari could tell he was quite familiar with the rogues. The way he was greeted certainly suggested they held him in high regard. This, along with his acquaintance with Natalya, should have been enough for Kari to deduce who he was, yet part of her resisted that conclusion. It just seemed absurd that her savior was the hero of legend. After all, what twist of fate could possibly have happened for him to come across her at that very moment?

Deciding that staying out here would serve little purpose and seeking a warm bed for the night, Kari approached the Monastery gates. At the very least this man seemed to understand her need for privacy, so hopefully she could pass off as another adventurer. A sentry met her as she passed the massive gates.

"Welcome, traveler. What brings you to the Monastery?"

"I seek a bed and meal for the night," Kari said.

The rogue nodded. "A trading caravan is currently visiting, but I am sure there may be a few open. Do you require a private room, or are you willing to share with other women?"

"Private, if possible."

"Very well. A private room will be five gold a night."

Not an inconsiderable amount, but within her budget. Not even waiting for Kari to dig through her purse, the rogue waved her in and led her deeper into the cloister. Several wagons were parked in a circle and Kari could see other rogues bartering with the merchants. The barracks beyond were for the most part austere, but it did not take much to be comfortable after a long trek. A short stop for an exchange of coin and key and Kari was led deeper into the monastery.

A gentle warmth from the candles bathed the walls, making the otherwise cold stone feel homely. The pair passed plenty of others, rogues and travelers alike. After traveling alone for several weeks, civilization could feel overwhelming. Kari took note of each person she passed, not necessarily out of suspicion but simply to get a feel for the environment. The forests and desert she crossed to get here were very different from back home. The pace of life seemed faster, more hurried. Kari knew from her history lessons that the Western Kingdoms did not possess as long a history as the Eastern states, yet they had still managed to build so much so quickly. At the same time there was a certain appeal to the rougher manners of the Westerners, an adventurous spirit that despite the horrors visited upon them in the past, refused to be crushed. For that these people had Kari's respect.

"Here we are," the rogue said, coming to a stop. "You are fortunate, this is our last open private room. The one next to it was just claimed before you arrived."

Kari nodded her thanks but her curiosity ate at her. "Excuse me, but who is he?"

The Rogue blinked. "The man that claimed the room? He is the Lord Ramius, a champion of Order who aided the Sisterhood during our darkest hour. If you want to know more, I am sure Lord Ramius would be happy to tell you personally, as he is open to all who wish to speak with him."

"Ramius," Kari muttered the name. A very familiar name.

"If you need any equipment repaired, you can go to the smithy in the back. If you will excuse me."

With that the rogue returned to her previous duties and left Kari to her own devices. In the quiet of her quarters, Kari took off her armor and examined the scrapes and cuts. A few close calls marked her arms and even one on her side. The blood was long dry and starting to crust. Holding steady, Kari smeared each wound with ointment. Touching the cuts certainly elicited pain, but she was used to such minor unpleasantness. Better to suffer this than unexpected complications from untreated wounds later. A good night of sleep and hopefully she wouldn't be too sore tomorrow.

Her body taken care of, Kari examined the claws. There was considerable wear from her recent battle and even good steel could only last so long against the acidic blood of goatmen. She would definitely need to have them repaired. Bundling the claws, Kari locked the door and made her way to the smithy. Though her keen sense of direction prevented her from getting lost, she still needed to be pointed in the general direction. After that, the sound of hammers and growing heat were guide enough.

As expected, the smithy was a busy place as women went about their work. Upon entering, Kari was greeted by a cheerful redhead.

"How can I help ya?"

"I would like these repaired as quickly as possible," Kari said, handing her claws over to the well-built woman.

The smith towered over Kari but not due to any discrepancy in height. The woman was simply larger, thanks to years working hammer and forge. The claws seemed downright miniscule in her hands.

"Hmm, don't see these very often. Wow, these are in pretty bad shape," the smith said after a brief examination. "It'll take at least two days to repair all this, maybe more."

Kari grimaced. Then again, it wasn't as if she needed to be anywhere.

"That is fine, so long as they are fully restored."

"They'll be as good as new when I'm done," the smith said confidently.

"How much?"

"Well, this is a very nice set of claws so it won't be cheap. I'm thinking fifty gold, maybe more if something turns up."

The price wasn't too much of a shock as the smith was right. It was a very nice pair of claws. Still, this meant she would need to keep further expenses to an absolute minimum for a while. At least until she received her next stipend or found something worth selling.

"I'll give you an update tomorrow and a better quote," said the smith. "By the way, the name's Charsi, so just ask for me when you come."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The claws in good hands, Kari went off to fill her stomach. Thinking back, she recalled the rogue saying this Marko might also be in the dining hall. Perhaps she would meet him after all. Shaking her head, Kari cracked a wiry grin. Best to keep her head clear of such musings. When Kari did enter the hall, she found it bustling with diners. Surprisingly, the mysterious warrior was nowhere in sight. Squashing her disappointment, Kari took her meal to as quiet a corner as she could find. The life of a mage slayer was a lonely one by necessity. Get too close to outsiders and they may well become a liability. Above all else, a Viz-Jaq'taar must fulfill his or her duty against renegade mages.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Kari looked up to see Marko standing before her. She mentally kicked herself at not noticing his approach. Delving into her auditory memory, Kari realized Marko had managed to blend in with the background noise. It was a skill all assassins were taught, but where did Marko learn it? Had Natalya revealed the Order's secrets to him?

Even as those thoughts raced through her head, Kari responded politely. "Of course. Please."

"Best place for a hot meal," Marko said as he accepted. "They may not look it, but the sisters here can make just about anything edible."

"You seem to be on very good terms with them," said Kari.

Marko shrugged. "Some friends and I helped them out during the Chaos. They feel they owe me a debt."

There was a calm surrounding Marko, so strong that even Kari felt at ease. Not only that, a sense of integrity and honor seemed to emanate from the man. Yet appearances could be quite deceptive.

"And what would cancel out the debt I owe you?" Kari asked.

Marko's spoon paused halfway to his mouth. "Now what makes you think you had incurred one?"

"You saved my life."

After taking a bite, Marko tapped the spoon against his bowel as he thought. It was a very typical sight, lacking any sense of grandeur or dignity. Was he really the one, the destroyer of the Prime Evils?

"Your name," Marko finally said.

"What?" Kari said, again distracted by her own thoughts.

"Your name. Since you feel as if you've incurred a debt, tell me your name and we will consider the matter settled."

Kari hesitated. "That seems…"

"Too much?" Marko said. "After all, I do understand your need for privacy."

Shaking her head, Kari replied. "No. My name matters not. However…"

"Ah. Well, value is a relative matter. I do not believe you incurred a debt when I came to your assistance. Even were you to, I would not impose upon you greatly."

It was a fair answer and one she could live with, at least for now. "Kari."

Marko smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Kari. The name is Marko."

"Marko," Kari repeated. "Just?"

A chuckle. "Curious, aren't you? Well, as you said, the name matters not. I am Marko Lucious Ramius."

That confirmed it, as if any confirmation was necessary. It was a name Kari had heard several times before, including reports from a comrade in arms named Natalya. One of the Companions that slew Andariel, Duriel, Mephisto, Diablo, and Baal. The only one who survived the trials and tribulations of the journey that claimed even the life of her fellow mage slayer.

"I have heard much about you from Natalya," Kari said.

An eyebrow rose and Marko leaned in a bit. "Well, any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Kari grimaced. "I did not know her personally. Though her reports did filter their way down to the rest of us."

"Ah," Marko said, the grin still on his face. "Regardless, in honor of her memory, I would help any slayer that needed it."

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Marko said, leaning back.

"According to the reports, you were originally a paladin."

Marko nodded. "That is correct."

"Yet you displayed a mastery over ice magic when we fought. What enchanted item allowed you to cast that spell?"

"None," Marko said, sipping his drink. "I do not know how detailed those reports were, but I am capable of using a wide variety of magic."

Though this fact was hinted at, Kari welcomed the confirmation. "I see."

"For example," Marko said, picking up her cup.

After blowing into it, he handed it to Kari who eyed it suspiciously. A coolness rose from the liquid and a sip quickly confirmed it was chilled.

"No incantations or hand motions? How is that possible?"

"I have seen many 'impossible' things in my journey," said Marko. "I will likely see even more before I die, assuming I remain sane enough to recognize the extraordinary."

Perhaps it was his frankness, but Kari felt she was being told the truth. Yet that very truth was disturbing all by itself. What horrible secrets lay buried in Marko's mind, what terrors were clawing away at his reason? As if sensing her questions, Marko offered a thin smile.

"The more knowledge you acquire, the more you question existence itself. After what you believe to be fundamental laws of this world are broken, your faith tends to break along with them."

"Was this before or after you left the Zakarum Church?" Kari asked.

"Hmm. I would say a little of both. More after than before. After all, humans fall to corruption so easily, so I was not terribly surprised to find it infecting the Church. Still, the extent of the corruption surprised me when I ultimately had to help kill the Que-Hegan, Sankekur."

"He was the embodiment of Mephisto," Kari said, digging through her memories.

Marko nodded. "If you will excuse me, I will defer any tales of the actual battle until another time. I do not think I could keep my food down if I went into detail."

That elicited a smile from Kari, albeit a small one. Apparently the rumor of Marko having an iron stomach wasn't true after all.

"So you can smile."

Her eyes darted up in surprise to find an amused look on Marko's face. His grin only grew wider as she scowled at him.

"Assuming you can tell me, where are you headed?" Marko asked.

That was a very good question. For the time being, Kari had no assignment so she simply wandered the world training. There were certainly enough other threats to keep busy.

"Nowhere in particular," Kari finally said.

"Is that so? In that case, may I impose upon you a bit?"

"For?"

"Later this evening, please come to my room. There is something I wish to discuss with you, in your capacity as a Viz-Jaq'taar."

Kari's eyes narrowed but she nodded. She doubted Marko was playing around, considering his reputation and the high regard the rogues seemed to hold him in. If this matter involved her duty as a mage slayer, then it might be very serious indeed.

"Then until we meet again," Marko said, picking up his tray.

Kari did not remain seated for long, as she was also finished with her meal. After returning the utensils, she wandered the barracks and training grounds, taking in the sights. Most of her assignments were in the eastern regions and this was the first time she had ventured this far west. While Kari had heard much about the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, it was always enlightening to actually see them for herself. In the center of the Outer Cloister, Kari gazed at the statue of three Rogues fighting back to back. It was quite the work of art and also representative of the Sisterhood's ethos. All around her Kari could see more rogues moving about, some apparently preparing for the night shift. The rogues certainly weren't lax when it came to the safety of their home. Still, Kari wondered whether their inner sight would be enough to sense her if she cloaked herself in shadows. Best not to test that now, since she still wanted a soft bed for the night.

A few merchants still loitered about, hoping to make a little extra coin before the last signs of day disappeared. Nothing in particular caught Kari's eye, and even if something had, she did not have the coin to pay for it. Repairing her weapons came first. As she walked, Kari took note of the looks various Rogues sneaked of her. Word seemed to spread quickly, though that was expected with a Monastery full of women. Marko showing interest in her was more than enough to get rumors started. Still, if she remained discreet, hopefully the attention would die down before she left. Night was fast approaching so she returned to the barracks. Standing before Marko's door, Kari looked around to make sure no one else was around. She did not sense any onlookers outright but could hear footsteps all around. Taking a deep breath, Kari knocked.

* * *

The few hours after dinner crawled for Marko. After dropping off some equipment for repair he wandered deeper into the Monastery and came to the Cathedral. The first time he entered the place it had been a cesspool of depravity filled with various monstrosities. Back then, it was so dark Anjira had needed to light a ball of fire to help them see. That of course only lasted so long before she started blast them with abandon, trying to keep the monsters from overwhelming the party. The flames splashing off their targets offered Marko the first clear look of the chamber, though in retrospect he could have done with seeing less of it at the time. Now the windows were unblocked and candles made up for the twilight. Even with so little natural light, the stained glass conveyed their designs clearly and cast a comforting ambiance down upon the hall. A few Rogues and travelers were present, in varying forms of prayer even though there was no formal service ongoing. It really was a beautiful chamber and on par with those in Kehjistan. However, he had not come to admire the artwork or pray. Walking briskly to the back, he knocked on a side door. The elderly woman that answered smiled at seeing him.

"Marko, it is good to see you well."

"That it is Akara," Marko replied, embracing her.

"Please, come inside."

Closing the door after him, Akara ushered Marko into her office. A high priestess schooled in the arcane arts, Akara's skill had saved Marko's life many times in the past. However, even her abilities were powerless to save one's soul.

"How have you been feeling?" Akara asked as Marko took a seat.

"Heavy. Sometimes the pressure is so great it feels as if I am suffocating. But these moments pass quickly enough to not impede my daily life."

Akara wasn't fooled in the least. "The last time you visited, you never experienced such lapses. Here, remove the armor."

Sighing, Marko complied and waited as Akara placed a hand on his bare chest. He could feel a slight tingle as Akara probed his body and relaxed. Several moments passed before she removed her hand, worry written over her face.

"Your condition has deteriorated."

"That is not terribly surprising," Marko said, putting the armor back on. "We both knew it would happen."

"We both knew it was a possibility," Akara corrected. "It was hoped that those artifacts you carry would be enough to prevent, possibly even reverse your condition."

To that Marko could only offer a sad smile. "We also knew that was a long shot. But they have definitely slowed its advancement. Without them, I might well be bedridden by now."

"Possibly," said Akara.

"Definitely," Marko insisted. "So, in your opinion as a healer, how much time do I have?"

Akara huffed and moved to her desk, turning away from Marko. "You know I can't possibly make an estimate like that. There isn't enough to go on."

"Then guess." Marko rarely used this tone, especially with friends. When he did, he would broker no argument.

Sighing, Akara still wouldn't face him. "A year. Maybe less. It's accelerating."

Marko silently strapped the armor back on. The moment it touched him, he could feel its strength flowing into his body. It was not fear of a knife in the back that he wore it as much as possible.

"A passing traveler," Marko said, suddenly changing topics. "Kari. Have you met her?"

"No, I have not," Akara said, indulging Marko. "What of her?"

"I think you should have a talk with her. There is something about her, something that feels familiar." Looking at Marko in alarm, Akara waited for him to explain. "I do not mean she is a danger, I just sense some innate power in her. Perhaps it is because of her training, but there is something intriguing about her."

"Honestly," Akara said. "You know it is not polite to scare an old lady like that."

"Apologies," Marko said sheepishly. "Anyway, I should hurry back. I am to meet with her tonight"

"A rendezvous with a young woman, alone in your room? And here I thought you were a paladin," Akara teased.

"Huh? Oh." Marko's face reddened. "Oh come now, Akara. You should know me well enough. Have I ever touched one of your Sisters?"

Akara pretended to think about the question. "To their great disappointment, no you have yet. Still, to be young again. Now, hurry along. It won't do to keep a lady waiting."

"That I know all too well," said Marko as he made his exit.

If there was one modern miracle Marko was thankful for, it was the waypoints. Walking all the way back to the barracks did not appeal to him and would have taken too long anyway. Emerging in the Outer Cloister cut the distance down immensely. He had just rounded the corner when he saw Kari knocking on his door. She also noticed his approach and turned to face him.

"Lord Ramius," she greeted.

"No need for such formality. Please, just call me Marko." Unlocking the door, he waved for her to enter.

Like hers, this room was also fairly spartan. Marko did not appear to have much in the way of personal effects either and Kari could have easily mistaken it for her own quarters.

"Have a seat."

Kari did so, with Marko opposite of her.

"As a mage slayer, your duty is to hunt down and kill mages who have become corrupted by demonic power, no matter where they are found."

Kari nodded. That much was obvious without any words on her part.

"Right. Anyway, there is a corrupted mage that needs to be killed."

That caught Kari's attention. "Who?"

"We'll get to that," said Marko. "And killing this mage won't be easy, to say the least. It will take some time to prepare for the confrontation."

"Who?" Kari insisted.

Marko waited several moments to make sure Kari was composed. Only then did he continue.

"The who will become evident soon enough. It is the where that is important."

"Alright, where?"

"Mt. Arreat."

Kari blinked. "The homeland of the Barbarians?"

Or the former home. Kari knew that the summit itself was destroyed during the defeat of Baal and those barbarians that survived were in dire circumstances. These days, the barbarians did not even need to deter the curious from seeking out the mountain. After all, there was little enough of the mountain left to seek out.

"Such a crude name for a proud people," Marko chided her. "The Children of Bul-Kathos have watched over Mt Arreat for centuries, protecting its secrets. Whether your Order was even aware of what lay hidden under the mountain, I do not know."

Kari slowly shook her head. Natalya had fallen in the battle against Diablo, so the Order had little to go on regarding the exploits of the Companions at Arreat. All they knew was that something vital to the safety of Sanctuary had been lost, despite the defeat of Baal. Exactly what 'it' was, however, remained a mystery to the Order, a testament to the success of the barbarians in carrying out their duty.

"And what do you require of me?" Kari asked. "What part am I to play in slaying this dark mage?"

"That should be quite obvious. You are a mage slayer, there is a dark mage needing slaying. I was hoping for your assistance."

"A dark mage that not even you, the last surviving member of the Companions, can defeat, you who faced and slew the Prime Evils?"

"As a matter of fact, I cannot claim a kill on any of the Prime or Lesser Evils," Marko suddenly revealed. "The finishing blows were all dealt by one of my comrades."

That was another tidbit Kari wasn't aware of. Heroes always appeared larger than life, until you met up with them. Yet Marko's straightforwardness held a charm of its own. Again, Kari shoved such thoughts aside, though by now she knew they would resurface soon enough.

"That does not answer my question. You are still one of the greatest warriors alive, so why should one dark mage be of any challenge?"

Marko leaned back, a thoughtful look appearing. "Do you remember what we were called?"

Kari blinked. The simplicity of the question made it that much harder to answer.

"Across the lands, tales spread of the Companions of Order, a group of adventurers that followed the trail of Diablo and bested the Prime Evils. Of course, there are some who believe them to be sheer fantasy, but they still enjoy a good story."

"Your point?" Kari asked, trying to keep impatience from her voice.

The smile told her she failed. "My point is I did not face the Prime Evils alone. I had help. It was only because we fought together that my comrades and I triumphed. Alone, no man would have survived the horrors we faced."

Though he had gone a roundabout way, Marko's explanation made sense. "Then I am answered. And, as it is my duty, I suppose I will accompany you on this task."

"I am glad to hear that," said Marko. "How soon can you leave?"

"My equipment is being repaired," said Kari, "and I will need to procure some clothing for the journey north."

"Not if you want to sweat to death." At Kari's confused look, Marko continued. "We must first travel to Kurast, which will require a journey through the Aranoch to reach Lut Gholein. We won't be going to Mt. Arreat for a while."

"The preparations you spoke of?"

Marko nodded. "I need to gather some additional allies if this quest is to succeed."

"I see. Still, I must wait until the rogue blacksmith finishes repairs to my weapons."

"Fair enough. The caravan does not look to be preparing to leave quite yet, and I'm sure Charsi will be done when the time comes. If you have any other questions, my door is always open."

Taking that as a dismissal, Kari nodded and rose. "Then until next time, Lord Ramius."

"I believe I said you could call me Marko."

"Nevertheless, I would not dream of addressing you otherwise."

Like all good warriors, Marko knew when to retreat. Or not. "Very well. Then shall I call you Lady Kari?"

A tinge of annoyance surfaced but Kari ignored it. "Call me as you wish. I bid you good night."

With that, the door closed behind her, leaving Marko alone in his room. Smiling to himself, the paladin wondered just what the future would bring for the two of them. Still, something told him she was the one. Now he just needed to figure out a way to tell her.

* * *

The first thing Kari did next day was check the smithy. Not surprisingly Charsi was already up, pounding away at something. She stopped when she caught sight of Kari and flashed a smile.

"Hey. Had a good night of sleep?"

"As much as I can ask for," Kari replied politely.

"Good enough. Anyways, the damage wasn't as bad as I feared. They'll be done by tomorrow, you have my word."

"That's excellent," said Kari.

"So, what's going on with you and Marko?" Charsi suddenly asked.

Kari's eyes went wide. "What!"

"Oh, just that some of my sisters saw you going into his room last night."

That should not have been terribly surprising. This Monastery did house a warrior order, all trained in the various skills of war and intrigue. Combined with the love of gossip all women shared, the fact that Kari had been in Marko's room last night was probably all over the place by now. Apparently even her skills as an assassin were not enough to keep their prying eyes off of her.

"He just had some questions about my travels," Kari said. "My line of work takes me to many exotic places."

"Is that so?" Charsi said, sounding disappointed and unconvinced. "Well, whatever you say. Anyways, the cost should be around forty gold, so be sure to have that when you come pick these up."

"I will. Thank you."

Any relief at the condition of her weapons was overwhelmed by anxiety over what rumors were now spreading. During breakfast, Kari could sense the rogues looking over at her. Yesterday it was only a few of them. Today, it was all of them. She finished quickly and retreated to a more isolated part of the Monastery. Technically she could have gone back to her room, but there was not nearly enough space to practice in there. Either way, it provided some sanctuary from all the prying eyes.

Once she was relatively sure she wouldn't be disturbed, Kari began stretching. Her muscles still ached from yesterday's exertions but they would only get worse if she stayed still. The skills of a Viz-Jaq'taar relied on inner strength but also a strong body. Clearing her mind, Kari focused and began going through the basic motions of her martial art. A series of charge-ups followed by finishers comprised the display of physical prowess. Losing track of time, Kari continued despite the protestations of her own body. Eventually, the aches disappeared and a lightness pervaded through her. Her movements became even faster to the point where the human eye could barely keep up. How fortunate Kari did not rely on sight to know exactly where her hands and feet were. Those same senses alerted her to a newcomer. Resuming a more relaxed pose, Kari turned to face the approaching rogue.

"Those were some pretty fancy moves," the woman said. "Something tells me you're not just another mercenary in between contracts."

Kari tilted her head. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Though her tone remained polite, anyone could figure out what she really meant to say. The rogue simply smiled.

"The name is Flavie," the rogue said. "I wanted to get to know you before we left."

"We?" It wasn't hard to figure out what she meant. "Lord Ramius asked you to accompany him?"

Flavie nodded and sat against the wall. "Said something about gathering allies for some epic battle and since I fought with him all the way to Lut Gholein, he decided he wanted me along for this new adventure. And you can drop the Lord, no one who knows him calls him that. Too many bad memories associated with his time as a paladin, I suppose."

The rogue patted a spot next to herself, inviting Kari to join her.

"This means you never reached Kurast?" Kari said, taking the seat, deciding to satisfy her curiosity.

"No. When we fought Duriel in Tal Rasha's tomb, I was badly wounded. It was a month before I could walk on my own, so Marko ordered me to stay put and go home after I recovered. Can't blame him, since time was of the essence."

"You fought Duriel." Kari's respect for the rogue increased substantially.

"Well yes. I also accompanied the Companions when they defeated Andariel in this very Monastery."

Hearing this, Kari felt a chill run through her back. Intellectually she knew the demoness had occupied the Rogue Monastery at one point, preventing anyone from following the Lord of Terror. Yet here she was, sleeping in the same place.

"Where, where did Andariel reside?"

"Her throne room was deep in the catacombs under the Cathedral," Flavie replied. "We fought through so many monsters before reaching her, that all of us were exhausted. It was a miracle none of us were killed back then. Though the miracle didn't last."

Kari knew that all too well. "In Kurast."

"Hmm?" Flavie looked over at her when she fell silent.

"Marko and the Companions met another member of my Order. Her name was Natalya."

"Is that so? I've heard Marko mention the name before."

Kari nodded. "She accompanied them to the Travincal and fought with them against Mephisto. After their victory, no word came from them for some time. We eventually learned that Natalya had fallen in battle down in the Burning Hells. No one but Marko knows the details of what happened down there."

"So are you going with Marko to find out?"

A shake of the head. "I'm going because it is my duty. Marko told me that our objective is some mage corrupted by demonic magic."

"Oh?" Flavie said, looking blankly ahead.

"He has not informed you of our quarry?"

"Not yet. But I trust Marko. If he needs my help, I'll go to him even if he's trapped in the darkest depths of Hell."

The rogue really meant it, Kari saw. This was the level of trust Marko shared with members of the Sisterhood and the faith they placed in him. Allowing a small smile, Kari glanced up. So this was what being part of a team was like. It somehow felt good.

"Hey, let's go get some lunch," Flavie offered. "You must be hungry after all that exercise."

That she was. Though the brief respite had allowed the sweat to cool off of Kari's body, the energy she had exerted still needed replenishing. With a nod, Kari stood and followed the rogue back to the barracks. Maybe now the others would know Kari's late night rendezvous with Marko was strictly professional and leave her alone. Then again, the human imagination was capable of twisting even the most solid of proofs into whatever it wanted to believe.

* * *

"My scouts found the goatmen, but their numbers were so few that they were able to decimate them," Kashya said.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? Is that all you have to say? Ever since the defeat of the Prime Evils, reports of demons have declined continuously. Should we not celebrate this fact?"

"I just find it very surprising that the demons would all meekly retreat back to Hell," said Marko. "And those goatmen can hardly be counted as demons. They are of this world, after all. Granted the major powers gathered together to purge the land of the monsters left over, but it all seemed too easy."

Kashya glared at Marko. Though she considered him a friend, he was by no means immune to her temper.

"Easy? Even after the defeat of Andariel, we have suffered heavy losses in retaking the land from these monsters." Whether Kashya was even aware of how close her face was to Marko's was doubtful.

"You know what I mean," Marko replied, hands raised in an effort to placate her. "With peace finally settling across the land, some people are beginning to forget the recent suffering. Those in regions unaffected by the destruction barely believed the news anyway. People are becoming complacent."

Settling down, Kashya returned to her seat. "Is that what worries you? Well, you can rest assured that the Sisterhood will be forever vigilant."

"Forever is a long time," said Marko. "Still, yours is one of several Orders I hope will continue watching out for the return of demons. But when that time comes, will the Sisterhood be able to stand alone?"

Before, Kashya would have confidently said yes. Before her best friend went to face Diablo in Tristram and returned, a corrupted perversion of her former self. Before the Order, her family, was nearly wiped out by Andariel.

"What are you proposing?"

Leaning back, a thoughtful look crossed Marko's face. "The Priests of Rathma, the Zann Esu, the Amazons, the Children of Bul-Kathos, the Viz-Jaq'taar, and the Druids. These are the other major Orders that I believe will play a great role in whether humanity survives the coming trials. Each individual faction is powerful in its own right, but all have fallen before the onslaught of the legions of Hell when they stood alone. Yet a handful from each, united as a single force, was able to best the demons in their own home, that of the Burning Hell."

"You refer to the Companions," said Kashya. "You wish to recreate it?"

Marko shook his head. "Remember that we too failed. We were unable to move fast enough to prevent Diablo from freeing his brother, or Baal from succeeding in his primary objective. After all, there was but one band of Companions. No, I have something a bit more ambitious in mind."

"Surely you don't mean to attempt to unite all these factions?" Kashya exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I've come across something interesting in my travels, something that I believe will ultimately allow us to face the demons on something like an even footing. But this potential must be found and nurtured if it is to develop into its fullness. One single group would never be able to succeed. But perhaps together, we might be fast enough to survive the coming darkness."

Marko's uniqueness was not lost upon Kashya, for it was during his time in the Rogue encampment that his talents began manifesting. At first it was showing an aptitude for the arts of necromancy, eventually culminating in the ability to summon a clay golem before the Companions left for Lut Gholein. When he returned to the Monastery after besting Baal, the new powers he demonstrated were as frightening as they were powerful. If that was the potential Marko was talking about, then perhaps humanity did have a chance.

"And do you see this potential in Flavie? And this, Kari?"

That was a very good question. While Marko trusted his instincts, only time would truly tell if they were right.

"What if I find someone capable of all that amongst your ranks? Would you object to me recruiting them?"

"So long as they are willing, I see no problems," said Kashya. "You've proven capable of taking care of my sisters in the past, after all."

"You didn't always think that way," Marko said with a grin. "In fact, if I recall correctly, you and Anjira were ready to throw me out the camp along with Gheed when I first showed up."

A slight blush colored Kashya's cheeks. "Gheed would have rightly deserved it. But perhaps I allowed the rumors of the Hands of Zakarum to have too much say in my judgment."

Marko sighed. "Hands of the Zakarum indeed. The Order seems to have fallen completely into disarray since the destruction of the Church. Well, no matter. That is all in the past and it is the future we must look forward to."

"I do believe we were discussing that before our reminiscence interrupted."

"That we were. There was something else I wanted to ask your permission of."

"Yes?"

"I would like to center the army I am working to build here."

That caused an eyebrow to rise. "Here? In the Monastery?"

"Not in the Monastery, but close to it. Kehjistan is too crowded and the center of power for many factions that would interfere with my work. On the other hand, the regions around the Monastery are mostly unsettled forests. Its isolation would give my Order time to build its strength, at least enough so to stand against a demon invasion."

"You really think there will be an invasion?"

Marko nodded. "We've been fortunate to be left alone for so long. But mark my words, when the demons really do invade, it will make the actions of the Prime Evils look like a sideshow."

"Then it seems I have no choice but to acquiesce."

"One always has a choice," Marko stated. "Even when faced with certain death. You can either face it head on or close your eyes and pray for a quick end."

Giving Marko an amused smile, Kashya stood and began pacing. "You can be morbidly inspiring at times. Now that I've offered my cooperation, I believe I should at least learn more about what you intend, though in retrospect I should have done that before agreeing."

Chuckling, Marko said, "Why certainly. But I don't believe you'll regret your decision. Now, onto the details, and I'm afraid there are quite a few."

As the day passed, Kashya learned just how true Marko's words would be. After all, there was still much work to be done before the next step of the journey.

* * *

The past day or so had given Kari plenty of time to learn more about the illustrious Lord Ramius and while she remained impressed, in fact she was even more impressed, with his accomplishments, she found the man himself to be very unassuming. He treated others with due respect but was not so reserved as to tolerate outright stupidity or arrogance even as he remained open to those that wished to approach him. Perhaps the most surprising thing was how familiar he seemed to be with several merchants camped inside the Monastery walls preparing for the crossing. He chatted with them as if they were old friends and there was not a hint of avarice or greed on the part of the merchants as they dealt with him. It made Marko more human and likeable, a nice contrast from men with more ego than they knew what to do with.

However, Kari's primary interest was in how Marko dealt with the rogues. Surrounded by so many adoring women, she wouldn't have been surprised if several were Marko's lovers. Instead, she was surprised by the fact that none were. In fact, Flavie had burst out laughing when Kari dropped hints in her questioning.

"Not that some of them wouldn't mind," Flavie replied, "but Marko's never shown much interest in it." For some reason the rogue's contention darkened but she quickly shook her head. "Marko's a paladin and a very honorable one at that. He still believes in the concept of staying loyal to your partner, whomever it is. Even if he chose one of my sisters, he would not do so casually. She would have to be someone he genuinely loves and loved him back."

"And none of your sisters are that deeply involved with the Lord Ramius?"

Flavie shook her head, not even bothering to correct Kari on addressing Marko. "While he is friends with many of them, there never was a chance for it to progress beyond. I'm probably the most familiar with him, since I traveled with him to Lut Gholein, but I can't say I view him in a romantic manner. At best he seems like an elder brother to me, family like the rest of my sisters."

"I see."

"So, are you interested?"

"Of course not," Kari immediately dismissed. "Simply trying to assess his character. He did ask for my help after all and I want to be certain I should aid him."

"Is that so?" The rogue did not sound convinced but at least she did not press the matter. "Marko has a strict sense of duty. He'll do what's right even if it's hard. When he and the Companions went and defeated Blood Raven, a former rogue captain that was corrupted by Diablo, he insisted on burying her properly after she was slain. According to the others, he believed she was as much a victim as those she seduced and should be laid to rest with respect."

"Honorable perhaps, but was it wise at the time?"

"Probably not." Flavie shrugged. "But there is a fine line between honor and folly and Marko seems to understand where it lies. He is dedicated and brave, willing to risk his own life for his comrades but also prepared to send them to their deaths if the situation so warrants. The burden of leadership has fallen upon him many times and he has yet to fail."

Though it was obvious the rogue believed what she said, Kari wondered how much of it was influenced by Flavie's admiration for the man. She had fought under his command so the rogue had firsthand experience with Marko's abilities but she had also survived under his leadership and against terrible odds. The resulting camaraderie would likely color any opinion she held of the man. Then again, Marko had fought the Prime Evils and emerged alive, even if he was the only one.

"So what has he been doing these past few years?" Kari asked. "From what I have heard, Lord Ramius has been traveling wide and far. One would think he could easily settle down wherever he wished and live like a king for the rest of his days."

"Marko doesn't want to be treated like a king," Flavie replied. "He always preferred the simple life. But as to why he keeps crisscrossing the continent, I do not know. We have not heard any new stories of his accomplishments so he hasn't been actively seeking out threats to put down. In fact, this little expedition north might well be the first."

"Or perhaps the task is so great that he has spent all this time preparing," Kari said almost jokingly.

Flavie frowned. "Maybe. But if that is the case, I hope he's got everything he needs. Marko's grown incredibly powerful since our first meeting. Anything that can give him such pause, well, we may well not survive the experience."

That was a risk Kari had long accepted when she became an assassin. Still, she wished Marko would tell them exactly what they would be doing so far north. The wastelands around Arreat were not easy to cross even before the destruction of the mountain summit. Its new name of Dreadlands was well earned.

"Well well," Flavie suddenly said. "It seems Marko is itching for some exercise."

Looking up, Kari saw the paladin walking onto the greens with several other rogues. Each wielded long quarterstaffs though Marko's armor seemed quite out of place compared to the light leather outfits worn by the women. Coming to a halt, one of the rogues stepped forward and bowed to Marko. He responded in kind and the two began circling. Twirling the staff, Marko kept his eyes locked on his opponent. The two suddenly leapt at each other, staves flying at the other's side. Sliding to the side, Marko avoided the blow even as he moved too far away to land his own strike. His movement did not stop and the man spun around, launching another attack as he twirled towards the rogue.

Tilting her own staff, the rogue blocked the swing and launched her own, exchanging a series of strikes with the paladin. Cracks sounded with every hit but neither managed to land one on the other. As their sticks met in the latest exchange Marko suddenly let go of one end and thrust forward with the other. The motion swung the stick downwards even as he sidestepped and flipped inside the hold of the rogue. A quick jerk pulled her forward even as Marko leveled the staff once more, landing a solid strike on her chest. The rogue grunted and retreated, stunned but determined to continue the duel. However, the momentary lapse proved costly as Marko gave her no chance to recover.

With every step the rogue took backwards Marko advanced with one of his own. Raining a series of blows and swings on the woman, he forced her to constantly defend with no chance of taking the offensive. The rogue was clearly outmatched but continued her resistance, her eyes remaining locked with Marko's despite the constant attacks. Finally seeing an opening she lunged forth, only to have the paladin jump and spin clear over her head, landing behind and sweeping her off her feet. The rogue landed hard and immediately scrambled to get back up but Marko's staff was quickly planted on her chest, pinning her. Conceding the match, her body went limp.

As Marko helped up his partner, Kari reviewed the match mentally. The paladin's movements were graceful and fluid with little waste. The man obviously knew how to handle a variety of weapons and was surprisingly light on his feet considering his build. Not that Marko was particularly stocky, but the demonstration of acrobatics seemed out of place for a swordsman. Instead of simply beating his opponent into the ground, Marko attacked from multiple angles to keep her off balance. While launching a frontal assault, he also created openings to allow the use of less conventional techniques. All this indicated Marko knew how to actually fight instead of merely how to kill. Standing, Kari made her way over to the crowd. The only way to find out was to see for herself.

Marko noticed her approaching and nodded in greeting. "Do you wish to join us, Lady Kari?"

"If I am allowed, Lord Ramius," Kari responded to both the greeting and the jib.

"By all means. Would someone please lend her their quarterstaff?"

After being handed one, Kari twirled the stick slowly. While she was trained in the use of all manner of weapons, she could not claim proficiency in all of them.

"May I break this in two?" she asked.

An eyebrow rose but Marko nodded. Focusing, Kari held the staff before her. Releasing the staff, her arm flew upwards and her hand cut through the center. The two halves clattered to the ground, the ends smoothed out. The gathered rogues began to exchange murmurs at the sight, apparently realizing just how out of the ordinary Kari was.

To her surprise, Marko too snapped his stick in two, even if his break was nowhere as clean. A quick bow and the match began in a very different style. As the two circled Kari twirled her left stick, watching Marko's eyes. Despite the movement they never drifted to her left side, instead remaining locked on her eyes. Deciding the tactic wouldn't work as it was, Kari improvised. She surged forth with her left foot, arm coming across as she swung at Marko's head. The paladin blocked but Kari swung upwards with her right, knocking aside his stick and resuming the strike from her left.

Leaning to the side, Marko allowed the stick to fly past his face even as he moved to hit it aside. But the momentum of her attack allowed Kari to spin around and launch an even faster one, breaking through Marko's guard. Bashing his sticks aside, Kari leapt forward and brought her leg up for a kick, striking Marko squarely on the side. The paladin staggered from the blow even as Kari tried to fight down the pain of the impact. Perhaps kicking someone wearing full body armor was not such a good idea after all.

The momentary pause by both ended in a deadlock as they resumed trading blows. However, Kari's momentary advantage was gone and she found Marko's guard to be much tougher now. As the warrior slashed down at Kari's head the assassin jerked aside, responding with a swing of her own even while dodging. A flick of the wrist and Marko brought his other arm to deflect the strike and resumed his own attack. Seeing no choice, Kari took off and leapt into the air, sailing over Marko's swing. However, the move was not entirely unanticipated and Marko reversed his swing, smashing into Kari's shoulder and knocking the assassin over.

Despite the bow Kari recovered quickly, chart wheeling back into her feet away from Marko. But it was obvious Marko knew how to fight her style, likely from sparring against Natalya during their time together. Crossing her sticks against her chest, Kari nodded.

"I concede."

Smiling slightly, Marko returned the bow. "Well fought."

"Thank you."

Without another word Kari returned the sticks to their original owner, though the rogue looked unsure what to do with the two pieces, and rejoined Flavie to the side. Her companion had a wider smile on her face but still checked Kari's shoulder to make sure Marko's strike did no lasting damage.

"Fancy moves."

"Apparently not enough so."

"You held your own against him," said Flavie. "That's more than most people can say. I've never seen that style before though."

"My order teaches it," Kari said, deciding to share a few things with the rogue. After all, they would be fighting together soon enough. "We specialize in the use of dual weapons and training with kali sticks is one way we develop coordination."

"Ah. The match was quite impressive, actually. Despite their short length, it seems these, kali sticks, can be very deadly in the right hands."

Kari nodded. "Their size allows one to wield them with great speed and having two weapons allows one to strike at multiple points simultaneously."

"Would you object to instructing me in their use?"

The assassin blinked and took a few moments to respond. "I do not mind. In fact, it seems as if your sisters have made the same request of the Lord Ramius. Shall we join them?"

"By all means." As the two women stood, Flavie patted her new companion on the shoulder. "Something tells me we'll be together through quite a bit before this is all over. But I think I'll be perfectly fine having you watch my back."

"Same here," Kari replied, flashing a smile of her own.

* * *

The room looked rather nondescript save for the giant throne of bones at the end but Kari felt a shiver run down her spine regardless. She was not one to turn away from the sight of gore and bones but something about the chamber set her on edge. Needless to say, the throne did not help.

"We decided to keep that here to remind ourselves of Andariel's desecration," Flavie said. "To remind us of all the sisters that fell to the demons and their corruption."

Kari nodded wordlessly as she followed the rogue further into the chamber. She had asked to see it, partially out of curiosity and partially to get a better sense of what Marko might have felt when he fought the Maiden of Anguish. That notion was becoming more and more ridiculous, as until Kari herself faced such a great monstrosity, she likely would never understand what the Companions had went through. But Flavie had, and the rogue did not belittle Kari's desire, even if she made a point of saying no one should want to understand the fear such a battle would have elicited.

"Kalos was our front man," Flavie continued. "He bowled right through the initial wave of demons and splattered quite a few into the wall. For a second I thought he'd rip right through Andariel as well." The rogue chuckled. "That turned out to be a bit too wishful when I watched her backhand Kalos clear across the room."

"And yet he survived."

Flavie nodded. "The landing dislocated his shoulder, but somehow he managed to reset it when he got back up. Good thing too, there were plenty of demons going for him."

The rogue paused for a moment, placing her hand on the cold stone wall. Kari barely noticed the shudder and wondered what memory elicited it. The rogue did not make her wait long to find out.

"Anjira managed to hit Andariel with a massive blast of lightning. It ended up roasting several of her minions to a crisp and even wounded the demon, but it wasn't enough. The fire golems summoned by the necromancers managed to halt her next charge, even if both were destroyed in the effort. But it gave us time to fight off another mob of demons. Which gave our necromancers a steady supply of skeletons to raise as cannon fodder."

Kari couldn't help but smile at that last comment. She had fought skeletons before and knew just how fragile the things could be. Even the sturdiest ones with armor covering their bones could be taken down with enough brute force and were easy victims for magic. To send them against a Lesser Evil would have been an act of pure desperation, but even desperation worked from time to time.

"Marko was actually blasting the demons with his own holy spells, but had to stop because he was taking out our skeletons in the process." Flavie chuckled again. "He was less than pleased with being so handicapped, but managed to improvise. See this giant crack?"

The rogue ran her hand across a massive crack in the wall and Kari nodded.

"He managed to trick Andariel to charge him and blasted her with a holy lightning spell right as she got close. The spell blinded her momentarily and she smashed right into the wall behind Marko. Also didn't hurt that he was able to hack off an arm in the process."

"Andariel must have been furious afterwards," Kari said.

"More like completely insane with bloodlust. After that she ignored the rest of us and went straight for Marko. In fact, I'd say that's the only reason we managed to get out of this alive. With her attention diverted, Anjira managed to find the time to summon a massive ball of ice. Andariel ran right into it and was frozen over completely. And you can imagine what happened next?"

Recalling Marko's little trick when he saved her, Kari nodded. "Who did the honors?"

"Kalos," Flavie answered. "They say barbarians are all muscle, and I say that's a good thing. Marko was still suffering from Andariel's poisons and none of the rest of us were what you'd call close range fighters. I'd hate to think how long it would have taken us to chip away at Andariel."

This time it was Kari that chuckled. "How many of you actually had the energy to even lift a hammer to do the pounding?"

"Point," said Flavie. "But that didn't stop us from dragging Marko's ass back through a portal to Akara for healing. I'm genuinely surprised Marko got off with no worse than a really bad fever, considering how strong Andariel's poisons were."

"None of you besides Marko was infected?"

Flavie shook her head. "The only other person to even be touched by Andariel was Kalos and her strike didn't penetrate his armor. Did put a big dent in it though. You should have seen him following Charsi around to make sure it was 'repaired with the proper reverence,' was his words."

"Men and their toys," Kari said, though she certainly understood the sentiment. "But still, defeating Andariel was no easy task. For that alone the Companions would have been celebrated as heroes across the land."

"But if the Companions had only defeated Andariel, there'd be no one left to celebrate them," Flavie said, grinning. "I suppose I should be glad that I never had to go further than Lut Gholein, what with how humid and hot the jungles around Kurast were, according to Marko. Much better to stay here in the cool and temperate forests."

Kari gave her new friend a long look but Flavie continued walking around the chamber with a big smile on her face. Finally breaking down, Kari allowed herself to smile and rejoined Flavie. The rogue had a peculiar sense of humor, one Kari knew she would fall victim to one day.

"So the Companions then set off for Lut Gholein?"

Flavie nodded but it was another voice that answered.

"Indeed they did. And we heard but the barest of rumors of their exploits until Flavie returned to us."

Turning, the two women greeted the newcomer. Flavie bowed slightly and Kari did likewise, both emulating her friend but also because the woman in question deserved the respect.

"Sister Akara," Flavie greeted.

"Sister Flavie. What brought the two of you this deep into the catacombs?"

"Kari wanted to see where we fought Andariel."

Kari nodded. "I will be traveling with the Lord Ramius on a mission. I wished to see with my own eyes the place where Andariel fell. Experiencing things with my own senses helps provide additional perspective, I have found."

Akara simply smiled at Kari's explanation before nodding to Flavie. The rogue bowed once more and vacated the room, leaving Kari alone with the priestess.

"Marko suggested that I speak with you before your departure," Akara said once Flavie disappeared.

"About what?"

Instead of answering, Akara walked deeper into the room and placed a hand on the throne.

"What do you feel when you stand in this room?"

Kari blinked, but did not let the change of topic irk her. From experience she knew that mages of all sorts tended to be long winded, the more so if they were in any way insecure about their craft. Something told her Akara did not suffer from such concerns, so the diversion likely had a point.

"I feel cold," Kari replied. "I sense something clawing at me, trying to pull me into the dark."

"A whisper, just beyond your hearing, tickling your senses?"

Again Kari blinked. She should not have been surprised, but a part of her had been unsure whether the sensations were anything but her imagination. Apparently there was more of Andariel left in this room than her throne.

"I've spent years cleansing this place, but I doubt the corruption will ever be truly erased," Akara said. "Evil is surprisingly persistent. It needs but a single thread with which to hang on and infect the rest of the weave. Most of my sisters do not hear the whispers as you or I do, but they still feel the unease whenever they near this chamber. That is why so few ever come this deep."

Turning, Akara gave Kari a level stare. The assassin returned it but said nothing.

"Since your arrival I have not felt a speck of magic from you, yet you sensed the lull of the corruption in this room. A remarkable achievement and one that suggests much about your talents. I am beginning to understand why Marko has taken an interest in you."

Deciding it was her turn to ask questions, Kari broke her silence. "And has Marko informed you of what he seeks my services for?"

Akara nodded. "How could he not, when what he plans requires the assistance of the Sisterhood? But it is not for me to tell you more. His proposal is, complex, and it would be better if you heard it from him."

"If he ever gets around to telling me," Kari muttered.

"Have you asked him?"

"All he's said is we're going to kill some dark mage up north. No further details."

A knowing smile appeared across Akara's face. "You have asked about the mission. But did you ever ask him about his ambition?"

When Kari's mouth opened to answer, she found that words would not come to her. The priestess had a point, so far most of Kari's inquires had centered on this mysterious dark mage. Marko had given the impression of working towards a greater goal, but she had not questioned him any further on that subject. Perhaps it was time to do so.

"Marko said he suggested you speak with me?" Kari asked, shifting the conversation back to her original question.

A nod. "He believes you represent something, a potential or a spark for change. He suggested I see for myself to determine my own opinion. I cannot say I agree with him, but I also do not disagree. Only time will tell what role you will play in the fate of this world."

"You presume I will have a role to play to begin with."

Akara chuckled. "A Viz- Jaq'taar was once a member of the Companions. It would be certainly fitting that another join Marko's cause again."

Kari was fairly certain she allowed nothing to give away her reaction, but one such as Akara could pick out even the most minute of details. There was little point in pretending when the priestess was already convinced of her conclusion.

"Did Marko tell you about me?"

Akara shook her head. "He mentioned fighting alongside an assassin while battling through Hell when he spoke of his adventures to me during his last visit. Identifying you as an assassin was not too difficult. After all, few orders make use of claws and your sense for corruption was most certainly not due to any magical talent. A simple process of elimination."

"I see."

"Still, it does give me some comfort that you will be by Marko's side. Very soon he will have need of your talents, though I pray that that day is still long in coming."

With that last cryptic remark Akara nodded to the assassin and made her own exit, leaving Kari to ponder her words. The assassin was unsure just what Akara meant beyond the priestess knowing something about this dark mage Marko was hunting. Looking around, she shivered again at the chill of the whispering darkness. She still had questions, but finding the answers did not require her linger here any longer. With all due haste, Kari quit the room without a single glance back.

End of Chapter 1

Those of you who have read my previous works should recognize the characters. This is effectively a rewrite of my previous work, Master of Darkness. While the premise remains the same, this one will have a very different ending and overall development. I wrote MoD when I was a much less mature writer and the story started becoming incoherent as I got close to the end. To be honest, I didn't know how I was going to end it and the last parts just didn't make much sense. For Darkness Risen, I know exactly how I want to end it.

Currently I have major blocks of chapters 2 through 4 written, though chapter 2 requires finishing and I am still undecided as to whether I want to expand chapter 3. I'm leaning towards no because I do not believe there is any additional development that needs to be done. Chapter 4 is definitely not done yet. I also have the last scene for the final chapter completed, along with a partial epilogue. Considering chapter 1 is already over twelve thousand words, I expect by the time I'm done I'll be breaking the hundred thousand word count. I expect this to take about seven chapters plus an epilogue. I am toying around with perhaps adding a prologue later, but we shall see. Anyway, leave a review of what you think and if you have any questions. I'll answer them in the notes at the end of chapters.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the Diablo franchise. I also don't know how much of stuff from Diablo 3 I will incorporate. I'm not really going to try to adhere to whatever storyline they cook up, but I'll definitely borrow stuff I find useful.

Z98


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

The sendoff was fairly nondescript considering Marko's reputation, but the familiarity he shared with the rogues and even members of Warriv's caravan made him all the less exalted. Thus when it was time to leave, it became simply the parting of good friends instead of the departure of some great dignitary. Still, dozens of rogues managed to somehow maneuver to the outer cloister to see him off. Quite a few received hugs or shakes of the hand, though all returned Marko's bow. As the wagons slowly rolled out, the paladin exchanged a few final words with the two leaders of the Sisterhood.

"Hopefully a year from now, we'll meet again," Marko said with a smirk.

Akara scowled at that but her face softened quickly. "Yes. We will meet again, Marko Lucious Ramius."

"I will see that your instructions are carried out to the letter," Kashya stated.

Marko bowed his head. "Thank you."

With that he waved to the assembled warriors who all stiffened to attention and offered a salute. Smiling wirily, Marko responded in kind and snapped his hand to his heart. His farewells done, he climbed onto the last wagon as it rolled out the gates. He would miss all of them, for here was a place he would have been more than happy to call home.

Flavie and Kari were already onboard and the assassin gave Marko a look as he entered.

"Something the matter?"

"Just wondering what that last part was about," Kari said.

Marko chuckled. "Your hearing is quite impressive, milady. But remember that we are preparing to confront a dark mage. There are no guarantees when it comes to surviving the engagement."

"Your confidence is inspiring," Kari said dryly.

Again Marko replied with his infuriating smile. "What can I say? I plan for the worst so I do not look the fool when things go bad."

A chuckle escaped Flavie as the rogue made herself as comfortable as possible. Though they had the wagon to themselves, it simply meant they had to cram themselves in between the various boxes. It made for rather awkward seating arrangements but the trio made do.

"Well, now that we have some privacy, perhaps you could elaborate on what you are to Flavie," Marko said to the assassin.

The rogue glanced over expectantly and Kari nodded. "You already know I am not an ordinary mercenary. I am actually a member of the Viz-Jaq'taar, an order of mage slayers dedicated to ensuring no mage attempts to practice demonic magic. Any that do, we kill."

Flavie blinked. "I thought your order was just a rumor, a story used to scare magic users to stay in line."

"Stories and rumors would not be enough," said Kari. "Many mages have immense egos and believe themselves to know best for all. However, the fact that there exists an organization specifically dedicated to bringing them low should they stray from the light tends to make them behave."

"But mages are quite powerful," Flavie pointed out. "While you are definitely a good fighter, martial prowess alone generally isn't enough to defeat a mage, especially one practicing the dark arts."

It was Marko's turn to chuckle. "Martial prowess is all they need, Flavie. What you've seen of the Lady Kari's skill is but a small sample of what she is capable of. And while she does not practice magic herself, I'm sure she has a variety of instruments to aid her on her mission."

Even as Marko offered his explanation, Kari glared at his choice of addressing her. One would think a grown man would grow tired of such games quickly, but if he was so intent on playing, she would not be the first to concede.

"Lord Ramius is correct. We Viz-Jaq'taar have many ways of countering magic and even methods of producing magical effects without ourselves drawing on external forces. At the same time, we draw upon our inner spirit in what is known as the Shadow disciplines. It allows us to cloak ourselves to move unseen and even strike at our opponents using our mind."

"I take back my previous statement," Flavie said. "You probably could defeat a dark mage. No wonder Marko asked you to join this little expedition."

"Indeed, though as you pointed out, anything that would give him pause is worrisome," Kari said, eyeing Marko as she spoke. "Considering you defeated the Lord of Terror, what could possibly instill any fear in you now?"

"We got very lucky when we faced Diablo," Marko said, his tone suddenly shifting. "Even ignoring the swarms of guards protecting him, the Lord of Terror might well have been the most powerful of the Prime Evils. We lost half our number in that battle."

And that half included her comrade, Natalya, Kari thought. It must have been an incredibly fierce fight.

"But as I look back at it," Marko continued, "I can't help but think we were not fighting Diablo at his fullest. The demon lord's true form was destroyed when he was banished from Hell and defeated by the Horadrim. The form we fought was simply a perversion of a human host that Diablo's spirit inhabited. The same goes for Mephisto and Baal."

"But you still succeeded," said Kari. "And now that the Prime Evils have been truly destroyed, we have no need to worry about their former strength."

"Destroyed yes, but evil always finds a way. Who can say what has replaced them?"

"And that is what you are concerned about," Flavie stated.

Marko nodded. "I am but one man, albeit a powerful one. I can only be in one place at a time. To protect the world will require an entire legion of champions. I intend to create that legion so that when my time is past, this world will remain safe. After all, humanity's childhood is at an end. We must either take care of ourselves or be forced to submit to the will of others."

"Are you suggesting that we are to become such champions?" Kari asked incredulously.

While she was confident of her own skill, she found the idea that she could obtain power such as Marko wielded to be ludicrous. Apparently the paladin thought otherwise as he nodded.

"Do not underestimate your heritage, Kari. You have the potential to become much more than what you are now. We humans have a birthright that was denied to us because of a great pride. However, the power within has slowly grown over the generations. Soon enough we shall stand equal to the archangels of Heaven and the demon lords of Hell and bow to no one. We shall choose our own destiny, not have it dictated to us."

"Or die trying?" Kari said dryly.

"Better to die free than live as a slave."

The assassin sighed. It was not that she disagreed with Marko's stance, but the paladin's zeal was a bit bothersome. While he certainly had a right to live his life however he wanted, so did others. Whether Marko's conviction would allow others to bow down in subservience for their own survival was questionable. While the line between bravery and foolishness was thin, the one separating conviction and fanaticism was even thinner. Then again Marko had recruited her knowing full well her duties so perhaps he was using her as a check against him crossing that line. Only time would tell if that was truly necessary.

* * *

The Monastery was already two weeks behind them but there was still much land to cover before reaching Lut Gholein. In the meantime, Kari tried to sweat out the heat in the shade of the wagon. Traveling by night allowed them to avoid moving under the blazing sun but sleeping in this scorching heat was a trial of its own. To her annoyance, Marko did not seem at all bothered by the heat. At least Flavie was courteous enough to suffer alongside her companion.

"How is it possible that you are not drowning in your own sweat?" Flavie demanded.

It seemed Kari was not the only one who noticed Marko's condition. The former paladin opened one eye to gaze at them as if he was actually sleeping, though perhaps the heat was simply making them all irritable. Everyone except Marko, of course.

"This armor," he said, pushing aside his cape so the blue color showed. "It is called Tyrael's Might and has some very interesting properties, one of which includes protecting me against the elements. This can be both extreme heat and extreme cold."

For the moment, their annoyance was overshadowed by their awe.

"Where did you find such a wondrous relic?" Kari asked.

"A gift, from the Archangel himself after the defeat of Diablo," said Marko. "This was actually given to a good friend of mine, a Barbarian named Kalos. He and I were the last ones standing in the battle against Baal."

Kari and Flavie fell silent at that. There was no need to ask why Marko now wore it. The trio tried to get some rest as best they could and eventually Kari fell asleep. However, there was no escape from the heat and she hovered on the edge of consciousness as the hot air seemed to burn at her. Perhaps she became used to it, but eventually the temperature became more bearable and Kari could rest in relative peace. At least when she woke she felt refreshed and ready for the evening session.

When the sun began to fall the merchants moved to hitch the wagons together again. The time it took them to ready the caravan provided a brief period where the three could train and not exhaust themselves from the heat. As usual they moved away from the camp to ensure their training would not disturb the others. When Marko first insisted on holding these sessions, Kari had been dubious. As a mage slayer there was a reason she avoided the arcane arts, so she was prepared to decline as Marko explained his wish to teach elemental magic to Flavie. However when he turned to her, he offered to train her in swordsmanship instead. Exactly why, Kari was not sure but she went along with it for the time being. As Flavie was preparing herself mentally, Kari engaged in a duel with Marko.

From her original training, Kari knew the fundamentals of handling almost any kind of weapon. Using one to its full potential was another matter.

"The entire sword is a weapon, not just its blade. Use every part of it, including the hilt." As if to demonstrate, Marko twisted his sword around and hooked Kari's blade with his guard.

The action pulled her inward and a strike to her chest sent her teetering back. Still, Kari remained standing, if only barely. The few seconds she needed to regain her balance was too long and Marko was upon her. Bringing up her sword, Kari deflected the first blow. A kick aimed at her side was also blocked but the one that followed swept aside her legs. Kari landed with a thud but quickly jumped back up. Marko on the other hand simply stood there. Apparently this match was over, as far as he was concerned.

"You knew exactly how to counter my techniques," Kari stated.

"Natalya and I sparred often during our journey," Marko explained. "I took the opportunity to learn some basics."

"Basics?" Kari's eyes narrowed. "How much did she teach you?"

"The martial art she employed was quite interesting and she taught it to me. I'm proficient, but if I were to actually use katars or claws, you would likely defeat me. As for the Shadow arts, well, I may not be able to project a shadow warrior, but my cloak works quite well."

Shaking her head, Kari sighed. "Natalya should have never trained you in the craft."

"That's what she thought at first as well, but after observing me mastering at least the rudimentary skills of elemental magic and necromancy, she became curious as to see whether I could draw upon my inner strength as well."

"If you were ever to become corrupted, then her actions may well prevent any Viz-Jaq'taar from defeating you."

"There is that, isn't there?" Marko said softly. Before Kari could ask him what he meant, he turned towards Flavie. "That should be enough for tonight. I better attend to Flavie's lesson, lest she think I am ignoring her."

While Kari did not participate in the magical tutelage, she did observe. There was definitely something odd about Marko's methods and they were quite unlike any of the craft she had witnessed other mages conduct. No incantations, no waving of the hands. At first Kari thought Marko was teaching Flavie shadow skills but instead of mental attacks blasts of elemental magic were produced. How very strange indeed.

"Phew."

"Tired already?" Marko asked.

"Hmm, not exactly," said Flavie. "The initial drawing upon of power is taxing, but once done it feels like a great weight has been lifted. The strain is also lessening every time."

Marko nodded. "Still, be careful not to burn yourself out. Your body is a container of raw power, and calling too much could kill you."

"Right."

Taking in a deep breath, Flavie focused again and formed a sphere of fire in between her hands. The warmth and light it emanated was almost welcome as the heat of day turned into bitter cold. Then again, Marko probably didn't feel a thing inside that armor of his. Watching Flavie, Kari tried to sense the flows of magic that should have surrounded the Rogue. None of the usual signs of a mage were present in Flavie, even though she was undoubtedly casting a fireball of some sort.

Once Marko was satisfied with its strength and stability he ordered her to unleash it. Projecting her will, Flavie's sphere erupted into a blaze and flared against a singular rock. The flames washed over the rock and lit up the evening sky. The sudden spike of power surprised Kari every time, if only because it always seemed stronger than before.

"Impressive," Marko commented, examining the impact site. "Some of the sand has melted into obsidian."

Following him, Kari gasped. The heat needed to accomplish this was extraordinarily high, yet Flavie had managed to advance this far in just two weeks. On the other hand, Kari was still being defeated by Marko with relative ease. How very vexing.

"Be careful not to burn your own hands," Marko said. "Another reason to maintain absolute control over the fireball."

"Of course. Though this is really different from what we learned from Akara. Takes a bit of unlearning to follow your instructions correctly."

"Are all rogues trained in the arcane arts?" Kari asked.

Flavie nodded. "We learn some basic magic so we can enchant our arrows with fire, ice, lightning, and the like. But none of that prepared me for what Marko's teaching. It was rather hard at the beginning to not do things the old way."

"Just what exactly are you teaching her?" Kari asked.

Marko fell silent for a few seconds as he tried to form an answer. "All humans have great power innately but few are aware of it. Your order has actually been tapping into it for centuries for your shadow disciplines, though whether that is an intentional act or purely accidental I do not know. I have been training Flavie on and off as I pass through the Monastery and this is a simple progression of that training."

Kari looked over at the rogue. "Are you suggesting that I could also do something like that?"

A nod. "Of course. You can already call upon the power, albeit in a limited fashion. It would not be terribly difficult to adjust what you currently do."

"For what purpose?"

"I did say I was trying to establish an order to protect this world," said Marko.

"And yet there are already a dozen orders all seeking the same end," Kari countered. "Why another?"

"Because all those other orders have already failed," Marko stated. "Alone, none of them were able to stand against the might of Hell. Even together, we proved unable to stop the Prime Evils from achieving their objective. Remember that the Companions failed. The destruction of Mt Arreat is ample proof of that failure. We now have a reprieve in which to prepare for the coming storm, but I doubt we'll get another chance if we do not seize that opportunity."

Convincing words, but a pretty speech would not be enough to convince Kari of Marko's vision. There were still too many unanswered questions.

"We had best get back to the caravan," the paladin said, "lest we be left behind. I know you have more questions and I will answer them, but there is much to cover and it will take time."

"That's fine," said Flavie.

While the Rogue seemed to have unwavering faith in Marko, Kari still doubted some of Marco's motives. One did not go to Hell and back unscathed, after all. But for the time being, Marko appeared pure and righteous without the hint of demonic taint. For the time, she would wait and see what his true objective was.

Had the journey been nothing more than traveling by night, training by twilight and sleeping by through the horrendous day, Kari would have likely gone insane from boredom. To keep herself occupied she joined the foraging teams that searched for sand maggot eggs to supplement their stores, though the giant bugs were little trouble to dispatch these days. Marko rarely joined them, but Flavie came along from time to time. It was actually Flavie's first time preparing and eating the paste the eggs produced as during her last trip through Aranoch the corruption of the maggots made them unsuitable for sustenance. Now the maggots were back to their original form, making travel through the desert much easier. Less fear of attacks by the giant bugs and another supply of food certainly increased their chances of making it out alive, even if the paste could at best be considered bland.

"Got it." Flavie didn't even wait for her arrow to hit before proclaiming success.

The adult maggot squirmed a bit as the arrow dug into its flesh and was helpless as the others fell upon it. Widening the initial wound, Kari sliced the creature apart and its movements stopped. A fellow traveler examined the eggs it was guarding and nodded in approval.

"These were only recently laid. They will be easier to crack."

"Good," said Kari. "Let's get them back to camp quickly, before more show up to defend their young."

The man began to stand when suddenly the sand seemed to shift beneath them. Kari immediately jumped back but the collapse happened too quickly. Every step upward was negated as the sand poured downwards. Soon enough she couldn't feel anything beneath her feet and desperately clawed at the ground. Oland had already disappeared under the dunes, his scream cut short.

"Kari!"

Flavie threw a rope to the Assassin and Kari lunged for it. Suddenly, even the sand around her loosened and Kari felt the ground give away. Crying out, she tumbled down the hole into darkness. Mere seconds passed but for her they were still too long. When Kari finally rolled to a stop, she brushed off the sands before opening her eyes. The darkness bothered her little and she could make out the outline of a cave. Another figure was fumbling around, that of the man who fell before her.

"Oland, are you alright?"

"Who's there!" the man cried out in surprise.

"It is I," Kari said, pulling out a flashstick and igniting it.

Sparks fell around her but at least now there was light to see with. Oland looked at her more closely and almost collapsed with relief.

"Oh Lady Kari, thank goodness it is you!"

"Now's not the time for formality," Kari said, silently wanting to strangle Marko. It was his fault everyone called her a Lady, even though she had told him to call her whatever he wanted. "We need to get out of here and rejoin the others."

"Yes yes, of course."

As Kari helped the man to his feet, both paused as a clattering sounded around them.

"What was that?"

Kari didn't answer, instead scanning the surroundings. Bumps were moving on the walls but did not approach the pair, for which she was grateful.

"I think we just fell into their nest," Kari said.

"Oh dear," Oland muttered, his voice growing more shaky with every word.

Suddenly, movement surged throughout the cave. Kari's blades were out in a flash as she threw the flash stick to Oland.

"Stay back if you want to survive this."

Then again, that might well be an empty proclamation.

* * *

"Marko!"

The paladin was just finishing his meal when Flavie's shout reached him. Looking up, he saw the foraging party returning, minus Kari and several others. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

"What happened?" he demanded once Flavie reached him.

"Kari and Oland, they fell down into some caves, possibly a maggot nest."

A string of curses was Marko's response to the news. From the wagon, his sword flew to him and Marko turned to Warriv.

"If you wouldn't mind, please wait."

"Of course my friend. I have no doubt you'll find them."

The Marko that stalked off with Flavie as a guide looked nothing like the patient and playful man he often projected. The air almost cracked with energy as Marko began drawing on his powers. When they reached the hole, there was no hesitation as Marko jumped down.

"Drop some rope after," Flavie ordered. "We'll use them to climb out."

"Yes ma'am."

With that taken care of, Flavie followed and was greeted by a light shining around her comrade. That same light revealed corpses of maggots strewed over the cavern floor.

"We should follow the trail of corpses, but searching these tunnels will take time," Flavie said.

"We won't have to search," Marko said.

Stone seemed to ooze out from the walls before solidifying into manlike forms. Nearly a dozen came forth and assembled before the two humans. Clay golems, the most simplistic of artificial creatures, yet the strain of maintaining them was thought to limit any mage to only controlling one at a time. That particular wisdom was apparently no longer valid.

"Find her."

With the order issued, the golems dispersed into the tunnels beyond. Once they disappeared, Marko seemed to shake.

"Easy there," she said. "Creating that many golems is a great exertion, even for you."

"I'll be fine," Marko insisted, using his sword for support. His eyes flashed momentarily and he looked onward. "Kari's leaving quite the bodycount behind."

"Can your golems guide her back?"

"Perhaps. No, wait." A blue light overtook Marko's eyes. "No, these wounds weren't inflicted by her claws. The maggots are running from something else."

Straightening, Marko began walking towards the tunnels.

"Hold it, you're in no shape to go in there," said Flavie.

"I'll be fine," Marko said again, and as if to prove the point, skeletons popped up from the maggot corpses. "But if we linger too long, Kari won't be."

Sighing, Flavie unshouldered her bow. "Well then, I'm not going to let you go off alone."

Without another word, the two went in deeper with their undead escorts. The ranks swelled as they encountered more bodies until a veritable army surrounded them. Despite having fought alongside Necromancers in the past, Flavie still couldn't get used to having the undead march with her. Still, she was more concerned about the lack of any actual enemies. That soon changed quickly enough.

The tightness of the tunnels made it nearly impossible to dodge as bursts of electricity swept through. How fortunate the skeletons ahead absorbed the blasts.

"That what I think it is?" Flavie said.

"Unfortunately."

Neither held pleasant memories of the beetles that called Aranoch home. More bolts zigzagged towards them, marking every hit the golems and skeletons were inflicting. Yet even Marko's constructs began to fall under such bombardment. When Marko moved to raise more, a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Save your strength," Flavie said. "Who knows how many more we must face before reaching Kari?"

"Alright. I'll act as your shield, you snipe them."

A draft brushed past Flavie, but there was nowhere for wind to blow in. Instead, a breeze seemed to surround Marko.

"Another trick you picked up after you left Lut Gholein?"

"Something like that. Shall we?"

"Yes, lets."

Despite the drain from his summonings, Marko broke out into a run with Flavie right behind. Demonstrating her full skills as a rogue, Flavie sent arrow after arrow over Marko's shoulder. No beetle survived long enough to taste Marko's blade, though bolts still scattered from each hit. Whatever spell Marko had cast absorbed each burst of lightning and the paladin seemed completely unfazed. It wasn't long before they could hear the ringing of steel. A small light was in view not long after as they entered a large chamber filled with the creatures. With new prey, some turned to face Marko and Flavie, though there were more than enough to overwhelm Kari and Oland shortly.

Fighting beetles was best done at range but Kari did not have that luxury. Every time she struck one of the creatures she suffered a direct shock and was stunned for a moment. This was a losing battle but one Kari was determined to prolong.

"Stay here," Marko ordered Flavie, as if she had much of a choice.

In a flash, the warrior disappeared and reappeared next to Kari. Teleportation, another trick in his endless bag. Grabbing the two, Marko blinked out again and reappeared behind Flavie.

"Run."

That one word was enough to tear them all away from the battle. The four took off but Oland's slowness eventually prompted Marko to haul the man over his shoulders. Rumbling of the ground nearly threw them off their feet but somehow no one fell. No one looked back except for Oland, who didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Oh dear."

Kari could feel the heat but kept her gaze ahead. She could see the light from where they first fell in. They might well escape, providing the tunnel didn't collapse on them first.

"What did you do?" Flavie demanded as they ran.

"Dropped some explosive potions in the middle of that room," Marko replied. "Hoped it would collapse the roof on those things. Seems to have worked."

Despite herself, Kari couldn't help but gap at Marko. The risk he had taken was enormous and stood a higher chance of killing them than getting them out alive. Shoving her outrage aside, she focused on escaping this wretched place. The ropes were where they should be and Marko dropped Oland. The three grabbed hold and tugged.

"Pull!" Flavie shouted.

From above, the rope tightened and they ascended. Marko disappeared again and suddenly all three were literally thrown upwards. When they emerged, Marko stood with the ropes in his hands. With the help of the others, he continued pulling until the three were well clear of the hole even as more sand flowed down. Once at a safe distance, they stood and brushed off the dust and dirt, or as much as they could. The little sojourn down under had left them with a brown layer over their clothes.

"Thank you, oh thank you, Lord Ramius," Oland said and dropped to his knees before Marko.

The paladin only smiled and raised Oland. "Just don't make this a habit."

The party was greeted with cheers once they returned, though Marko did not bask in it. Instead, after waving to the travelers, he retired to the wagon he shared with Kari and Flavie and collapsed. It was a rather anticlimactic way to end the affair, but no one could blame him for resting after everything he did.

"This is what you get for being so reckless," Flavie chided him. "I don't care how powerful you've become, summoning that many golems and skeletons will drain you to a husk."

"Your concern is duly noted," Marko replied dryly.

"Still, I suppose even you need a few opportunities to act the hero again lest you become rusty," Flavie continued with a grin. "And I'm sure Kari was thrilled to play the damsel in distress for you a second time."

"I am starting to suspect the Companions left you in Lut Gholein not because of your injuries," Kari muttered.

"What was that?" Flavie said, glancing over at her friend.

"Nothing." Turning to face Marko, Kari bowed slightly. "I again owe you my life, Lord Ramius. I thank you."

"No need, Lady Kari," Marko said, not bothering to suppress a grin. "I do not leave friends behind."

More words escaped Kari as a mutter but neither of her companions could make them out, nor did they press her. With the caravan secured once more it quickly resumed its journey and Marko dozed off even before their wagon began rolling off. With the scarcity of water, Kari and Flavie were forced to remain dirt crusted until the next stop. To distract themselves from the discomfort, Flavie told more stories of the Rogues and her own adventures.

"When rumors of Diablo first surfaced, a company of my sisters went to Tristram to investigate. They were led by one of our greatest captains, whom we called Blood Raven."

"You mentioned her before," said Kari, "but why such a name?"

Flavie nodded. "It was said you could always find her by following the crows feasting on the body of her enemies and the blood that flowed from their wounds. Even today, I know of no Rogue that could match her skills with the bow."

"I see."

"Anyways, they met up with many other adventurers, including warriors and mages. Many of my sisters died exploring the areas around Tristram, but eventually they made it all the way down to Hell, or so it is said. Blood Raven accompanied a warrior and another mage to the deepest levels, where this warrior apparently faced Diablo and slew the demon in single combat."

"This was the warrior that became the new host for Diablo?"

"Yes, though none of us suspected this at the time. Our sisters returned to us in triumph, bringing back enchanted weapons and armor unlike anything we had seen before, only to turn on us and split the Sisterhood. Many followed Blood Raven and became corrupted, though we did not truly understand why this was happening. It wasn't until Deckard Cain was rescued that we gained a clearer picture of what was happening."

"Did you also accompany the Companions to Tristram?" Kari asked.

"Indeed I did. We were nearly overwhelmed by the demons that had occupied the town and I recall an incredibly strong zombie. Cain later said it used to be the town's blacksmith and seeing those muscles, I can believe it."

"How many of the Companions had assembled when they first came to your encampment?"

"Well, truth be told, they came separately. Marko arrived with two Necromancers and a Barbarian, while a Sorceress and Amazon had come the day before." A smile crossed Flavie's face. "At first, Kashya and Anjira, the Sorceress, were ready to throw Marko out of the camp."

"Why?"

"Because they thought he was a Hand of Zakarum. Marko may be a paladin and he even trained in Kurast, but originally he served as a Knight of Westmarch."

Kari blinked. "I did not know this."

"Well, a lot of people just assumed Marko was from Kurast since he's a paladin. But I don't think he ever liked being near the heart of Zakarum. In fact, his skin is somewhat lighter than the natives of Kurast."

Looking at the sleeping warrior, Kari found this to be true. "So what other adventures did you share with the Companions?"

Flavie's eyes wandered as she dredged up old memories. "Hmm. Have you ever heard of an evil Countess that lived in the Black Marsh?"

"Yes. She supposedly bathed in the blood of virgins to maintain her beauty."

"Right, that's the one. We actually found her abandoned tower, or what was left of it. Whether it was because of Diablo's dark influence, the place was crawling with demons. On the lowest level of the basement, we actually found the Countess herself. I recall Jeyla, the Amazon, getting her leg badly burned in the fires down there. But when we defeated her, we found a massive pile of gold. It was definitely worth the effort."

"Marko must have accumulated a great deal of riches through his travels."

"Oh definitely," Flavie nodded almost enthusiastically. "Even before leaving for Kurast, each of the Companions had enough to retire to an easy life if they so wished."

"Yourself included?"

"I suppose so, but all the wealth I earned I gave to the Sisterhood to help rebuild. They're the only real family I have, so I intend to help them any way I can."

A selfless person. That was what Kari decided Flavie was. She was someone that could be trusted. With every bump on the trail, Kari learned more about Flavie and Marko, even if the paladin wasn't the one to tell her himself. Kari greatly appreciated Flavie's perspective as another woman, especially one who wasn't head over heels for the man. It probably helped that Flavie fought in some of the same battles that made Marko such a hero.

"Should we move him?" Kari asked.

The caravan was making camp for the new day and Marko was still asleep. Kari was beginning to get worried, but Flavie brushed it off. Still, there was the matter of his sleeping posture, which would likely result in a cramped neck when Marko awakened.

"Just lay him down."

Once the matter was dealt with, the two women made a quick meal and went to bed themselves. No matter how you looked at it, the day had been an exhausting ordeal.

The evening did not start auspiciously. Kari felt something poking her in the side and cracked open one eye to see Marko towering over her. Deciding to respond in kind, Kari twisted about and swiped at Marko with her leg. The paladin blocked it with one leg only to have Kari wrap her leg around it and pull down. Giving in surprisingly easily, Marko toppled, but landed in a very inconvenient position. When Flavie shot up to see what the commotion was, she simply gapped at the sight.

For his height, Marko was surprisingly light as he pressed down on Kari. However, this fact was lost upon the assassin as she stared at Marko. Several seconds of stunned silence passed before she fully realized just why she could see her own reflection in his eyes. The moment she did, Kari shoved the paladin off. Just when she was about to scold Marko, she realized her other comrade was also awake and had seen the entire thing. Or at least enough, if her open mouth was any indication.

"It isn't what you think!" Kari nearly shouted. "He just fell, that's all!"

Looking over at Marko, Flavie received a stiff nod, but it was too late. Her imagination had already taken off.

"I'll leave you two alone for the moment," the Rogue said before quickly sliding out.

"Damn it Flavie, nothing happened!" This time Kari really was shouting.

"I saw nothing!" was the response from outside.

Kari stewed for several seconds, her imagination running wild at what Flavie might have misconstrued from the sight. This line of thought brought her back to the man responsible and she turned to glare at the paladin.

"Speak a word of this to anyone and you will be as dead as night."

Whether Kari was prepared or even capable of carrying out this threat was not something Marko was prepared to test.

"I have no idea to what you are referring to," he said wisely.

"All the better."

With a huff, Kari left Marko alone and stalked off. She avoided him during breakfast but at least rejoined the wagon while on the move, though gave both fellow passengers the silent treatment. Flavie continued sneaking peeks at the two in between working on her bow. Marko just stared blankly out the front of the wagon, faced away from Kari. He didn't need to see her to feel the glare burning into the back of his head.

"So," Flavie finally said, bored of working on her equipment. "Who else are you going to recruit in Lut Gholein? Fara? Or maybe Greiz?"

"Would Geglash not make a fine comrade?" Marko replied.

Flavie gave a disgusted sound. "You're kidding, right? That drunkard can barely see his enemies, much less hit them."

Having spent some time in Lut Gholein, Kari knew all three people mentioned. Deciding to end her silent treatment of Marko, she offered her own thoughts.

"Fara was also a paladin, correct?"

Marko blinked but nodded. "She was actually a Hand of Zakarum, but resigned after seeing the atrocities committed by her comrades. And she's a very competent healer."

Both women nodded, having taken advantage of Fara's services in the past.

"It would be nice to have Fara join us," said Marko. "I would trust her to watch my back anytime."

"You think she would be comfortable trusting her back to Greiz?" Flavie asked.

The hesitation in answering said it all, though Kari did not know why this to be the case.

"Greiz seems to be a capable warrior," she said. "Is there a reason she would not trust him?"

"Greiz is a mercenary," Flavie explained. "Fara respects his abilities certainly, but she does not believe Greiz to have any loyalties that cannot be bought."

That certainly sounded reasonable. After all, to be a mercenary is to fight for wealth. Yet that same thirst for gold would cast suspicions on any man.

"I think Fara underestimates Greiz's ethics," said Marko. "He's a good man at heart."

"So you do intend to invite him?" said Flavie.

The paladin nodded. "As well as Fara."

"More preparations for this battle at Mt Arreat?" Kari asked.

"Indeed, as well as for after. Removing one dark mage from this world will hardly secure it from the coming tribulation."

"That does not sound terribly promising," was Kari's response.

"Yeah, what exactly is this tribulation you speak of?"

"You might not believe this, but humanity has remained relatively untouched by the war between Heaven and Hell," Marko began. "Besides the Sin War, the Mage War, and the First and Second Hunts for the Three, we've been mostly left alone."

"Wait, the Sin War and the Mage War?" said Kari. "Are those not the same?"

Marko shook his head. "The Sin War actually took place before. It was a time when the Heavens were still unaware of this world, though the demons had already begun their infiltration. Only one record exists of its true events and I was able to examine. You could say it is the inspiration for my current quest."

"So what exactly happened in the Sin War?"

A pause was the prelude to a very disappointing answer. "You'll need to wait until we reach the Eastern Jungles. I'm afraid the knowledge was given to me in trust."

"Yet you've told us a difference exists," Flavie pointed out.

"Only because I am preparing you for the full truth later on. Anyway, my main point is during our history, the times when we were left undisturbed are far greater than the times the other powers openly intruded upon our world. Granted those few incidents brought about great change and horrific destruction, the point still stands. But have you ever wondered why?"

While Flavie shook her head, Kari knew enough about the secrets of the world to hazard a guess.

"Mt. Arreat."

At this Marko allowed a grin. "Indeed. Sacred Mt. Arreat, sacred for a very good reason. Sacred, because that was where the Worldstone was planted."

Worldstone. The very name was enough to mark its significance, yet at the same time Kari felt a chill run down her back. According to reports she read, something important to the world had been lost at Mt. Arreat. To think that this artifact was called the Worldstone was even more disturbing.

"The Worldstone acted as a cloak, originally preventing both Heaven and Hell from seeing Sanctuary. Eventually both sides discovered it, but the power of the crystal still kept our world separate from those two realms. Breaching it was certainly possible, but required effort. Alas, the Worldstone is no more. Who knows what the future will bring without it?"

That was a very good question, one the two women pondered in silence as the wagon bumped along. As Marko revealed more and more to them, Kari felt an impatience to learn the rest yet was hesitant to really press Marko. There were obviously even more disturbing secrets hidden in his head. Deciding to chew over the known facts, Kari turned away from the paladin. For now, she would simply prepare herself for whatever revelations Marko was preparing for them. Hopefully it would be survivable.

* * *

"I still do not see why we need to take this detour," Kari muttered as she trudged behind Marko.

The paladin chuckled. "Warriv isn't going to leave without us. That watering hole is something of a midway point to Lut Gholein and he'll spend at least two days resting the pack animals and making repairs. We have plenty of time."

"That may be so, but where exactly are we going?" Flavie asked.

"Why, the Canyon of the Magi."

"Oh. Lovely."

Kari blinked, ignoring her friend's flippancy. "Why?"

"To retrieve something I hid in Tal Rasha's tomb. It seemed an appropriate place to make sure no one chanced upon it."

Kari stared at Marko's back for a few moments before deciding to press him. "Lord Ramius, granted I trust you know what you are doing, but it would help things considerably if you would be more straightforward about the various objectives you are out to achieve on this journey."

Marko paused and glanced back, a curious look on his face. A nod followed quickly and he resumed his march.

"You are right, Lady Kari," Marko replied, equally serious. "Though I suppose I retain a rather childish desire to still be able to spring some surprises. The artifact we are setting out to retrieve was something I found while fighting in Hell. It was when the Companions and I sought to seize the Hellforge so as to destroy Mephisto's soulstone. The battle was ferocious and the demons we faced were brutal in their efforts to stop us. We even slew Hell's master armor, the corrupted angel Hephasto. But powerful as Hephasto was, the true threat we faced was in one of the balrog. About all I can say is it must have been one of Hell's champions, for the creature wielded Shadowfang."

The name was enough to send a shiver down Flavie's back, but little more. Kari on the other hand recognized it and flinched.

"I took it, as a trophy of sorts," Marko continued, not even looking back for their reaction. "The demon blade that was rumored to be powerful enough to slay an archangel. I suppose we should have destroyed it then and there. We had control of the Hellforge after all and it would not have taken long to toss the thing into the flames. But I did not."

"You thought you could use it against the demons," Flavie said quietly to Marko's back.

"Indeed, at the time," said Marko. "Now, I'm not so sure. My hatred still burned strong. Perhaps Shadowfang sensed that hatred and stoked it by tempting me with its power."

Kari frowned at that. "You believe the sword had a mind of its own?"

A shrug. "Perhaps not a mind, but certainly a hunger. It sought out darkness and I was the closest it could find. I was on the edge after all and a simple push might have sent me tumbling down. That I did not succumb does not mean I came through unscarred."

Marko's words were frank and disturbing, all the more so because of the missing pieces. That he had nearly fallen was an unpleasant revelation, though not one she could truly consider surprising. The man had gone down to the depths of Hell after all and faced horrors beyond imagining. Marko claimed to still stand in the light and Kari could find nothing to prove otherwise, but corruption could run deep. She would remain vigilant and if the time ever came would not hesitate to end Marko's life. From what she had learned from the paladin, Kari felt certain the true Marko would have gladly accepted her blade rather than become damned. Or at least, that was what she told herself.

The trek turned out to be surprisingly short, not because they were remotely close to their destination, but because of a shortcut Marko had discovered on previous visits. The ancient waypoint still hummed with power and the trio emerged without incident under the shadows of the Canyon. The merest hint of sunlight peeked above the cliffs but otherwise the three stood in relative darkness. Kari tightened her grip, slowly readying her claws. Flavie was equally tense, her hand reaching for her quiver. Their senses did not betray them as Marko's eyes narrowed and the paladin drew his claymore.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it," Flavie muttered.

Kari found herself in agreement with the rogue but said nothing, focusing on the encroaching threat. Whatever was out there was quick and quiet, an unfortunately lethal combination. She saw flickers of movement but their would-be assailants seemed content to bide their time instead of charging in. Marko seemed less inclined and a fireball ignited in his hand. However, instead of scorching the circling creatures, Marko tossed it into the air and let it burst. Kari quickly adjusted to the momentary light and caught sight of the cringing creatures. Narrow eyes, pointy ears, and a fur of coat marked them as inhuman. But it had been years since the lacuni had displayed demonic influences and the ones gathered around seemed more frightened than threatening.

"Interesting," Marko muttered. "There were no cats the last time I checked on Shadowfang."

"Do you think they were drawn in by the blade?" Kari asked.

If that was the case, her blades would see action before dawn.

"Possible, though I would not automatically assume that to be the case. Let us proceed. If they leave us be, I see no reason not to return the courtesy."

"And if they do not, we shall have to be equally discourteous," Flavie stated.

Marko nodded, keeping his claymore at the ready and setting off deeper into the canyon. The sheer cliffs seemed to have offered some protection against the elements as relatively large ruins dotted the canyon floor. Here and there intact jars poked out of the sand, but more often than not only shards littered the grounds. The lacuni kept pace with the three but refrained from actually approaching. They seemed to grow tenser as Marko led them closer to the tomb, a not too promising sign in Kari's opinion. The paladin had been right to seal away something as dangerous as Shadowfang, but his effort would be for naught if these creatures had uncovered the weapon and become corrupted by it.

"How did you secure the demonblade?" Kari queried as they hurried towards the tomb.

"Slammed it into the binding stones that were holding Baal prisoner before he was freed," Marko said. "Thought that would be enough to keep it contained."

"Clever," Kari said.

"We shall see," Marko replied.

That they would, assuming the lacuni did not try to stop them. The cats continued to keep their distance though were obviously growing more agitated as they neared the tomb. Kari could barely make out outlines of several other entrances along the cliff but Marko seemed intent on his destination. The paladin had been here before and still recalled with crystal clarity the symbol etched over the tomb's entrance. That was all that distinguished this tomb with the others thanks to the otherwise identical entrances carved into the valley side.

"They're trying to enclose us," Kari said.

"Perhaps," said Marko.

The difference in opinion was not entirely unwarranted as the lacuni did not completely encircle the trio. The lack of weapons in their hands was also in their favor, though that did not mean the lacuni were completely unarmed. After all, the steel in the three's hands were simply to make up for what nature had declined to provide them with.

"Flavie," Marko muttered.

The rogue nodded and shouldered her bow, unsheathing a short sword instead. The lacuni did not seem perturbed by the change and continued tailing them. Kari almost wished that they would attack, though taking on so many beasts would not be trivial. Perhaps Marko's inhuman strength was spurring her on, making her reckless. But that temptation slowly eroded as the cats edged away again even as the hissing became louder.

"We're here," Marko said, stopping before the temple entrance.

"The cats do not appear eager to near this place," Flavie noted.

Marko nodded. "Though knowing why so many are gathered here would be even better."

The hissing slowly gave way to silence but the lacuni held their positions. As Kari's gaze scanned their eyes, she picked up a wide range of anxiety. Fear was obviously present, though there was almost a sense of desperation. Kari's eyes narrowed. The dim light did not help matters, but she was trained to survive in the shadows. That training again repaid the hardships it entailed as Kari realized just what they were seeing.

"Marko," she said. "They're not really here."

"True in a sense," the paladin surprisingly agreed. "But from past experience, just because something is incorporeal does not mean it is harmless."

Kari frowned. "How long were you aware?"

"Not very long," Marko admitted. "I sensed something was wrong, but could not determine what. It seems my senses will never match that of a true priest of Rathma."

"If you two are finished, mind sharing whatever it is you seem to have discovered?" Flavie interrupted.

"Look closely," Kari responded. "Notice how they all seem to overlap?"

Flavie did as instructed and blinked. "They're ghosts."

"Of some manner," Marko said. "I sensed no hunger like with other undead, but that raises the question of what is holding them on this plane."

"Shadowfang?" Kari suggested.

"If so, that is problematic," Marko said. "I have plans for the sword, plans which require I bring it with us. I would prefer not to have a legion of lacuni ghosts in our wake."

"Then talk to them," Flavie said. "You can at least do that much, right?"

The remark surprised Kari and she gave Marko a quick glance. The paladin shrugged slightly in response.

"All necromancers are able to commune with spirits and even bind them to their will if need be. I was never proficient with that set of skills, but perhaps it will be sufficient to figure out what these things want."

Stepping forward, Marko approached the lacuni and raised a hand. A white glow slowly grew around it and the lacuni seemed to perk up, their gaze following Marko's hand. Even as she kept an eye on Marko, Kari made sure that the lacuni made no sudden moves. As fascinating as it was to watch Marko's display of necromancy, she could not risk becoming distracted amidst these apparitions. Flavie seemed likewise cautious, though perhaps to the rogue necromancy was nowhere as exotic or foreign a concept after her adventures with the Companions.

"Why are you here?" Marko asked, his voice calm, steady, and commanding.

The lacuni swayed back and forth as if in a trance but none answered. Marko's hand grew brighter as he stepped closer.

"Why are you here?" the paladin repeated, his voice growing firmer and louder.

The swaying stopped and now all the lacuni had their eyes locked on the paladin. No hisses or growls escaped them even as a few opened their mouths. Slowly, they were falling under Marko's will.

"Why are you here?" the paladin asked for a third time, and this time he was finally answered.

"We cannot leave," came a seemingly collective hiss. "We cannot leave."

"What holds you?" Marko asked.

The cats started swaying again but still replied. "The black fang. The black fang."

"It would seem your suspicions were correct," Flavie said.

"It would seem so," Marko agreed, lowering his hand. "I will have to examine Shadowfang and see exactly why it is binding lacuni spirits. Perhaps I can break its hold afterward. Come."

Paying little heed to the spirits as he turned his back, Marko quickly crossed the threshold into the dank tomb. Flavie followed with little hesitation but Kari cast a parting glance at the gathered lacuni. Their attention was centered squarely on the trio, but Kari felt a remarkable lack of malice from the spirits. Anxiety, fear, and possibly even anger, but none of it was directed at her or her companions. But dealing with Shadowfang came first. If Marko was right and the demonblade was what bound the lacuni spirits, perhaps they could break its hold and the cats would disappear into the beyond. And if not, well, what may be would be.

Kari did not take long to catch up with Marko and Flavie while the paladin had somehow acquired a torch in her absence, lighting the way ahead. The tomb walls were dank and dreary, not a surprising condition for the place to be in. Still, it was only natural for a slight chill to run down her spine. Here Baal had been imprisoned and here Duriel had laid in waiting for any that sought to follow the Three. But despite the apprehension, Kari found her attention drawn to the shapes and symbols decorating the walls. No, decoration was not their purpose. They were runes of binding, safeguards to help strengthen Baal's prison. It was a pity they had ultimately failed, but Kari could almost sense the hope and determination of the magi that had burned them into the walls.

"I can see why you thought this place might be able to hold Shadowfang," Kari said as her pace took her closer to the wall.

"That confidence may have been as misplaced as the belief it could hold Baal," Marko replied.

"Perhaps," Kari conceded. "Though for the Lord of Destruction to break free from all these wards is a remarkable feat. The failure this place represents may still hold some value for man if we could determine why it failed."

Pausing, Marko glanced back at the assassin. "A curious notion, though one I find myself agreeing with. I will have to arrange for some trusted mages t o examine this place."

As they proceeded deeper, the number of runes and carvings increased substantially until the three came to the end of a hall. It was not a true dead end however as a large hole had been blasted through the wall. The circular platform before the hole seemed to have held something but its receptacle was now vacant.

"This was blasted open," Kari noted as she stepped through the hole.

"The tomb was sealed away by the Horadrim," Marko explained. "To unseal it required a Horadric Staff. Getting that stick required far more trudging through the sands than I like to remember."

"You would consider a Horadric Staff a mere stick?" Kari muttered.

A whisper it may have meant to be, but Marko's hearing was equally sharp. "Were it still around for me to use, I might be more reverent, but the blasted thing was vaporized opening the way. And considering what was waiting for us on the other side, I think you would not fault me for being a bit peeved about losing a potential weapon."

Kari conceded the point mentally as she slid down into the chamber, though she did not vocalize that sentiment. She had just planted herself firmly on the ground when a shadow entered the corner of her eye.

"Watch out!"

The assassin had already brought her claws to bear but the impact still threw her into the air. Kicking out, Kari felt some resistance but the presence faded almost immediately. Landing softly, Kari saw the rogue unsheathing her sword. But she was not the next target as something ran into Marko only to seemingly bounce off. The paladin's fist was outstretched, apparently having just slammed into his assailant. The other hand had the massive claymore drawn and suddenly sent it slashing through the air. A sharp cry quickly rewarded the strike.

The splattering of blood was visible even with Marko's torch extinguished and Kari followed the movements of their attacker as more droplets stained the floor. Now that she had something to focus on, her eyes quickly made out an outline of the creature.

"It's a lacuni," she said.

"What?"

While Marko seemed to have already reached that conclusion, Flavie was still unable to catch a glimpse of the cat despite her training. However, the rogue did not need to see to sense whenever it dared approach and her guard remained strong.

"It seems we were wrong," Marko commented almost randomly.

"About what," Kari managed to get out even as she made sure not to lose sight of the darting cat.

"It is not Shadowfang that is holding so many lacuni spirits here."

At that point Kari noticed the gathering of spirits around them, the lacuni they had originally encountered outside now marshaled behind the trio. Gone was the almost dreamlike daze when they first appeared. Now more than one was snarling at their assailant while others looked ready to pounce given the slightest chance. Their lacuni attacker had broken its silence, growling and even barking as it jumped back and forth. From time to time it would start to charge the three before scrambling to a halt and retreat. Kari doubted it feared death at the hands of her or her comrades, as foolish or insane as it was. No, the creature feared the spirits that seemed to be baying for its blood.

"Well, this is rather unexpected," Marko said, sheathing his sword to Kari's surprise.

The paladin stretched out his right hand and it began glowing. Then, one by one, lacuni spirits were pulled toward the hand before coalescing into a shining sphere. The light illuminated the chamber and Kari was forced to shade her eyes as the sudden brightness. Their lacuni attacker's cries grew in pitch until it was a wild shrill. Finally, the creature leapt for Marko, unable to take the light. However, the lunge proved to be its undoing as the paladin threw the sphere at the cat. A screech unlike anything Kari had heard before echoed through the chamber as the blast flew at the cat. Even in its madness, the creature still knew fear and quickly abandoned its advance and tried to dodge. However, the sphere followed its movements and exploded against the creature. Soon enough the lacuni's screams joined in those of the spirits Marko had gathered, the same spirits that now stripped flesh from bone even as they snapped them.

The light faded moments later as the spirits spent their wrath, leaving a bloody mess in their wake. Walking over, Marko knelt next to the broken body and grimaced. The lacuni was somehow still alive despite the rendering of its flesh.

"Requiescat in pace," the paladin muttered before burying a knife in the lacuni's head.

The cat's body twitched for several seconds before falling limp. Standing, Marko glanced over at the remaining lacuni spirits. They were no longer hissing, nor did they return into their former daze. Instead, all looked at him even as they seemed to scatter into the beyond in the stillness of the chamber. When the last spirit faded, Marko let out a sigh.

"Come," he said. "We still have a sword to pick up."

Shaking herself, Kari followed Marko deeper into Baal's former prison. This adventure was turning out to be full of surprises. Now it was not a matter of when the next one would appear, but what darkness came with it.

End of Chapter 2

This chapter was shorter than the previous one, if only because there's only so much I can write about traveling through a bloody desert. Still, I think I achieved my objective and introduced another plot element. I also lied about being finished with Chapter 3. I need to make some adjustments, though getting it out should go faster than finishing Chapter 2. Chapter 4 on the other hand will take much longer since it is only half finished. After that, it's all up in the air since none of it is written except for parts of the very end.

Anyway, it would be nice to see some more reviews. Would like to know what my readers think of this little work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Power Plays

It was with the utmost relief that the caravan pulled into the city of Lut Gholein. Even ignoring the dangers of various animals in the desert, traveling in the scorching heat with nothing but sand to use for bathing was never comfortable. Jumping out of the wagon, the three stretched. While they were fortunate enough to have their own private transport, in exchange they had to work around all the boxes of goods stacked in it. This resulted in some rather awkward sleeping and sitting positions, including one Kari wanted to forget about.

While the merchants parked their wagons to display wares for sale, Marko and company bid farewell to Warriv and wandered the markets for a bit. It was refreshing to be in civilization once more, though the smell quickly reminded them of the disadvantages it also brought.

"We could go get a drink at the tavern if either of you want anything," Marko offered.

"That will not be necessary," said Kari, who liked to avoid such establishments unless she needed information.

Marko chuckled at her tone. "You should know that Atma keeps her business in good order, even with Geglash holed up in there."

A grunt was all Kari conceded.

"This place is much livelier than when I was last here," Flavie commented.

Marko simply nodded and continued walking. For some reason the crowds seemed to give way before him so the three easily made their way through, a remarkable accomplishment considering the numbers packed in the market. Stopping before a particular stall, Marko bowed slightly.

"It is good to see you again, Fara."

The woman standing by the wares looked over in surprise but a smile quickly appeared. "Marko. You have returned. And in fine company as well."

Perhaps the smile was more amusement than pleasant surprise, Kari decided. She could not help but wonder if there was something about Marko that brought out an almost childish sense of humor in the women he met.

"Fine company indeed. This is the Lady Kari, whom I met in the forests west."

Then again, perhaps it was Marko's own sense of humor that was influencing those women.

Fara nodded and Kari responded in kind. "You were only here two months ago. What brings you back? Surely not to see me."

"Actually, you are part of the reason," said Marko. "I was hoping you would accompany me on a task."

The invitation took Fara by surprise and her eyes widened. "What brought this about?"

"I am the last surviving member of the Companions. I have an ambition, a plan, that will help ensure the safety of this world, but I alone cannot achieve it. No single individual could."

It did not take much thought for Fara to see where this was leading. "You intend to reconstitute the Companions?"

"More than reconstitute, I wish to expand it. Where there was but a handful of warriors that stood against the legions of Hell before, I wish for an army to take their place."

"An army. Is that even possible?"

"With you, we would be one step closer."

"My, I see you have not lost your eloquence. But I can see this task must be important, so I will help as I did before, but this time with my sword at your side."

"I am glad to hear it," said Marko. "When can you leave?"

"I suppose I should sell the rest of my wares," said Fara, "and prepare for the journey. A day or so would suffice."

Marko nodded. "No need to hurry. There are others I should pay a visit."

"You will be visiting Jerhyn?"

"I couldn't very well not, now could I?"

"I see." The tone was highly suggestive of Fara not telling Marko something, but the former paladin simply smiled. "Then will you also be staying at the palace? Ah, on the other hand I do not think you will have much of a choice."

"Huh?" That drew a confused look from Marko, to which Fara only smiled and waved for him to find out himself.

Once out of the market, Kari felt she could actually breathe. Despite the heat, the lack of packed crowds made it feel cooler. Lut Gholein really was a massive city with many sights and sounds. The further they got from the market, the quieter it became and the fancier the buildings appeared. At the end of the road stood a large palace that was visible even from afar. Guards could be seen around it, though plenty of people milled about their business. As Marko came into view, the soldiers at the front approached to meet them. Apparently they too recognized the man as both dropped to their knees.

"Lord Ramius, you honor us with your return."

"No need to be so formal, Kaelan. Is Jerhyn available? I have some business to attend to."

"Yes, please enter. I will inform Lord Jerhyn of your presence." Looking at the two women, Kaelan added. "Are they your companions?"

"Yes, they are members of my party."

The guard bowed and the two women returned the gesture, though Flavie seemed to be trying to suppress a snicker. Led by the guard, the three entered the palace and Kari took the opportunity to look around. She had never had the chance to actually enter the palace during previous stops in the city, though she did know of Jerhyn's reputation as an astute and capable businessman. The grandeur surrounding them was a testament to that fact.

Servants passed them in the hall, most of them scantily dressed women. A part of Kari felt uncomfortable at such a sight, yet knew this was merely a product of this place's culture. Watching Marko, she noticed the paladin completely ignored the servants and kept his head straight. Perhaps his training and sense of honor were asserting themselves.

"If you would please wait here," Kaelan said as they entered a large lounge.

Plopping herself on a coach, Flavie finally let out a chuckle. "Kaelan does not seem to have learned how to relax since last I was here."

"As guests?" Kari asked.

Flavie shook her head. "No. Well, of sorts. The palace basement had been overrun by demons. The Companions cleared it out. I later spent some time convalescing after the battle with Duriel, so I suppose I was a guest then."

"I had heard rumors that this place had been invaded by demons, but how did they gain access? Was it through the sewer system?"

"No it was," Flavie began, stopping herself and looking at Marko.

"It was the Arcane Sanctuary," Marko finished. "The Sanctuary is buried deep under the city and its entrance is in the basement of the palace."

That particular revelation was enough to shock Kari into silence long enough for their host to appear. When the footsteps finally shook her out of her stupor, she had lost the chance to question Marko on the details.

"Marko my good friend!" The middle aged man that entered reached them in long strides and clasped Marko's hand. "You've returned to us so soon!"

"You seem to be in good cheer, Jerhyn," Marko replied. "Did something happen during my absence?"

"Yes, something most splendid," the man said and turned to a woman standing behind him. "My dear, this is Marko Ramius, last of the Companions. Marko, meet my fiancée, the Lady Shara."

The woman that stepped forward was breathtakingly beautiful, even Kari had to admit that. Her dark complexion belayed a natural elegance fitting for nobility and her eyes held a great deal of presence.

"Lady Shara," Marko greeted with a slight bow. "It is a pleasure."

"Likewise, Lord Ramius," Shara replied, curtseying. "I have heard much of your exploits from my future husband. You must grant us the honor of your presence at dinner tonight."

"I will do the best to attend."

Marko might have been all smiles, but Kari could feel an unease about him. Perhaps it was being treated with such protocol, or perhaps the woman herself made Marko feel uneasy. Either way, something was disturbing the paladin's usual composure.

"And you've brought your comrades as well?" Jerhyn said, looking at the women. "Ah, Flavie. It is good to see you again."

"You have my thanks for watching over me during my recover Lord Jerhyn," Flavie said, answering a bit more formally than was usual.

"A small payment on the debt of gratitude I owe you for saving my beloved city. And who is this?" Jerhyn continued, turning to Kari. "Marko, I've done my duty, it is your turn for introductions."

"Of course. This is Kari, a warrior I met while west. She is accompanying me on a mission."

"A mission? What else is there left for you to do? You have already slain the Prime Evils themselves."

Marko chuckled. "There is always more work to be done. Actually, that is part of what I came to discuss."

"I see. Well, shall we go to my chambers? As for you two ladies, I'm sure you will want to enjoy a nice long bath after your desert trek."

"I was waiting for you to say that," Flavie said with a massive grin.

"Shara, if you would show our guests to the baths?"

"Of course, my dear. I may join them myself."

While Marko disappeared down one corridor, Kari found herself following Shara down another. Flavie did not seem too worried and was almost giddy. Well, Kari could hardly blame her. The promise of a nice long bath was enticing even to her. There were temptations besides magic in this world.

Sound of dripping water could be heard long before they actually entered the baths. Like the rest of the palace, the room was opulent and grand.

"Is this an onsen?" Kari asked as she walked through the steam.

"Onsen?" Flavie asked at hearing the unfamiliar term.

"Sorry, slip of tongue. I meant hot spring."

"There are three pools," Shara explained, "ranging from hot to warm to cool. You can choose to start from any, though it is suggested you start in the hot pool and cool yourself down gradually in the other two."

"This was something I missed when I went home," Flavie said, already casting aside her armor. "I tried to convince Kashya to add one to the Monastery, but she said it would only make us soft. Were she to experience this herself, I'm sure her opinion would change."

Slowly disrobing, Kari wrapped her equipment in her clothes and began to set them aside. A servant came forward to take them, but the assassin hesitated.

"Do not worry, they will take care with your belongings," Shara suddenly said.

Looking over, Kari saw Flavie handing her equipment over without any misgivings, so she followed suit. Still, being pampered like this felt odd. Setting those thoughts aside, Kari joined the other two women in the hot water pool.

"Ah this is the life," Flavie said, sinking into the water. "It's nice to get all that grim washed off."

"If you would like, a servant can attend to your hair," said Shara.

"No, that's fine," said Flavie. "I can do that much for myself at least and still enjoy this."

"As you wish. So, you would be Flavie?"

Looking over, the rogue nodded. "Hmm? Yes. I accompanied the Companions when they first came to Lut Gholein."

"And fought with them against Duriel?"

"Yes. That's when I spent time convalescing in the palace. I did not escape the battle against Duriel unscathed."

"I see. Then does that not make you one of the Companions?"

The question didn't seem surprising to Flavie and it was one even Kari had considered asking. While she may not have accompanied the Companions throughout their journey, she did participate in the defeat of two Lesser Evils. Then again, no one outside of the core membership had advanced from Kurast.

"Hmm, I suppose you could say that. But as far as I'm concerned, I was just there to help. I volunteered to guide them through the lands back home and through the Monastery. It wasn't my intention to follow them even as far as Lut Gholein. It just kind of happened."

The water quickly worked their magic on Kari as she felt the heat loosen her muscles. As she sank down, a sweet scent brushed her nose.

"What is this?" she asked, sniffing.

"Candles," Flavie answered, pointing to the small lights mounted on the walls. "They're scented candles."

The atmosphere was almost decadent, but Kari didn't complain. Instead, she faced her hostess.

"So Lady Shara," she said, maintaining a polite tone. "You are from Kurast?"

The woman nodded, though the ripples around her marked her surprise. "Yes, my family originated there. We fled south when the Church of Zakarum began their crusade. Unlike others who chose to return after their defeat, I decided to leave there forever and came across the ocean."

"I see." For a nomad like Kari, crossing an ocean wasn't that unusual, but she understood the journey was far more difficult for those used to a settled life.

"But my own journeys can be considered most dull compared to what you have faced."

The statement was again directed at Flavie, whom Shara must have considered to be more experienced in matters arcane. Kari couldn't blame the woman, since she herself was supposed to maintain a low profile. Granted that effort was completely blown thanks to her accompanying Marko, but at least the paladin did not reveal her line of work to others.

"And what of you, Lady Kari?" Shara suddenly said, pulling Kari from her musings.

"You can drop the Lady part," Kari replied quickly. "Marko calls me that to tease me."

"The Lord Ramius?"

"He hates being called that as well."

"And yet a man of his stature must be addressed properly. Etiquette demands it."

"You are of the nobility, Lady Shara?" Kari said. If need be, she could play the game.

"Yes. My family was one of the great merchant houses of Kurast."

Yet that didn't stop them from fleeing their precious city, Kari noted.

"However, Kurast was quite stifling," Shara continued. "The demands of decorum were overbearing even for one such as myself. I was not allowed to grow and advance, always bound to the rank and hierarchy of the old families."

Maybe it was because of her heightened senses, but Kari noticed the subtle emphasis on certain parts of that last sentence.

"And Lut Gholein was your intended destination?" Flavie asked.

Shara shook her head. "I had planned on going even further west, but found myself unable to leave."

No need for her to elaborate why, though out of politeness the two let the noble woman tell her tale.

"Jerhyn is well informed of what goes on in his city and quickly learned of my presence. As a fellow noble, he offered the hospitality of his palace, which I accepted. Over time, I came to see the honor and dignity within him, an honor that unfortunately many of my fellow nobles from Kurast no longer possess. I chose to remain by his side, offering any assistance I may in thanks for his generosity, while my fellows moved on."

"It must be nice, finding someone who can understand you like that."

At that Shara smiled widely. "Yes, it is. I had never thought much of marriage, but I can say that I would seek to spend my life with no one but Jerhyn."

The environment that raised Kari did not place great emphasis on marriage, simply because the line of work could be so treacherous. Birthing children on the other hand was encouraged, almost as a way to replenish the ranks of mage slayers. In practice, each woman was expected to give birth three times; one for herself, one for her mate, whomever that might be, and one for those incapable. By all rights, Kari should have been preparing for her second child, as was usual for those having seen twenty three cycles pass. However, for some reason she refrained from engaging in the art of love with her comrades. Perhaps she intended to follow in the footsteps of her own parents, who actually married and raised all three of their children as a family. If that was the case, finding the right man was certainly a time consuming matter.

To the slayer's great frustration, Marko once again came to mind. Granted the paladin was handsome and she admired his accomplishments greatly, but those same reasons insisted to Kari that they were ill suited for each other.

"Well, I think it is time we moved to the second bath," Shara suggested. "Any longer in here and we may be roasted."

The second pool was warm, but after sitting in the heat for so long it almost felt cold. As she sank in, Kari wondered just how long this bath would drag on.

* * *

"You seem to be quite busy, crisscrossing the western continent," Jerhyn said as they entered his office. "Is it all for this mission you speak of?"

"Mostly preparation work. They're almost complete, but I need to make a trip to the eastern continent."

The place hadn't changed much from Marko's last visit, though the few additions were easily traced back to Jerhyn's new lady friend. Taking a seat in his favorite spot, Marko watched his host move towards the bottles on the desk. Jerhyn was always well prepared for guests.

"How fortunate that Meshif is docked in port. Would you like me to inform him of your need?"

"That would be greatly appreciated," Marko said, relaxing. "There's also something else that I would like to ask of you."

Jerhyn paused pouring the drink. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I need to borrow Greiz. Maybe permanently."

"Well." The young lord did his best to remain composed, but couldn't hide his surprise at the request. "I suppose you have need of his skills?"

"Indeed. I am assembling a small party of warriors that I can trust, warriors whose skills will be vital to my mission."

"I see. And may I ask what this task is?"

Taking the offered cup, Marko grinned. "Why, saving the world. What else would be exciting enough to get me out of retirement?"

"What else indeed," Jerhyn said with a laugh. "So, is it only Greiz? Or do you require other mercenaries under his command?"

"Just Greiz, assuming I can convince him and assuming you're willing to release him from your service."

"Consider the latter accounted for. As for the former, the city has been at peace for quite some time. Greiz would likely enjoy seeing some action, though prying him away from his men will take some convincing."

"So long as my stash is still down in the Sanctuary, I see no great difficulties."

"No, the only one who dares enter that place is Drognan, and he would hardly be interested in earthly riches. That man seeks knowledge above all else."

"Is he down there now?"

"Most likely. So few people see Drognan these days, most wonder if he hasn't perished."

Finishing the drink in one gulp, Marko set the cup down and stood. "Then I thank you for your hospitality, Jerhyn. There is another matter of urgency that I need to discuss with Drognan. Please convey my apologies to your fiancée."

"You will not be able to attend dinner?" Jerhyn said, his face clearly expressing his disappointment.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. But tomorrow, I will let nothing stand in my way."

"Then that is promise enough." The smile returned as his host clapped Marko on the shoulder. "I will have a room set aside for you and your guests. A servant can show you the way once you have concluded whatever business you have."

"Thank you, my friend."

Out of courtesy to Jerhyn, Marko waited until he was outside the room before disappearing in a flash. He reappeared several levels down, inside the guarded room that led to the Arcane Sanctuary. The three guards on duty tensed at his appearance but just as quickly relaxed once they recognized him. Stepping up to the gate, the gears atop began rotating and a blue haze appeared. The horizon of the portal flowed back and forth, pulsing with energy. Marko stepped through without hesitation and emerged under a vast sky of stars.

Of course this was all an illusion, but that did not diminish its grandeur. It was a beauty lost upon Marko, or at least one he was so used to he paid it little head. Once orientated, he teleported again to the most likely location Drognan could be. He was not disappointed, as the sorcerer was leaning over a set of scrolls in Horazon's study. Upon Marko's appearance, he turned and greeted him.

"Ah, Marko. You have finished wrapping up your affairs in the west?"

Marko chuckled. "Such a morbid question, Drognan."

"Yes, that it is. My apologies."

After letting a few seconds pass, Marko got straight to the point. "So. Any progress?"

The mage slowly took out a vial and placed it before Marko. The paladin uncorked it and sniffed, gagging at the stench.

"And I'm supposed to drink this?"

"Medicine does not need to be appetizing to be beneficial."

"How unfortunate," Marko muttered as he forced the liquid down his throat.

The bottle shattered from the force Marko set it down as the paladin tried to avoid toppling over. There were still some things even he had trouble facing.

"Well? How do you feel?"

"A lot worse than before," Marko croaked. "This thing tastes horrible."

"Aside from the actual ingestion of the potion, of course."

Taking a deep breath, Marko stood straighter. Placing his hand against his chest, the man felt for any tension.

"Impressive. I feel little to no pressure when I breathe."

Drognan nodded. "The potion can be considered a direct injection of holy magic into your system. Not even your armor can so directly affect your internal organs."

"I suppose," Marko conceded. "So, how long will this last?"

"A week, maybe less. If you do not wish for your body to deteriorate, you'll need to drink one bottle at least once a week."

"And how much have you and Lysander made?"

"Four bottles," Drognan said grimly. "That will last you at most a month, but I suspect your body will eventually develop a tolerance to the potion, reducing its effectiveness."

"And how many more can you make in two days?"

"It takes the two of us five days to make even one, Marko. If you are preparing for another journey, then you need to return quickly to keep up with the treatment."

"No time, old friend. If only things were that easy. Can you write down how you made the potion?"

"Perhaps, but only someone trained in the arts could use them to recreate it."

"That won't be a problem. I know a good potion maker and another mage in Kurast."

"That does not surprise me in the least," said Drognan. "Very well, I will have the formula ready for you when you need to leave. I assume in two day's time?"

Marko nodded. "Thank you, old friend."

"Thank me by staying alive. This Sanctuary gets rather lonely with just myself down here."

"Then go topside more often. I'm sure you could spend several lifetimes discovering the Sanctuary's secrets, but what point is there if they are never shared?"

"Hmph. I'll take those words under advisement."

"There is another matter I came to discuss."

Drognan frowned. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Maybe. How loyal are you to the Mage Clans?"

"Loyal? I have not met any of my Vizjerei colleagues since the one who became the Summoner. There is nothing in particular tying me to them."

Mark nodded. "Good to hear. My legacy may not go over very well with them."

"Oh?" Drognan leaned forward, the mage's curiosity piqued. "Though to be honest, it wouldn't take much to disturb them."

"Let's just say I'm breaking down some rather artificial barriers, ones that survive as the basis, or more correctly the justification, for their authority."

"An interesting statement. I wish you the best of luck in that venture, though my brethren will not make success easy."

"Thank you," Marko said, flashing a grin. "There is however something that you may be able to contribute to humanity's continued survival."

"Hmph. I can think of many ways, my friend."

Marko chuckled. "I meant no offense, Drognan. It is just that an idea was presented to me that merit consideration. Tal Rasha's tomb was built with many wards and bindings, all to try and hold the demon Baal for eternity. The prison failed, but it was pointed out to me that there still exist remnants of those bindings. Studying them and determining how they were created in the first place may yet yield knowledge we can use against any future demonic incursions."

"An interesting idea," Drognan agreed. "And one that certainly does merit some action on our part. Though finding competent sorcerers who share our views may be somewhat difficult."

"I still have a few contacts I could try approaching," Marko said. "But I would like you to lead the effort should the attempt be made."

Drognan nodded. "I would be more than happy to."

"Glad to hear it. Though there is one other matter. This Lady Shara."

Drognan grunted. "Jerhyn's new companion. She's harmless, as far as I can tell, though highly inquisitive."

"Are you sure?"

The mage frowned. "Do you sense something?"

A nod. "Perhaps. It is something familiar, though I cannot place it just yet. And it is not obvious either, which leads me to suspect she is masking it."

"Really? Perhaps I have not been paying enough attention. I shall look into the matter."

Waving him off, Marko shook his head. "I'll do it myself. I do not sense anything malicious, but I'd feel bad not at least making sure Jerhyn is not in danger."

"A prudent course of action," Drognan agreed. "Still, I will offer whatever assistance I can."

Thinking things over, Marko paced a bit. An idea did not take long to surface.

"Are you free tomorrow evening for dinner? Your presence may be helpful."

"Dinner? With Jerhyn and Shara?"

Marko nodded. "I was invited. I'm thinking of having Fara and Greiz along as well. The more the merrier."

"And the more watching each others' backs. Very well, I shall attend."

"Glad to hear it." Marko's grin grew larger. "I'm actually looking forward to this dinner now."

* * *

Having finished with their baths, the three women walked out in silk robes. Kari stretched, her muscles relaxed far more than they had been for a long time. A part of her felt refreshed, though another also felt somewhat sleepy. As they walked down the halls, a servant approached them.

"Lady Flavie, Lady Kari, the Lord Ramius wishes to see both of you downstairs now."

"Downstairs?" Kari said.

"Don't worry, I know where," Flavie said. "Lady Shara, thank you for accompanying us during the bath."

"You are welcome. I hope to hear more of your adventures sometime."

As Shara walked off, Kari could only sigh. "She's a persistent one."

"Hmm, overly eager, maybe. But that's not necessarily bad. Come, we shouldn't keep Marko waiting."

"And what exactly is downstairs?" Kari asked.

At this Flavie grinned. "The Arcane Sanctuary."

Now that was certainly interesting and Kari quickly followed the rogue down. They stopped outside a guarded room, but the soldiers simply nodded to Flavie and opened the door for them. Inside stood an arch of sorts where a translucent blue portal flowed. Without any hesitation, Flavie walked right through. Taking a deep breath, Kari followed. When the light disappeared, a star filled sky greeted her. Straining her neck, Kari looked all around. It was not difficult to see this was all an illusion, but that did not make it any less breathtaking. Walking down the stairs, she noted the lack of any handrails along the platforms.

"So what exactly happens if you jump off?" Kari asked.

"You land in another part of the Sanctuary," Flavie replied. "It is as if the entire thing is layered over itself. Hard to describe."

"Is the location constant?"

Flavie shook her head. "Completely random, as far as I know. Marko actually fell off one of the platforms when a goatman tried to cut him down. He apparently landed right next to the Summoner. The suddenness of his appearance allowed Marko to run the sorcerer through, though he then got swamped by all of the goatmen acting as guards."

"How in the world did he live through that!" Kari asked, incredulous.

"Portal. There was a portal by the Summoner that led to the Tombs. Marko fled through there and was waiting when we all finally caught up."

"Now that is a story worth telling."

A chuckle came from the Rogue. "Maybe. Though Marko probably doesn't want to ever think about it, considering the wounds he incurred taking on the Summoner alone."

Kari frowned. "Wait a moment, if there is a portal leading from here to the Tombs, why did we not use it when we went to retrieve Shadowfang?"

Flavie shrugged. "I think the portal closed after Duriel's death. I was only half conscious at the time and was being dragged back. I do recall some cursing when we reached where it should have been. The mages were able to activate a waypoint to return us to the city, but that was a makeshift solution at best."

Sighing, Kari looked around and saw the entrance branched in four directions. "So, which way to our great leader?"

"No need to come find him, for your great leader is coming to you," Marko's voice echoed moments before he blinked next to them. His appearance was greeted accordingly. "Omph."

"My apologies," Kari said as she withdrew her elbow. "Teleporting next to someone like me is generally not a good idea."

"Duly noted," Marko said, rubbing his chest.

Kari wondered if that was even necessary. In fact, she should have been the one nursing her elbow. Tyrael's Might certainly lived up to its name.

"So what did you want us down here for?" Flavie asked.

"Some privacy, but there is one more person that needs to get here."

Before Kari could ask who, the portal shined again and a third woman appeared. The former paladin nodded to the gathered as she approached them.

"Right on time," Marko said, nodding back to Fara.

"Your summons seemed rather urgent," Fara said. "And I was curious as to what the Arcane Sanctuary looked like after hearing so much about it."

Motioning for everyone to find a seat wherever they could, Marko grinned. "I think it is time I come clean about why I chose you three specifically to aid me, and it is not because all three of you are beautiful maidens."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lord Ramius," Kari said sternly, but even she couldn't keep a grin from her face.

Feigning defeat, Marko's head stooped. "If you say so. Anyway, I have already told Flavie and Kari of my mission, to kill a dangerous dark mage that threatens the security of this world. However, there is a second reason I chose the three of you to assist me in this task. It is because I sense the spark in all three of you."

The women exchanged curious looks but it was Fara that spoke for them. "What is this spark you speak of?"

A grimace crossed Marko's face. "What would you say if I told you we are descendants of demons and angels?"

This time, Marko was the object of their gazes and it was Kari who first recovered. "We're WHAT!"

"Have you not ever wondered where humanity originated?" Marko said, not really a question. "We came from somewhere, after all."

"And where did you get this crazy idea we're descended from angels _and_ demons?" Flavie asked, her tone deadpan.

"From the archives of some of my instructors, whom you will meet once we cross the ocean. But the point stands. As descendents of mating between angels and demons, we inherited qualities from both. It is one reason we are able to choose between light and dark, good and evil."

The three women took a few moments to digest his words. Each had to admit there was a certain amount of logic to his statements, yet all found it disgusting to even consider demons as kin. Yet here was Marko, a former paladin, a holy knight bathed in the light, making just such a claim. Distasteful as it was, perhaps there was some truth to those words.

"So, what does this spark have to do with our, origin?" Kari asked reluctantly.

"The melding of angelic and demonic aspects created something new, something unprecedented. The Prime Evils of Hell and Archangels of Heaven recognized our potential to surpass both. And while this potential frightened them, they also sought to exploit it for their own ends. Both sides want humanity on their side, as we may well be the key to ending this eternal Sin War."

"Wow." That was Flavie, expressing a sentiment they all shared. "So this spark is something that arose from the mating of angels and demons?"

Marko nodded. "A power unlike anything seen before, more powerful than either. You yourself have been wielding it for some time now."

Kari had already worked that out, though having Marko confirm it seemed to make it more real and more disturbing.

"Is that why I could not sense any of the regular channels a mage traditionally uses," Kari asked, "whenever I watched Flavie practice?"

Another nod. "What you saw was Flavie drawing from her own inner power, not the external forces most mages depend upon. Not even the raw elemental power that makes up this world."

Inner power. More pieces fell into place.

"And that is why you became interested in me."

The other two women glanced at them but Kari kept her gaze fixed on Marko. The paladin nodded slowly.

"Your Order emphasizes on drawing power from only yourself, not relying on anything else. You could say you are closer than most in accessing the latent potential in all of us."

And yet that same inner strength was apparently tainted by demonic forces. Kari's face twisted unhappily. As if sensing her thoughts, Marko shook his head.

"You are forgetting that your Order is completely free of corruption. Not one member has ever succumbed. That means this inner power is not inherently evil or tainted in any way. That also means it can become a potent weapon against demonic corruption, like it always has."

While Kari remained silent, contemplating everything Marko had just told them, the newest member of their party had questions of her own.

"You are suggesting that I too may possess this power?" said Fara.

The woman did not sound disturbed, merely introspective. Kari could not help but admire her composure.

"Yes. In fact, the potential is very strong in all three of you. Stronger than I've seen in anyone else. This is why I asked for your help, and why I hope you will grant me that assistance."

That elicited a snort from Flavie. "You hope we'll grant you our assistance? Marko, Marko. If I wasn't willing, then I wouldn't have come with you all this way. Don't insult me by questioning my dedication now or you might really lose it."

The paladin smiled at her and nodded sheepishly before looking at the other two. Kari still found Marko's claims to be farfetched, yet she had witnessed Flavie make use of this strange power. If it was true that all of it was drawn from within, then humanity might just have a viable long term defense against demonic corruption. As a Viz-Jaq'taar, it was her duty to investigate.

"Alright, I'll keep going," said Kari, "but you better fill in the rest of the gaps quickly. There's still too much we don't understand."

It now fell to Fara to complete the circle, which the female paladin did without hesitation. "Your words are ones I can trust, Marko, and they intrigue me greatly. I will see this to the end."

Letting out a very visible sigh, Marko nodded. "Thank you all."

"Just one question," Kari interrupted. "What about this Greiz? Does he also have the spark?"

Fara shot Marko a questioning look, which he quickly soothed. "I also asked Greiz to join us, as his experience as a soldier and commander will be useful. And while he does have the spark, I would have invited him regardless. An army should be well balanced, after all. Having a little of everything can be quite useful."

"And you believe Greiz will remain loyal to the cause as long as there is coin for him to earn?" Apparently Fara was not as mollified as Marko thought.

"I believe in his sense of duty. No one expects anyone to work for free, and it takes a great deal of coin to maintain an army."

"Just how many people do you intend to recruit?" Flavie asked.

Marko shifted uneasily. "That I'll leave to my successor. I am merely laying the foundations for the rebirth of the Nephilim."

"Your successor."

"Nephilim."

The two remarks by Flavie and Kari respectively highlighted the ambiguous parts of Marko's last statement that demanded explanation. Just by looking at the women Marko could tell he would not leave until they were satisfied.

"Nephilim is the name of the first generation of angel-demon hybrids, or humanity. As for the matter of succession, well, let's just say my plan is a very long term one."

Apparently satisfied with his response, the three women exchanged glances before continuing their little interrogation.

"So what now?" Kari asked. "You've recruited two more members for our little sojourn. I assume we head to Kurast next?"

"After I handle one little issue here," said Marko.

"Shara?" This time it was Fara who spoke.

The paladin nodded, then at Kari and Flavie's curious looks. "There is something unnatural about that woman. Or at least something she is hiding. I intend to find out exactly what it is and if Jerhyn is in any danger."

So Kari was not the only one who sensed something off. She exchanged looks with Flavie, who seemed to nod ever so slightly.

"Do you suspect demonic influence?" Kari asked.

At this Marko shrugged. "Didn't sense anything. And I don't think Jerhyn is the true target."

Fara's eyes narrowed. "The Arcane Sanctuary, then?"

Arms crossed, the paladin tilted his head thoughtfully. "A possibility, certainly, though it makes one wonder who she's really working for. Few people are aware of the Sanctuary's existence, much less its location."

"Might she be a mage?" Kari suggested, trusting her instincts. Something had definitely tugged at her senses while she bathed with the woman.

"Now that is something to consider," said Marko. "But what use would she have for this place? As far as I'm concerned, it's just a very spacious storage room."

"Each person has a different set of values," Kari chided him. "Don't think that just because you're irreverent everyone else is."

The other women chuckled at that, both having experienced what Marko considered his sense of humor.

"I concede the point."

"And what about Shara caught your attention?" Fara asked. "You claim you sense no demonic taint, yet you still find her suspicious."

Pacing a bit, Marko shrugged. "I believe there is a spell of masking around her, though if I am right then it is a very subtle one. It becomes a question of what exactly she hides. I believe dinner tomorrow will grant us an opportunity to find out, with some preparation."

"Always your preparations," Kari said with a shrug. "And I thought you were a man of action."

"Hmm, in the past there was no time for planning before going to battle. I'm just enjoying the more relaxed pace I can set now."

Enjoying a bit too much, in Kari's opinion. But she did not voice it and Marko dismissed the trio shortly thereafter. Kari was perfectly happy leaving the matter for tomorrow. Like Marko, she did not believe Shara was a threat, and secrets did not necessarily imply malice. For now she was looking forward to having a real bed to sleep in for the first time in nearly a month.

* * *

The morning already brought blazing heat upon the city of Lut Gholein. While the palace remained cool thanks to various tricks in ventilation, everyone else had to suffer through it. Everyone except a former paladin garbed in celestial armor, much to the chagrin of his traveling companions. Still, Marko was glad for the relief as he approached a sturdy looking man who seemed constantly on the watch for trouble. How the man kept cool while wearing metal chainmail was quite the mystery.

"Bored with the peace yet Greiz?"

The soldier turned around at hearing his name and smiled at the paladin. "Marko! Back so soon? Can't stay away from the charms of this city, huh?"

"A warm bed, great baths, and being waited on hand and foot? Can't really complain, except it gets rather dull after a little while."

The mercenary captain scratched his beard and nodded. "True enough, though we rarely get treated this good. The men have all settled down permanently, what with the coin Jerhyn pays. Steady work like this is damn rare for mercenaries."

"And yet something tells me you aren't always in it for the pay," Marko said, slapping the mercenary on the shoulder. "You're also looking for adventure. Having a steady income may be nice, but a man like you wants to earn it."

"Something tells me you're here to make an offer I can't refuse but will regret accepting."

Marko laughed. "Good man. Shall we cut to the chase? I want to hire you, long term. I need a commander for when I formally start putting together an army, so to speak. You interested?"

"An army? Who do you intend to fight?"

"Very likely the legions of Hell if my fears are realized," was Marko's response. "I'm looking for people I can trust to form the core of this force, people not afraid of a tough fight."

"And you want me to be part of this core?"

"I'm asking, aren't I?"

Greiz chuckled. "That you are. Well, I suppose I have no reason to decline. I can only assume you've received Jerhyn's permission to steal me. Though it'll be good to see some action again. Hell, I'll even give you a discount."

The laughter was even louder this time. "Good to hear. By the way, your first assignment is to join me for dinner tonight at Jerhyn's palace."

"Huh? Why?"

"Backup, in case whatever Lady Shara is hiding turns out to be dangerous."

"Lady Shara? What's got you worried about her?"

"She might be a mage."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Greiz suggested, "Could she be of the same order as Anjira?"

"A distinct possibility. We'll find out soon enough."

Greiz nodded. "That we will. By the way, you haven't visited Atma yet?"

Marko shook his head. "Needed to get business out of the way before pleasure. How is she these days?"

"She's put her grieving behind her and forging ahead with her life. Don't know how that drunkard stayed sober long enough to help her, but Geglash has helped her move on."

"They're good for each other. Atma's the only one that can keep Geglash in check, after all."

"Hah! At least not without resorting to knocking him flat on his ass. Anyway, go see her. She'd never forgive any of us if we didn't have you drop by."

"Alright, for the sake of those I'm leaving behind, I will go. Good day, Greiz."

The captain nodded his farewell and returned to his rounds with Marko going in the opposite direction. The tavern was just like how Marko remembered it. While he had not indulged in the drinks after the defeat of Radamant, several of his comrades took up Atma's offer and plastered themselves. It was another two days before they could continue exploring, though in the long run that probably had not mattered. None of them were ready to face any of the Prime Evils individually, much less two at the same time along with a Lesser Evil.

"Hail the conquering hero!" a voice boomed as Marko suddenly found an arm around his neck.

Had his reactions been any slower, the owner of said arm would have been down on the ground. As it was, Marko barely stopped himself from cracking the man's skull.

"Geglash, you bastard, let go of me," Marko said jokingly.

"Hey now, that's not a very nice way to greet an old friend," the man replied, though he did release Marko. The grin on his face didn't disappear as he shouted once more. "Atma! Look who finally dropped in!"

Resigning himself to having to put up with Geglash's antics, Marko turned to greet the older woman. For a second, her radiant smile made him forget the noise and bluster, for it was a smile at peace. It reminded him of why he fought, and for whom he fought for. This was certainly a different way to relax, one he would certainly enjoy.

* * *

The dinner arrived soon enough and all attending were changed into more formal clothing. Marko remained in his armor, which was ornate enough to serve as uniform dress. Greiz had his own clothes for such an occasion after serving Jerhyn for so long, though the three ladies had spent the day being fit for new clothes. When Marko first saw them in their new clothes, his mind had to take a few moments to register just what he saw.

"You know it's not polite to stare, Marko," Fara chided him.

Blinking, Marko composed himself. "Sorry. All of you just look, umm, incredibly beautiful."

"Why thank you," Flavie said as she did a twirl. "So which one of us are you going to escort to the dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Why, it's only proper for a gentleman such as yourself to do so," Flavie continued. "And as there are three of you gentlemen and three of us ladies, it all fits nicely."

Both Drognan and Greiz chuckled at that but offered no protest. As for Marko, he was wondering how to get out of this situation alive. Since he personally knew what Hell was like, he could rightly say its fury was nothing compared to a woman scorned. Though in this instance, he wasn't too worried about those he didn't choose. Extending his arm, Marko waited for Kari to accept.

Looking at the offered hand, Kari raised an eyebrow. She accepted it grudgingly but at least she did accept it. Kari could feel the tension leave Marko's body as they walked out the room. Greiz and Flavie were right behind them while Drognan and Fara made up the end. Upon their entering, Jerhyn and Shara stood to greet them.

"My good friends, welcome," Jerhyn said. "Please, sit, sit."

Quite a feast was spread across the table, making Marko wonder just how much would be left afterwards. Jerhyn signaled for him to take the seat to his left, which Marko did after holding out the chair next to him for Kari. Again an eyebrow rose but the assassin sat without a fuss. The others did likewise and the meal commenced.

"So these are the warriors that will accompany you across the seas?" Jerhyn said. "And I see you've managed to entice Drognan from his scrolls."

A nod and a smile. "Persuasion is a skill I at least hope I have mastered. I'm sure you already know Fara. She was also trained as a paladin and her skills will come in quite handy over there."

"The Eastern lands have recovered significantly since the fall of Zakarum," Shara said, "but the jungles were always dangerous to begin with."

"Speaking of which," said Marko, "what news have you heard of Kurast? Lut Gholein is much closer than the Western ports, so any information I receive is badly dated."

"Even what we hear in this city is old news," Jerhyn said, "but if it is of any help. It appears that remnants of the Zakarum Church are reorganizing and seeing something of a resurgence."

Marko had a cup of wine to his mouth when Jerhyn spoke and nearly spat out what the contents. Wiping his mouth, he coughed slightly.

"How the blazes did that happen!"

The smile on Jerhyn's face was both amused and disturbed. "Apparently a rather charismatic preacher has convinced the masses that the evil has been purged. There were many people lost after the Church became corrupted. They were likely simply looking for some kind of guidance after everything that had befallen them."

"The priests have also renamed themselves as the Church of Light," Shara added, "and call their followers are Children of Light."

"Rather presumptuous of them," Drognan said. "And indicative of their attitudes on those who do not side with them."

"It is a repetition of an old cycle," Fara agreed. "Faith is used to rally those seeking hope. But that faith all too often turns to zeal and all the fear it entails."

To Marko, a man who chose his own path, there was little appeal in being led by the hand. "I assume they aren't being unopposed?"

"No, and that is the troublesome part," said Jerhyn. "It may well come to bloodshed before the matter is settled."

"Who has stood up to them?" Flavie asked.

"The Vizjerei are one faction," Jerhyn said. "Though from the news it would appear the mages are more interested in keeping the Church from attempting to police or interfere with their affairs than any actual opposition to the Church's principles. There are also reports of something called the Triune, some dark cult that carries out blood rituals and the like."

An almost inaudible growl seemed to escape Marko, though Kari could not be certain if she had simply misheard. Perhaps the Triune was not unheard of by the paladin.

"Otherwise, there are large numbers of commoners that remain wary of the Church due to its heritage," Jerhny continued. "This wariness forces the Church to watch its actions and keep its members from being too enthusiastic in their attempts to convert nonbelievers."

His gaze still discreetly on Shara, Marko searched for any reactions. While she feigned polite attention, Shara too was carefully observing someone. That someone sat right across from her, on the left of her fiancé.

"Is the deteriorating situation in Kurast the reason the Zann Esu sent you, Lady Shara?" Marko asked almost nonchalantly.

The room suddenly turned frigid. Marko could not have made it any colder had he summoned his most powerful frost spell.

"Marko," Jerhyn began.

"It is alright, my dear," Shara said, patting his hand. "I should have expected nothing less from a man who faced down the Prime Evils, Lord Ramius. You are everything Anjira said you were."

"So why bother with the deceit?" Marko asked.

"Because if people knew I was a sorceress, they may protest my marrying Jerhyn," Shara said and looked fondly at the young lord. Jerhyn returned the gaze.

It seemed at least that part of the story was true. Marko could even understand the precaution, considering the distrust most laymen held for magic and its practitioners. Still, plenty of questions remained.

"So what were you here for originally? The Arcane Sanctuary?"

Shara eyed Marko inquisitively. "And if that was my original objective?"

"That all depends on what your Order wants with it. I currently have claim over it because I was the one who killed the Summoner, but that does not mean I'm against sharing. Drognan can attest to that."

The other mage nodded, though whether he wanted more people crawling inside the place was another matter. Still, the elderly man seemed prepared to respect Marko's judgment.

"In that case, we simply wish to study it," Shara said, "to perhaps duplicate the construct."

"For?" Marko pressed.

It was not that his imagination was lacking, he simply wanted Shara to voice her Order's intentions. From there, he would have a fairly good idea whether the sorceress was honest or not.

"For protection, what else?"

"From what?"

For the first time, Shara shifted uncomfortably. "This is not common knowledge."

"Anyone here feel they cannot keep it a secret, please leave now," Marko said offhandedly.

No one moved, not even Drognan, the most likely to protest.

"Marko," Jerhyn said instead. "Please do understand, Shara means no harm to you or the Sanctuary."

"I believe you," Marko said to his friend. "But if I am to believe _her_, then she must also believe me."

Before Jerhyn could speak again, Shara placed her hand on his. "It is alright, my dear. You and trust the Lord Ramius as a brother and Anjira trusted him as a close friend. I do not believe he would break that trust." When Shara continued, she spoke to all but kept her eyes on Marko. "When the Prime Evils began to walk the earth once more, many of my sisters went out to do battle with them. Of those that left, few returned to us. We the Zann Esu are far weaker as a whole than we have ever been in our history. Should another mage clan seek to do us harm, there is little we could do to stop them."

"And how does the Sanctuary play a role in this?" Drognan asked.

"For that matter," said Marko, "all the other factions are in equally dire shape. Why do you believe they would bother harming you?"

Looking at the two men, Shara sighed. "It appears you have not been to Kurast in some time, Lord Ramius. As my future husband has made clear, the Church of Light is growing increasingly influential, causing friction with the Vizjerei clans. The two barely tolerate each other and open conflict was deemed inevitable even before I left. Who do you think will be caught in the middle?"

"Everyone else," Marko said gravely. "Though as Drognan said, that still does not explain your interest in the Sanctuary."

"Incorrect. I am interested in finding sanctuary in general. The Arcane Sanctuary however would provide an excellent hiding place, as it is heavily shielded against scrying magic."

At this Marko blinked in surprise. "Your Order wishes to relocate?"

"Or at least have a route of escape should our lands be breached. This was my original request of Jerhyn. I noticed Drognan spending a great deal of time downstairs and investigated. That was how I discovered the Sanctuary."

"Obviously the spells guarding the room are not doing a very good job," Marko commented to Drognan.

The sorcerer sighed. "My apologies, Marko."

"Do not blame Drognan, for the spells were quite skilled," said Shara. "It took me over a month to unravel them without being discovered. Still, I understand your reasons for discretion."

With a satisfied look, Marko nodded. "If it is sanctuary you seek, then that is plainly in Jerhyn's hands. I have no say in the matter after all. If you can guarantee that your interests will not infringe upon my property, then I consider the matter settled.

Shara slowly shook her head. "I am afraid I cannot make that promise. Once my sisters learn of the Arcane Sanctuary, there will be those that wish to investigate and even make use of it."

An eyebrow rose. "Even if it means confronting me?"

Clearing his throat, Jerhyn interrupted the discussion and alerted everyone to the tension building up in the room.

"Now Marko, I know you and Drognan have reasons for keeping the Sanctuary sealed off. I even agree with them. But surely an arrangement can be negotiated that satisfies all parties?"

"Ever the businessman, eh?" Marko said with a grin. "Drognan, do you have any objections to allowing the Zann Esu access to the Sanctuary?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "So long as they do not damage it or interrupt my own studies."

Cautious hope crossed Shara's face as she watched Marko, though there was some apprehension as well.

"Anjira took part in clearing the Sanctuary of demons, so it wouldn't be fair if I kept the entire place for myself," said Marko. "However, I have plans for the Sanctuary, plans that involve the safety of mankind. If you wish access to it, I then request your, participation."

The offer took Shara by surprise as she could not keep her face still. After taking a few moments to compose herself, she nodded slightly.

"Tell me of your plan."

"Plans, more like," Marko said. "The first involves the Sanctuary itself. Drognan has spent quite some time studying it and you have already stated the Zann Esu hold a similar desire to examine and perhaps duplicate its construct. I presume your sisters would not have any objections to collaborating with him on this?"

Shara shook her head but remained silent, waiting for Marko to continue.

"There is also the matter of the Tomb of Tal Rasha," Marko said, this time causing Shara to raise an eyebrow. "I wish for the Zann Essu's cooperation in examining the bindings and spells that were used to try and hold Baal. Perhaps there is something we can learn that will help us in future confrontations with Hell."

"A reasonable proposal," Shara agreed.

Marko smiled. Things were falling into place rather nicely.

"There is one final thing," Marko said. "And this may likely be the most difficult for your fellow sisters to accept."

"Then please, elucidate," Shara said.

The rest of the meal was spent outlying Marko's plan for a unified army standing against the legions of Hell. By the end of dinner, everyone had given him an incredulous look at least once, even those with him since the Monastery. Marko did not mind, as it was good practice for when he needed to convince other factions to join him. But that was in the future, and this pitch was still ongoing. Best not to get distracted.

When morning came, Marko felt refreshed and clear headed. Dinner had certainly been interesting if a bit loud at times. With his new companions already boarding, the paladin took Jerhyn's hand and shook.

"May we meet again soon," the young lord said.

"Indeed. Thank you for your hospitality, Jerhyn."

The man's smile grew wider. "Any time you feel like it, drop by. There will always be a seat open at my table for you, my friend."

Turning to Shara, Marko nodded. "Take care of him, Lady Shara. Jerhyn could use a good woman to keep him in line."

"And take care yourself, Lord Ramius, until such time as you find someone yourself," Shara replied, sounding far more relaxed and playful than Marko remembered ever hearing her. "You remember who to contact once in Kurast?"

Marko nodded. "I can only hope the rest of your sisters take to my proposal as well as you have."

"There will be conservatives who resist, but I have no doubt you will succeed. In fact, I command it."

That last bit was delivered with a mischievous grin which Marko returned. Bowing to the happy couple, Marko boarded the ship. Soon enough they would reach Kurast and his mission would advance one more step. Perhaps this time they would be a step ahead instead of trying to catch up.

End of Chapter 3

Believe it or not, I've already started working on a sequel. Should probably finish this one first before I get too off track. Though based off of the story stats quite a few people are reading this.

We're seeing more of Marko's plan now and I'm sure there are people amongst my readers that can guess what Marko's intended objective is. Over the next chapter or two I'd like to build on the relationship that binds Marko and his allies together. And one particular mage slayer. But I need to build that trust in a credible way. Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think.

Z98


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reason

The ship was barely out of the harbor before a new crisis struck Marko's party. Taking a deep breath, Marko steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a female voice answered.

Wasting little time, Marko entered and immediately declared, "Meshif is trying to get me killed."

The three women were in the middle of stowing their gear and exchanged looks before Kari spoke for all of them.

"And how exactly is he doing that?"

"There are apparently no more rooms," Marko stated.

Perhaps because it was such a bland statement, none of them immediately interpreted just what exactly Marko meant. Kari was the first to understand, possibly because she did not want a repeat of the caravan incident. Even after this realization, a few more moments passed before she could react, something she chided herself for as it could be fatal on the battlefield.

"What!"

"What about the cargo hold?" Flavie offered helpfully even as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Already tried. Meshif was very, enthusiastic with his purchases this trip and he was not expecting so many last minute passengers."

"And none of the other men aboard are willing to share a room with you, the last of the Companions?" Fara asked, sounding far more composed than either of her companions looked.

While Flavie looked about ready to burst out into laughter, Kari could be best described as livid. She really did not want a repeat of the wagon incident, or at least that was what she kept insisting to herself. Still, the assassin waited for Marko's explanation. She would at least let him get that out before an accident befell him. A very blatant accident.

"Tried that too. Greiz took the last spot in another room with five others." What Marko did not mention was that he allowed the mercenary captain to take it, as both agreed he stood a better chance of surviving this very encounter.

"Six!"

"So consider yourselves lucky at only having four."

"Three," Kari insisted.

"Now Kari, it would hardly do to force the leader of our party out into the halls like that," said Fara. "Perhaps we should have mercy on this poor soul and give him a place to stay."

"That's right," said Flavie. "Instead of sleeping on the hard floor outside, we'll let him sleep on the hard floor in here. Safer too, since fewer people will trip over him that way."

With only two beds, two of the women were going to have to bunk anyways. While that did leave some space on the other bed, Marko made no move to propose sharing with one of them, if not because of propriety than certainly because he wished to continue living. On the other hand, the glare told Marko that Kari would never forgive him for this particular transgression, so his chances of even that much were slim at the moment. Standing there waiting, Marko did not dare set anything down and give her a pretext to take off his head.

"So we are decided?" Fara said but did not wait for any protests. "Good. Marko, surely Meshif has some spare sheets you can use."

"He hardly needs them with that fancy armor of his," Kari muttered.

Ignoring Kari's jib, Marko set aside his own pack and retreated from the room. "I'll go see. And I'll be sure to knock before entering."

"You better!"

"As will we."

Though the two phrases were said at the same time, it was fairly easy to tell who said what. Once Marko was out of the room, Kari sighed and finished stowing her gear. With little to do on this voyage, she had intended to get more answers out of Marko regarding her plan. Though rooming with him certainly made that easier, she was still a woman who valued her privacy. Understanding the necessity that may result in the field did not translate into liking them.

Leaving the room to get some air, Kari walked onto the deck and stretched. The city was slowly disappearing into the horizon and nothing but blue seas was visible as far the eye could see. It didn't take long to get used to the salty air and Kari spent some time simply staring off. There really wasn't much to do.

As the first night aboard arrived, Kari took her meal back to her cabin. To her surprise, Marko was already inside eating.

"I thought you were going to knock," he teased.

"I'll be sure to remember in the future," Kari snapped back.

Taking a seat opposite him, she sampled the food. It was passable, but Kari was already missing the palace cooking.

"Here."

Taking something out of his backpack, Marko threw it to Kari. When she opened the container, portions of a dish from last night's dinner greeted her.

"Where did you get this?" Kari asked, even though she knew. Perhaps she should have asked how, though Marko seemed to understand.

"I always get some food whenever traveling by sea. Jerhyn lets me pack what I can carry, since taking too much is pointless. No way to store the food so it doesn't spoil."

"You do not use a frost spell to preserve the food?" Kari asked.

The idea apparently never occurred to the paladin as he thought it over. "That is an interesting notion. How did you come up with it?"

"An accidental discovery by my order," Kari said. "We have a magical device that emits cold. It is designed for slowing enemies down, but some use it to keep food fresh."

"Clever. I'll definitely want to get one of those when we meet with your Order."

In between bites, Kari replied. "To make your proposal?"

Marko nodded. "I also intend to meet with the followers of Rathma. As far as I'm concerned, the followers of Rathma, the Zann Esu, and the Viz-Jaq'taar are the only powers of the Eastern lands that can help me achieve my goal."

"An army of Nephilim to defend against Hell?"

"Correct. Nothing less stands a chance of victory. And who knows if it'll just be Hell we need to confront in the future."

"What could be worse than Hell?"

Marko shrugged. "Big creation. Who knows what else is out there."

What the paladin said made sense, yet Kari felt uneasy about certain aspects of the plan. The power he hoped to awaken in so many people carried great risk. Power always corrupted and the more there was the faster it happened. Marko claimed this power surpassed both demons and angels yet so far there was no mention of any safeguards. Kari had no intention of waiting for the first incident to occur before figuring out what to do.

"So what happens if one of these nephilim gets corrupted?" Kari asked. "Not even a Viz-Jaq'taar would be able to stop one."

"It all comes down to how disciplined the majority are. If there is a need, I would hope they could take care of one of their own."

"In other words, you do not know how you would handle a corrupted nephilim."

"Killing one is not that difficult. Well, no. Killing one depends on how strong his or her will is. It might take the cooperation of several nephilim to bring down another with a strong will, but it is certainly doable. It would be no different than what you mage slayers do."

"And how would you prevent the hunters from becoming corrupted?"

"Ah, that is your concern. To that, the only answer I can give is a question. How does the Viz-Jaq'taar prevent their own from succumbing to corruption?"

Kari blinked. "We rely on our own power, we do not borrow that of the outside world."

"And the power of a nephilim is most assuredly an inner power," said Marko. "I could even make the claim that there is no other power that is as truly ours as it."

The argument had merit, but doubt gnawed at Kari. Marko was being a bit too callous about her concern. As confident as the paladin was in his reasoning, she was not Marko and thus Kari needed more concrete proof.

"To be perfectly honest," Marko said as he leaned back, "the issue is more complicated than what I have been making it out to be. You state that it is because assassins do not rely on any external power, and thus cannot be swayed by any corrupting influence, that has ensured your order remains true to its mission. I believe there is merit in that method, but I believe it is the people who become assassins that make it true."

Kari cocked her head slightly, giving Marko a quizzical look. That last sentence had come out rather awkward and the assassin was not quite sure what point Marko was trying to make.

"I presume that not just anyone can become an assassin?"

"Well, of course," Kari said. "We undergo many tests beginning in childhood before ultimately being accepted into the Order."

"And do you think all those tests are of martial and mental prowess?"

Now that Marko laid it out like this, Kari began to understand what the paladin was trying to convey. For that matter, Kari found this argument to be more convincing than his last.

"You believe the Order is able to determine who is more susceptible to corruption?"

"I doubt their methods are perfect, but it seems to have worked well enough over the past few centuries."

"And that is why you seek the assistance of the Order?"

"Part of it. The fact of the matter is, you assassins have been closer to touching the inner power all humans possess than any other power on Sanctuary. All it will take is a spark to awaken that power. And, given enough time, that power can be forged into the greatest of lights to combat the burning legions of Hell."

The plan might actually work, Kari had to admit. Yet to succeed, Marko would need to convince several Orders to unite. That was the weakest point. Regardless of how many individual members like Shara or Kari herself Marko may attract to his cause, without the support of the various Orders' leaders, Marko may not be able to support enough followers to forge this army of his. Which made it all the more critical those that he did personally invite be able to shoulder the burden.

"And you wish me to also join your nephilim?" Why she even bothered asking, not even Kari knew.

"If you are willing."

"And if I am willing, you will teach me the same thing you are now teaching Flavie?"

Marko nodded. "With some minor variations to better fit your background."

One thing Kari was guilty of was never backing down from a challenge. What Marko now offered could be considered the ultimate, to fully draw out the innate power within her. To be able to control it, to forge it into whatever form she may need, that was indeed tempting. But that temptation was itself troubling to Kari. Any sort of power was corrupting, regardless of its source. Whether her own will strong enough to control that power, Kari found she could not answer. But Marko seemed to believe she could and considering the stakes, someone would have to take the risk.

"Very well. I suppose I officially sign on. But just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Change the bloody name. Nephilim sounds creepy."

The paladin grinned. "I'll give it some thought. It is good to have you onboard, Kari."

At hearing her name, the assassin returned the smile. "It's good to be here, Marko."

By the second day onboard, the women were mostly used to Marko's presence. Any major gaffes had been avoided so far, something Marko wished would hold true for the entire trip. Besides meals and taking walks to stretch their legs, the four spent most of their time inside. Marko less so, as he was kicked out from time to time. Still, there was plenty of opportunity to talk. In this one instance, Greiz was also present, as the long promised explanation was finally to continue.

After giving the room a quick look over, the mercenary whispered in Marko's ear, "Have you got an escape route planned yet?"

"Doubt it would do me any good," Marko replied as softly.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss today?" Flavie asked, interrupting the two.

Clearing his throat, Marko sat down. "Right. As I already explained before, with the Worldstone destroyed, there's nothing shielding Sanctuary from Hell."

"Which means demons can enter our world whenever they so choose," said Fara.

"Correct."

"And yet demonic activity has decreased since Baal's defeat," Greiz pointed out. "If they can come over so easily, why are we not seeing more of them?"

Not unexpectedly, the others all looked to Marko. The paladin simply shrugged.

"If I had to make a guess, it is likely the power vacuum left by the deaths of the Prime Evils and two of the Lesser Evils has thrown Hell into civil war. We still have two Lesser Evils unaccounted for after all. That should give us some time before they turn their gaze upon Sanctuary and when they do, I do not intend for humanity to be easy prey."

Marko had a tendency to proclaim rather grand things, often leaving his audience speechless. Seeing that no one else was prepared to speak, Kari took the opportunity.

"Your intentions are quite clear, but how much thought have you given to the organization of this, force you're assembling?"

"Quite a bit, actually. This will be an army, after all, not some ragtag bunch of farmers playing at soldier like last time."

"Last time?"

Marko nodded. "In the past, there was another force of Nephilim. While they succeeded in protecting this world, they achieved it more through luck and chance than anything else. There were too many instances where they nearly failed or were even turned against the world they sought to protect. You'll learn more about them once we reach the underground city of the followers of Rathma."

Kari frowned. "How is it they know of this force and other Orders do not?"

"Later," Marko said with a wave. "That story is a bit too lengthy to tell in one sitting. Anyway, you asked what kind of organization this army would have. I obviously need to start building it from somewhere, to form the core that the rest will follow. That is where all of you come into play."

"So what, you want us to act as the commanders?" Flavie asked, her tone almost flippant.

"Yes." Marko on the other hand was dead serious. His gaze swept over them and finally settled on Kari. "I intend for all of you to act as the senior cadre."

If the last silence was not enough, this one was so absolute no one noticed the creaking of the ship.

"Why us?" Kari asked, again the first to find her voice.

"Because I trust all of you. And each of you have the spark, meaning I can start training you immediately. Flavie is the most advanced since I had all that time during the desert trek to teach her. Kari's original training also puts her ahead and she won't need much to catch up." Marko's gaze shifted to the newest members of his party. "It is the two of you that will take some time to be able to wield your powers."

The two in question exchanged looks and Greiz shrugged.

"I hate to spoil your plans, but my responsibilities in the Sisterhood did not include leading an army," Flavie pointed out.

"And members of my Order tend to work alone," Kari added.

"How fortunate then that Fara and Greiz can teach the two of you," Marko said and grinned at the two. "In that at least they are ahead of you."

Fara nodded calmly. "As a paladin, I was trained to command soldiers should the need arise."

"Well, I suppose keeping a bunch of mercenaries in line counts as commanding," Greiz said, scratching his beard.

"Asheara would probably agree with you," Marko said.

"Asheara?" said Flavie. "And who is she?"

"Another mercenary captain," Kari answered, beating Marko. "She leads a group of mages called the Iron Wolves based in Kurast. You intend to ask her to join?"

Marko nodded. "The more the merrier. She is also someone I can trust to watch my back, and we will need all the help we can get once we reach the Arreat crater."

"You still have not told us who this dark mage is," Kari reminded him.

"Believe me. By the time we get there, you will be well prepared. Until then, I do not wish to tip my hand."

"You believe him to be spying on us even now?"

"Not exactly, but in the intelligence game, the most important thing is protecting your source. I let slip the name, and I might compromise that source."

Kari hated to admit it, but Marko was right. His primary duty was to protect whoever passed him this information, even if it meant revealing nothing to her and the others. Granted Marko was sure they would be prepared regardless, Kari still did not like the secrecy.

"Is there anyone else you intend to recruit besides Asheara?" Fara asked.

"One or two more, but it will be a while before we meet them." Marko's head turned to look at Flavie. "There is one other matter regarding this army, though. I spoke with Akara and Kashya before we left the Monastery and they have agreed to let me base the army close by."

Flavie raised an eyebrow. "They did?"

"They did," Marko repeated. "Kashya took a bit more convincing, but she came around. And when I say close to the Monastery, I mean close. It is likely the citadel and the Monastery may ultimately merge into a single structure."

Flavie coughed. "Merge?"

"I do not expect the Sisterhood to simply house my army indefinitely," said Marko, "but at the same time it would hardly make any sense to build another fortress right next to the Monastery. Expanding the Monastery would be the most logical course of action."

"I suppose," Flavie muttered, probably the first time since rejoining Marko she had sounded so uncertain.

"Do not worry," Marko said. "I am not trying to convert the entire Sisterhood over to my cause, though I would not mind that happening. There will always be a place in this world for rogues."

"I suppose," Flavie repeated. "Though I can see why it took a while to get Kashya to agree to this. Do the rest of my sisters know about your proposal?"

"Kashya said she would discuss it with everyone else," Marko replied.

"Great. Should be an interesting reception the next time we stop by the Monastery," Flavie noted.

"Right. Next time."

No one missed the melancholy in Marko's voice and even Flavie's demeanor softened. As if they needed any more proof, there was definitely something Marko was not telling them. Just for a moment, Marko's eyes were those of a condemned man.

"So," Marko said, before any further questions could be raised. "Greiz, Fara, what iss the largest number of warrior each of you have commanded."

"Largest?" Fara said, thinking. "About a dozen paladins once, on a particularly important mission."

Marko looked over at Greiz as the mercenary answered. "The company that I left behind in Lut Gholein. About fifty men in all."

When Marko's gaze fell upon her, Kari shook her head. As she said before, hers was a solitary line of work and it was rare for even two assassins to work together. When they did, their actions were never very coordinated.

"Various squads," Flavie answered when it was her turn. "Scouting parties mostly."

"I see."

"What about your own experiences?" Greiz asked.

"Mine? Nothing more than maybe a dozen or so fellow warriors. I mostly served as a second in my previous postings."

"Oh please," Flavie said. "You were basically the leader of the Companions, especially after it was your tactics that brought down Andariel."

While Marko smothered a cough, Greiz let out a laugh and clapped the man on the back. It would take ages to fully detail Marko's exploits, much less those of the Companions as a whole. For now, Kari would let Flavie, one who had fought against two Lesser Evils with them, run her mouth. It was as good a way as any to learn more about Marko's past.

"Still, it seems none of us have commanded hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers or conducted major campaigns," Marko said.

"Not entirely," said Flavie. "Before Andariel appeared, the Rogues numbered in the hundreds with Kashya as our commander."

"Then perhaps I should have been more persistent in immediately recruiting Kashya into our ranks," Marko said with a grin.

"At that point, it becomes more a matter of administration than actually leading your men into battle," Greiz said. "We will be struggling with bureaucracy instead of enemy blades."

"I have another man in mind that might be experienced in commanding armies," said Marko. "We will meet him once we reach Mt. Arreat, though hopefully there'll be enough time to convince him to help before we need to go kill that mage."

"Who?" Kari asked.

"Who?" Marko repeated.

"I know you're not going to tell us who the target is, but who is this last person you intend to recruit?" Kari explained.

"Ah. Two people, in fact. Anya, the only child of the Elder Aust and now leader of her people, and Qual-Kehk, the arms master of Harrogath, the last city on what used to be Mt. Arreat. He commanded the city's defenders, who numbered well into the hundreds before Baal launched his siege."

"Which you helped break, of course," Flavie said.

The grin Marko cracked was weary as he nodded. "You could say my experiences on the mountain are what motivated me to my present course. I saw just how ineffective a conventional army was against the legions of Hell. The Barbarian tribes are some of the hardiest warriors in this world and yet Baal swept them aside with remarkable ease. The army he raised made what we Companions faced in the other regions of Sanctuary look like child's play in comparison."

"Child's play," Greiz muttered, "despite the fact we were all nearly overrun by their evil?"

"Think about this for a moment," said Marko. "How many actual demons did any of you face? And I do not mean the corrupted native life in each region or even the undead. I speak of actual demons, born from the fires of Hell."

For a moment, each opened their mouths as if to speak but closed them without a word. However, Flavie, not Marko, was the next to speak.

"The Smith."

"Ah yes," Marko said, as if recalling something. "The Smith. Though even he was not a true demon, but a corrupted angel. Still, he was enough of Hell's creature that no one dared enter the Monastery until my comrades and I arrived. Imagine facing an army of such monsters."

"The point is made, Marko," said Kari. "And we also see the need to gain more power. Now, is there anything else you have not told us that we should probably know?"

"There is one final point," said Marko. "Demons are incredibly strong, physically and magically. To fight them effectively, you either need to train intensely to match them, or even the odds in some other manner. This idea also occurred to me while in Harrogath. I met a blacksmith named Larzuk, who had some interesting ideas for new weapons. While he never had the chance to test them, I believe they could play a major role in the future."

"Anything that makes killing demons easier will be greatly welcomed by me," Greiz said for all of them.

"Good to hear," Marko said with a grin. "Are there any further questions?"

The gathered traded glances but were still too busy absorbing Marko's explanations to form coherent queries. For now all shook their heads.

"Then please excuse me," Marko said. "I need to go above deck before the next wave hits us."

That elicited grins from the others. As legendary as Marko had become, there were still qualities about him that made him very human. His inability to deal with the swaying on ships was one such point and apparently the angelic armor he wore did little to help sooth his stomach.

A few more conversations took place in the room as Marko outlined which groups he intended to speak with and how they would reach the various Orders. For the rest, the party discussed organizational matters and what they could expect when landing. Only Flavie had never visited Kurast, having missed her chance after suffering wounds at the claws of Duriel. Kari had not been there in months, the same as Marko. Neither Fara nor Greiz had visited in years, but did have a general idea of the land.

The days went by uneventfully, which was how both Marko and Kari would have preferred it, until one fine evening. In the middle of the ocean and with no clouds in sight, a blanket of stars filled the night sky with the moon as the centerpiece. It was quite the sight, one Kari enjoyed immensely. The deck was quiet, with only the night watch and navigator present. That soon changed as another figure walked out. He looked almost like a shadow, with the dark blue armor blending in with the background. From behind, the black hair would have further masked the figure.

Despite being wrapped in such darkness, Kari felt as if the man was a bright beacon visible even from the edge of the horizon. Not surprisingly, that beacon approached her.

"Enjoying the night sky?" Marko asked.

"Yes," Kari replied. She felt rather relaxed and decided to let things flow instead of constantly being on guard.

As if sensing this, Marko fell silent and remained beside her watching the stars. The two stood like this for some time until Kari barely registered his presence. The serenity was beautiful and Kari wished every moment was as peaceful. Finally sighing and letting the moment pass, she turned towards the stairs.

"Going so soon?" Marko called out to her.

Half turning, Kari replied, "Is there a reason to stay."

"Hmm, I thought we could have a conversation that didn't involve the fate of the world, for once."

"For once," Kari said, chuckling. That was true enough, as most of their discussions revolved around the nephilim, this mysterious dark mage, or Marko's last sojourn to save the world from the Prime Evils. "Alright, I suppose that would be a nice change of pace."

Sinking down, Marko patted an open space next to him for Kari to sit. She accepted the invitation and clutched her legs to her chest.

"Were the stars like this back home?" Marko asked.

So it was an exchange of childhood stories, Kari thought. "Yes. I often stayed up late to enjoy the night sky, though I just as often regretted it the morning after."

"Hmm, so you are not a morning person?"

"I'm a light sleeper, but I still enjoy a full night of rest."

Marko's head bobbed up and down. "I see. I've never been able to sleep much."

"Oh?" Kari had heard of people who suffered from various sleeping diseases, including those who found it difficult to actually sleep. She never expected Marko to be one though. "And you are not tired the next day?"

"It all depends on what exactly I'm doing. That little nap I had after pulling you out of the maggot tunnels was one the most restful I have had in a long time."

"Well, I'll be sure to fall into another monster infested pit so you can come rescue me again if you enjoyed it so much."

Marko's laughter was bright and cheerful, for a moment making Kari forget all the horrors the man must have seen in his life. For a moment, Marko was just a man she was sitting next to, and she was a woman enjoying his company. Smiling to herself, Kari shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kari said, tilting her head to look at him. "Nothing. Just wondering how you could have ever been a regular man of the world."

"Sometimes I wish I still were," Marko replied. "Ignorance is bliss, they say. If I had lived a simpler life, I might not have such a loose grasp on sanity."

"If you didn't become the hero you are now, this entire world would have been overrun by demons. I might well have fallen in battle already." Marko flinched at that last part and Kari felt guilt surface. "I apologize. That was harsh of me."

"Truth is always bitter while lies are ever sweet," Marko said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have no reason to apologize when you are not at fault. But I think you give me too much credit. The Companions might have succeeded regardless."

"Not according to what Flavie said," Kari replied. "You were the leader, after all."

"Leader? Well, I suppose. If I wasn't back then, I certainly am now."

"Is it hard?" Kari asked.

"Being a leader?" A simple nod was all that was needed. "I suppose. You have to detach yourself slightly from those following you. After all, you may be leading them to their deaths. But you also have to love them, to be worthy of their trust."

"Love," Kari muttered.

Leaning slightly closer, Marko whispered, "Have you ever loved?"

"Once." For some reason, Kari couldn't meet his eyes. "When I was younger. However, he fell in the line of duty, accomplishing the task given to him."

"An unfortunate effect of our line of work," Marko said. "Most of the people we spend any amount of time with also face the same dangers. We risk losing them so often it becomes painful to be too close. And when you do and lose that person, well, it makes you want to avoid that pain at all costs in the future."

Marko's words were too deep to merely be objective observations, that much was obvious. Finally facing him, Kari leaned in.

"Who was she?"

The silence was drawn out but Kari waited for Marko to speak first. She would not force the man to reopen old wounds.

"Kaho."

Kaho. It was another name Kari recognized. A member of the Companions, a necromancer that fell in battle against the Prime Evil Mephisto. She was the first fatality the Companions suffered on their journey, but certainly not their last.

"She could tell what was in my heart, always. She chose me."

"And you chose her in return."

Marko smiled sadly. "Not soon enough. Not nearly soon enough."

"But there was a time you two considered what you would do after, no?"

"After?"

"After the defeat of the Prime Evils. You must have considered what you wanted to do once the journey was over."

"To be honest, none of us knew where it would all end. I think most of us expected not to survive."

That thought did not sit well with Kari. "So was it a death wish that drove all of you?"

"A death wish?"

"You would not have gone all the way to Hell and back simply to find a way to die or out of a sense of duty. You fought for the sake of this world and the peace of the innocents who lived in it. Surely it was because that was the world you yourself wished to live in."

Marko's silence was all Kari needed to know she was right. No matter how strong the paladin was, even he needed some kind of hope to keep him going. Yet at the same time Kari couldn't help but feel as if she had staked a knife in Marko's heart and twisted it, hard. It was not a feeling she enjoyed.

"A house in the countryside."

"What?"

"That's what we intended to buy with the wealth we acquired," Marko said. "Somewhere in the western kingdoms. Far enough from the city to have some peace and quiet, but close enough its conveniences were easily accessible. And plumbing. That was something both of us wanted. Hot water too."

It was a very simple wish, one almost all couples might aspire to. A home to call their own and some basic luxuries to make life easier.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Doesn't it?"

All this time, Kari couldn't help but watch Marko's face. It was incredibly stiff as he tried to keep the emotions restrained. But a single glimmering path streaked down his face despite his best efforts. With her hand, Kari stroked his cheeks and wiped away the tears. It was then, touching the very embodiment of Marko's sorrow, that Kari caught a glimpse at the darkness eating away at him.

"Marko," she whispered.

The paladin made no response, simply sitting there. Except for the intermittent blink of his eyes, Marko was completely still.

"Marko," Kari said, louder.

Finally looking over, the tears disappeared and he smiled weakly. "What is it, Kari?"

"I have no intention of allowing you to drown in darkness," Kari stated, "even if I need to burn you with light."

Laughing softly, Marko took hold of her hand. "I could ask for nothing more."

The two sat there together for a bit longer until Kari couldn't stand the cold anymore. Despite herself, she did not release Marko's hand until they were outside their room. Flavie and Fara were already preparing for bed as they would be sharing tonight. Kari did not exchange any further words with Marko that night and went to bed pondering just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Ah glorious Kurast, look how alive it is now!" Meshif said to Marko.

"That it is. At least more so than when you first brought me here."

"And it's all thanks to you, my friend. Sorry about the cramped ride this time, but I wasn't expecting so many additional passengers."

Marko waved it off. "No problem. After all, I am imposing upon you."

After barking off a few orders to his men, Meshif turned back to the paladin. "So did you enjoy rooming with those three?" Marko coughed and Meshif laughed, patting him on the back. "Should I take that as a yes? You're sweet on that Kari girl, aren't you?"

"She's hardly a girl," Marko replied, though still avoiding the questions. "She's likely faced her share of danger in this world."

Meshif let out a long sigh. "That's likely true enough. Despite everything, this world is full of danger, much of it because of man. You take care of her, you hear me? There's something special about her, at least that's what my sailor senses are telling me."

"You think so too?"

It was true enough. Marko had chosen Kari to join his party because he sensed something in her. Only time would tell if his instincts were right, but Marko was fairly certain she was the one, in more ways than one.

"I meant to ask earlier but never was able to make the time," Marko began. "What have you heard about this Church of Light?"

"A troublesome lot," Meshif grumbled. "Much of what they preach stinks of Zakarum doctrine. They prattle on about austerity and sacrifice even as they seek donations to further their own cause."

"I presume merchants such as yourself have been the target of many of their lectures?"

"Indeed. I fail to see what they hope to achieve though. Their sermons are little more than irritants by themselves, but their insistence is starting to rile tempers."

"So much for stepping carefully," Marko noted.

"They've had some minor successes," Meshif explained. "That seems to have gone to their heads. There will be trouble from them, mark my words."

Marko grimaced. "I do not doubt it. The question however is how best to contain them. The last time I was in Kurast I only saw one single preacher whose ramblings were mostly ignored by the denizens. Remarkable that they could have made so much progress in a single year."

"More like they needed time to work their way towards the coast," said Meshif. "Their resurgence started much deeper inland, from what I have heard."

"Interesting. And troublesome. I need to move about the interior of Kehjistan to reach a few contacts."

"Do you have any specific destinations in mind?"

"South to the Torajan Jungles before a short stop at the Amazon islands," Marko said. "Then I intend to travel to the swamplands in the far east. From there, north to Xiansai before returning to the western continent and crossing to Bastion's Keep."

"Quite the journey," Meshif noted.

"Indeed. I expect it to take me a year to complete."

"Do you intend to travel by land?"

Marko shrugged. "I am not aware of any other way, though I will need to charter a ship to reach Philios."

"Why not charter a ship to take you along the coast?"

Marko chuckled. "Are you offering?"

"Well, in a way, yes," Meshif said, surprising his friend. "I have some business down south as well and I could certainly shepherd you around the Twin Seas. And having you onboard would serve as a good deterrent for the increasing number of pirates down there."

Marko considered the offer. Meshif was right that traveling by ship would cut down on travel time considerably. Whether his stomach would survive the journey was another matter, but reaching the Arreat crater sooner would give him more time to prepare for the inevitable. At the very least, it would lessen the risk of succumbing to his condition before he completed his mission.

"I will discuss it with my companions and let you know," Marko said. "When do you plan on setting sail?"

"Four days," said Meshif. "I already have several contracts for cargo, so I do not need time to secure new wares for my hold."

"Even better."

As the ship eased into the harbor, the other members of Marko's party came onto deck, gear already on hand.

"Glad to be so close to dry land again, Marko?" Flavie teased.

"Eternally," Marko replied, "and I shall enjoy every far too short moment of it."

"Is that supposed to be your way of telling us we are likely to be setting sail again?" Fara asked.

"Perceptive of you," said Marko. "Meshif convinced me, against my better judgment, that it would be faster to travel by ship than over land."

"Maybe he's trying to break in your sea legs by sheer attrition," Greiz suggested.

"Meshif is wise enough to know not to try," Marko said. "Remind me to sometime tell all of you what happened the first time I sailed with him."

That drew chuckles from the others though none took up Marko's invitation. When Marko finally set foot on land once more, he did indeed let out a sigh of relief. As convenient as ships were, Marko found the constant swaying and rocking to be less than assuring. Perhaps his sense of balance was too attuned to any changes or he was naturally susceptible to a queasy stomach, though the latter seemed unlikely after all the blood and gore he had witnessed over the years.

The party made their way through the docks deeper into the bustling city as Marko led them towards where Asheara and the Iron Wolves were based. Even before they arrived however it became apparent there was a hum of disquiet in the city.

"We have chosen a bad time to come," Kari noted as she watched the passersby.

"Perhaps," said Marko. "But I would rather be here to resolve any problem that may impact me than wander into the result afterward."

"What makes you think this involves you?" Fara asked.

Marko jerked his head at the surroundings. "I am not unknown here, Fara. Quite a few citizens that I met during my previous stops have run off at catching sight of me. Now if only one of them would stop and-"

"Lord Ramius!"

A voice interrupted his lamenting and the group turned to see an armored warrior running towards them.

"There they go with that title again," Marko muttered even as he stepped forth to greet the speaker.

"We heard of your arrival," the man said once he was before Marko. "Asheara sent me to fetch you! There is trouble at the Travincal!"

Marko's eyes hardened. "Of what sorts?"

"A mob calling themselves Children of Light turned up yesterday," the man explained. "They are demanding entry into the Durance, claiming they have claim to it."

"Bloody," Marko muttered. "Take us there at once. Are the other Iron Wolves already assembled?"

"Asheara pulled all of us in immediately. We can hold them if they attempt to force entry, but not without bloodshed. She hopes you can talk some sense into them."

Suddenly Marko thrust his baggage into the arms of the mage. "Take our things to your quarters. I would prefer to be have my hands free should the worse occur."

Without another word Marko walked past the man who quickly found himself further burdened down as the others laid their own bags on top of Marko's. There was hardly any time to complain as they rushed off to follow Marko.

"What do you intend to do?" Kari asked as the walk turned into a brisk jog.

"I have a few contingencies including just destroying the Durance," Marko said. "However, there is still a task I need to complete before that. Hopefully I can buy enough time."

"And if not?"

"If not, we may well lose one of the greatest weapons of light that humanity has been fortunate enough to lay claim to."

That last stunned Kari and she looked at Marko in alarm. That alarm did not keep her from dodging various obstacles in her path, but her attention was riveted on the paladin. The run to the temple city did not take long and the mage warrior had been right. A massive crowd had occupied the steps leading up to what used to be the Temple of Light, chanting and screaming at the Iron Wolves barring their way.

"I'm surprised the harbor was calm with all this going on," Greiz said.

"Merchants still have business to do," Fara replied. "Unless this mob marches on the harbor, they will not stop their bartering and trading just to gossip about this lot."

"True enough," said Greiz.

"How do you intend to get through?" Kari asked the paladin.

"Same way I got you out of that maggot nest."

"Wha-"

Before she finish a word Marko took hold of her and the two disappeared. The next thing Kari knew she and Greiz were standing at the temple doors while Marko blinked out again. He returned seconds later, this time with his arms around Fara. The mercenaries guarding the place had their weapons drawn almost immediately but calmed at seeing Marko. Still, none sheathed their swords quite just yet.

"That was foolish Marko," Kari chided him. "The situation is tense enough without you sneaking up on armed men like that."

"True, but my options were limited," Marko countered. "And I doubt they would be so quick to kill their employer."

"Employer?"

"Marko!"

Glancing over, Kari saw a scantly clad woman she quickly identified as Asheara.

"You have damn good timing," Asheara said she reached them.

"Ajheed already filled me in," said Marko. "I do not suppose this mob has a leader or spokesman?"

"Yes and no," the mage replied. "They claim they are following the orders of some Father Leerans, but I haven't seen any sign of the man himself."

"Leerans?" Fara spoke up.

Marko glanced over. "You know the name?"

"Indeed. A minor Zakarum priest who oversaw the blessings given to paladins. But I have not seen him in years."

"Not so minor anymore," Marko said. "Is this the first time they have tried to gain entry?"

Asheara shook her head. "Smaller crowds have been coming for the past month. I think they finally got sick of being turned away."

"They will have to remain disappointed," Marko said and walked down the stairs toward the crowd.

The yelling continued even as Marko gazed out at the crowd, but outshouting this lot was not a difficult feat.

"Quiet."

The word came out hard and strong and swept across the square. Kari had no idea how he had done it, but Marko had obviously used magic to amplify his voice. The order took the crowd by surprise and many fell silent almost immediately. Others were slower to obey but without the support of their fellows none cared to raise their voice again, at least not yet.

"Entry to the Durance is forbidden," Marko said, continuing to augment his voice. "Leave."

"You have no right to keep us out of our temple!" a voice shouted.

More joined in, until the shouts merged in an incoherent echo. Raising his hand, Marko suddenly closed his fist and a thunderous boom sounded. More than a few of the protesters jerked back in surprise and again the square fell silent.

"You have no claim to the Durance," Marko said. "If you attempt to enter, you will be struck down."

"The temple is ours!" another man cried out.

"It is not!" Marko shouted back. "If you wish to challenge my claim, then step forth with your blade. So long as I live, the Church of Light will never lay claim to the Durance."

This time, the few voices that rose to challenge Marko did so alone. None joined them as the crowd slowly realized just who was barring their way. Instead, murmurs spread as the crowd seemed to consider their next course of action, though how they intended to coordinate was likely as much a mystery to them as it was to Marko.

"Make way!"

The voice somehow carried over the crowd as some excitement at the back of the mob seemed to start. Surprisingly, the crowd did part ways to let through a new procession. When they finally reached the steps, Marko noted the paladins flanking the elderly man.

"Marko," Fara said from behind. "That is Father Leerans."

"So the instigator finally shows his face," Marko noted, not bothering with any discretion.

"An instigator, am I?" Leerans said with a smile that could almost be called fatherly. "You disappoint me, my child."

"I am not your child," Marko said darkly, "and I would prefer you keep that in mind, Leerans."

"I consider all to be my children," Leerans began but Marko quickly cut him off.

"I remember another man who made such a claim. I believe his name was Sankekur."

Leeran's eyes darkened but he did not let Marko's response faze him. "And he paid heavily for his lies. You had a part in delivering judgment on him, did you not, my child?"

"That I did, old man," Marko responded. "And perhaps I will be called upon to judge another liar before day's end."

While Kari understood Marko's grievances with the Zakarum Church, his current attitude was not helping the situation. Misguided as these people might be, intentionally insulting and antagonizing them could only end in bloodshed. Surely the paladin did not wish for that outcome.

"You would blame me for the sins of the past?" Leerans asked, his tone holding just the right amount of sorrow.

"I blame the likes of you for turning a blind eye to the atrocities committed by those you served," Marko said. "I saw the charred corpses of those burned alive for their alleged heresy. I watched as a child was hacked to pieces before her parents by Zakarum priests in order to appease their master. And I now see the resurrection of the very authority that blessed those actions as service to the light."

"And yet to heal also means to forgive," Leerans said. "It was the lack of forgiveness that drove many of the heinous crimes committed by Zakarum. Are you going to make the same mistake?"

Leerans was a skilled orator, Kari had to admit. As popular as Marko was with many of Kurast's denizens, that popularity could still be turned if Leerans managed to portray Marko in just the right way.

"Forgiveness has already been granted to the people," Marko replied. "But forgiveness does not equate the freedom to repeat the mistakes of the past. And a repetition of mistakes only happens when one does not remember the past. Or have you forgotten the blood that was spilled in the name of the light?"

Skilled Leerans was, but Kari found that Marko was not a slouch either when it came to rhetoric and debate. While his temper may have gotten the better of him at the beginning, Marko was fully in control now and more than able to match Leeran's words.

"But the past is what defines us," Leeran countered. "We have made mistakes, yes, but that does not mean everything from the past must be discarded. We learn, and we change. But there is a continuity that is unbroken even as we become something greater than the past."

"Change. An interesting thing, coming from one so old as you. I have often found that the ones most incapable of change are those whose time is past. But their inability to change is not even their greatest failing. It is their inability to recognize that their time is past. Tell me, Leerans. Do you know when it is time for you to fade into obsolesce? Or will you always claim that your guidance must be heeded?"

Shaking his head, Leerans sighed. "I see that you will not listen to reason, my son."

"When I have heard reason from you, I may yet listen," Marko responded immediately. "Until then, I suggest you stop wasting everyone's time with these theatrics."

"You cannot keep us from our temple forever, my child," Leerans said.

Marko chuckled. "You underestimate me, old man. Denying you something does not require that continue to possess it."

For a few more moments the two men locked eyes before Leerans finally looked away. He nodded to his escorts and they cleared the way once more for him to leave. The crowd continued to hold their ground, but an air of uncertainty was starting to permeate. What chance did they have to overcome the great Lord Ramius when their own leader had been unable to move him?

Looking them over, Marko noted that at least the Iron Wolves had kept them beyond the perimeter. The barrier should last long enough for his purposes.

"Asheara, have you used the shield yet?"

"Thought about it, but things had not gotten that out of hand."

"I need an hour to complete my preparations inside. If this mob tries to force their way in, activate it. Once this is over, consider your job completed."

"Hmm, a pity too," Asheara said, even as she looked at the crowd. "It's nice to have such steady work."

"Do not go looking for another job so quickly. I have another proposition for you when this is done."

The mage smiled widely. "I look forward to hearing it."

Without another word Marko turned towards the stairs leading down. The others quickly followed, even as they cast glances at the crowd.

"Assuming Asheara needs to activate the spell, it should last about an hour," Marko said to his companions. "We need to be in and out before then or they may well try storming the temple."

Hurrying after him, Kari cast one last look at the crowd. Their anger and frustration were quickly mounting. Marko was right, they were liable to rush in the moment the shield drop.

"Then why do this?" Kari asked.

"Because once I have completed my task, I intend to destroy the Durance," Marko said. "At which point, entry will be a moot point."

"That will simply inflame that mob even more," Greiz warned.

"True enough," Marko admitted. "But that does not change the fact they cannot be permitted to enter. The last thing we need is some ignorant fanatic playing around with the gate down here."

Kari came to a halt. "You mean the Hellgate."

"Yes," Marko said. "I think you would agree that that is far too dangerous to simply leave be."

That she did, Kari thought. And she was certain the others did as well.

The first level they entered had a dank and fleshy smell about it. Kari crinkled her noise, even though she was used to the smell of blood from battle. There were no bodies about, but whoever cleaned this place had not been very thorough. As they worked their way down, the sense of foreboding increased. Everyone but Marko had their weapons drawn. The place was simply too unsettling to do otherwise.

Gilded walls were decorated with fangs and skulls, a strange combination. Equally gaudy vessels and bowls were scattered about, held up by spiky stands. It did not take much imagination to figure out what they might have held at one time. However, there were definite signs of destruction and pillaging. As if sensing Kari's question, Marko explained.

"After we defeated Mephisto, we hired the Iron Wolves to look after this place and keep people out. A few of them with stronger stomachs also cleaned out the bodies and even took some of the gold plated items to melt down. There was actually a lot more on the first level we entered. I suppose even they did not want to come down here much."

Kari did not blame them. Even with Mephisto dead and time having passed, there was an air of evil hanging about that would likely never go away. As the party entered the central chamber in the lowest level, Kari soon saw just why that sensation remained.

"It really exists."

"Yes," Marko said. "At the time we could not figure out a way to destroy it. I returned later to seal it as well as I could, but even that was a temporary solution."

"And have you discovered a way to destroy it now?" Fara asked.

"Why, yes I have," Marko said. "But first I need to retrieve something."

Walking across the bridge of bones, Marko approached the silhouette. Grasping it, he pulled a gleaming bluish white sword out of the ground. The light it shone was warm and comforting, almost enough to drown out the dread emanating from the gate. The moment the sword was completely free, the room shuddered.

"What is happening?" Greiz called out.

"As I said," Marko shouted back, "I had sealed the Gate. Now that the seal is broken, it is active once more."

"So what, demons will start pouring out of it?" Flavie asked, arrow already notched.

"Pouring out, no." Stepping back, Marko "I have something else in mind."

Returning to the ledge before the gate, Marko began etching runes using the freed sword. The others stayed close to him and Kari was close enough to recognize the symbols Marko placed, gasping at the realization.

"Marko, what are you doing! Those are demonic runes!"

"I am going to try and summon a demon," Marko said. "If I succeed, be prepared to kill it if it proves uncooperative."

"But why!"

Marko paused and looked at Kari. "Is it not obvious? I wish to interrogate it."

Looking down again, Marko completed the etching and began chanting. The carvings began glowing almost immediately and Kari quickly released her claws. The others likewise readied their weapons as a dark mist began forming inside the circle of runes. It slowly solidified, becoming more distinct before finally coalescing into a physical form. Before the four floated a creature cloaked in a pair of folded wings. As they slowly opened, a very female form became visible. Suddenly the creature charged forth, only to run into something and crumble back.

Kari had been ready to meet the charge and take off the demon's head, but its suddenly retreat gave her pause. The demoness shrieked in pain before glaring at all of them.

"Who has the gull to summon me?" she demanded in a slurred voice.

"I do," Marko said, stepping forward. "I have questions, succubus, questions that you shall answer if you do not wish to meet the same fate as your matron."

The succubus sneered. "You think yourself mighty, little man?"

Suddenly a blaze of lightning cruised through the demoness, her scream as much in surprise as from the pain. It passed quickly however and she collapsed in the circle once more.

"Mightier than you," Marko replied, "and that is all that matters right now. Will you answer, or shall I banish you to the infernal depths?"

The hatred that the succubus's gaze cast on Marko was without equal, but the paladin simply stood there. As if to remind the demoness of his impatience, Marko tapped the ground with his sword.

"Ask your questions, little man?" the succubus spat out.

"Who is currently lord of Hell?" Marko began, ignoring the jib.

"Is that all?" the succubus replied.

Again a surge of lightning embraced the succubus and again she screamed before collapsing to the ground.

"I need answers, but they need not come from you," Marko said. "Now, answer before I feel the need to repeat this demonstration again."

"We are divided," the succubus finally said. "Azmodan and Beliel contest mastery of Hell."

"And who is winning?"

"The tide changes daily," the succubus replied. "Who may yet triumph is not an easy question."

Marko sighed. "Is that meant to be an answer?"

"You ask questions and I give you answers I have," the succubus replied, sneering again.

"Very well. How many provinces do each control?"

"Beliel claims six, as does Azmodan."

The lightning struck again, though this time the succubus immediately recovered and stared in rage at Marko.

"I asked how many each controlled," Marko said, "not how many each claimed. Answer the question, demoness, before I decide you know nothing else of value to me."

Growling, the succubus answered. "Two stand with Azmodan and two with Beliel. The others remain contested."

"And what of the daughters of Andariel?"

The succubus hissed at that, prompting another blast of lightning from Marko. Surprisingly, the demoness' tongue was not loosened and a follow up did nothing either.

"Interesting," said Marko. "Then I suppose you do not know anything of further value to me."

"I know much, little man," the demoness snapped. "But you will pay a much greater price for that knowledge before I succumb to your will."

"I think not," said Marko.

The paladin suddenly stepped on the circle and thrust his sword down the succubus' neck. The blade sliced cleanly through the demon's body and even seared away the flesh it touched. The demon did not even have time for one final scream as Marko completed his execution. Stepping back, the runes intensified in their glow before seeming to melt into the stone, burning away the corpse it contained.

"Come," Marko said. "We are done."

As the trio followed Marko, each exchanged glances in wonderment at their leader's actions. While they held little sympathy for the demon Marko had just tortured and killed, that he carried out the act so callously and brutally was a surprise. It seemed that Marko's scars ran far deeper than any of them suspected. For at least one of them, it was becoming ever more paramount to keep a close eye on Marko. If it turned out the champion of humanity really had fallen, then there was only one course of action to take. Still, Kari could not help but pray she would not be the one to do it, even as she knew she would perform the act if Marko ever asked it of her.

End of Chapter 4

I actually had not intended to end the chapter at that point, but decided it was as good a point as any. Now we're really in "I have not written anything" territory, which will obviously affect the rate of updates. I'm still working out how best to describe Marko's journey around the eastern continent and his meeting of the various orders, but one thing I do know is I can't drag it out. Currently I'm thinking one order per chapter, so we can presume on the high side four more chapters before I move into the endgame. And since we know so very little about the rest of Sanctuary, I'm going to have to do considerably more world building. This chapter was already very thin on descriptions of Kurast, but well, it's Kurast. Hopefully I'll slot more things in the start of next chapter. Anyway, please review.

Z98


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Against the Clock

When the party emerged from the Durance, they were greeted not only by Asheara and her mages but also a contingent of the city's guards. The captain nodded respectfully to Marko before he spoke.

"Lord Ramius, my men and I were dispatched to render any assistance you may need."

"The city council is generous," Marko said. "If you would assist the Iron Wolves in keeping that crowd at bay for a few more minutes, it will suffice. I intend to finally destroy the Durance."

The captain's eyes grew wide. "Milord?"

"Surely the council has briefed you on that possibility," said Marko. "Keeping these fanatics away from the Durance indefinitely without bloodshed will likely be impossible. Best to destroy the place and be done with it."

"Should we not inform the council first though?" the captain said. "Seeing the temple destroyed may rile that crowd even more and they may riot."

"Indeed," Marko agreed. "I am open to ideas on how to pre-"

"Ramius!"

The call interrupted the discussion and the group turned to see a young man march toward them with Father Leerans following.

"Or perhaps the problem will take care of itself," Marko muttered.

"I accept your challenge!" the man shouted again.

Stepping forward, Marko cocked his head to the side. "I do not recall issuing one."

"Ah, but you did." This time it was Leerans that spoke. "You stated that you would bar our way unless we defeat you in martial combat. And while I am loathe to resort to such base methods, you have left me no choice, my child."

"I doubt you object to those methods any more today than you did in the past, Leerans," Marko said. "And if this is what it takes to shut you up, then I am more than happy to oblige."

"You may be the last of the Companions," the man said. "But you are still mortal. You seek to deny us our rightful heritage and the Heavens will not stand for it."

Unsheathing his sword, the man raised it high and let the sunlight reflect off the blade. The shine it cast was impressive and quite a few in the crowd cringed or even fell to their knees in reverence. Whatever the weapon was, they at least seemed to hold it in high regard.

"Interesting," Marko muttered. "I had heard of a sword that shone at the whim of its wielder in the possession of the Zakarum. I had thought Lightsabre lost after their fall."

"Lost for a time yes," Leerans said. "But it was entrusted to us once more by the Angels of Heaven when they opened my eyes and instructed me to lead the masses to salvation."

At that Marko blinked. "The angels do not interfere with the mortal plane."

"How little you know," Leerans said. "How little you understand with your dismissal of faith."

"The only angel that intervened openly in human affairs is Tyrael," Marko said, "and I somehow doubt the Archangel of Justice would deign to involve himself with fanatics such as you."

"And again you display your blindness!" Leeran decried. "Merely because you do not understand something does not make it false."

Marko shrugged. "We shall see whose conviction is stronger, preacher. Especially after I claim that sword after your champion falls."

"What?" Leerans said, eyes narrowing.

"You do not seriously believe I will allow you to challenge me without consequence?" Marko said. "If your champion loses, you will pay a price for this stupidity. If the terms are too onerous then leave here and stop wasting my time."

"And if I refuse?" Leerans said.

"Then the point becomes moot," Marko replied. "I intend to destroy the Durance, old man. If you withdraw your challenge now, then I'll be perfectly happy to hand over the pile of rubble the next time you ask for it."

Cries erupted from the crowd even as Leeran's mouth fell open in shock. But before he could recover, the decision was taken out of his hands.

"The terms are accepted," the warrior said, stepping forward. "If I win, you forgo your claim to the Temple of Light and return it to the Children. And if I lose, Lightsabre is yours."

A corner of Marko's mouth rose as he stepped forward and pulled out his own sword. Now in the sun, the blue crystalline blade almost glowed from the reflected light. Compared to the blade of his opponent, Marko's sword was nowhere as ornate, but there was an undeniable power pulsing within. That Marko had relied upon it to seal the Hellgate suggested much.

"Captain Emas," Marko said. "Would you please act as the officiator for this match?"

"Very well Lord Ramius," the guard captain said. "What are the conditions for victory?"

"Concession of victory or inability to continue the match," Marko said. "The latter includes death."

Emas nodded gravely and stepped forward to a position between the two combatants. "Understood. Then gentlemen, are you ready?"

Marko nodded, though the other warrior did not immediately respond.

"I once respected you, Lord Ramius," the man finally said, "for your actions against the legions of Hell. I still respect that. But I am beginning to wonder if you have not lost your way."

"I know perfectly what road I travel," Marko said. "I have no need to be told which road to take by the likes of Leerans."

"He is a great man," the warrior countered.

"Great men become great by sacrificing others," Marko replied.

The man hesitated, but shook off the tension. "I too am ready."

Emas nodded. "Begin!"

The warrior now facing Marko had not been entrusted Lightsabre at a whim. That much was made clear in his opening charge. The man closed the distance between them almost immediately and his swing appeared to be unchallenged as he brought his sword down on Marko. The clang of steel indicated otherwise thought it was not Marko's blade that met the strike. Instead, the paladin had stopped the blade with his arm, relying on Tyrael's Might to protect him. His own sword free, Marko swung it across and would have taken off his opponent's head had he not jumped back.

The retreat bought Marko's opponent little space as the former paladin charged forth, turning his momentum into a vertical swing. The warrior raised Lightsabre to stop the blow only for the force of the strike to nearly rip the sword out of his hand. Stumbling, the warrior fell right into Marko's knee as the paladin kicked him squarely in the mouth. The warrior reeled and coughed out a spurt of blood as he continued to stagger. Cries from the crowd alerted him to what came next and instinct was all that saved the man as he raised his sword to block Marko's next strike.

The two blades seemed to sing as they struck each other but it was quickly apparent Marko retained the advantage. The ground beneath the two began to quake and the ringing became more pronounced, growing higher and higher in pitch until the watching crowd covered their ears to try and block it out. The crescendo ended with a sharp crash and the challenger was flung back into the crowd. Bodies fell back as he crashed into the masses but the man quickly pulled himself up. Marko simply stood there, waiting for his opponent to return to the grounds.

Grimacing, the man walked forth, now nowhere as certain of his victory as he had been at the start of the duel. It seemed absurd that Marko wielded a sword that apparently surpassed Lightsabre, yet there seemed to be no other explanation for how easily the paladin was thrashing his opponent. The man eyed Marko's blue blade, noting the similar crystalline structure. The sword looked remarkably plain, yet that plainness seemed to hold immense power. Shaking off his doubts, the man picked up his pace and charged at Marko. He swung his sword down across the paladin's chest but was deflected once more. Then to his horror, as his own sword was shoved aside, Marko turned his own blade back and brought it slashing down.

The cut was clean and swift and the man did not even cry out. In fact, he felt almost nothing as his arm was severed and Lightsabre separated with it. No gush of blood escaped his body as instead a sheet of ice sealed off the stump immediately in the wake of Marko's sword. The warrior finally collapsed, grasping his right shoulder in disbelief as Marko calmly picked up Lightsabre.

"If you persist further, my next strike will take your head," Marko said. "Be glad that you leave here with your life."

The man's mouth opened and closed but no words escaped him. Emas came forth and shook his head at the fallen warrior, before nodding to Marko.

"I hereby deem the challenger unable to proceed with the match," Emas said. "The victor is the Lord Ramius! The followers of Leerans are to leave this place immediately. Their claim to the Durance of Hatred has been defeated."

A few of Leeran's followers were aware enough to rush forward and help the warrior. The crowds parted to let them through, but Leerans made no move to follow. Instead he glared at Marko, rage and hate filling his gaze.

"Do not think this is over, Ramius," Leerans spat. "You may have won today, but we will reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

"This is over, old man," Marko replied. "And the next time you cross me, you will be the one I strike down, and I will not be so merciful as to leave you to contemplate the lesson afterward."

Leeran's mouth opened as if to respond, but slowly closed as their eyes met. As Kari watched from the side, she thought she saw the preacher cringe before averting his gaze. Waving to his followers, Leerans melted into the departing crowd. Marko paid them no heed, walking back towards the Durance with both swords in hand. Kari quickly followed, both to see what he intended but also in case the crowd actually turned on Marko. If they were so foolish, it could only end with a slaughter, but at least if she stood against them she could incapacitate them without resorting to killing them outright. Fortunately, Leeran's followers seemed ready to give up for the day and the majority dispersed. A few lingered, likely waiting to see if Marko went through with his declaration. From what she had learned about the paladin, Kari knew they would not be disappointed.

"Move everyone away from the Durance," Marko ordered. "The sealing may not be perfect in preventing collateral damage."

Emas nodded and began shouting orders to his men, who quickly dispersed. The rest of Marko's companions followed, but Kari stayed by the paladin's side.

"You may want to join them," Marko said to the assassin.

"And what of you?"

The two were now the only ones still standing at the bottom of the steps leading into the former Temple of Light.

"As you wish," Marko said, "but you will need to hold onto me when we need to fall back."

Kari blinked. "What?"

Taking out a blue crystal, Marko raised it above him before crushing it in his fist. A burst of blue light flashed, followed quickly by a boom of thunder as the poles around the temple sparked and formed a circle of lightning.

"That should keep those fools from trying to become martyrs," Marko said.

Looking back, Kari noted the streaks of lightning arcing between the poles. She could feel the magic almost hum, but the fence seemed more for show. Kari did not doubt the barrier would keep the protesters at bay, but there was certainly not enough power in those bolts to render permanent harm on anyone. A good thing too as suddenly a zap sounded from a protester charging the perimeter. The man collapsed without a sound and simply twitched for several seconds before going still.

Kari frowned. "This will not kill anyone, correct?"

"It should not," Marko answered nonchalantly. "But as you should know, lightning tends to do interesting things to our body, including immobilizing one if the blast is strong enough."

Accepting the response, Kari nodded and turned her attention back on whatever Marko was doing. The paladin had sheathed the weapon he used to defeat Leeran's champion and instead held Lightsabre before him. Pointing the sword down, Marko let the tip rest on the ground and began chanting. Kari could barely make out the words, and they sounded more like prayer than any spell she had ever encountered. As the paladin continued, Lightsabre began emitting a white glow. The light grew in intensity until Kari found it hard to look at, though she had little difficulty sensing the massive buildup of holy energy.

The ground suddenly began shaking and Marko grabbed hold of the assassin, teleporting the two outside of the ring of lightning. Mere seconds later the lightning surged inward, flashing so brightly all quickly averted their gaze. Still, a few glimpses could be caught and those that looked up saw a most remarkable sight. The former Temple of Light, the tallest building in Kurast, was sinking into the ground. Those that dared keep looking noticed that the tower seemed to be slowly turning as it sank. The shaking continued for what seemed to be an eternity before finally subsiding as the Durance of Hatred disappeared in the pool of light. Then that too subsided, revealing an obsidian spiral covering the ground where the Durance once stood. A single stub rose out from the otherwise uniform formation, the remains of Lightsabre, twisted and warped by all the magic channeled through the sword.

"Well, that should keep the Hellgate permanently sealed," Marko said, ending the silence that had descended.

The others gaped at him, both amazed and frightened by the power Marko had demonstrated in destroying the Durance. That he had achieved it in a manner to minimize any collateral damage was all the more impressive.

"Shall we get going?" Marko said. "It's been a long day and I'd say all of us could use a drink."

With that the paladin turned and headed back into the city, with the self-proclaimed Children of Light giving him a wide berth. The others followed, wondering what, if anything, they could say to Marko. But one question burned in their minds above all others. If Marko was capable of such a feat, Marko's protestations about the world needing an army of champions, for what had the paladin gathered them for? And what price was to be paid to gain powers to match his?

* * *

The headquarters of the Iron Wolves was surprisingly subdued considering the reputation most mercenary companies had for rowdiness and general love of intoxicating themselves. While Marko was not solely to blame for the relative quiet, it could not be denied that the Wolves were more than a little surprised at their employer's display today. Some even felt a hint of fear, though none admitted it openly. Then again, Marko had already retired for the night after downing several mugs of the strongest brew the Wolves had to offer, or rather, he had been retired by the rest of his traveling companions with some help from Asheara. And while no sound escaped the room they had all gathered in, an intensity could still be felt merely glancing at the door. None of the Wolves were inclined to get drawn into whatever was going on and held their peace. The same was of course not true for the women and man currently interrogating their leader.

"And what the blazes was that down there at the Hellgate!" Kari nearly screamed. "Besides the risks you took summoning that demon, you then almost acted like one while questioning it!"

"I find it rather odd that anyone could have sympathies for those creatures," Marko remarked somewhat dryly.

"Don't give me that!" Kari did shout this time. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're acting as if you're running out of time and don't try to pretend otherwise. What the hell are you hiding from us? From me!"

The questioning had started relatively calmly, with Fara gently but pointedly asking Marko to explain his actions towards Leerans and his followers. Marko had not bothered hiding his contempt for the so-called Children of Light and the attitude had drawn more than a little scorn from his fellow paladin. Asheara had then asked the paladin why he had destroyed the Durance then and there, which drew an even more evasive answer from Marko. Then to the surprise of the others, Kari had snapped at the paladin, resulting in her present question.

Marko regarded the assassin and Kari could see a hint of annoyance in his eyes. But she had learned to read the man quite well since joining him and she also saw regret. Sighing, Mark shook his head and began unbuckling his armor. The others exchanged glances, unsure of why Marko was stripping. That uncertainty disappeared as the paladin finished removing Tyrael's Might and took off the shirt padding the armor. More than one gasped at the sight and Kari's mouth dropped open, the assassin rendered speechless.

Starting from the paladin's left shoulder and creeping down towards his chest was a tangle of blackened flesh. At first glance it seemed as if the flesh had been charred by some intense flame, yet there was no unevenness in Marko's build, no shrinkage of his form where the blackness sat.

"You are quite right about my being in a rush," Marko said. "As you can see, I do not have time."

"Marko," Fara choked out. "What is going on?"

"Consider it a mark of sin," Marko said. "I gave into my hatred when Kaho fell. I let it fester when we went to slay Diablo in his place of power. And though I have long moved on, I will continue to pay for my weakness."

Flavie reached out, her hand shaking as it hovered over the darkened flesh. Even without touching it the rogue felt a cold stillness and a dark hunger clawing away. Whatever afflicted Marko was slowly eating away his life. The paladin was almost certainly right in that it would kill him eventually.

"There is no cure?" Flavie asked.

Marko chuckled and squeezed the extended hand gently. "How does one heal a soul? I have consulted some of the greatest healers in the land, including Akara. All they have managed to do is delay the corruption. I am eternally grateful for the time they have given me, and thus I can only move forward and pray I complete my mission before it claims me."

"The building of this army you keep talking of," Greiz said.

Marko nodded and put the shirt back on. "I intend it to stand against the darkness when I cannot. I would like to leave the world with at least the hope that humanity will not fall to either Heaven or Hell."

"You wish us to stand by ourselves," Fara said, more question than statement.

Marko shook his head. "I wish us to be able to stand on our own. To fulfill our potential and to not bow before any master save ourselves, as equals to the angels and demons."

"An ambitious plan," Fara said. "And in many ways you've already made clear your goal. But why hide this from us?"

"Because it is not your fight," Marko said. "And there is yet time in which I can carry out my work. I would have informed all of you this burden of mine when the time came, but for now it serves little else besides a distraction to the task at hand."

Greiz snorted. "A distraction? Marko, you're dying. I'd say that's more than just a distraction."

Marko smiled wirily. "Perhaps. But my time is nearing an end and I do not know if I will ever return to Kurast after this. Hence, I destroyed the Durance while I still could."

The others nodded in understanding, or rather every save Kari did.

"Excuse me," Kari suddenly said. "I would like to have a moment with the Lord Ramius."

The others blinked, caught off guard by both the request and the formality of Kari's tone. After a brief and silent exchange, Fara nodded and led the others out. Once the door closed behind them, Kari stepped before the paladin. Marko tilted his head questioningly, just in time to have it jerked to the side as Kari's hand struck his face. The pain did not register immediately, though Marko's cheek quickly began to sting. Turning his head back to face Kari, Marko's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Part of it was due to sheer surprise at the slap and part of it was the look on Kari's face.

Marko had also learned how to read the assassin since recruiting her, but this time that skill was wholly unnecessary. The rage and sorrow the assassin felt was clearly written on her face and there were even hints of tears waiting to escape. Marko closed his mouth and kept it shut this time, waiting for the assassin to explain herself. There was no doubt he had made a mistake in his handling of her and at this point it was best to let her say her mind, not guess as to what had enraged her so.

"Do you have so little respect for us? For me?" Kari asked. "Do you value our bonds so little to think that you could hide this from us? From me!"

Rubbing his cheek, Marko let a few more moments pass before responding. "Do you truly believe I do not respect you?"

"It certainly seems that way, Marko. You are dying. You are the one leading us on this venture, meaning you are asking us to trust our lives to your decisions. But you also intend for us to be heirs to your legacy. If you have indeed chosen people who you do not respect to carry on that legacy, then we cannot help but question your judgment, both for our current mission and for humanity as a whole."

"Again, this presumes that I do not genuinely respect all of you."

Kari nodded. "It does. So tell me, if you do respect us, then what reason would you have to hide your condition?"

As Marko met Kari's gaze, he knew exactly what point the assassin was making. Even worse, Kari also knew Marko understood her intent, so waffling on semantics would likely see him suffer far worse than the single slap.

"You are right. I fear my death far more than I let on. No matter how common death is, no matter how often it happens around one, when it comes one's own turn, reality often sharpens uncomfortably. You could even say I do not wish to face it, as it would mean facing something else I fear."

Tilting her head slightly, Kari's face grew annoyed. "And you sounded so wise when you spoke of lost loves on the ship."

Marko chuckled. "Wise? Anyone can sound wise, Kari. That is what we call charisma, after all. But reality does not care for pretty words."

"Then you of all people should know the so-called desire to keep someone else from getting hurt by not becoming close to them is a fallacy. That the one you wanted to avoid hurting was yourself."

Harsh though the words were, Marko could not dismiss them. He had been the one to remark to Meshif that Kari was no innocent maiden, which was true enough. The assassin's clearness of mind was striking, especially considering her anger.

"I apologize, Kari, for my actions," Marko finally said. "You are right. I was thinking of myself when I kept the truth from you. But, I did not expect to find you. I suppose I had forgotten just how strong the fear is to lose a loved one. It would not be the first time I succumbed to my emotions."

"Do not think," Kari began levelly, "that just because you have confessed your affections that I will let you off easily."

Marko's mouth twitched into a wiry grin. "Perish the thought, milady."

"Good. Now, since you have laid your heart bare, I will do the same. You have managed to capture my heart, and you have also hurt me greatly. You say you love me, and I am now at the point where I can return that love. But your childishness has also greatly angered me. So while you may consider me to be your beloved, know that for the next while you are, how do you westerners put it? In the dog house? A very quaint but appropriate term, I think."

Marko's head swayed side to side as if he were considering something before finally nodding. "I suppose that is fair."

"Good. And if you do anything to anger me like this again, you won't be sleeping with the dogs, but six feet under. Understood?"

Marko blinked. "You seem rather well versed in Khanduras expressions."

"I have found that threats delivered in native expressions have greater effect. Would you not agree?"

Deciding again Kari had a point, Marko simply nodded.

"Good. Now, do you want to be tossed out head or behind first?"

Marko blinked at the complete non sequitur. "What?"

Gripping Marko's collar, Kari repeated the question. "Head or behind. Choose quickly."

"Uh, behind I gue-!"

Before Marko could finish, the assassin lifted the paladin over her head and launched him at the door. Flipping over in the air, Marko's back smashed into the door and tore it off the hinges. The paladin crumbled against the floor, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. He barely even noticed Kari walking out of the room and standing above him.

"The Lord Ramius now understands the consequences of keeping secrets from us and has agreed to be more open in the future," she declared. "Is that not right?"

"Umm, yes," Marko got out, still a bit dazed.

"He has also graciously agreed to pay for the damages caused while being disciplined," Kari said, "along with the cost of any future damage should further punishment be needed. Am I understood?"

The men and women gathered around the room all nodded simultaneously, uncertain as to what had prompted this rather dark turn on Kari's part. As for Marko, he could only marvel at the aura the assassin was projecting. Sheer killer intent was usually not enough to intimidate those in the room, but majesty and strength was far more uncommon. Even though she had just finished manhandling him, Marko found that Kari's majesty was undimished. A good thing too, as it seemed they were now stuck with each other. That finally drew a small grin from Marko as he considered just how many more times in the future Kari was likely to try beating him to a pulp.

* * *

"So what exactly was that sword you were using to seal the Hellgate?" Fara asked as she and Kari walked with Marko down the street.

"Ah, that," Marko said, but did not continue.

"That what?" Kari prodded.

"It is a trophy," Marko said after a few moments. "Shadowfang was not the only sword we recovered when we seized the Hellforge. There was another, one the demons themselves considered a trophy, a symbol of their triumph against a rather desperate attempt by the angels to prevent the forging of Shadowfang."

"Then that sword is of angelic make?" Fara asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Marko nodded. "Forged by the Archangel Tyrael himself for his trusted lieutenant Izual. The angelic runeblade, Azurewrath."

Both women's eyes widened slightly at the name and found themselves staring at the blade strapped to Marko's back. Sheathed, the sword did not look anything special, but if Marko's claim was true, and neither woman had any reason to doubt him, then they were in the presence of one of the greatest weapons ever forged by the High Heavens.

"We recovered it after destroy Mephisto's soulstone," Marko said. "We even offered to return it to Tyrael, but the archangel said that it was ours to keep. A good thing too, as we owe our victory over Diablo to the blade."

Kari's ears perked at that. Her sister in arms had supposedly died in the battle against the Lord of Terror and the only living witness stood next to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What did not happen?" Marko said somewhat whimsically. "We thought that having faced Mephisto, we would be ready to defeat his brother. We were quickly disabused of that when Diablo showed himself. The Lord of Terror is aptly named and brought out our greatest fears in his efforts to slay us. Perhaps ironically, my anger helped me to overcome my fear the fastest. After all, I had already lost everything I feared to lose."

The two women said nothing at that, though neither was especially happy at hearing of Marko's flirting with darkness.

"I managed to knock the others back to their senses, but even lucid, Diablo nearly defeated us. Anjira actually fell first. Diablo had managed to corner her and none of us were close enough to intervene. She knew she would not escape, so she brought a meteor crashing down on her position. The impact severely wounded Diablo even as it claimed her life."

It was a brave act, Kari admitted. Yet the assassin could not help but wonder if she could ever do the same.

"Natalya's traps were immensely helpful," Marko continued. "She kept Diablo distracted while the rest of us tried to hack away at him. But Diablo was no fool. He started ignoring the others and turned his attention to me."

Marko fell silent again but the two women did not push him to continue. Recalling that battle must have been difficult, not only because of the lost friends but also because of inner scars that would likely never heal.

"I welcomed the challenge," Marko began once more. "I thought I could slay the Lord of Terror by myself, with Azurewrath in my hands, so I charged him head on. My stupidity nearly got me killed instead, had Natalya not intervened."

At that Marko came to a halt and turned to face Kari. The assassin held Marko's gaze and he smiled slightly.

"One of the reasons you likely agreed to come with me is to find out what happened to her, am I wrong?"

Kari simply nodded.

"Diablo had me in his grasp and was slowly crushing me when one of Natalya's shadow clones reappeared and sliced his wrist open. He dropped me as a result but seized the clone with his other hand. I was too weak to help, so I threw her Azurewrath. Natalya used it to slice open the demon's arm before stabbing the demon in the heart. Diablo was felled, but in his death throes unleashed a massive blast of lightning at me. I should have perished then and there, but the real Natalya appeared and blocked it."

"So she died for you."

"At the time, I felt that she died _because_ of me, not for me," said Marko. "I was about ready to give up."

"But you did not," said Kari.

"No, I did not. And I owe Natalya a great debt for keeping me going." Marko smiled sadly. "I held her as her life slipped away. I screamed at her, asking why she would come in the open like that, why she would give her life for me. She answered, 'Because we still need you, Marko, to lead us. Finish the hunt for those still alive, not to avenge those that are gone.'"

The words echoed inside Kari as she held Marko's gaze. There was regret in those eyes, but also gratitude and a hint of hope. Kari wondered if Natalya had seen the same thing in her last moments. She hoped she had, for Kari was sure that seeing that alone would have allowed her sister in arms to go to her rest confident her sacrifice would not have been in vain.

"But enough about the past," Marko said as he turned to resume his walk. "We've kept the council waiting long enough. Best not to be too rude to old friends."

Kari quickly fell in line next to the paladin, pondering these new revelations. Marko seemed to be living up to Natalya's predictions, making every moment of his remaining time count. Kari only hoped in his rush to get things done the paladin would not forget the humanity he still had left.

* * *

"We understand your reason for destroying the Durance, Lord Ramius," the city elder said. "We even agree with it. However, doing so on such short notice has caused its own share of problems."

"My hand was forced, I'm afraid," Marko replied.

"Your hand may have been forced, but it is not you alone that must bear the consequences," Hratli said.

"Yes well, I do apologize for putting the city council in such an awkward position," Marko said.

"Awkward the position may be, the cause is not just the destruction of the Durance of Hatred. The self-named Children seem even more aggrieved at the loss of their sacred treasure, Ormus has heard."

"You should consider it good fortune I was able to acquire Lightsabre and use it as a substitute," Marko said with a wiry grin. "I'd say losing the other sword would have been a greater blow to humanity."

"Perhaps," Ormus conceded. "Yet their grievance still stands, and the Children place a different value on the sword and the Durance destroyed by it."

"Do you believe they will attempt to cause trouble for Kurast?" Marko asked.

"It is always a possibility," said Hratli. "However, I am more concerned about what would happen should so-called Children attempt to exact revenge on you."

"For their sake or mine?"

"Both," Hralti replied. "While they are unlikely to slay you without great effort, the number of 'Children' that you would fell in the process would not be inconsiderate."

"True enough," said Marko. "I have no intention of dying merely to appease their fanaticism. Hopefully my departure from the city will at least help prevent further tension from rising."

"Perhaps, and perhaps not," another elder said. "Kurast was the center of Zakarum and old patterns often linger. The Children still seem to believe they have special claim to this city. They will seek to reestablish themselves here."

"And how many of the survivors from Mephisto's reign are amongst them?"

"Of those that were not corrupted into Zakarumite zealots, few," said Ormus. "But Mephisto's death left many bereft of a will to guide them. Many have slipped back into mindless obedience."

"Ignorance is bliss," Marko muttered. "Wonderful. And back then I advocated that we spare as many as we could."

The elders exchanged worried looks as Hratli voiced their concerns.

"Is something the matter, Lord Ramius? Since your return, your course of action has been much more direct than in the past."

"Time, Hratli," Marko said. "I am unfortunately running out of it. I suppose I have actually lost patience as I grow older. But do not worry, I do not intend to start any more trouble before my departure."

Hratli nodded. "That is the least we ask."

With that, the council session ended and Marko walked over to Ormus. The Skatsim mage allowed a rare smile as Marko nodded in greeting.

"A shame our first meeting after so long had to involve politics," Marko said.

"Ormus thinks you enjoy stirring the hive. Retribution, perhaps, for all that you have lost to Zakarum?"

"Frustration, Ormus, plain old frustration and weariness. And while I would love to touch on lighter matters in our conversation, I am afraid I have a fairly serious matter to discuss."

"Then walk with Ormus and we shall speak of your urgency."

Marko accepted the offer and kept pace with the mage as he left the council chambers. Kari and Fara were waiting outside, acting as shadows in case Marko found himself accosted by more of Leeran's followers. The paladin had no need of protection, but the same could not be said of anyone that tried to confront Marko.

"You spoke in the session of running out of time," Ormus said. "Then the corruption has not abated?"

"No," Marko said. "I would be dead were it not for the skills of the many healers I have consulted, yours amongst them."

"Ormus is flattered you think so highly of Ormus' skill, but fears you only have a more impossible task to request of him."

Marko chuckled. "I would not call it impossible, my friend." Taking out the parchment, Marko handed it to the mage. "How long would it take you to synthesize this with Alkor's help?"

"A potion is what you desire?" Ormus queried.

"Indeed. A few friends from across the sea were able to create this. The holy energy within the potion helps to stave off the corruption, for a time at least."

"Ormus will look into the matter. How much longer do you intend to stay in Kurast?"

"Not very. I have business east of here and need to make haste. If you can see that a batch of the potion is sent to this address in Tur Dulra in three months time, I should be there to receive it," Marko said, presenting another piece of parchment to Ormus.

With a nod the mage accepted it. "Then Ormus bids you good fortune in your quest, Marko, and hopes that you will visit fair Kurast many more times."

Marko smiled gently and clasped Ormus' shoulder. "You take care as well, old friend. I would have one less reason to visit should you make your leave."

Bidding the mage goodbye, Marko departed with his two companions. Kari did not wait long to begin questioning him once more.

"This potion," she said. "How effective is it really?"

"Enough to keep me going," Marko said. "But I am afraid no power in this world exists that is able to actually heal corrupted flesh. The most common solution in such situations is to cut off the corrupted appendage and burn it."

"Hardly a possibility for you," Kari noted dryly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I rather like having something with which to attach my head to," Marko replied, cracking a slight grin.

The jest earned him a sharp poke in the side, though Marko barely felt it through his armor. The point was clear however and Marko patted Kari on the shoulder to let her know he received it.

"What exactly is your business to the west?" Fara asked. "There is little save swamps out there."

"Not entirely true," said Marko. "The western swamps are home to the priests of Rathma. I studied with them for a time after leaving the Dreadlands. It is there that I hope to teach all of you more about the true nature of our world, and of our innate power."

"And will we have to wait until we reach the necromancers' home to learn why they know so much of Sanctuary's secrets?" Kari asked.

Marko nodded. "I have promised to share my own secrets with all of you, but the history of the necromancers is something taught to me in trust. I would like to uphold that trust and obtain their permission before sharing it with you."

"And if they do not grant their permission?" Fara asked.

"Then I may have chosen who should inherit my legacy unwisely."

The two women exchanged looks, understanding but not entirely pleased with Marko's answer. Still, they would not have to wait long to see if Marko's judgment was still sound. A short while later the trio arrived at the headquarters of the Iron Wolves. Asheara had accepted Marko's invitation to join his cadre and had spent the last few days ensuring her men would not be completely without direction in her absence. Now Marko's party was once more preparing to depart, which entailed some shedding of personal possessions for the newest member of the party.

"I assure you, that is absolutely impossible," Meshif stated in exasperation. "My ship is a merchant vessel, not a prince's yacht, and even one of those would be hard pressed to bring along such frivolities."

"Frivolities! These are essential for a well groomed lady, Meshif!" Asheara protested.

"My dear, I would dare call you many things in your face," Meshif replied, "but lady is not one of them."

"Hmph! No wonder you're still single!"

Meshif smiled thinly. "Setting my marital status aside, we are also traveling by river out east. I am afraid I cannot risk bringing too much extraneous cargo lest the ship run aground. And what exactly is wrong with leaving your possessions behind here?"

"What is wrong? What is wrong! Would you leave your most valued treasure out in the open where any of your crew could stumble upon it and be tempted to pawn it off?"

The captain pretended to think about it. "Well, no, but far be it for me to point out, but is it really a good idea to be openly questioning your men's loyalty when you need to entrust them with watching your possessions?"

"Oh I know they're loyal," Asheara said. "I simply have no desire to part with my valued treasures in the first place."

Meshif shook his head. "And treasure is not the word for the junk you're trying to convince me to haul on my ship. No, I'm afraid the matter is closed, Asheara. Either leave all that junk here or hire another boat to follow us with it."

"Hey, watch what you call junk!"

Marko chuckled, deciding now was a good time to intervene. "You could always have all this shipped to the Rogue Monastery. That is where you will likely end up with all is said and done."

"A Monastery?" Asheara said, sticking out her tongue. "Couldn't you have picked a more lively place for your army?"

"Oh it's plenty lively," Flavie interjected. "Why, it's so lively that gossip needs less than an hour to be heard by everyone there! Kari can attest to that."

"Thank you so much for reminding me," Kari growled.

"Fine, fine, you win," Asheara said, throwing up her hands. "I'll see about storing or drive myself into debt shipping my things over to Khanduras."

"As unlikely as it is, I would be most impressed if you had somehow managed to already spend all the coin you earned guarding the Durance," Marko said dryly.

"Ha, shows what you know about the bare necessities a woman needs," Asheara said.

Marko glanced over at Kari, who only shrugged. Looking back over at Asheara, Marko shook his head but let a smile cross his face in amusement.

With that matter resolved, Marko headed into the mercenary barracks and sat down in his makeshift office. There were still plenty of letters he needed to deal with before departing, which would hopefully give Asheara enough time to finally finish unloading everything she could not take with her. Kari remained close by with her own set of correspondences, though none of the others quite knew where she was getting them from and the assassin had yet to volunteer that information.

Glancing over his own letters, Marko quickly pulled out ones from an old friend now living in Caldeum. The penmanship was remarkably neat and Marko always felt a bit bad about how his written responses usually turned out, yet Cain seemed to have little trouble deciphering the resulting squiggles. Setting those thoughts aside, Marko read over Cain's missives carefully and thoroughly. The old man had a tendency to ramble on, though Marko minded it less than some of his old friends.

Cain had apparently been quite busy since his arrival and the old man's enthusiasm was evident in the writing as he described the young girl now under his care. As Marko continued reading, a frown appeared on his face. If what Cain wrote was true, then the girl had a very potent heritage to say the least. With her mother rumored to have been a powerful witch, the girl was almost certain to have inherited some talent. Then there was her father, Prince Aidan. That made her royalty in a sense and the girl technically could claim to be Khanduras' sovereign once she came of age. Whether that claim would be accepted was another matter entirely, of course. But those were all minor details as far as Marko was concerned. The key question, and it was one Cain openly admitted he himself could not answer, was when the girl was conceived. Had it been before Aidan had plunged the Soulstone into his forehead in his vain attempt to contain the Lord of Terror, or after? And if the latter, had the girl inherited any of the darkness that ultimately consumed her father? Setting aside the letter, Marko let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Kari asked, looking up from her own letters.

"Perhaps. And yet at the same time, perhaps not."

"You are the only one who enjoys your cryptic statements, Marko."

Marko chuckled. "Apologies. The matter is simply a bit difficult to describe quickly."

"Then take time as needed."

After a deep breath, Marko summarized the contents of the letter for Kari. Some things could be glossed over while others the paladin stated as bluntly as possible. When he was done, Kari gave a thoughtful nod.

"I have heard of Cain," she said at first. "The last of the Horadrim, and an advisor to the Companions."

Marko nodded. "A good, if a bit talkative, old man."

"And he has sensed nothing untoward in the girl?"

"Though Cain is descended from the last leader of the Horadrim, he himself has not shown any special affinity for magic," said Marko. "I am uncertain he could sense anything even if there was something."

"Then should you not perhaps pay a visit to Caldeum and see this girl for yourself?"

"That might be a good idea," said Marko. "Caldeum would require a slight detour north, but it should not delay us for more than a month or so."

"I look forward to meeting with Cain."

Marko chuckled. "Then you can be the one that will distract Cain with your enthusiastic attention to his stories."

"Indeed, he must have many tales about you from his time traveling with the Companions," Kari said, her face completely straight.

Marko's face went blank for a moment but it quickly cracked into a chuckle.

"Well played, I suppose," Marko said.

After dealing with his other affairs, Marko headed out to update Meshif on the change of plans. Kari continued to tag along, apparently considering it her duty to keep an eye on the paladin. In some ways it was amusing and in others it was reassuring. For the paladin, it only reinforced his trust in the assassin to do the right thing when the time came, irrespective of whatever was between them.

End of Chapter 5

I'd say we're about 60% of the way through the story. Not much to say, besides the fact that my "vision" for the Diablo universe is likely to diverge greatly from that of whatever is in Diablo 3. But I'm perfectly fine with that. And to be honest, I'm not really a big fan of the creation myth that Blizzard came up with for the Diablo universe, or the role of the Worldstone. Anyway, hopefully Marko and Kari's romance did not feel too rushed, but I needed them to be solidly together for what happens two chapters from now. Hopefully I get those chapters out faster than I did this one.

has changed considerably since when I first started writing. I have to say, that bloody "cover the whole page with a transitional ad" thing is not a change I like.

Z98


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Innocence/Ignorance/Iniquity

The first knock went unanswered and the party simply stood there for several moments before Marko tried again. After more silence, he glanced at the others.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" he asked, though his eye were on Kari the entire time.

"Are you certain you have the right address?" Kari asked even as she took out a set of lock picks.

"Unless there are two 'wizened old men that'll talk your ear off' in this city," Marko said, imitating the local accent in the process, "then this is Cain's house, and that's the inn he's apparently helping to manage."

"And you are certain he would not mind breaking and entering?" Kari asked, though she began working on the lock regardless.

"Unless you feel like sitting out here all day waiting for him to return," Marko replied.

Kari did not bother responding and took mere seconds to unlock the door. "There."

As she moved to open the door, a click sounded. The party exchanged glances as Kari tested the door, finding it locked once more.

"Well, it looks like someone is home," Marko commented.

"Perhaps the girl you mentioned?" Kari said.

"A girl so young?" Marko said. "Clever little thing, if that is the case."

"Can you not teleport inside?" Kari asked.

"Well, yes, though the skill generally works better if I can see where I am going."

Kari glanced at the various windows, though none offered a direct view of the area by the door. "That does not seem to be a problem."

"Yes, I suppose not," Marko said.

The paladin's eyes began glowing blue when suddenly his head jerked over. The others followed his gaze and quickly caught sight of an elderly man accompanied by a younger woman carrying a small girl. Marko grinned widely as he stepped forth to greet them.

"Deckard Cain!"

Cain looked up in surprise at hearing his name called but quickly mirrored Marko's smile. He extended his hand and Marko clasped it tightly in response.

"Good to see you're still up and about," Marko said.

"And you as well, Marko," Cain said, almost beaming. "I hope you are well?"

"As well as I can be," Marko said in a gentle tone.

"Yes, I suppose so. Ah, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce Gillian. She was one of my neighbors in Tristram."

"Good day sir," Gillian said, bending her knee slightly even with the girl in her arms.

"And this is Leah," Cain continued. "She is the girl I mentioned was under my care, though I do not know what I would do without Gillian's help."

The girl looked at Marko with wide eyes before burying her face in Gillian's hair. Marko merely chuckled at the reaction.

"Shy, isn't she?"

"Yes," Cain said. "It took a while before she became used to my presence. Ah, and you have quite the ensemble with you, I see. Flavie, good to see you again."

"And you as well, Master Cain," Flavie replied.

"And Fara and Greiz as well? My, to think Marko convinced you two to come with him this far."

"Well, the man pays good," Greiz said, grinning.

"And his need is great," Fara said, glancing at Greiz chidingly.

"And Asheara too!"

Asheara chuckled. "Well, what can I say? Marko promised me all sorts of adventure."

"And I am sure you will not be displeased," Cain said. "And whom would you be, young lady? I do not believe we have ever met?"

"I am Hikari Kusanagi, a sister of Natalya," Kari said, bowing. "It is an honor to meet the last of the Horadrim, Master Cain."

Understanding lit Cain's eyes and he nodded solemnly. "It is an honor to meet you as well, my dear. And allow me to say my thanks now for being there for Marko in his time of greatest need."

Kari nodded, though she was not quite sure what the elder meant. Before she could inquire further, Marko snorted.

"You refrain from revealing your full name to me for three months, and you tell Cain upon introduction?"

Kari nodded, keeping her face straight. "Indeed. I trust in Master Cain's respectability."

Marko chuckled and shook his head. "Perhaps we can take this inside?"

"Ah, yes," Cain said. "Here, let me get the door."

As he inserted the key, Cain paused. "Marko, did you attempt to pick the lock?"

"Well, Kari was the one that did the actual deed," Marko said.

Cain shook his head. "You never change, do you? Well, how fortunate I spent the coin for this enchanted lock."

"That explains it relocking itself," Marko said. "Clever."

"But not enough so, as the next thing you were likely to try is simply teleporting inside," Cain said as he opened the door.

"Well, Kari's the one that suggested I try," Marko said.

"I am fairly certain you would have attempted it even without a word from me," Kari stated.

Marko smiled sheepishly but did not deny it as they entered Cain's house. Looking around, Kari noted the mass of tomes neatly arranged on shelves or scattered on chairs and tables. So far nothing seemed terribly out of place from what she had expected for someone as learned as Cain.

"I say, this place looks remarkably clean and organized," Marko said.

Kari glanced at Marko. "You consider this to be clean?"

"For Cain? Most certainly. I expected more books lying about the floor."

Cain chuckled. "Yes well, you can thank Gillian for that. She cannot abide untidiness."

"And neither should you," Gillian said. "Honestly, how you ever lived in such disorder is beyond me."

"Hmm, I foresee much pain and anguish in my own future," Marko joked.

"And why exactly is that?" Kari asked.

"Well, considering you seem to share Gillian's sense of cleanliness, I can only presume you will make me pick up after myself in the future."

The look Kari gave Marko was equal parts amusement and equal parts irritation. The time they had spent together since leaving Kurast had allowed them to grow closer, even if the two had yet to move into the same cabin. Still, the paladin had seemed to take even more joy in riling her than before, something Kari found both childish yet also endearing. After all, Marko was simply trying to get her to pay him more attention, though Kari sometimes wondered if the paladin himself realized that was what he was doing. As such, Kari played along, sharpening her own wit along the way.

"Why certainly. If you intend to be a good husband, you'll need to be properly house trained."

The others burst out laughing and Marko simply shook his head, grinning widely even so. The man could at least take jabs somewhat gracefully, Kari had to give him that.

"Well, that is most unexpected," Cain said. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Not quite," Marko said, suddenly serious. "But thank you all the same."

Placing a hand on their shoulders, Cain held both in his gaze. "Treasure the time you have together and regret none of it. That is all this old man has for advice."

"I intend to," Marko said.

Kari simply nodded, but her gaze was equally intense.

"Now, please, sit," Cain said. "I'm sure you are all tired from your journey. Ah, just move whatever books are in the way, I can always find them again."

The party accepted his invitation and moments later Gillian reappeared with refreshments for all. Leah continued to cling to her, but snuck more and more peeks at the visitors.

"You've kept quite busy, if your letters are anything to go by," Marko said, sipping the tea.

"Yes, the Caldeum library has proved immensely valuable in my research. I had considered myself learned in the ancient lore, but there is so much in this world, far more than any one man could claim to master."

"But that does not keep you from trying," said Marko.

"No, but learning is a lifelong task," said Cain. "There is always something else for the mind to ponder, and it would be a waste to not do so."

Fara, Flavie, and Kari all nodded in agreement while Greiz and Asheara simply listened passively. Marko showed no visible hints of agreement or disagreement, though Kari felt certain the paladin concurred.

"What exactly are you searching for?" Marko asked.

Cain leaned back in his own chair and took on a more pensive air. "There is a prophecy, one that I believe foretells what is yet to come. If we can but understand it, perhaps the catastrophe it speaks of can be averted."

Marko frowned. "Another prophecy?"

Cain nodded. "Yes."

"Well, the last one regarding the Three certainly turned out to be mostly right, even if in hindsight."

"You are referring to the Prophecy of the End Times?" Kari said.

"Indeed," said Cain. "'Wrapped in the 'guise of man shall He walk amongst the innocent, and Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth.' It is hard to ignore the accuracy with which those words described the Dark Wanderer."

Marko glanced at the girl. "Leah's father."

Cain nodded solemnly even as the others cast glances at the girl in surprise. Apparently aware of the attention newly focused on her, the girl hid again behind Gillian.

"And what is this other prophecy you speak of?" Marko asked. "Is it a continuation of the one about the Three? Or something else entirely?"

"I, am not sure," Cain admitted. "It does not appear to be directly connected to the Prophecy of the Three, but I would be surprised if there is no relation at all. Even worse, the prophecy is fragmented and I have yet to find all of it."

"Then let us hear what you do have," said Marko, "and ponder it ourselves."

Cain nodded, though Kari noticed a sense of restlessness and even hopelessness as the old man began. "'And in the end of days, Wisdom shall be lost. As Justice falls upon the world of men, Valor shall turn to wrath and Hope will be swallowed by Despair. Death at last shall spread its wings over all as Fate lies shattered forever.'"

A chill rang down Kari's spine as she listened to Cain's words, though she could not ascertain why. The prophecy was certainly disturbing, yet the assassin did not understand why it evoked such a strong reaction in her, especially when she did not understand much of it. The others were also silent, with the only sound coming from the kitchen where Gillian had retreated to with Leah. It was Marko that ultimately broke that silence.

"Interesting," the paladin said. "Is it my imagination, or were all the, aspects, embodied by the Angiris Council mentioned?"

"I thought so as well," Cain agreed.

"Which raises the question of whether the prophecy speaks of events that will befall the Heavens or Sanctuary," said Marko.

Cain blinked. "That, is a very interesting way of viewing the prophecy, Marko."

"Oh? The only thing relating to Sanctuary in that prophecy is the fall of Justice," said Marko. "Who is to say the prophecy has anything else to do with us?"

"Even if it does not, the fall of heaven would be ruinous for humanity," said Fara.

Marko glanced over at his fellow paladin. "In what way?"

Fara blinked. "Surely you jest? Were the heavens to fall, there would be nothing stopping the demons from invading Sanctuary."

"There is nothing stopping them from doing so now," said Marko. "The High Heavens have not intervened directly in the affairs of man since the Sin War. They remained silent both during the Dark Exile of the Three and their subsequent release. What makes you think the angels are the reason the demons have not invaded?"

"But-" Fara began but found herself unable to continue.

"Marko is right in that respect," Cain suddenly said. "The only angel to have lent us any sort of aide is Tyrael, and he did so apparently in direct violation of the High Heaven's edicts. Ironic, that, the archangel of justice would so flaunt the rules set down by his brethren. But at the same time, the silence of the Heavens is rather, disconcerting."

That Kari found herself agreeing with, now that Cain mentioned it. It was strange how she never gave much thought or questioned the role of the Heavens. Growing up, the angels were portrayed as champions of Order that sought to protect all creation from the demonic armies of Hell. But what the Heavens might think of humans and Sanctuary was not something she had ever pondered. Who was to say the angels were at all interested in the welfare of humanity.

"So have you found anything useful in deciphering that prophecy?" Marko asked.

"Sadly not," Cain said. "What I have found, however, are variations of this prophecy in many different tongues and from many different lands."

"Suggestive," said Marko.

"Quite."

"Were these prophecies all from around the same time period?" Fara asked.

"I have traced the earliest versions to shortly after the Sin War," Cain replied. "Beyond that, it is possible the variations that came after were simply reinterpretations of the original versions. But of those originals, their geographic origins were quite dispersed."

"Assuming they are the originals and were not drawing from an even earlier source."

Cain chuckled. "I have always admired that about you. Your unwillingness to accept anything at face value."

"Well, I figured anything that got me in trouble with the Zakarum orthodoxy had to be a good thing."

Asheara snorted. "As if that needed any effort."

"Indeed," Fara said, though the former paladin sounded far more remorseful than the mercenary mage.

"So what do you intend to do?" Marko asked.

"To continue my search," Cain replied. "There is much knowledge across the world, knowledge that I will not gain unless I seek it out."

"Are you sure?" Marko said, his concern evident.

Cain smiled gently and nodded. "I may not be getting any younger, but there is still some life left in these old bones of mine. And it would be good for Leah to see more of this world."

The others cast surprised look at the elder.

"Excuse me, Master Cain, but is she not too young for such a journey?" Fara questioned.

"For now, yes," Cain said. "In another year or so, I hope she will grow in understanding enough to partake in my journey."

"May I examine her?" Marko asked. "Considering Leah's heritage, it would be best to ensure there is nothing, untoward, sleeping within her."

"I, hope that is not the case," Cain said sadly but nodded none the less. "After everything that has happened, I pray that Leah can at least live a childhood free from the legacy of her father."

"As do I," Marko agreed solemnly.

"Leah dear, come over here," Cain called gently to his charge.

The girl blinked and slowly made her way to the elderly man, doing her best not to meet the eyes of the others. Cain smiled and patted her head once she came to a halt before him.

"My dear, my friend Marko would like to have a look at you. There's no need to be afraid, he and I have been through much together and he will not hurt you."

Slowly, Leah nodded, and turned to look up at the approaching paladin. Marko knelt down and did his best to smile assuringly, though the effort likely looked awkward. Extending his hands, Marko placed them on either side of Leah's head. To the girl's credit, she neither flinched nor drew back from the paladin, not even when his hands started glowing dimly. A few moments passed before Marko withdrew his hands and stood, giving Leah another pat on the head.

"Thank you Leah, I am done."

The girl nodded and scampered back to the kitchen, likely seeking out her nurse again. Marko watched her disappear and shifted into a thoughtful stance.

"Well?" Cain asked, pressing his friend for his conclusion.

"Nothing," Marko said.

The response only stirred confusion in the others.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kari pressed.

"Exactly what I said," Marko replied once more in an unhelpfully vague manner. "I sense nothing."

"So she possesses no spark of magic?" Cain queried.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Marko frowned. "I suppose I should be more specific. I sensed nothing because my attempts to probe her failed."

Though the others' confusion deepened, something else stirred amongst them as well.

"What!?" Cain exclaimed, though his voice was more a rasp than a cry.

"I doubt Leah is doing it on purpose, but the moment my magic touched her, it simply unraveled," said Marko. "A remarkable trait, really."

Kari frowned. "Be serious Marko, how is that even possible?"

An eyebrow rose on the paladin's face. "I would think you would be better qualified to answer that. After all, your Order specializes in neutralizing magic."

That was true enough, though Kari found she had no more insight than Marko. "We use magical devices to cancel out other magic. We do not ourselves perform the feat."

"But would it be possible?" Fara asked. "Would it be feasible to duplicate the magic in your devices yourselves?"

Kari shrugged. "Perhaps. But since the Order is barred from directly using magic, I do not know if it has ever been tried."

"It likely has," Marko said. "Someone needed to come up with the magic in the first place before it could be duplicated in your weapons and tools. The question now is, why does Leah possess this talent innately?"

"You did say her father was Diablo's last host," said Greiz, "and her mother was a witch. Either one could have passed something on to her through blood."

"Regardless, overcoming her ability to cancel magic is not likely to be easy, and doing so without harming the girl will be harder still," said Marko. "It will at least be something to think about. For now, I see no reason to treat Leah as anything but an innocent little girl with a caring family."

Kari found herself smiling at Marko. His heart was what had first attracted her and he was showing it once more.

"That she is," Cain agreed. "Now then, are you planning on staying in Caldeum long?"

"Just a few days," said Marko. "We will need to return south to meet with Meshif again to travel east."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure we can spare a few rooms in the inn for your stay. Rest while you can, my friends. Something tells me you have a long journey yet."

"Generous as always, I see," said Marko. "Well, I won't say no to saving a few pieces of gold."

Cain chuckled. "And I'm sure that coin will instead be spent at the bar, if Gillian has her way."

"I see nothing wrong with that," Marko stated.

* * *

The coin did flow freely that night, though less so than Marko may have liked with Kari keeping an eye on him. The others did not suffer such supervision and Greiz and Asheara both lived up to their reputations as mercenary captains. Fara and Flavie were more reserved in their relaxation while Kari barely touched her cup the entire night. With Marko's forced moderation, the former paladin instead spent part of the night at the card tables indulging in another form of vice. A friendly game was also a good place to hear gossip and news, and a game stayed friendly so long as the amount of coin involved stayed small.

"Bloody 'children' my arse," one of the players said. "They go 'round and 'round preaching and ranting and badgering people 'bout how they're all so good with servin' the light. Someone needs ta teach them a lesson er two about minding their own damn business."

"Someone did," another player chimed in. "Ye hear about what happened down in Kurast? Some of them Children decided to try and storm the Durance, but the Champion was there. He stopped them and ended up levelin' the place fer good measure."

"Yer joking."

"Nope, heard it from some traveling merchant," the second man continued. "Serves 'em Children right, tryin' to mess wit the Champion."

"Bah, that Champion stuff's just nonsense," the third player said as he finished dealing. "I mean really? Diablo? Baal? Mephisto? You gonna expect me to believe one man killed them all?"

"Not one," Marko said. "He's simply the only one that lived through all the battles."

"That's right," the second player agreed. "He's the last of the Companions o' Order."

"Even if he wasn't alone," the dealer persisted, "why would anyone believe these stories? I mean, c'mon, the Prime Evils walking the earth?"

"You weren't in Kurast when Sankekur went mad," the first player said. "If he wasn't possessed by Mephisto, then I dun wanna know what drove him to order the executions of so many innocents."

The dealer sighed as he looked at his cards, finding them to be more interesting than trying to argue with the other players. Marko allowed himself a small smile as he studied his own hand. This looked to be his last round, regardless of the outcome. He had enough for a fine dinner anyway and lingering any longer might see the kitchen closed down for the night. As the others threw in their bets, Marko waved to Gillian.

"Finally ready for dinner?" the woman asked with a bright smile.

"Indeed. Two roasted piglets, please."

Gillian blinked. "For just yourself, dear?"

"Nay, I am feeling generous tonight. One for these fine gentlemen as thanks for gifting me their coin, and one for myself."

The other players looked at Marko in surprise but the two closest to him quickly slapped him on the shoulders in thanks. Their gratitude even held after Marko won the last pot and handed it off to Gillian to pay for the meal. Done with game for the night, Marko wandered over to the corner where Kari, Flavie, and Fara were seated.

"Hiding from the crowds?" Marko said as he seated himself.

"Keeping an eye on a pair of drunken fools," Kari answered for them.

Glancing over, Marko saw Asheara and Greiz engaged in another drinking game with the bar's patrons and chuckled. "I will save you from needing to watch a third fool."

"That would be appreciated," Fara said, her smile more amused than serious.

"Hear any interesting news in your games?" Flavie asked the paladin.

"Some," said Marko. "Apparently the Emperor Hakan is arriving in the city tomorrow. Should have been paying more attention on our way here, otherwise I would have timed our own visit differently."

"You do not wish to be here when the emperor arrives?" Fara asked.

Marko shrugged. "Mostly a matter of getting out of the city quickly. Considering the crowds that have gathered to see him, and the increased security, well, let us just say I would like to avoid any complications."

"That does not really answer my question," said Fara.

"No, I suppose it does not," Marko said, grinning sheepishly. "I have no problems with the emperor per se, I would just prefer not to get tangled up in politics."

"And you believe the emperor might find a use for you," Kari said.

"More or less. And I am afraid I have far too little time to play court politics."

"You seem to have little time for anything beyond your mission," Kari muttered. "Do try to live what is left of your life, Marko."

"For your sake my dear, I shall," Marko replied with a grin.

The roast piglet arrived not long after and Marko began slicing it up. Ample helpings were placed on the women's plates, though Marko seemed to make it a point to horde the crispy skin.

"How long will it take to reach the priests of Rathma?" Kari asked as she dug in.

"A few days to a week," Marko said. "It all depends on how much traffic there is along the river. The last time I traveled there was by sea hugging the coast, but this way should be faster."

"And what do you expect us to learn from them?" Fara asked.

"Quite a bit. Rathma's followers know far more about the true nature of this world than many others."

Kari blinked. "Really? I find that hard to believe, considering some of the stories told about their beliefs."

Marko chuckled. "Such as?"

Kari thought it over for a few moments before responding. "Well, one I've heard is about Sanctuary being borne on the back of some great dragon."

"Ah, yes, I heard that one as well," said Flavie.

"As have I," Fara said.

Marko nodded. "Yes, that one is true."

The three women froze as their gaze fell upon Marko, though the paladin remained unperturbed and continued his dinner.

"What do you mean by it is true?" Kari asked for the others.

"Sanctuary is indeed borne on the back of the great dragon, Trag'Oul. He was a patron of Rathma and helped in training the first necromancers, though he has been silent for many centuries now."

"Wait, Marko," Flavie interrupted. "How can you possibly know that to be true instead of a myth?"

"Because I've seen him," Marko said. "Or would it be it? Not sure how one tells the gender of a dragon such as it."

"You saw him," Kari said dubiously.

"More or less."

The three women exchanged glances whilst Marko cleared off his plate and began cutting more portions.

"How exactly is that possible?" Kari asked. "You said Sanctuary rests upon Trag'Oul's back. Is there some pit deep enough to reach him?"

"An amusing thought, but no," Marko said after swallowing another chunk. "What I actually did was step outside of Sanctuary for a moment."

"And how did you manage that?" Flavie asked, incredulous.

"By opening a rift. Took a tremendous amount of magic to do so however, and I doubt I could repeat the feat without help."

Kari blinked but sighed a few moments later. "Well, you have been to the Burning Hells so I suppose that is not impossible."

"And what exactly did you see?" Fara asked. "What form did Trag'Oul take?"

Marko wiped his mouth and thought a few seconds before responding. "It was as if I were looking at a chain of stars, a constellation. Each star showed facets of this world, its past, its present, and even possible futures."

"Futures!?" Flavie blurted out.

Marko nodded, ignoring the shock on their faces. "Only glimpses though. The moment I tried to look at them, the stars shifted to conceal them. I suppose either Trag'Oul did not want me to see those, or it meant the future is constantly shifting and thus cannot be viewed in detail."

"And did the dragon speak to you?" Fara asked.

The paladin shook his head. "I did not stay long and I doubted the dragon was interested in conversation, considering…"

The three women looked expectantly as Marko's voice trailed off, but he simply smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I saw quite a few things while out there."

"You are not seriously considering leaving us hanging like that," Kari growled.

Marko chuckled. "Sorry, but regarding that experience, I have nothing else to say."

Kari's arm suddenly lunged out and she grabbed hold of Marko's collar. The paladin lurched forward in surprise and gave her a questioning look.

"You're hiding something," Kari stated.

"Of course I am," said Marko.

"Why?"

"Because that knowledge comes with a certain price," Marko said, "and I will not ask you three to pay it just yet."

Reluctantly, Kari released Marko and the paladin resumed eating as if nothing had happened.

"You do not think we are ready?" Fara asked.

"Not exactly. Well, no, if I am to be perfectly honest, none of you are ready. But to be perfectly frank, I have already set a task before all of you. I would prefer you not be distracted."

"That implies what you saw is serious enough to distract us from protecting humanity from both Heaven and Hell," Kari pointed out.

"Perhaps," Marko said. "It is certainly distracting me since I still do not understand it. Until I do understand its meaning, and until I establish that it has some relevance to your task, I will keep what I saw to myself."

"You know," Kari said. "Once we grow powerful enough, we too will likely be able to step outside of Sanctuary and see what you have seen."

"I look forward to such a day," said Marko. "At that time, I hope you will be able to understand what you see."

With those last words, Marko finished his dinner, leaving only the bones of the roasted piglet behind. Kari shook her head, both at his gluttony and at his obstinacy, but there seemed little point in pressing him further. Marko had obviously been shaken by whatever he had seen, but he had trusted them enough to at least make mention of it. For now, that was enough for Kari.

* * *

Kari had little trouble waking up at her usual time the next morning, though Greiz and Asheara were still sleeping off last night's festivities. Marko had no such excuse but likely would have slept as late as the pair had the assassin not hauled him out of bed.

"Whatever happened to early to bed and early to rise?" Kari asked as she went through some basic forms with the paladin.

"We did not do early to bed last night," Marko retorted, "as such I saw little reason to attempt early to rise."

That might have been true, but the paladin was keeping pace with Kari's motions. His movement was crisp and smooth with little waste and Kari could find little to criticize. Marko would have made a fine Viz-Jaq'taar had things turned out differently. Instead, he simply served as an excellent training partner for Kari.

"I have heard that your order's martial arts were influenced by that of the Shaptev monks," Marko said as they paused after their stretches and warm up.

"To an extent," Kari replied. "Our styles have a common ancestry, but the two have diverged significantly in emphasis. The monks exert themselves against the outer world. We strive for a more, subtle and efficient lethality."

"Kill as many as quickly as possible?" Marko remarked.

"You left out as quietly as possible," said Kari. "For example, the way the monks use katars or claws is very different. They effectively seek to dismember an opponent. We seek to kill an opponent with the first strike instead of relying on repeated cuts."

"Sounds like a sound strategy. Do you know why the monks do not follow a similar strategy?"

"Two reasons, as far as I understand," Kari began. "First, both Orders were seeking an effective way to counter armor without relying on heavy and cumbersome weapons. The monks developed ways of simply destroying the armor in order to directly attack their opponent. My Order sought to exploit weaknesses in the armor first, to cripple an opponent as quickly as possible. Both approaches have merit and are simply two different solutions to the same problem."

Marko nodded in agreement. "And the second reason?"

"Simplistically, the purpose of our respective Orders," Kari stated. "The Shaptev monks seek enlightenment by improving their bodies. Thus they have a spiritual motive for pushing their abilities to such extremes. We assassins are much more practically minded. Our one and only objective is to hunt down rogue mages and kill them. We thus sought the most efficient way of doing this and rely on much more than just brute strength or quick reflexes."

"An interesting divergence," Marko said, picking up a quarterstaff. "I have actually sparred with a Shaptev monk in the past. She was quick, strong, and highly adaptable, but was unable to withstand too many blows if one was able to land them."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "And where did you encounter this monk?"

"It was actually after the destruction of Arreat," Marko said. "I was making my way south to Bastion's Keep and found the monk fighting against some stragglers of Baal's army. I pulled her out of that mess and helped her get to the Keep."

"Her," Kari said.

Marko chuckled. "We parted ways soon after that. She had some mission to see to, and I was too tired of the eternal conflict to offer any further help. But during that time, I taught her what I had learned fighting demons and we sparred to help her put the lessons into practice."

"I see that you will come to anyone's aide."

The paladin shrugged and twirled the staff. "I can only help so many, but if I see an injustice or someone in peril, to do nothing would be a sin."

Kari looked down at her own staff in thought. "You have a strong moral compass, Marko. But do you following it unthinkingly?"

This time it was Marko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Have I erred in some way in your judgment?"

Without warning Kari's staff lashed out and it was only instinct that kept it from smashing into Marko's head.

"Erred? Not yet," the assassin said as she continued to press down her staff. "But I cannot help wonder if you will even realize it when you do."

Drawing back, Kari began circling around the paladin, looking for additional openings. Marko did the same and seemed to find one first as he suddenly lunged forward. Kari parried the strike easily and blocked the roundhouse follow up. The paladin however used the momentum from the block to spin around and executed a hook kick. Kari ducked and charged in from below, gambling she could block the staff thrusting towards her as Marko finished spinning. That turned out to unnecessary as she made it side Marko's guard before he could get the staff out far enough. Despite her smaller frame, the speed of Kari's impact easily sent Marko reeling back even as her staff flipped over to come crashing down on his head.

With little else available, Marko raised an arm to block the blow only to see Kari use the halted staff as a pivot to flip over him. Landing behind, Kari hopped backward and landed an elbow blow to Marko's side as he hurried to turn around. Now staggering badly, Marko was unable to put up his guard as Kari jumped again, using the leap to bring more momentum to the finishing strike with her staff. The thud that followed was not the satisfying crack that Kari was expecting as Marko turned his own stumbles to his advantage and rolled away.

"Few can tell when they have personally erred," Marko said, his breathing even despite his previous exertions. "That is what friends and family are for."

"But will you listen to us when that time comes?" Kari asked.

"I do believe it would be your duty to make me listen," Marko said.

Before Kari could respond, the paladin charged in once more. The side strike was blocked easily but Marko simply ignored Kari's counterattack and went for a second blow. Her guard open, Kari took off and leapt over Marko's attack only to have the paladin intentionally maneuver himself below her. Thus positioned, his next strike landed squarely in her chest and knocked the wind out of the assassin. Kari landed with a thud and was quickly pinned by Marko's staff.

"I believe this match is mine," Marko said triumphantly.

"You forget yourself, Sir Ramius," Kari said from behind Marko. "An assassin always cheats."

The shadow clone under Marko's staff disappeared and the paladin shook his head with a wiry smile.

"And from what I have seen, you will have little difficulty keeping me in line," he said. "I concede."

Kari retracted her staff from against Marko's back in silence. Again the paladin made many valid points, but she felt uncomfortable leaving the matter as it was. Before she could dig deeper however, several guards entered the yard and halted before the two.

"Are you the one called Markus Ramius?" the lead guard asked.

Marko's expression was one of irritation and dissatisfaction, Kari could tell. Not surprising as he had hoped to leave the city before his presence was discovered by the authorities.

"I am," Marko said, answering truthfully regardless.

The guard saluted. "I am Captain Vern of the Caldeum Guard. The Emperor has ordered that you be brought before him."

Marko frowned. "For what reason?"

"He wishes to speak with you," the guard said. "Beyond that, I do not know."

"And does the Emperor expect this conversation to be long?"

This time it was the guard captain that frowned. "As I have said, I know nothing beyond the Emperor's wish to speak with you. It would be wise to grant that wish."

"We shall see," Marko said. "You may wait here, Captain. I doubt the Emperor or his court wants me or my companion showing up like this."

Both Vern and Kari blinked in surprise, though the guard captain was the one that spoke.

"The Emperor only requested your presence."

"Are you saying that he forbid me from bringing others?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then I see no problem," said Marko. "Unless you wish to take the time to seek clarification?"

Vern scowled but eventually nodded for Marko to go and freshen up. As the two entered the inn, Kari voiced her own thoughts.

"Do you wish for the others to come as well?"

"No, just you," Marko said. "They are likely to not let us take too many visible weapons into the palace, making you the best suited for accompanying me in case problems arise."

"Do you have reason to expect trouble?"

"Trouble does not need reason," Marko stated.

On that Kari was in full agreement and went quickly to freshen up and arm herself. By the time she was done, the others had already gathered and were discussion the situation with Marko.

"How did the Emperor even know you were in Caldeum?" Asheara asked. "Unless his spies have been watching you since you arrived in Kurast?"

"Considering your little stunt, not too surprising," Kari interjected.

"Yes well, it had to be done," Marko said unapologetically. "For now make ready for a quick exit should the need arise. Kari and I will see what Hakan wants."

The others nodded and went to pack while Kari and Marko rejoined Vern. The guards fell into formation around the two and escorted them through the streets, pushing through the crowds. To Kari's surprise, Marko moved closer to her and even took her arm. The reason became more obvious as he leaned over closer to her ear.

"Can you create a shadow clone and activate your cloak at the same time?" he whispered.

Kari nodded ever so slightly in response.

"Good. Once we're inside of the palace, do so the moment you get the chance. I want you to follow at a distance in case Hakan tries to spring any surprises."

"Why such caution?" Kari asked.

"Hakan wants something, and I may not be able or willing to give it to him."

Kari nodded again, accepting the reason for now. It would be hard enough continuing this conversation without the guards become too suspicious. Suddenly Marko patted Kari's side to draw attention to his hand, which began signing. It took a few tries and probably a couple of different systems before Kari saw ones she recognized and responded in kind. Marko acknowledged this and his hands fell still, cradling Kari's arms. Their system of coordination established, Kari felt a bit more assured that the two would make it out of whatever surprises the emperor might spring.

Guards lined the walkway the group ascended, along with groups of nobles clustered together in gossip. All of the soldiers came to attention as Marko passed, suggesting they were at least ordered to accord the paladin a degree of respect. When they finally reached the palace gates, two guards came forward to do a quick check for hidden weapons. To Kari's surprise, the ones she allowed them to find were returned instead of confiscated, though Marko either had hidden none or had decided not to let any be found. Then again, with Azurewrath at his side, Kari doubted he had any great need for more surprises.

Past the gates the two climbed another set of stairs leading into a massive open air audience chamber. Above them on a circular platform stood the emperor himself and the guards immediately dropped to their knees. Marko's bow was nowhere as dramatic and it was likely as much as the paladin was prepared to concede to any authority. The emperor's smile suggested he was more bemused than offended.

"Welcome, Lord Ramius," Hakan greeted, "to my humble court."

Marko kept his attention squarely on the emperor and did not bother looking around at the courtiers and nobles. That was Kari's responsibility, now cloaked and moving about to see if there was anything unusual.

"I have been told you have a request of me, your majesty," Marko said, getting straight to the point.

Hakan chuckled at the paladin's bluntness. "News from Kurast of your deed reached me shortly before your arrival. And when reports came in that you yourself had come to my fair city, I could not miss the chance to speak with you."

"I did only what was necessary," Marko stated.

"So you deemed," said Hakan. "But there are those who believe you overstepped."

Marko frowned. "And are you one of them, your majesty?"

"I am not amongst them, at this time," Hakan evaded. "They have however petitioned for my intervention."

"Petitioned, or demanded?"

That drew a thoughtful look from the emperor. "Tell me, why do you suggest it was demands they issued?"

"A demand comes with a threat of dire consequences if defied," Marko stated. "A request implies a lack of consequences if turned down. If the self-styled 'Children of Light' have sought to convince you to move against me, they would be incapable of not emphasizing the threat they feel me to be. After all, as a former Hand of Zakarum, I am intimately familiar with the lies that they continue to rely upon to sway the masses to their side."

"Oh? And why do you believe them to be no better than the Zakarum?"

"Because they sought to reclaim the Durance of Hatred."

Mumbles from the courtiers filled the silence that fell after Marko answered. Hakkan spent a few more moments contemplating the statement before responding.

"The Children claim they would have been able to cleanse the corruption and restore it into the Temple of Light."

Marko snorted. "Many have made such claims in the past. Others claimed able to master demonic forces for their own purposes. The only tragedy that occurs when they all too often fail is the suffering of those innocent of any involvement. Every time men and women such as I must come forth to combat the evil that has broken free marks a failure by humanity to curb its greed for power."

While the shadow clone stood attentively next to Marko, Kari had long stopped focusing on the paladin or the emperor. She had scanned the crowd gathered and while many grew visibly uncomfortable with Marko's words, only three grew visibly angry. Those were likely to be Leeran's followers and the ones helped make the direct appeal to Hakkan for his support against Marko. But there was also a hint of fear in their eyes, perhaps indication that Hakkan was not as receptive as they had desired and might be open to Marko's interpretation of matters. If they truly felt threatened, there was the question of how they would react to this perceived danger.

Hakkan allowed a grin to appear and applauded three times. "Well spoke, Lord Ramius. My agents were right, you are a masterful orator when you so desire. There is much for us to discuss in more private quarters. Come."

It was both an invitation and an order, one that Marko saw no reason to decline. As such he proceeded around the courtyard with Kari and her clone following close behind. The murmurs grew louder as they passed but none seemed prepared to challenge the emperor's decision.

Once inside, Hakkan joined them and the group proceeded deeper into the palace.

"You were right in that the Children approached me," Hakkan said, "and they do indeed view you as a great threat. But Leeran and his followers are focused only on their own limited views. They seem to think the world is obliged to conform to their ideal."

"Stupidity was never in short supply amongst the Zakarum followers or priesthood," Marko stated.

Hakkan shrugged. "Desperation and stupidity are not the same. After the fall of Zakarum, its followers found themselves without purpose or drive. Leeran gave them one again and they greatly fear becoming lost once more."

"No one can be given direction without becoming a slave," said Marko. "They are servants of their own insecurities and unwilling to muster the courage to find their own path. History is made of such people who were exploited and then cast aside. But regardless of whether an era was peaceful or full of turmoil, such people have never obtained the security they so desire."

"You seem very convinced of your own argument," Hakkan noted.

"An observation about the harshness of this world," Marko replied. "The strong thrive, the weak suffer, and leaders of nations and peoples perpetuate this system as a way to ensure their continued rule."

Hakkan blinked. "And am I included amongst those leaders?"

"Would you be willing to step aside for the good of the people, your majesty?"

Hakkan did not respond immediately and the group walked in relative silence as he thought.

"Your point is well made," Hakkan finally said. "The question that must be asked however is what do you intend to do with your ideas."

"Nothing," Marko stated. "I have no interest in matters of state. My only goal is the preservation of humanity's freedom from external forces, be they demonic or angelic, to pursue our own destiny. The power dynamic that I described was firmly in place long before other powers were aware of our existence. It will one day need to be resolved, but despite its problems, leaders ultimately bring a measure of prosperity to their people. To attempt to replace that will require minds far more interested in the problem than I."

The emperor chuckled. "It is a wonder that you speak so freely of your views. Many would fear an emperor's wrath for broaching such ideas."

"Many also are not nearly as difficult to kill as I," Marko stated. "Leeran knows this. He is likely hoping that you will perceive me as enough of a threat to your hold on power for you to risk it."

"Yes, I suppose he was," Hakkan said as they stopped before a door. "But from what you have said, you are not a direct threat to my position, nor do you intend to become one. There are others however for which I cannot say the same."

The guards opened the door and Hakkan turned to face Kari's clone.

"Your companion will have to wait outside," Hakkan said. "What I have to say is of a private nature."

"Very well," Marko said, though his hand signal said something else entirely.

As Kari's clone moved aside to take a defensive position outside the room, Kari herself slipped in after the emperor and before the paladin. No wards dispelled her cloak and the assassin moved to an out of the way location close to the door and waited. Once the door closed, Hakkan sank into a seat and let out a sigh.

"No guards?" Marko commented.

"You are no fool, Lord Ramius," Hakkan said. "To kill me in here would guarantee your death, or at least the death of your companions. And I doubt I would ever give you reason to try."

Marko accepted the comment with a nod. "You spoke of other threats."

"Yes, I did." Hakkan straightened up. "What do you know of Caldeum's political situation?"

The paladin shrugged. "Simply what I hear. The merchant guilds controlled much of the city before the Dark Times that led to many Kurast nobles fleeing their city. Some came to Caldeum and used their wealth to secure positions of power. There were fears of a civil war until you came and mediated between the two factions."

"Correct," said Hakkan. "Many more have since come to the city. The problem lies in specific notables whom my agents have been nearly unable to track and gather information about. Several have even disappeared, while others might even have been compromised."

"I am afraid I do not see how I could be of help," Marko stated. "Intrigue and politics are not my strengths."

"I know," Hakkan said. "But demons are."

Marko frowned, as did Kari, though no one saw hers. "What do you mean, demons?"

"I suspect demonic influence," Hakkan stated. "However, I cannot prove it and the mages in my service have been equally powerless. I was hoping you might know of, alternative ways of detecting demons."

Marko's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Perhaps," was his immediate, vocal, response, but Kari quickly caught the signaling of his hands. "Do you have a guess as to their objective?"

"The obvious one is my throne," Hakkan stated. "Beyond that, they may be searching for something inside or around Caldeum that I am not aware of."

"If their objective not the throne, I would need to consult with my companions," said Marko. "But it remains entirely possible that even the throne would be seen as the means to an end."

"Yes, a possibility, though a humbling one," Hakkan agreed. "There is much we do not understand about even our own world."

"You may be surprised, your majesty," Marko said, with considerably more actual deference than when he first addressed Hakkan so. "I cannot promise my aid for an extended period of time, but I will speak with my companions and see if the situation can be dealt with quickly."

"That is all I have the right to ask for," Hakkan said. Walking over to a desk, the emperor quickly jotted down a list and handed it to Marko. "Men whom I suspect of untoward activities. Should they be merely breaking the law, it is my responsibility to deal with them. But if they truly are in league with demons, then I leave you to judge their fates."

Marko took the parchment and tucked it safely away. "You do not doubt the existence of demons at all."

"Many would prefer to remain ignorant of the horrors wrought upon Kurast by Mephisto," Hakkan said. "I however am Emperor of all Kehjistan. I cannot be blind to the suffering of my subjects without becoming unworthy of leading them."

"Well said," Marko stated. "Make sure you never forget it."

The door opened and Marko and Kari were shown the way out of the palace. It was only after they were well away and the assassin was certain they were not being watched that she dispelled the cloak and dismissed her clone.

"So?" Marko asked, taking that as an indication they could speak freely.

"The ward has been placed," Kari confirmed. "If any demon attempts to enter that room, it should be unmasked."

"Good enough for the time being. I need to have a word with Cain, see what he knows about Caldeum that might interest demons. Notify the others of our current task."

"So you intend to help the emperor?" Kari asked.

Marko nodded. "A bit. Caldeum could do worse for its ruler than Hakkan. If I can help ensure his reign remains benevolent a bit longer, I can spare a few days. Otherwise we hand over our findings before we take our leave and hope he can do the rest."

"Very well," Kari said and headed to the inn once they reached the area.

Unsurprisingly, Cain was not present in his house and Marko made his way to the Great Library. Finding someone inside the massive complex would usually have been impossible, but as a ward of the Companions, Cain had been given a charm that allowed any of them to locate the scholar. Fortunately Cain had kept it with him even after the destruction of Arreat, likely as a memento of his time with the Companions. For now it simply ensured Marko could speak with his old friend quickly.

As expected, Cain was buried in some musty tome when Marko approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. The old man looked up in surprise but quickly calmed at the sight of a familiar face.

"Oh, Marko. You startled me there."

"Apologies old friend," Marko said. "There is something I need to speak with you about right now."

"Oh? Well, have a seat then. What is the matter?"

Accepting the invitation, Marko explained the general points of Hakkan's summons. Cain listened without interrupting, only asking questions after Marko had finished. While the scholar was capable of talking anyone's ears off, he also possessed patience to match.

"Most disturbing. And the emperor has no idea what their goal is?"

"So he claims," Marko said, "though I do believe achieving it will involve removing Hakkan from power. The question I lay to you is, is there anything around Caldeum that would invite demonic interest."

Cain seemed to ponder the question, though his eyes suggested he already had an answer and was simply considering how to phrase it. "There is something of significant value, and danger, but I am unsure of how the demons could have learned of it. I only know the details because of my Horadric heritage. Others would treat it as nothing more than the tomb of another mage."

"The tomb of a Horadric mage," Marko stated. "This sounds awfully familiar, and by the light if I need to go find another Horadric Staff to open this one, I might just let the demons have what they want."

Cain chuckled. "While a Horadric Staff is not needed, matters are still not so simple. I suppose I should begin at the start. The Horadrim was composed of several skilled mages, one of them named Zoltun Kulle. Kulle was charged with carrying the soulstones during the Hunt for the Three and examined them extensively. After Diablo's defeat, Kulle was one of the mages that returned home. But he had been twisted by the journey and became mad, attempting to forge his own soulstone. The remaining Horadrim tracked him down and slew him for this, though they were never able to find the soulstone itself."

Marko pondered the implications of Cain's tale. The original soulstones were fragments of the Worldstone, a marvelously powerful artifact that helped shield and anchor Sanctuary before its destruction. If that power had been duplicated, the result could either guarantee humanity's future or end it.

"Are they certain he actually did create it?" Marko asked.

"Yes," Cain said, "though they believe they interrupted the process so if this soulstone exists, it is likely incomplete."

"Well, that is certainly something demons would be interested in," Marko said, "especially with the Worldstone's destruction."

"Indeed. And it is something that they cannot be allowed to obtain."

"Seizing the throne would allow them to search more openly," said Marko. "At the same time, I presume your ancestor did what he could to try and make sure the thing stays buried."

Cain nodded. "The only one who knows where the soulstone is would be Kulle himself, but even a priest of Rathma would need something that was once associated with him to call his soul back for questions."

"And hence the tomb," said Marko.

Another nod. "Or tombs, rather. If my ancestor's journals are to be believed, Kulle turned out to be extremely difficult to kill, and even after they slew him his influence remained. As such, they separated his body and buried the parts in different locations."

"Well, that ought to slow down anyone looking for that madman," Marko said. "Are there any references to where the tombs are located?"

"Yes," said Cain as he scribbled down some notes. "While I firmly believe that Kulle's secret should remain secret, this should be enough information to check whether any of the suspects on your list are actively pursuing his tombs."

"It is a start, at least. But what of the suspects themselves? Anything you can tell me about them?"

Taking the list once more, Cain glanced over them and started from the top. "Lord Torpis was a refugee from Kurast that quickly established himself on the city's council using his wealth. The other Kurast refugees look to him for leadership due to his station and identification with him. Master Valu is a guildmaster, one that accepted Kurast gold to help ease the ascension of several of their members to the city council, the same for these two. I am afraid I do not know much of the last two, beyond that they are both minor traders that travel between Caldeum and the surrounding towns and outposts."

"It is a start," said Marko as he stood. "The rest is for me to puzzle over. Thank you, old friend."

"Of course. I pray that our suspicions turn out to be unfounded, but if there is any veracity, that you are able to stop Kulle's tombs from being unearthed."

"You and I both, Deckard, you and I both."

It took little time to fill in the others once Marko returned and all agreed the matter worth further investigation. How to pursue the investigation was another matter entirely.

"We simply do not have the manpower or the time to gather the manpower," Marko stated. "At the same time, even with all the resources at his disposal, the emperor has been unable to root out the corruption."

"Would be easier to just bash some heads together, get 'em to confess," Greiz said.

"Most assuredly," Marko agreed. "However, if they turn out to be innocent we are simply making enemies for no reason. We need a better alternative."

"Kari, the ward you placed in the emperor's study," Fara began. "How effective is it?"

"I have used it many times to unmask demons hiding behind human guises," Kari replied. "It is something that has been refined for generations by my order."

"Then could we not test the people on this list using the ward?" Fara suggested. "Either ourselves or have the emperor invite them into the room."

"That will only work if we are dealing with a case of possession or a demon actively disguising itself as human," said Marko. "If they are merely collaborators, the ward would reveal nothing."

"Would demons trust collaborators at such crucial junctures?" Fara asked. "Your point is valid, but they may well have assumed direct control of at least one of the conspirators."

Marko nodded, conceding the point. "It would be the quickest idea to test."

"What about the emperor himself?" Flavie asked. "Are we certain he has not already been corrupted?"

"If he has been corrupted, he at least has not been outright replaced," said Kari. "My wards did not trigger in his presence, after all."

"Good enough. Asheara, how long would it take you to summon the Iron Wolves and for them to arrive in Caldeum?" Marko asked.

"A week," the mage replied.

"Do it. For now we will work under the assumption that Hakkan is truthfully trying to root out demonic influence," Marko stated. "We will work in pairs just to be safe. Flavie, Greiz, you two are to try and use the ward on these two. Asheara, once you have issued your summons you and Fara will take the other two suspects. Kari and I will go have another little chat with the emperor and also scope out his court."

Their course of action determined, the group dispersed and Kari and Marko were once again walking towards the palace.

"Same as last time?" Kari asked.

Marko nodded. "Also, start putting down wards in the courtyard if you can do so discretely. If we are very lucky, the demons may have eyes there that we can expose. Though how sensitive is the ward?"

"The one I am using now is specifically designed to detect demons," said Kari. "Detecting corruption is much more difficult and often requires physical examination of either the target or residual magic."

"Hakkan might be convinced to let you poke around the palace," said Marko before pausing. "Though a thought. If you were attempting to infiltrate a place, whom would you impersonate?"

Kari came to a similar halt and glanced back at Marko. "The servants."

"Indeed," the paladin said, resuming his stride. "While essential to the running of such a large palace, servants are for the most part ignored despite having access to every room. What better way to collect information?"

"So are you suggesting we interrogate all of the servants?"

Marko shook his head. "Too time consuming. We can however get a spy to come to us."

"Oh? How?"

Patting his satchel, Marko replied. "By providing irresistible bait." Taking something out, the paladin handed it to Kari. "Could you rig a trap such that a demon would be trapped trying to take this?"

Accepting the parchment, Kari fumbled in her own bag before taking out a vial. She poured the contents over the parchment and slipped a small stone into the folds before handing it back to Marko.

"Now, we go plant the trap," the paladin said.

Surprisingly, when the two arrived at the palace, they were ushered before Hakkan with minimal delay. The emperor even allowed Kari, or rather her clone, join them in his private study.

"Well, I was not expecting you to return the same day," Hakkan said.

"I am on something of a tight timeline," Marko replied nonchalantly. "I have however discovered what the demons are after, assuming there are demons attempting to infiltrate Caldeum."

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"The location of a Horadric mage," Marko stated, taking out the folded parchment but not offering it to the emperor. "This document contains hints of where it may be, but has been magically warded to destroy the information if someone besides myself attempts to read it."

"An interesting safeguard. Pray tell, what good does it do me in that case?"

"The seal is of blood, so my blood, whether I am dead or alive, is able to break it. This note will thus serve as bait. Guard it well and you may discover an agent of the demons. Fail and the demons are guaranteed to try moving openly against me."

"A two pronged trap," Hakkan said thoughtfully. "Clever, though it places you at great risk."

"Fortune favors the bold," Marko stated. "It is my risk to take and if we succeed in purging your court of demons, it seems a fair enough trade."

Hakkan regarded Marko for several moments before finally cracking a smile. The emperor walked up to Marko and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Jerhyn spoke highly of you in his letters. I can see that his judgment was right. You are a brave man, Marko Ramius, and I pray that whatever you are in such a rush to do is successful. And after that, I pray you will find the peace you deserve."

Marko allowed a small smile of his own to appear. "And I hope your rule will be long and prosperous, your majesty, for it seems the people of Kehjistan are lucky to have one so dedicated to their wellbeing as emperor."

The paladin handed the parchment to Hakkan and took his leave from the palace once more. It would be the last time he ever walked its halls, but his deeds would take much longer to fade from the memories of its people.

* * *

The Iron Wolves ended up beating Asheara's estimates and were in Caldeum in just four days. Their speed was all the more appreciated as Marko's patience was wearing thin due to the lack of attempts on himself or the note. Were it not for Flavie and Greiz's discoveries, he would have begun doubting Hakkan's judgment.

"This Lord Torpis is not a demon, but he is almost assuredly involved with demons," Flavie began. "Some of the magical wards surrounding his estate are not from any of the conventional schools, and they completely unraveled the ones Kari gave me when I tried to infiltrate his estate. Greiz however had better luck planting one outside his estate, and Torpis' presence did not trigger it."

"That seems sufficient proof to have the emperor send in his guards and storm the place," Asheara said.

Marko shook his head. "Hakkan will not make such a blatant move and Torpis is likely to unleash everything he has if he feels cornered like that. The collateral casualties would likely be heavy."

"So we need to sneak in instead?" said Flavie. "Not sure that is possible, there has to be other wards intended to guard against intruders."

"Agreed," said Marko. "Kari and I might be able to do it, but if we are discovered our only choice would be to fight our way out, which is liable to cause Torpis to throw everything he has at us anyway."

"But what if Torpis was not present?" Fara asked.

"Ah, now there is a possibility," Marko agreed, glancing at Flavie and Greiz.

"Torpis has some business interests in Alcarnus," said Greiz. "He goes out there once a week from what we've heard. His next trip should be tomorrow."

"How gracious of him," Marko said. "Very well. Kari and I will infiltrate his estate while he is traveling. The rest of you along with the Iron Wolves will ambush him outside of the city and capture him." Taking out a small blue orb, Marko handed it to Fara. "If this turns red, consider it permission to kill Torpis. If it turns green, it means bring him back to the city for questioning."

"And if it remains blue?" Fara asked.

"If it remains blue for more than a day, kill Torpis and get back to Meshif as quickly as you can," Marko instructed.

Accepting the orb reluctantly, Fara nodded. Their plan determined, the party dispersed for their own preparations for the coming day.

Torpis' estate was well guarded both physically and magically. That in of itself was not surprising as there was a major mage academy in the city with a steady flow of students and masters offering their services. What quickly drew Marko and Kari's attention however were several insignias from no human school of magic embedded under the other weaves. Few would have recognized these insignias, but the line of their work meant the two immediately recognized the demonic nature of the insignias.

"The last time I saw anything this complex was when I was down in the Burning Hells," Marko commented.

"Would this imply a higher level demon's involvement?" Kari wondered.

"Perhaps, and if so, Torpis really does deserve his fate," the paladin said. "For now, let us see what he is trying to hide."

Taking out a kris, Marko traced the lines of magic before finding the focal point of the weaves. Stabbing it, the paladin unraveled the spell and effectively disabled the alarm that would have sounded had the two attempted to enter.

"How is it that you can see the flow of magic like that?" Kari asked.

"An ability I acquired after having seen the Worldstone," Marko said. "I do not fully understand the cause myself, but it has proven very useful since."

"I can see that," Kari agreed.

The two activated their cloaks and proceeded in, their communication now confined to hand signals. To further their odds, Kari created a clone that also donned a cloak and went ahead. With her connection, the assassin would see and hear everything her clone did and hopefully provide warning of any further traps ahead.

The first stop for the two was Torpis' office and thankfully no servants were present. The man's desk was a mess of papers laid out in seeming disorder but likely made sense to their owner. As such the pair was careful to put everything back where they found it. Their first pass found nothing of interest and Mark was preparing to move onto Torpis' bedroom when Kari suddenly signaled him. Walking over, she pointed at a series of papers with seemingly random doodles. Random at least to the untrained eye.

Flattening the sheets together, Marko held them up to one of the lights. The lines from the page combined to form another insignia, albeit one that was incomplete.

Is there another sheet we missed, Kari asked through her signs.

Marko shook his head and responded in kind. A safeguard. One last piece to complete the insignia to allow the spell to be used, and the last piece would be easier to remember than an entire insignia.

So what now?

Instead of answering, Marko took a piece of blank parchment and laid it on top of the others. Taking a pen, he drew a few lines and then laid it over the others. The stack started glowing and suddenly a range of glyphs appeared floating in the air before the paladin.

"Stay cloaked," Marko ordered even as he dispelled his.

The paladin began touching the glyphs, activating them one by one until he seemed to hit the right sequence and a projection of a man appeared.

"Torpis, the master is growing impatient with your progress," it said. "Should you find yourself unable to complete the task set out, you will become useless to us, and useless things have a way of disappearing. I expect more favorable results for your next report."

"Cryptic," Marko commented as he tried another sequence. His efforts did not go unrewarded as another projection appeared.

"My servants report that the emperor is beginning to suspect you, Torpis. I suggest you make arrangements to ensure you cannot be traced back to me, lest I decide to handle the matter myself. If the opportunity presents itself, bring any of the emperor's agents to me and I shall see to them."

"Well, we have our evidence of his subversion and collaboration with demons," Marko said. "Now the only thing is to ensure Torpis has no surprises waiting to spring upon the city should he be arrested."

Stuffing the sheets into his pack, Marko activated his shadow cloak once more and left the room with Kari in tow.

Where to next? Kari signed.

Down. Where better to hide something than in the deepest part of the estate? Marko replied.

Dodging servants and guards as they went, the two soon found themselves before a large vault door. No visible guards were present, though with the wards now before them Marko doubted any were deemed necessary.

"Impressive," the paladin said, dispelling his cloak once more. "I have absolutely no idea how to unravel this one."

"Are we still worried about discretion?" Kari asked.

"Do you have a suggestion if we are not?"

Dispelling her own cloak, Kari stepped forward and took out a small round grenade. "Magic canceler. It will disrupt most magic and even prevent a mage from casting new spells if the setting is high."

"Handy," Marko remarked. "Will it work on demonic magic?"

Kari nodded slowly. "It has in the past. Whether it will work against all demonic magic is something I cannot guarantee."

"Close enough," said Marko. "Fire it off."

The two stepped back and donned cloaks once more before Kari threw the grenade at the door. The pop from it was quickly eclipsed by the flash and bang of the spells collapsing. Once satisfied that no one would be coming down to investigate, Marko stepped forward and placed a hand on the vault door. The metal began glowing red before turning a bright white before effectively disintegrating. Despite herself, Kari was impressed by the display. The sheer power Marko had at his disposal was amazing as ever. That awe quickly turned to disgust and horror when Kari saw what was inside the vault.

"By the light," the assassin muttered.

"Well, I suppose this answers the question of whether to kill Torpis or hand him to Hakkan," Marko said grimly.

Body parts were strewn about, laid out in an obvious pattern. Bloody completed the grisly circles with heads mounted in the centers. The five circles overlapped to create a spiraled ring its own center decorated by a floating, black diamond.

"What is this?" Kari asked.

"A focal point, but Torpis will not benefit from it for much longer. How many grenades do you have?"

"Five left," Kari answered immediately.

"Set them as high as you can and cluster them under the diamond."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I recognize the weaves," Marko said. "This is a gate, albeit a small one."

"A gate? To Hell?"

Marko nodded. "At best one or two demons could move through it at any time. Enough for infiltrators or spies, but not an army. But Sanctuary is not the natural home of demons. While the Worldstone existed, they often needed anchors to remain in the world. The Great Evils themselves acted as such anchors due to their immense power and the Hellgate in Kurast allowed Mephisto to sustain a large army. Baal actually used the very Soulstone that originally held him captive in order to negate the shielding of the Worldstone."

"But you said the Worldstone was destroyed," said Kari.

"Indeed, but that does not mean the shield was immediately dispelled. It has been leaking away for the last few years and will likely be completely gone soon enough. But for now, short of a massive invasion led by one of the surviving Lesser Evils, demons cannot sustain themselves in large numbers in Sanctuary. This gate however could sustain a large operation."

Nodding, Kari worked out the rest of the implications and began setting her grenades. Once done, the two left with due haste. Their caution was rewarded as an explosion shook the estate, causing both things and people to stumble or topple. Servants rushed to escape the estate while guards hurried to investigate. Amongst the confusion, Kari and Marko made their way out with little difficulty. Once outside, Kari caught sight of a green orb in Marko's hand. Seeing the questioning look Kari was giving him, Marko shrugged.

Questions need to be answered, he signed.

Accepting the answer with a nod, Kari joined the paladin as they made their way to the rendezvous. There were indeed questions that needed answering, and Kari was certain she would like none of them.

End of Chapter 6

So much for ending this in seven chapters. The ending of this chapter was a bit rushed insomuch as there is not as much exposition about the plot as I would have liked. We'll cover the revelations at the start of the next chapter. The main difficulty I had with this chapter involved realistically writing investigation into clandestine operations. Games have the advantage/limitation that the narrative is limited by the gameplay, thus we often get overly simplified investigations. This investigation was also 'rushed' insomuch as Marko was in a hurry to get it over with, but the enemies were not so stupid as to leave clues laying out that said "I'm the bad guy." The message embedded in several different pieces of paper only really revealed itself because Marko and Kari were familiar with demonic runes. Others would not have been as lucky. I still feel like I cheated, but I'll leave it as is.

Marko's original name when I was planning the rewrite was actually Marcus Lucious Ramius, but it was a bit too Roman in style for my liking so I opted for Marko again.

Also note I am not following the continuity established by Diablo 3. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.

Oh, and you guys finally get to see Kari's full name. After six chapters. And yes, I knew what her name was at chapter one.

Z98


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Veratis

Torpis cringed at the stink as the guards hauled him through the sewers. He had momentarily paused in protesting his innocence so as to avoid tasting the foul air. It was abhorrent that the water the city relied upon ultimately passed through this place and Torpis determined that once he was free he would switch his family over to well water. This presumed he would be released, but surely the emperor would not be so foolish as to attempt any permanent harm to a man of his standing. And if not, there were others that would surely come to Torpis' aid.

As the party rounded a corner, something slammed into the guards and boney hands reached out to tear Torpis from his escorts. The guards screamed in surprise before being muffled but Torpis had no time to see what their fates were. Whatever it was, it would be well deserved for their manhandling of him. Then again, the skeletons were hardly being gentle as they hauled him off, but they were simple things with no mind of their own. And considering the quickness with which he was being rescued by his sponsors, it would be most impolite to complain about such a minor thing.

The screams quickly died out and Torpis found himself dragged into one of the hundreds of chambers that littered the sewers. The skeletons released him and faded into the blackness and Torpis found himself standing in near total darkness. Panic began creeping in but the Kurast noble did his best to squelch it. His sponsors were prone to mind games, constantly testing his nerve and worth. This was little different from previous meetings, except for the minor issue of him having to be rescued from the city guards. But his sponsors had deemed him worth rescuing, so surely they still had a use for him. So long as that remained true, he could turn this debacle to his advantage.

The seconds turned to minutes and still Torpis remained alone in the darkness. Despite his earlier reasoning, Torpis was feeling his composure slowly slip away. What if his sponsors had decided to abandon him in this darkness? Would they be so quick to discard him over such a minor failure? As those thoughts ran through his head, Torpis heard the barest of scuffling in the room. The sound bounced around the chamber, making it impossible to identify where it was coming from. While he was tempted to look around to try and identify the source, Torpis convinced himself that such an act was beneath a man of his composure, conveniently ignoring the fact his fear had effectively paralyzed him.

Footsteps suddenly sounded, growing louder and louder yet somehow coming from all around. Someone or something was coming, and elation surged in Torpis. Now he would have the chance to explain himself and with the help of his sponsor restore himself to his rightful place in the city.

"Torpis," a voice rumbled.

Torpis felt a chill run down his spine and his voice was shaky as he replied. "Milord?"

"You have failed," the voice declared.

The chill did not stop the man from starting to sweat profusely. "I-I do not understand. I have done everything you asked, milord!"

"Hakkan knows of your involvement," the voice snapped.

Confusion now mixed with fear. "Th-the emperor knows? Impossible!"

"Your arrest was ordered by him," the voice stated. "The gate you were charged with hiding was destroyed, your estate along with it."

Fear turned into stark terror at that revelation and Torpis found himself unable to say anything in protest. If this was true, then the emperor would have justification to execute him outright and none of his connections would be able to save him.

"I should kill you now lest I risk our other operations be exposed," the voice said.

"No-no wait!" Torpis pleaded. "I would never reveal anything to the emperor!"

"You will not get the chance. We need nothing further from you. Our other agents will assume control of your assets."

"No!" Torpis protested. He had worked too hard to let it end like this. "You cannot! Only I know the men watching the scholar! Only I know how to contact them and what they have uncovered! You cannot discard me so easily!"

The silence that followed caused Torpis to hold out hope, but doubt continued to eat away at him.

"The scholar has already produced the information we need," the voice suddenly said. "His guardian asked for it and provided it to the emperor in an effort to ferret out your agents. We have already retrieved it."

Torpis could not believe this. His sponsors had obviously been putting in place other assets, but he had never imagined they would have been extensive enough to retrieve something the emperor was guarding.

"P-please, milord, I can still be of use," Torpis pleaded. "I am still owed favors by many people. I still have wealth hidden away! I can help you further!"

Silence once more lingered before footsteps sounded once more. A dim light was cast to reveal a man in red armor approaching Torpis. The noble immediately recognized the outfit as that of the men that had attacked his caravan.

"This is Lieutenant Javin," the voice said, "the man we tasked with removing you after the destruction of your estate. He will be your new minder. Obey him in all things lest we determine you to be a liability once more."

Torpis nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course. I will do as you say."

The guard nodded for Torpis to follow him and the noble was all too eager to leave the chamber. He would survive, for now. To prolong his life however would require great effort, and Torpis was determined that his sponsor would not regret his mercy.

* * *

There was no doubt Marko had a devious mind, but the paladin was still capable of surprising his companions. Removing Torpis would have only removed a node in the network of agents serving the demons. To completely destroy the network would recover discovering all the agents. Torturing Torpis for the information would have yielded mixed results, but turning him would allow the emperor to observe the network in action and thus be better positioned to find all of the traitors. Thus no one objected to Marko's suggestion of tricking Torpis into thinking Asheara's Iron Wolves were also in service of the demons and Hakkan was all too happy to take them into his service to help further the charade. Thus in a matter of four days the paladin had managed to engineer the eventual downfall of whatever demonic network had found root in Caldeum and was free to move on with his own plans. Or would be free, after going through with the formality of being thanked by Hakkan personally.

"Are you sure you do not wish to settle down in Caldeum?" Hakkan asked once more. "You would be assured of high station and the rewards that come with it."

"Station and comfort has never been very important to me," Marko replied. "There is still much work that I must see to, your majesty, and thus I must take my leave."

Hakkan nodded, his regret plain on his face. "Then I shall not keep you. I do hope you will at least return to visit my fair city again, Lord Ramius."

"Assuming I have not met my end, I most certainly will," Marko said.

The new look that came over Hakkan's face mixed surprise with a bit of sadness. The emperor offered his hand, a rare gesture for the nobility of Kurast but quite common in Westmarch. The meaning however was plain and Marko accepted the extended hand with his own. Their goodbyes said, Marko joined the others and mounted the horse waiting for him. Saluting once more to one of the few men worthy of his respect, Marko rode out the city gates with the minimal of fanfare.

It took barely half a day before the party reached Meshif and Marko was all too glad to be on their way once more. He still felt tense to Kari, but the paladin seemed happier than before. For this Kari was glad, as she spent more and more time in his company, day and night. Meshif had been grinning too much when the party returned to the ship and Marko had immediately guessed something was about to be sprung on them. That turned out to be true enough when the captain informed the two that to save space, the two would be assigned their own room. It was a ludicrous explanation, but neither complained and simply put up with the ribbing from their friends. Despite this, there were moments when the paladin became broody and those moments grew in frequency the closer they got to the home of the necromancers. Kari let Marko be initially, knowing that the paladin still had his secrets. After a certain point however her instincts told her Marko was ready to share but would need her to prod him into it.

"So, ready to talk?" Kari asked as the two leaned against the railings.

"Hmm?"

"You've been brooding," Kari stated.

"Ah, that. Well, you know we are almost to the necromancer's city."

Kari nodded. "I believe that has been our objective for some time now, yes."

Marko chuckled. "Yes well, the first time I went there, the necromancers were perfectly welcoming. Too welcoming, in some ways, considering one of their own died under my command."

Another nod. There was no need to bring up a name that would simply cause Marko more pain, even if she was still a rival for Marko's attention.

"I suppose I never got over my guilt about letting her die. She left behind many friends and even some family. They tried to comfort me, but I never felt at ease. And then you came into my life."

"Ah. And now you get to blame me for your unease."

"Well, no, but, well…"

Kari chuckled. "I am sure they will understand. As you have often said, the priests of Rathma view death far more rationally than others. While it may cause them sorrow equal to others, they seem the least likely to hold a grudge of some sort."

Marko sighed. "I suppose. Though I think they'd like you. Especially Kara."

The assassin blinked. "Kara?"

A nod. "Kaho's younger sister. Spirited girl. She had her own adventures in Lut Gholein before we arrived, though she was gone before the place was effectively locked down due to invading demons."

"Hmm, the younger sister of your lover. How many women have you had in your life, Marko?"

"Wha-no, no, no, by the light that is so wrong!"

Kari chuckled at the paladin's rare loss of composure. "Oh? Considering your achievements, I would be surprised if she did not see you in admirable light."

"Maybe, but I could never see her as more than a sister myself," Marko protested. "And what is this about many women?"

"Well, there was also that monk you mentioned," Kari noted.

"Of whom I was in the company of for four days before heading south," Marko protested.

"Time enough to become sparring partners with her," Kari said. "You must have made quite the impression upon her."

"I also spar with Flavie and Fara," Marko pointed out.

"Why yes, you do," Kari said. "Another pair of sisters?"

Marko blinked and shook his head. "Something tells me no matter what I say or do, you will find fault in it."

"Of course. You are a man after all."

"Well we do have a biological disposition towards stupidity," Marko said. "Something related to the lengths we need to go through to woo women."

Kari burst out laughing at that and shook her head. Marko could indeed give as well as good as he got, which was one reason she was becoming more and more willing to poke fun at the man. When she had first met the paladin, such a notion would have been unthinkable. Now, it was becoming hard to think of Marko as anything other than her fiancé, an utterly unapologetic man. There was certainly some charm in that, but underneath was a mix of kindness and sorrow. The sorrow would never go away, but Kari could at least encourage the kindness, even if jokes seemed an unconventional way to do so.

"So I presume Flavie is the impulsive younger sister and Fara the older, cool tempered older sister?" Kari pressed.

"Flavie, impulsive, yes," Marko agreed. "Fara, cool tempered, not so much."

"Oh? She always seems so composed. Do you have experience otherwise?"

"Quite," Marko stated. "You may not know it, but after the defeat of Duriel, we waited mere hours before heading off to Kurast with Meshif. While there was a certain urgency in chasing after Diablo, I was also trying to get away from Fara."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "And what did you do to so anger her?"

"By being myself," Marko said. "Fara considered me to be completely reckless and had, extracted, a promise from me that I would stop trying to pull off heroics. It was a promise that was broken repeatedly during the search for the Horadric Staff and even more so when we stormed the Arcane Sanctuary. Has Flavie told you of what happened?"

Kari nodded. "You fell off one of the platforms and emerged next to the mage and slew him."

"Almost. I fell off the platform and landed on some of his guards. Instead of running away, I fought through the goatmen and engaged the mage by myself."

"You what!?"

"Reckless, I know. I did not really think it through at the time and simply charged in."

"Did you lie to the others to try and hide it from Fara?" Kari asked.

"No, I simply did not explain the details," Marko said. "The others made their own assumptions, but Kaho fairly easily figured out what I was leaving out and told Fara."

"Oh dear," Kari said. "Sounds like Kaho had a sound head."

"Yes well, that may be so, but it nearly bankrupted me in the process."

"Bankrupted?"

"Part of the promise involved the consequences of my failing to keep it," Marko explained. "Fara was actually selling us her services and goods at cost due to our mission. But for me, she threatened to demand I pay the difference if I did anything colossally stupid. An incentive to get me to behave."

"It obviously did not work," Kari noted.

"No, but at the time I did not have the money to pay her," Marko said. "I decided it would be better to ask forgiveness later and after seeing to Flavie's treatment, had us leave the city as quickly as possible."

"So did you ever settle the debt?" Kari asked.

"First thing I did after I left Arreat. By the light that woman can curse when she wants to."

"Forced you to disclose all your other recklessness afterward, I presume?" Kari said.

Marko nodded. "So older sister, maybe. But certainly not cool headed."

Kari chuckled. "Good to know I can count on her to help keep you in line."

"You keep thinking that," Marko said.

The assassin patted Marko on the head. "And you keep thinking you can continue doing whatever you want."

As the sun blazed high in the sky, Marko gathered the others above deck. Next to him was a large pile of balls, the source of which eluded everyone except the paladin.

"Kari, if you would."

Marko tossed one of the balls over to Kari and motioned for her to throw it hard. The assassin obliged only to see the ball suddenly shoot back towards them and land with a thud in Marko's outstretched hand.

"All of you are now able to project and shape your internal reserves of magic," Marko stated. "The time has come to begin some more advanced exercises in control."

Picking up another ball, Marko chucked it as hard as he could before reaching out and yanking it back once more.

"Each of those balls cost me two sovereigns," Marko stated. "Lose one and you will have to pay me back."

The others grimaced at that but accepted the challenge. At first their attempts were gingerly, their throws merely light tosses as they got used to grabbing an object with their magic. Their confidence grew quickly however and they were soon throwing the balls beyond the ship and reaching out for them. A few ended up in the river before Flavie figured out they could still retrieve the ball so long as it had not sank too far. Apparently satisfied with their progress after the afternoon came to a close, Marko stepped in once more and began chucking the balls himself.

"Damn you Marko," Asheara muttered after she failed to catch the latest one.

"Hmm, that's the sixth one you've lost," Marko said. "Maybe I should do this more often and earn back all the coin I paid you for watching the Durance."

"This hardly seems fair," Kari remarked. "The moment we slip up, we owe you coin, while you are actively trying to make the task as difficult as possible."

"That is the point," Marko said. "Otherwise the incentive to not fail lessens considerably. But if you lot think you are up to it, we could raise the stakes in exchange to lessen your debts."

The others exchanged glances before Kari nodded.

"Double or nothing," Marko said. "For every extra ball that is thrown simultaneously and retrieved, a previous loss is canceled. If you retrieve more than you lost, I will owe you. Sounds fair?"

"Sounds fair," Kari said, emphasizing the first word.

Marko chuckled and gestured for them to continue. The others chose their wagers and the paladin began chucking more balls accordingly. As the sun finally disappeared below the horizon, Kari's suspicion was confirmed as all of them ended up even deeper in debt to the paladin.

"Bloody tricked us," Flavie muttered. "You waited until the light was too dim to clearly see the balls before offering us a chance to win back our losses."

"Yes, yes I did," Marko admitted freely. "Worked rather well, I think."

"Surely you are not so poor as to not be able to afford training tools," Fara noted.

"Poor? No. Cheap? Yes. Petty? Very," Marko said. "We will try this again tomorrow afternoon, but keep your morning free as well. There is plenty more training awaiting all of you."

"We'll get back at you for this," Asheara promised.

"You can try," was Marko's response.

* * *

"You know the crew is spreading all sorts of rumors about why we eat dinner separately," Kari said between mouthfuls.

"Well until we run out of proper food, I have no intention of sharing," Marko said.

That was a mentality Kari understood well, though she wondered how the crew would react once they discovered just why the two of them were holed up in their quarters. Taking advantage of her coolers, Marko had packed away a great deal of food from the inn Gillian worked at. They were however almost through the food, which meant the two would soon have to suffer the same slob as the others. Kari felt little guilt in hiding their bounty, though she knew she would take some ribbing from the others. Still, that was a small price to pay to be able to eat real food a bit longer.

"So what was the purpose of today's exercise?" Kari asked.

"An exercise in control," said Marko. "It is remarkably easy to project your power to destroy something, but to simply exert some force on it to move it gently is much more difficult."

"Ah," Kari said in understanding. "No wonder you put up a shield around the ship."

"Yes well, having a ball smashing into the hull at high speed is probably not good for any of us," Marko said. "Though you lot ended up blowing up the balls when you lost control."

Kari returned Marko's gaze levelly. "Indeed. There is much room for improvement for all of us."

The paladin shook his head and took another bite. "Just remember that the power needed to destroy a ball is significantly higher than that needed to move one. Learn to control your power better and you will last longer in battle."

"So this is endurance training?"

"Control equals endurance," said Marko. "At least from my perspective."

"I am curious," said Kari. "Do the necromancers know of your ambition?"

"More or less. Some think me to be reckless, others see merit in my plan. Their leadership has chosen to reserve judgment on whether to formally support me based on the first batch of candidates I bring."

"Uh, you mean us?" Kari said.

Marko nodded. "Hence I picked people I felt I could trust."

Kari swallowed. "Well, I hope we live up to that trust."

The paladin chuckled. "I have no doubt all of you will do fine."

It was subtle, but Kari picked up on the unfinished statement. "And you will not be?"

Marko shrugged. "I will be fine enough."

* * *

It could barely be considered morning when Marko called the others to assemble above deck once more and several of the party looked immensely irritated at the interruption to their sleep. Marko somehow maintained his usual composure, though Kari knew it was partially because he went to bed early the night before. Next to the paladin was a pile of logs, again the source of eluding the others. Breaking off a chunk, Marko began wearing down on it using the magic his hands were emitting. He quickly carved out a sphere and presented it to the party.

"Since we cannot exactly continue the afternoon exercise if you lot keep losing the balls, I am giving all of you another opportunity to cancel your debts. Each chunk of wood is going to cost you half a sovereign but you will get two back if you create a ball that matches this one in shape and size. Create enough of them correctly and you will be out of debt. The extras you can keep to use during your training to avoid having to pay me when you lose mine."

"You sneaky little bugger," Greiz said. "You never intended for us to ever win money from you."

"Well of course," Marko said with a wide grin. "I thought that was obvious."

Greiz burst out laughing and stepped forward, grabbing a chunk of wood. The others quickly followed suit and began trying to duplicate Marko's feat. Though the paladin's training methods seemed unorthodox, they did serve specific purposes and the party's control of their powers steadily grew. Soon, they would find their control tested in battle, not just with simple games.

The morning passed relatively quickly and there were two piles of balls on the deck by the time lunch was brought up. The paladin had separated their labors based on whether they met his standards or not. Most of the party was now debt free save Asheara, though that said more of her succumbing to Marko's dare yesterday than her control today. As they ate, Marko finally took the time to come clean to his comrades.

"As I have said before," Marko began, "humanity is descended from the union of angels and demons. This, union of light and dark is why we are able to choose between good and evil. It is also from this heritage that we possess a magical potential far surpassing any angel or demon, a heritage that was denied us by the pride of an angel but released due to the ambition of a demon. The Worldstone that I have spoken of in the past was used to siphon away our magical potential with each generation for centuries, but was then fundamentally changed to allow, even encourage, our powers to reemerge. The powers you have seen me wield are from me tapping into that heritage.

"It is this power that drew the attention of the Prime Evils. They desired to forge humanity into an army to topple the Heavens, but failed in their initial intrusion. That chain of events resulted in a, ceasefire, of sorts between Heaven and Hell, one which the Prime Evils of course did their best to violate surreptitiously. The archangels that ostensibly rule Heaven ignored these violations, all save Tyrael that is. He intervened time and again to try and help humanity combat demonic corruption. Perhaps his greatest contribution was the creation of the Horadrim to hunt down and imprison the Three. Sadly, that also planted the seeds for his greatest failure."

The paladin paused and only the creaking of the ship filled the silence he left. A few moments passed before he shook himself and continued.

"Many times since I began gathering all of you, I have done something that undoubtedly shook your faith in my judgment. My actions however are not out of malice or hatred or pride, it is simply an issue of expediency. Had I more time, I would have resolved many of the situations we faced much differently. But as you all know, that is simply time I do not have."

Those last words caused Kari to take hold of his hand and squeeze. The paladin briefly glanced over with a gentle smile in response before resuming.

"My greatest hope is that humans can truly become free to choose our own destinies instead of constantly being assaulted by demons on one side and restrained by angels on the other. It may well be naïve of me to think this, but I believe that in the long run humans will choose to stand in the light and help each other. But this can only come to pass if we are free from external forces trying to make our decisions for us."

With that, Marko fell silent once more to let the others digest his words and form their own conclusions. The first one to come up with a response did so in the form of a chuckle.

"Well, never took you to be an optimist," Greiz said.

Marko rolled his eyes. "If I was not one, why would I have gone to Hell and back hunting the Three?"

"Because you knew it had to be done," Fara said, her voice calm and composed and far more serious than either of the two men. "You were never one to shy away from hard decisions or impossible tasks, Marko, and your sense of duty and conviction are enough to make me share your belief that humanity will choose the light by their own will."

"Uh, thank you?" Marko said sheepishly.

Flavie chuckled. "One would think you would be used to being complimented by now."

"Well, you could say that is the problem," Marko replied with a grin. "I have been complimented by so many women with hidden motives that I am now naturally suspicious when any woman compliments me."

That earned a hearty laugh from Greiz while the women simply looked at him resignedly.

"So what kind of reception are we expecting when we reach the priests of Rathma?" Kari asked, more for the benefit of the others as she already knew.

"They will likely want to have lengthy interviews with all of you," Marko said and glanced over at Asheara and Flavie. "As I was the one that chose all of you, my judgment will also be on the line so please do behave."

"Speak for yourself," Flavie said with a snort. "The only one running wild on this journey has been you."

"Take that as an indication as to how far I will go for amusement when my traveling companions are so boring," Marko shot back. "Now, I assume everyone has finished eating? Good. The day is still young and I expect perfect control in the ball catching exercise before the sun sets."

* * *

While the mighty river cutting through Kehjistan was deep enough for Meshif's ship to sail through, there were only a few ports alongside it of sufficient depth for him to dock. The point where Marko and his companions needed to disembark was not one of them, and so they relied on smaller boats to paddle ashore. The goodbye with Meshif was a bit longer than Kari expected, but it seemed Marko was more than a little fond of the gruff sailor. The other possible reason was not something Kari wanted to contemplate.

There was no one to meet them once they landed, thought that was hardly a surprise. The necromancers were unlikely to have known Marko was coming, unless the paladin had found some way to magically communicate over long distances. With that apparently not the case, the party was seemingly left with simple word of mouth to spread news of their arrival. That method proved as fast as it was tried and true and soon enough a woman arrived at the tavern the party was resting at.

"Marko!"

The melodious voice took the others by surprise but Marko simply turned to greet the speaker with a big smile.

"Kara, it has been too long."

The young woman wasted little time embracing Marko, the tightness of which caused Kari to very audibly clear her throat. Marko seemed to take the hint and separated quickly, turning Kara to face the others.

"Kara, meet the current group of people crazy enough to follow me on my mad crusade. Everyone, this is Kara, my little sister, of sorts."

Kara chuckled. "Pleased to meet all of you."

Kari cleared her throat again, causing Marko to smile sheepishly as he moved over to her side.

"And this fair lady is my fiancée, Hikari Kusanagi."

Kara sucked in a deep breath at hearing this but a warm smile quickly spread across her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hikari Kusanagi. And, thank you for helping heal Marko's heart."

There was a slight growl from Kari's side but the assassin ignored it as she smiled back at the necromancer. "A pleasure to meet you as well. I look forward to some nice, long discussions in our near future."

The growl was louder this time but the two women simply continued smiling.

"Well, shall we get going?" Kara asked. "I presume Marko brought all of you here to meet the elders."

"That is correct," Fara said. "I am Fara. This is Greiz, and the woman beside me is Flavie and next to her is Asheara. Marko recruited each of us, claiming we could somehow help in his grand mission."

Kara bowed slightly. "Marko told me much about all of you when he first visited. It is good to finally be able to meet the men and women that helped Marko and my sister on their journey."

Fara blinked. "Sister? You're-"

Marko coughed, causing Fara to break off and an eyebrow to rise on Kara's face.

"You did not tell them about me?"

"Well, I told Kari," Marko said.

Kara shook her head with a chuckle. "I see you still have trouble opening up. Oh well, good thing it is no longer my responsibility to train you to do so. Best of luck to you, Lady Kusanagi."

"Just Kari is fine," the assassin said.

"Oh? Very well then." Turning, Kara gestured to the door. "Come, we should be off if we want to reach the city before nightfall."

"What difference would it make?" Marko asked. "The thing's underground anyway."

"That may be so, but many things to bump in the night above ground," Kara replied. "Best we avoid them lest you want to spend another week being treated for that rash again."

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again," Marko muttered as the others burst out in laughter.

The journey to the necromancer city turned out to be quicker than the others expected as after a short jaunt through the jungle they arrived at a seemingly crumbling temple. That impression was quickly dispelled as the party sensed guards, some living and others not, hidden in the foliage. Another necromancer stepped out to greet them and after exchanging a few words with Kara bade them enter. Inside was a fully functional waypoint and once through the party found themselves in the center of a brightly lit platform. All of the first timers gasped as they realized the illumination came from the flows of magma below the platform they now stood upon. Marko simply chuckled at the party's reaction while Kara smiled innocently.

"Uh, is this not somewhat dangerous?" Flavie asked.

"Not sure I'd want to come here after a night at the bar," Asheara commented.

"Think of it this way, any invading army trying to use the waypoint can be dropped right into the magma by severing the anchors holding this up," Marko said, gesturing at the massive chains tied to the platform.

"And how exactly would anyone get out then?" Kari asked.

"There is a tunnel network leading to the surface," Kara replied, "but it is effectively a maze and to traverse it would take hours at best. Forcing an enemy to attack us via the tunnels also allows us to lay ambushes to deplete their numbers."

"A rather ingenious defense," Fara said admiringly. "As anyone ever managed to breach this city?"

Kara shook her head. "There are very few places that can claim to have never fallen to an outside enemy. This city is one of them."

"Which means when it happens, it will be your own fault for becoming overconfident and missing something," Marko chided.

That simply earned him a shrug from the necromancer. "We strive to remain vigilant, but anything is possible. Though I do agree that any enemy seeking to penetrate our defenses would require subterfuge to do so. To launch a direct attack would require untold numbers of soldiers. No human threat is likely to have such resources at their disposal, but we cannot rule out demons mustering a large enough army on Sanctuary to pull it off."

"Is that why your order seems at least somewhat receptive to Marko's plans?" Kari asked.

Kara nodded. "Partially receptive? Is that how he put it? Our leaders have agreed with him for quite some time. Our only concern is whether we can find enough individuals with the spark and that enough of them are trainable to form the line of defense Marko envisions. But it would be faster if you discussed the matter directly with them. Come, this way."

The party followed Kara down one of the walkways, with no guardrails of course, leading up to the city. Only Marko dared to peek over the edge at the bubbling magma below and Kari quickly whacked him in the side for teasing them like that.

As they stepped into the city proper, several men and women came forward to greet them. Many shook hands with Marko while others approached the rest of the party. Kara took the opportunity to slip next to Kari and strike up a conversation.

"So, how did you thaw my brother's heart?"

Kari smiled wirily. "And here I thought he was joking about a lot of women seeing him as a brother."

Kara chuckled. "Well he does have this reliable air about him. And you dodged the question.

That drew a chuckle from Kari herself. "I have no idea, to be honest. When I first met him, he had just saved me from an ambush by goatmen. We spoke a bit while staying at the Rogue Monastery and he invited me on some quest to slay some threat at the Arreat Crater. I have been following since."

"Hmm, seems to me you won his heart simply by being yourself," said Kara.

"Perhaps. Though if that were the case, I have to wonder if he likes getting knocked on his ass."

Kara burst out laughing, eliciting a few curious glances but little else. "I see you have learned the secret of getting men to listen."

"So you have had need to do that as well?" Kari asked.

Kara shook her head and smiled whimsically. "It was my sister that did. Her letters made mention of it many times."

"I see," Kari said softly.

"She would be glad Marko met you," Kara said, looking straight at Kari. "She would have hated to see him moping around for the rest of his life."

Kari nodded and smiled herself. "Thank you."

The party was led to some rooms for their use after which Marko disappeared with Kara. The necromancer soon returned alone and offered to show the others around the city, an invitation they accepted.

"So where is Marko off to anyway?" Greiz asked.

Kara glanced back as she answered. "Talking to some potion maker of ours. Said he has something he needs made."

The others exchanged looks but Kari's face turned grim. She alone had been informed of the concoction Marko now relied upon to help keep the corruption at bay, along with the fact that he was almost out. Then there was the fact that it took several days to make new batches and the paladin was cutting his reserve rather close.

"Your leaders have not asked to speak with him yet?" Fara asked.

"Oh, they already had a short discussion with him," Kara replied. "They greeted him when we entered the city."

The paladin blinked. "Your leaders came out here to meet him personally?"

Kara nodded. "Our elders do not really stand much on ceremony. If they need something done or need to talk to someone, they will go take care of it themselves. What use are leaders that need to be waited on hand and foot?"

"Oh my, now that is a pleasant thought," Flavie said with a grin. "A shame the rest of Sanctuary does not ascribe to those standards."

"Some do," said Kari. "Simply not enough however."

Kara nodded and then pointed towards a large hole to their side. "Light down here is provided by the magma below us. This hole allows the light through and those mirrors above us form a network that bounces the light through this part of the city. There are several such sites and the brightest point is actually in the center of the city, where the main mirror is placed."

"Ingenious," Fara said. "And how is it the light is not red like the magma?"

"The mirrors," Kara answered. "They are magically treated to give off a yellow-white reflection."

"Who designed this city?" Asheara asked.

"It is said that Rathma himself did so," the necromancer replied, "though the truth is lost to time. Despite our best efforts at preserving history, some details have been lost."

"Marko has told us of some of that history," said Kari. "Including the origins of humanity."

Kara nodded. "Marko spent days buried in our main library, poring over the history texts. He is likely better versed in those records than I at this point."

"Would it be possible for me to take a look?" Kari asked.

"Of course. Though for a variety of reasons, you will not have access to our arcane texts," said Kara.

"Of course," Kari replied politely.

"Ah, here we are, the gardens," Kara said, and suddenly the party found themselves amidst neatly arranged rows and rows of greens.

It was a stark contrast to the gray and black of the stone and dirt that they had been traversing earlier, yet there was plenty of brown surrounding each patch of green.

"Clay pots?" Flavie commented.

The necromancer nodded. "Roots have ways of breaking through even solid rock given enough time. As we are sitting next to a lava flow, we do not want to risk anything weakening the foundation of our city."

"Is all of your food grown down here?" Kari asked.

"Most of it," Kara replied. "There are a few dozen other gardens like this one and we are mostly self-sufficient in vegetables. Fruits and any animal products we would need to bring in. These gardens also help refresh the air, keeps it from getting too stagnant underground."

"This is all quite incredible," said Fara. "You truly could outlast a siege here."

"In theory," said Kara. "Until that theory is tested however, who can say? Come, there is still more to see."

Kara's words proved true as she guided them through the caverns. Having a city deep beneath the earth was a novelty by itself, but the necromancers had done much to ensure their home was both comfortable and practical. An aqueduct brought water from a nearby aquifer and fed fountains spread through the caves. Ornate obelisks were carved from the stalagmites and polished to a milky white shine, marking focal points for ley lines. Strongpoints, Kara explained, in case the city was ever breached and the necromancers were forced to fight in their own home. Crystalline mirrors hovered in the air, alternatively reflecting and absorbing light to present the illusion of day in some parts of the city while others were cast into a comforting night.

As they passed one such area, Kari noticed specks of light floating about. Walking over, the assassin was surprised to see it was the flurrying of flower petals from a tree. The pinkish hue scattered what little light was cast this way, giving the impression of gentle snowfall. Reaching out a hand, Kari caught one of the petals and felt its softness.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Kara said.

The assassin nodded. "I have not seen sakura since leaving my homeland."

"This tree is technically breaking our rules regarding the growth of plants with deep roots," Kara said. "However, no one, not even the elders, are willing to order it cut down."

"Sometimes it helps to remind ourselves that the laws of man are not absolute," Kari said.

The necromancer nodded. "And yet sometimes we must also be reminded that the laws of nature are not nearly so forgiving."

Kari chuckled and glanced over at the other woman. Even in the dimness, or perhaps because of it, her eyes shone to reveal a brilliant will. Here was a woman that Kari knew she would understand.

"You call Marko brother," the assassin said. "Would you call me sister?"

Kara smiled. "A sister you were, long before we met."

Their mutual smiles lasted a moment longer before the two women rejoined the others.

* * *

"You're losing your touch Zayl," Marko chided jokingly.

"He's lost more than his touch," a disembodied voice crackled.

Glancing over at the skull, Marko could not help but chuckle. "I see you've still your humor about you, Humbart, dark as it is"

"I might not have much meat on me these days, but wit helps me make up for it."

The necromancer glanced over at Marko from his seat. "While I am glad to see you once more, old friend, you set a difficult task before me. Initiate your companions into the order of Rathma in so short a time?"

A shake of the head was all that was needed to show what Zayl thought of the notion.

"Then simply test them," said Marko. "See if they have the strength of will to accept the balance."

"You know the test is not something that can be so simply conducted," Zayl stated. "Especially seeing you failed it once before."

"And yet here I stand, a trusted ally of the priests of Rathma, despite our best efforts to kill each other."

Zayl regarded his friend sadly but did not dispute the charge. The only attempt to formally test Marko had ended in complete disaster as far as his fellow priests and priestesses were concerned. The paladin's wrath was truly a sight to behold and before the end of it several acres of jungle had been razed. The fault did not entirely lie with Marko but it was obvious to all that he would never be able to properly uphold the balance. That was the primary reason why while Marko was capable of manipulating lingering spirits, he was never taught how to breach the veil into the beyond to pull a soul back. Zayl knew his friend well enough to know he would never succumb to the temptation, but Marko did not need the distraction that the possibility created.

"Train them," Marko said. "Or at least train her. See if she will stand strong where I faltered."

Zayl could not help but grimace. "You believe your judgment to be unclouded."

"Of course not," Marko snapped. "I am no fool, Zayl. I love her, but my belief in her stems from seeing both her prowess and her limitations. Of my companions, she is most ready to accept the duty that comes from understanding the balance."

"The most ready," Zayl said. "You compare her to those who were not even aware of the balance before they met my fellow priestess. Tell me, how truly ready is she when measured against our standards?"

"She is certainly more ready than I was when you first subjected me to the test," Marko stated.

Zayl regarded Marko calmly. "So she is ready to accept her own death? And yours?"

Marko leaned forward so his eyes were level with the necromancer's. "Were she not ready, why would she have accepted my hand?"

The paladin had a point, Zayl knew. Attachment guaranteed pain and those unable to bear such pain would be quick to avoid becoming close to others. To expose oneself to such pain required courage while to endure the pain required a strong will. Only when one had both could the balance be accepted. The paladin standing before Zayl had possessed the former in ample measure as his defiance of the Three had shown. Few would suspect how fragile his will had been during the journey to slay them.

Sighing, Zayl conceded. "Bring her. We shall see the soundness of your judgment."

* * *

The dinner was simple compared to the feasts their previous hosts had insisted on holding in Marko's honor, but there was a warmth and intimacy that could only be found when having a quiet dinner with family. In a strange and roundabout way, that was what the three in the room were, Kari mused as she took another sip of wine. And yet family could still spring some surprises.

"So from where exactly did you learn to cook?" Kari asked her fiancé.

"During my training," Marko replied. "In the army, you either learned to cook or ate whatever slop the quartermaster managed to not burn, assuming you were quick enough to get a share. Picked up a few more tricks while training as a paladin before I got myself kicked out. And then there was that little sojourn across Sanctuary hunting the Three. Kalos' idea of cooking was to roast a piece of meat long enough to thaw it, though that at least meant he was the least picky. Anjira on the other hand always had something to complain about after a meal."

"As you can see, quite the catch," Kara teased. "A strong sword arm, a skilled cook, and very tidy, for a man."

"Never going to be tidy enough for any woman," Marko stated. "Never going to bother trying."

The two women shared a chuckle at his response and Kari sliced another piece from the roasted bird. Marko was surprisingly adept at mixing spices to give the meat a savory taste, though the strength was to the point where the flavor of the meat was almost completely hidden. Perhaps an indication Marko had needed to deal with more than burnt food while serving in the army. Kari's own modest contribution was a salad that Marko had mostly avoided. Not due to any dissatisfaction with Kari's own skills, the paladin had insisted, but from a distrust of anything that had not been thoroughly cooked. It was another peculiarity of the western kingdoms that had initially surprised Kari, but one that made sense upon reflection. The foliage of the western kingdoms did not have many plants whose leaves one could simply pluck and eat.

"I shall need to increase your palate," Kari had teased him.

"You can try," was Marko's response.

"I hear you are to be formally assigned an apprentice soon," Marko said to Kara.

A nod. "The elders seem to think I am ready for the task."

"And in so doing you will be one of the youngest to attain the rank of master."

Kara flushed slightly. "Perhaps. I suppose it is an achievement to be proud of, but we all learn at different paces. And no amount of training can prepare you for the outside world."

"Yes, nothing like the first time when your life depends on your own judgment," Marko said. "It is a delicate balance when teaching, how much danger the pupil should be placed in. Move too quickly and they face a challenge they may not yet understand how to overcome. Move too slowly and the pupil becomes too sure of themselves, only to suffer a rude awakening when faced with the uncertainties of life."

"Any training should require time applying what was taught," Kari said. "You do not want the first time you use a skill to be when you have been released into the world."

"And yet considering the duty of a Viz-Jaq'taar, how would you conduct such an exercise?" Kara asked.

The necromancer's tone indicated she was not expecting a complete or even truthful answer. After all, as esoteric as the magic of the priests of Rathma was, it was still magic, and one day a rogue priest might well need fall to the blade of an assassin. What her new sister sought however was perspective, a peek into Kari's own mind to better understand the young woman. The why had many obvious answers, but these were often not the only answers.

"We are assassins," Kari replied. "Our skills are as deadly against steel as they are fire. There has been many times where I faced normal humans that sought to prey upon me. Then there is the world itself. A hungry animal is as dangerous as any man with a knife."

"Perhaps even more so," said Marko. "A predator is exquisitely refined to bring down its prey. Their weapons are natural extensions of their bodies. We humans must make up for our relative frailty with tools. More flexible and adaptable, perhaps, but there will always be a certain foreignness to the sword we wield or the armor we wear."

"Hence why all the martial schools seek to train one to accept the blade as a part of ourselves," said Kari.

Marko smiled wirily. "And yet how successful are they truly? And how successful do we want them to be?"

Kara chuckled. "Ever the idealist, brother mine."

"A realist," Marko insisted. "I recognize the cost we must pay."

"Everything has a cost," Kari agreed as she raised the wine glass to her mouth once more, "but sometimes not paying it will result in a greater price in the future."

Through the red tint, Kari noticed her new sister gazing at her. There was an intensity to it, even if Kara's eyes did not remain on her constantly. The priestess was observing and evaluating her, Kari realized. Not as a lover for her brother, but something of greater depth. Kari's gaze wandered to fall upon Marko and she noticed a similar tension.

"So," Kari said, setting down the glass. "Do I pass the test?"

A relaxed smile spread across Kara's face. "Consider my test a mere formality. Before we welcome a new Sister, we seek the best way to establish an understanding relationship."

There was a strange emphasis on the word, sister, that Kara did not attempt to hide. It took a few moments for the assassin to grasp the undertone, but when she did Kari gasped and looked at Marko. The paladin shrugged slightly, eliciting mild irritation from his lover. Marko could be too blasé about too many things.

"You know of the oaths I took," Kari said.

"Of course," Kara responded, her face now strict. "While not all of my brothers and sisters wield the art, they all understand the balance. That is the only thing we will ask of you."

Kari cocked her head to the side. "The balance?"

"Has Marko not spoken of it to you?"

"Bits and pieces, cryptic bits and pieces."

A nod. "It is a simple concept to introduce but a difficult one to accept. The balance centers around the recognition that death is a natural, and unavoidable, part of life. To seek to deny death is to seek to deny life, regardless of whether it is your death or the death of another, be they close friend or utter stranger."

The assassin nodded. Kara's words made sense and she could even understand why the priestess had said the concept was difficult to accept. No one liked to face their own mortality or that of their loved ones. It was a very human weakness, or perhaps a strength if properly channeled.

"There is often a temptation to seek to deny a natural death. Men and women of power often feel they have too much to lose to death and strive to avoid it. They turn to mages, alchemists, whomever can offer the promise of a delay or even exemption. They believe that any cost they must pay will be worth it, for they will have eternity to recoup their, investment."

"The human soul is not meant to burn for eternity," Kari said.

The words elicited surprise in Kara's eyes and the priestess nodded. "Life has a weight of its own. Live long enough and it can crush a soul. What is left after is a shade, a revenant, something unnatural."

"But how much of this fear of death comes from fear of what comes after death?" Kari asked. "Many who have very little in this world still seek to cling to it."

"And if you knew what awaited you?" Kara asked. "Is that not without risk as well?"

The assassin sank back into her chair. "There is risk."

"And what is that risk?"

"That one would lose the will to live this life."

Kara nodded with a smile. "Very good. Allow me to share with you one of our secrets then. We followers of Rathma have an understanding of what death entails, but our understanding is only applicable when the natural order is in balance. The disruption of that order distorts both life and death, the chaos of which fuels further disruption. We thus seek to preserve the Great Balance, so that life may continue to prosper."

Kari glanced at Marko. "A natural death, you say."

The priestess nodded sadly. "As you have well guessed, what Marko faces is a most unnatural death. We have studied it, my brothers and sisters, hoping for a way to rid him of his corruption so that he may at least leave this world in peace. We, have not been successful."

The look of fear on Kari's face turned into outright alarm as she looked at her love. Marko shrugged again, but this time a sad smile crossed his face.

"You and I will be having a long talk about this later," Kari stated.

"You will forgive me for my lack any enthusiasm for it."

After shooting Marko one last glare, Kari turned her gaze back to her sister. "Are there other secrets you intend to share with me?"

"There are other secrets that will be shared with you, but I will not be the one doing the sharing," said Kara. "I have told you enough to learn more of your will, and that is enough for now."

"I suppose it is," Kari said, sipping her wine once more.

* * *

The foulness of Marko's mood was fairly obvious and while none of the others knew the cause, it was obvious Kari's absence played some part. When Fara finally asked Marko what was wrong for all of them, the paladin's answer was short and cryptic.

"She's being tested."

A stiff reply that only confused his companions, but Marko seemed in no mood to be pressured further on the topic so the others refrained from pressing further. After all, Kari was not the only one being tested.

A boom echoed followed by the clinking of shards, drawing everyone's attention to Greiz. The former mercenary had poured his power into a crystal, shattering it in the process. The necromancer Zayl nodded at the sight, a small smile creeping over his face.

"Impressive," he said. "We used that crystal to gauge the raw magical reserves a mage possesses. That it was unable to contain your power says much."

"It's strange," Greiz said as he looked at his own hand with suspicion. "I always used to distrust mages, even ones I worked with. I never understood their power and most were always so secretive, so petty. It was as if they did not want to be understood."

"It is said that power corrupts," Marko said. "Men who chase it incessantly lose much in the process however. They believe themselves greater than their fellow man and demand that others understand them without attempting to understand others. They become stunted and start losing touch with reality. The process is ultimately self-destructive and the collateral damage usually severe."

"Are we not chasing power?" Fara asked.

"It is a fine balance," Marko said. "The danger comes when losing sight of what you are trying to achieve. Power is a means to an end. It should never be the end itself."

"And yet the mere possession of power holds the temptation to use it," Zayl said. "What happens when your goal is achieved and you have no further outlet for power?"

Marko paused for a moment, but it was not hesitation that the others sensed in him. The paladin had an answer, he was simply gauging the others before he shared it.

"That in itself is a test," Marko finally said, "of your character, of your will, of your conviction. Do you have the strength to stand back and let others rise, or will you succumb to temptation and try to hold onto your powers?"

The others exchanged doubtful but understanding glances. This was not something that could be answered before the moment itself came. Until then, none of them knew how each would react. No, that was not entirely true. All present knew where Marko would stand. After all, the paladin was far closer to his end than any of his companions. If nothing else, Marko's impending death would ensure others could rise.

"Anyway, we should continue," Marko said. "Power is after all useless without proper control."

Picking up another crystal, Marko tossed it to Flavie. The rogue cocked her head, waiting for instructions.

"Greiz has demonstrated that all of you can destroy these crystals. Now I want each of you to determine the limits of your crystal. Determine how much magic each crystal can hold without shattering. And note that I will be testing your handiwork. If I can store more mana inside of these than you, well, you will not be getting dessert tonight."

"Dessert?" Flavie said questioningly.

"The fewer people sharing, the more for me," Marko replied with a wolfish grin.

Seeing their leader's mood improve slightly, the others nodded and accepted the new crystals as Marko threw them out. Regardless of what Kari's test was, if they could help distract Marko from some of his concern, they would try. They owed the paladin that much at least.

* * *

Two priestesses and a priest of Rathma were before Kari. The assassin herself was also comfortably seated. It seemed the followers of Rathma were not one for grandstanding or frivolous theatrics. The chamber they were in was large, but with an obvious purpose. Shelves covered the walls and tables and desks were scattered about the floor. This was a place of work and study for the three necromancers interviewing her now, and this interview was but a brief interlude before the room resumed its natural tempo.

"Master Nightshadow spoke highly of you," the woman that had identified herself as Xian said. "She said you possess a keen understanding of the delicacy of life."

"I have taken it enough times," Kari replied.

The other woman on the right nodded. "Tell me, how much do you know of Kaho?"

Kari blinked. "Some. I know Marko loved her dearly. Her death moved him greatly."

"And therein lay perhaps his greatest weakness," the priest in the center said. "His love may well have cost him his soul."

That the man known as Enrick sat in the center was not indicative of his position relative to the other two. Each one played a role, playing off the others to guide the conversation and questions where they needed to go. Perhaps most impressive was the fact that their interplay seemed so natural. No hesitation, no interruptions. But all that was a distraction from what they were seeking in Kari.

"And yet he still lives," Kari said.

"For now," the woman on the right said. She was the only one yet to give her name or even a title and the hood she wore obscured her features. "But then again, when does life stop and death begin?"

Kari frowned. "Are you claiming there exists a definition?"

That elicited a smile from the three, though Xian was the one that answered. "Defining something does not properly explain it. Knowing a definition does not bring proper understanding. Others can tell you what something is, but we humans can barely understand the world around us, much less explain it to others."

The three were being rather philosophical, but then again so had Kara. It was obviously not their intent to waste Kari or any of their students' time with needless musings. This was preparation a test and all of their words were hints to the answer.

"You too have lost a loved one," Xian said. "A commonality between the two of you."

Kari frowned, wondering where they had learned this. She somehow doubted the necromancers would bother bluffing on such a matter. Then again, who had not lost a loved one when dealing in death?

"Attachment to the departed while understandable can be quite destructive," the woman on the right said. "Wanting to see or hear the dead can make one forget about one's own life. It is a short step from there to wishing to discard one's life to join a loved one."

"The life I have is a gift," Kari said, her voice hard, "from those that died for me and those that live with me."

That elicited a chuckle from the woman on the right as she stood. The others followed suit as Kari watched them.

"Well said, Lady Kusanagi. You show a levelheadedness worthy of any follower of Rathma. But Marko did as well, even if he was less, diplomatic, in his answers."

Kari grinned and shrugged. Marko was not one to mince words for anyone.

"Ultimately however, simply talking with you is no test at all," the woman continued. "There is only one way to gain an understanding of the Balance, and that is to pierce the veil of death. Only then can anyone, including yourself, know if you are capable of uploading the Balance."

"And how do you propose I pierce the veil?" Kari asked.

"By learning what comes after death," Xian answered, "from one who has already passed."

Kari blinked. "I am not a necromancer."

"And we do not expect you to become one," the woman said. "We will do the summoning. You will do the questioning."

"A warning," Enrick said. "Do not answer questions asked of you by those from the beyond. It will stir memories in them, make them yearn to return to this side."

"And if they refuse to answer my questions?" Kari asked.

"They will be compelled to answer," Xian replied. "You must simply press for them to do so."

The three turned and led Kari out of the room deeper into the caves. The descent was short and the room they entered was surprisingly well lit. The followers of Rathma apparently did not need theatrics when testing their initiates. The unnamed woman was the one that stood before Kari a few meters away. The others took up flanking positions to Kari's sides. Even in the light however, Kari could not make out anything of the woman before her.

"I withheld my name because it does not yet matter," the woman said. "The only thing you need to know is the title borne by the three of us. We are Cerberus."

Kari frowned. The name was familiar, though she now wished she had paid more attention to her lessons as a child. All she could recall was Cerberus was a guardian of the underworld, preventing the living from entering and the dead from leaving. What other significance the name might hold she could not remember, though the assassin was sure there was more.

"We begin the summoning," the woman said.

The chanting was little more than a mutter but Kari caught a few familiar strands of magic. She had seen Marko summon enough golems and skeletons after all. At the same time, the magic before her now seemed more refined, more fluid, and less wasteful. There was enough space between Kari and the unnamed priestess for a spirit to begin coalescing. The shape was vague at first before settling into that of a man. His features grew more distinct with each passing moment, solidifying into what the man was before his death.

It was fortunate that Kari did not have her weapons on hand or she might well have lashed out at the necromancer closest to her. As it was, she barely refrained from blasting all of them with the energy coalescing in her hand. Controlling herself, Kari reabsorbed the power into her body and settled for glaring at one of the necromancers.

"Ask the one who is no longer here," Xian said.

Steeling herself, Kari looked back at the ghost of a young man. He had died before his time, cut down while on a mission far from their homeland. Before he left however, and even now, his was a face that Kari knew well. After all, the two of them had shared the dream of a life together.

"Can you answer me?" Kari asked.

"Yes," came the response, though the voice was raspy and carried barely a hint of the man it once belonged to.

"What happens after death?" Kari continued, remembering the test.

"Death? I am dead?"

Kari opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She had been told not to answer the questions of the deceased. She also remembered her instructions to press for an answer.

"What happens after death?" Kari repeated.

"Death," the spirit muttered. "Pain, then stillness. A coldness that grows to warmth. Rest. Peace."

Kari frowned and looked at the necromancers. They made no sign of preparing to dismiss the spirit so there must be more she needed the spirit to tell her. Grinding her teeth in frustration, Kari turned to the spirit once more.

"Are there others with you?"

"Others? What others?"

"Are there others who are deceased with you?" Kari said, hoping her clarification did not constitute answering the spirit's question.

The spirit swayed side to side as if thinking on the question. "Others. Yes, others. Many asleep. A few watch. A few move on."

That caught her attention and Kari narrowed her eyes. "Move onto what?"

"The next life," the spirit wheezed out. "After rest, another life."

Kari blinked. Reincarnation was what the spirit was claiming. That would indeed be tempting for people who had lost hope in this life. She looked at the necromancers, wondering again what else there was to ask. However, it soon became apparent it was not her they were waiting for.

"I, know you," the spirit said, causing Kari's gaze to jerk back. It was said somewhat hesitantly but there was no hint of a question in the statement. "I knew you, before I, died."

Kari remained silent, neither conforming nor denying what she already knew to be truth. The spirit continued looking at her and even reached out, but Kari stayed still and simply looked back.

"How?" the spirit asked. "How am I here? What, did you do?"

Again the only answer was silence and the spirit's agitation became increasingly visible.

"The oath, the oath? A broken oath?"

The assassin felt her composure crack slightly as her mind raced. The necromancers obviously wanted to see what she would do, but how they had managed to summon him specifically was a mystery that could wait. Right now she needed to get them to dismiss the spirit before it went out of control. And then it struck her, the questions she was asked and the answers that seemed to please the followers of Rathma. Closing her eyes, Kari took a deep breath before opening them again. The spirit looked at her expectantly, its emotions seemingly swirling in the mist that formed its body.

"Goodbye," Kari said, gently but firmly.

The mist seemed to freeze momentarily, surprise plainly evident. Then the face smiled. "Goodbye."

With that response, the mist began dissipating and the spirit disappeared from the room. When the room was clear once more, Kari found herself breathing heavily. She glared once more at the man now visible in front of her.

"How many of you fell when you tried that same trick on Marko?" she asked bitingly.

"Many," the woman said as she finally lowered her hood. "His rage might well have burned him out as well. Which was why I remained."

Kari tried hard not to stare, but to look away would have required a stronger composure than what she possessed. At first glance there was a woman standing before her, one whom shared a striking resemblance to Kara. Strange outlines seemed to show in her skin however and it was quickly obvious her entire form was translucent. What Kari saw was the image of a woman seemingly imposed upon a skeleton.

"Kaho Nightshadow," Kari muttered.

The image smiled, though it was chilling seeing the motionless jaw beneath. "My sister and Marko have both spoken highly of you, Hikari Kusanagi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kari swallowed, wondering what new strange turn was awaiting her. It was obvious Kaho was dead even as her spirit seemed bound to the mortal plane. What the necromancers had been trying to do was beyond her, though she was drastically revaluating upward the number of necromancers Marko had likely killed when they pulled this on him.

"Why are you here?" Kari asked, her own voice a mere whisper.

"To teach," Kaho said. "To prepare those that will soon follow my footsteps, so that I may finally rest."

"Have you not already earned your rest?" Kari countered.

"In a way, I have," said Kaho, "but strong wills tend to linger after death. We have too many attachments to the living."

"And the living has too many attachments to the recently deceased," Kari said quietly.

Kaho's nod was a disturbingly grim visage. "A part of me wished to linger, but I had already begun my rest. But my brothers and sisters had need of me for what they thought would be the last time. Instead, necessity has forced them to retain an anchor to me to be able to call me back."

"Marko," Kari stated. "They're using you to restrain him."

"You misunderstand," Kaho said gently. "I have not lingered for his sake. We had our chance to say goodbye once his rage was quelled. I lingered to help you."

Kari blinked. "Me?"

This time the nod was almost gentle, the skull almost invisible beneath the projection. Almost, but not quite. "Marko told me of his plan, to raise an army of nephalem to defend humanity. He believed it was crucial the ones he recruited be strong of will and understanding of the Balance. And then he found you."

The assassin remained silent, waiting for Kaho to finish her explanation instead of intruding with questions.

"Marko sent letters describing your potential, of how he felt you could finish what he started. His admiration of you was, heartening, to many of my brothers and sisters, and to me when I was awoken once more to prepare for your arrival. I thus thank you for everything you have done for him, and for giving him reason to live beyond his mission."

Again the assassin said nothing, though this time she was simply speechless. After all, how did one accept such praise from the dead lover of one's own love? Love was already complicated enough.

"My role is to provide you with an explanation of some of the things you just heard," Kaho said. "The other spirit mentioned another life. While it is true those that die will eventually return, it is not reincarnation as envisioned by many of the other orders. Upon death, one's essence will return to the very source of life and purified. All of our experiences, our pain, our joy, everything that we were, helps feed that source and allow it to grow. The essence that was once us is submerged and mixed with the essence of others that passed before us. When a new life begins, its essence is formed from this collective pool. As such, there is no reincarnation of a single individual. We are in many ways all reborn every time a new life begins."

Kari did her best to absorb this knowledge but knew she would need more time to fully digest and accept it. As such, all she did was nod in acknowledgment of receiving Kaho's words.

"The essence after death but before it is purified is however corrosive," said Kaho. "Essence that lingers due to a strong will or because it has been bound by a mage ultimately damages life that it touches. As such, to meddle with life and death carelessly risks not just one's own death, but also the loss of the essence. And without the return of the essence to the source to help it grow, new life would become impossible. The role of the followers of Rathma is to preserve this balance between life and death, to help the deceased move on and rejoin the source. It is also our duty to help those that were drawn back to this side to return, a duty you fulfilled when you dismissed the spirit."

"I dismissed?" Kari said questioningly.

Kaho nodded. "The spirit returned of its own volition. For one to achieve this feat without training is, unusual, and merely confirms Marko's regard for you."

Kari glowered. "Why did you bring him back?"

"We, did not choose directly," Kaho admitted. "We did however attempt to summon a spirit which resonated with you."

"You reminded me of him before the summoning," Kari pointed out.

A nod and another admission. "We felt that would increase the probability. But the test had to be real."

Kari sighed, feeling her energy drain away. Kaho had a point, but she still resented the woman for manipulating her like this, especially considering the pain the priestess knew it would cause. But pain did serve a purpose and was an excellent teacher. Still, Kari did not have to like or approve their methods.

"So that is all?" Kari asked.

Kaho nodded. "That is all I have for you. My role is complete and I go to my rest."

"But I have other questions!" Kari protested.

"Those the others can answer," was Kaho's response.

"And those that they cannot?"

Kaho chuckled. "Those _he_ can answer."

"Will you go see him?" Kari finally asked.

Kaho shook her head but smiled gently at the same time. "We have already said our goodbyes, and I do not wish to intrude further upon your lives. But know this, Hikari Kusanagi. You have shown that you are indeed a light in these dark times, but the true trials are still ahead. Go, with my blessing, and live fully the time you can with your love. And again, thank you."

Before Kari could respond, the image faded to reveal the skeleton beneath. Even that began to crumble and within moments only dust remained beneath the heap of clothing.

"Goodbye, Kaho," Kari said. "And thank you as well."

* * *

In retrospect, the opening section of this chapter really should have been merged into the ending of the last one.

Just so we're clear, this is a clear break with the Blizzard canon mythology with respect to the way the world works. This chapter also took a damn long time to write due to all the world building I needed to do, since we've never been given any info about the necromancers' city beyond it being underground. Again, the ending of this chapter felt a bit hurried, but I got across the main points I wanted. Anyway, leave a review if you liked the chapter.

I am actually approaching the endgame for this story. I estimate another three chapters before the epilogue. And then onto the sequel. Still need to think of a better name than Dawn Light.

Z98


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Liberabit

In many ways, it was a good thing that when Kari reunited with Marko, their companions had already retired for the night. Then again, the assassin was beyond caring at that point and embraced Marko tightly. The paladin returned it, running his hand gently over her head reassuringly. The two stayed that way for a while before Kari reluctantly pulled back.

"I-"

Before she could continue, Marko pressed a finger to her lips. "What you heard and saw are for you alone. You need not worry about me."

Kari sighed but smiled nonetheless. "You know, I love you."

Marko chuckled. "I would hope so. We are getting married after all."

"Is this not when you should say 'I love you' back to me?"

"But I thought that was a given?"

The assassin tapped Marko playfully on the chest. "How unromantic you are."

"I thought that was part of my charm?"

Kari looked at Marko for a moment before sharing a chuckle with him. The two clasped their hands and walked slowly back toward their room.

"I am afraid," Kari said softly.

"Of what?"

"I am afraid for you."

Marko raised an eyebrow but did not press.

"I know so much more than I ever did, with greater certainty than I have ever had. But there is still something I cannot answer." Kari turned her head and gazed at Marko. "What will happen to you."

The paladin grinned wryly. "Yes, that is indeed the unanswered question. No one knows. The necromancers believe that the souls of the damned are drawn towards the Burning Hells instead of their source, a reason they seek to redeem instead of purging outright. But damnation such as mine is, different. Something even they, with all their knowledge and experience, have never witnessed. Perhaps Rathma himself would be helpless to help me."

"And what of the dragon?" Kari asked.

"Trag'Oul?" Marko shrugged. "No necromancer has been able to directly commune with him for generations. If he is truly still out there, then something is diverting his attention. I doubt he has the time to spare for a single mortal."

"Not even one as extraordinary as you?"

"I think the lady's judgment might not be entirely impartial there," Marko said jokingly. "But there is something else to consider. If there is a miracle out there that can save me, I would prefer that it be by human hands. Relying on powers other than ourselves risks a continuing dependency that would weaken us. I would prefer that not happen."

"You are consistent, if nothing else," Kari muttered. "But perhaps you confuse solitude with strength."

"Oh?"

"There are powers out there that are friends of humanity," said Kari. "The angels and demons may be too set in their ways to ever truly compromise and accept others as equals, but all it takes is a single exception to show that an alliance based on respect and friendship is possible."

"And you claim that exception to be the dragon," said Marko.

Kari nodded. "And there may be others."

"Perhaps" the paladin conceded. "But I am afraid I cannot wait for a miracle. There is still much to be done."

"Yes, there is," Kari said sadly.

"Oh come now, my dear, we still have time left. In fact, we should be able to swing north to get your parents' blessing and still have time to slay that mage at the Arreat Crater."

A chill ran down Kari's back and she looked over at Marko once more. "There is no mage, is there?"

That stopped the paladin and his face hardened. It was with cold eyes that he looked back at Kari.

"There is, my dear, do not doubt that for a second."

And then the moment was over and a sheepish smile crossed Marko's face, his eyes the same laughing warmth that first greeted her back at the Rogue Monastery. Kari leaned closer, letting Marko wrap an arm around her. Right now, she needed all the warmth she could get.

* * *

The next day saw Marko spending some more time consulting with the necromancers so Kari took the opportunity to gather their companions together for a discrete meeting. All noticed the change in her, a renewed but grim determination. None asked what exactly had happened during their test, but they knew it Kari had emerged stronger.

"There is a possibility that we have not considered," Kari said, "and which we must address. When the time comes when we reach Arreat, Marko may not have enough strength to fight alongside us."

The others exchanged looks of concern and curiosity but also of acceptance. For she was the one Marko had said would carry on the legacy of a man that already considered himself dead, his legacy.

"If we are to emerge victorious, we must learn to fight without relying on Marko creating miracle after miracle," Kari continued, pacing back and forth. "Our powers have grown immeasurably, but there is still more. We are only beginning to understand how to truly use the power within us, what is most natural to us. We need to push ourselves, find the niche that best suits us, and then learn to work together to complement each other's strengths and protect each other's weaknesses."

Fara nodded. "Well said, Kari."

Kari smiled weakly at the complement. "Marko will be busy for most of the day. I want us to take a little trip to the surface so that we do not end up accidently damaging the city. I want to review our progress and begin working out tactics and formations as quickly as possible."

The others nodded in acknowledgment of the orders.

"And remember," Kari said. "We may have gained new powers and skills, but each of us learned how to kill long before we met Marko. We should not forget those skills that have served us so well for so long merely because we have found a new tool."

Traveling to the surface was remarkably quick, though a necromancer followed as an escort to ensure they did not get lost on the way back, or so he said. Everyone knew he was also to act as a minder in case the group did something too dangerous, but that was of little concern. What they were about to attempt was dangerous, but only a bit more so than their previous ventures. After all, none of them had truly fought it out with someone who could tap the inner power that was humanity's birthright.

"Do not hold back," Kari said to her opponent as they circled each other. It was an imperfect circle, as the jungle floor offered few clear patches with the undergrowth and hanging vines.

"Perish the thought," Fara replied, twirling a knife in her right hand even as her left held her sword.

The assassin had only dueled a few times with the former paladin, whom had acted as a second swordsmanship instructor for her so Marko could focus more on teaching the others. Fara shared Kari's ability to fight with either hand and the two women found it almost fun dueling each other, forcing the other to react quickly at the sleights of hand their flexibility allowed. Today however Fara was demonstrating an ability rarely seen outside of Xiansai. While the barbarians were renowned for wielding pairs of massive axes and swords, only the swordsmen of Xiansai were known to use two mismatched blades for battle. It was an esoteric skill, one more intended for showmanship than practical use, but there was a time when its masters were devastatingly effective against unprepared opponents.

"Where did you learn that?" Kari asked.

"I traveled a bit after leaving the church," Fara replied. "I saw a Xiansai swordmaster use this technique once to dispatch a pack of wolves. She was willing to impart it to me."

Kari nodded, though she wondered how Fara had convinced the swordmaster. Xiansai martial orders tended to be highly secretive. There would be time to satisfy her curiosity later however. Now was the time to fight.

Tapping into her powers, Kari seemingly split into three. Creating a second shadow master was theoretically possible, but extremely taxing mentally due to the need to direct yet another extension of herself. The mock battle now however offered her a chance to test the limits of her own growth.

It was not obvious which was a clone and which was the original, but even if Fara could distinguish between the three, she could not simply ignore the clones. Their hits would hurt just as much as the original and she would likely need to dispatch at least one of them before she could strike directly at Kari. The problem however was she could not be sure if any of the three that stood before her were real. To create three clones would be almost unprecedented, but many precedents had already been broken during their short journey.

Deciding it was time to begin the actual battle, Fara pointed her sword at one of the assassins. A bright beam of light erupted, burning through the foliage as it rampaged towards the figure. The figure rolled out of the way before another unleashed a torrent of knives at the paladin. This time the knife in Fara's right hand glowed and the blades flying towards her bounced harmlessly off some sort of shield. To her surprise however the knives arced from their bounce and started raining down on her once more. A more permanent solution was needed and the paladin swept her beam of light around her, vaporizing the incoming knives.

Ranged attacks were obviously not going to work against such a defense, so Kari considered how to close in. With three of her, it might be possible one could get close enough to engage in melee. Surviving bombardment long enough was going to be interesting, to say the least. There was however a more direct approach.

Surrounding Fara from three points, Kari and her clones suddenly unleashed their own blasts of light. The paladin blocked all three with her shield, but the impact caused her to buckle. The time it took her to recover allowed the three to advance closer, only to be stopped when a shockwave swept out from Fara. One of the clones was blown back into a tree, the impact disrupting her structure and causing her to fall apart. The other clone was luckier and Kari herself had raised her own shield to block the attack. The initiative the assassin had just gained was now lost as Fara charged the real one. Kari parried the first blow and launched her own strike, but Fara's sword easily swept it aside. The only advantage the assassin had was the short range of the knife. To strike her with it, the paladin would need to get in much closer, making it easier for Kari's claws to gut her first.

Her attention was focused heavily on her immediate duel, but Kari could still direct her remaining clone. It too charged in, trying to distract the paladin long enough to give the assassin an opening. Fara was no fool however and when the clone tried to strike her in the back, a blast erupted that threw it back. The paladin had erected a shield covering her blind spot, trusting Kari to go for the obvious. But even as Kari lost her last clone, Fara was also weakened by the expenditure of power and her grip loosened ever so slightly. That was enough for the assassin to lock her claw on Fara's sword and yank it away. The angle of the force strained the blade, causing a crack to appear.

Suddenly, the blade shattered entirely and Kari found herself showered by metal shards. Her claw was blown away in the initial blast even as shards of white threatened to shred her skin. Kari's shield blocked the blows but was greatly diminished in doing so. It was all she could do to turn to meet the charging paladin, her remaining claw trying to catch the incoming knife. In that she succeeded, but the paladin spun around and landed a solid chop on Kari's shoulder. The blow threatened to slam Kari into the ground but the assassin threw herself forward instead, hoping to use the momentum to flip over and land back in stance. The paladin had predicted this however and had completed her spin, bringing her knee into Kari's chest. The assassin crumbled, tumbling onto the ground. The match was over.

Kari lay there for a moment, marveling at the skill Fara had displayed. It was little wonder Marko held her, and her wrath, in high regard. When the paladin walked over and extended a hand, Kari gladly took it.

"What was that last skill?" Kari asked. "The shattering of your sword."

"A broken weapon technique taught to me by the swordmaster," Fara said. "She stated that it was intended as a technique of last resort, in case I found my weapon disabled with an enemy in killing range. It only works in a one on one duel however, since it sacrifices my weapon to land what is intended as the killing strike."

"I am somewhat surprised I survived that," Kari said.

"I am not," Fara responded.

"Well, thank you, I suppose."

The two women chuckled and headed towards their companions who had been watching from a safe distance. After checking over their wounds, the next match started. There was still much to do and there was only so much daylight. As Kari regarded her next opponent, she wondered what tricks Flavie might have in store.

* * *

"So, they finally made you Cerberus," Marko said somewhat caustically. "I suppose they did need someone to replace the head I killed."

Kara gave her brother a chiding look, though the paladin did not seem particularly chastised. Then again, Cerberus was responsible for summoning his love back as a test, so it was likely too much to expect him to ever treat the trio with much courtesy, even if she was now a member.

"For Izanami to linger as long as she did was dangerous," Enrick said. "You know this."

"Of course I bloody well know," Marko snapped. "But I was not the one that allowed her to linger!"

In that they had to concede Marko's point, though the fault was still shared between Marko and the two other members of Cerberus.

"I still do not see why you gave her that title," Marko muttered.

"A mark of respect," Xian said. "She would have held it in life if she had returned to us."

Marko snorted. "So what do all of you call me then? Kagu-Tsuchi?"

"Of course not," Kara said. "You did not cause her death."

Marko did not argue the point, instead looking out at the city beyond the balcony. Kara's words were true, but of little comfort.

"Well, it hardly matters," Marko said, straightening. "Considering my sins, Ābí dìyù may well be a perpetual sentence for me, assuming I am lucky enough to make it there."

"That is enough, Marko," Kara snapped. "You have spent the past five years mourning my sister. Now you have someone to live for. Do so, as much for her sake as for your own."

Marko's response was inaudible, but that would likely be as much a concession as the paladin was willing to give at this point. Either way, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Have there been responses to my inquires?" Marko asked.

"The Zann Esu envoy will be here shortly," Kara replied, letting Marko's attitude slide. "The druids have agreed to let you present your case at their school."

"Progress, I suppose," said Marko. "At least some of them should be sympathetic to the cause. Combined with the Sisters of the Sightless Eye and your own order, we might actually succeed."

"Time is on our side," Kara said. "You yourself confirmed that the two remaining Lesser Evils continue to fight for dominance of Hell instead of focusing their efforts on Sanctuary or the Heavens."

"Information gained from a demon is always suspect," Marko said. "A pity it is all we can rely upon."

"Short of going to Hell, it is the best we can do," Kara pointed out.

The paladin shrugged but did not argue the point. There were other matters to attend to, after all.

"How receptive did the Zann Esu seem from their message?" Marko asked.

"Cautious, as always. The Zann Esu are surprisingly conservative in their own way, but you phrased your proposal well. The idea of a 'pure' magic lying dormant in all of us has sparked their attention."

"No doubt," Marko muttered. "But be that as it may, how goes your own search for training candidates?"

The paladin had not been idling during his past visits to his family. Kara had actually been his first student and she had long ago progressed to the point where she could explore and grow without constant supervision. In light of this, the two had decided a while ago that Kara was ready to begin searching for her own students to help seed the army Marko was trying to build, even if she had yet to take a formal apprentice to train in the teachings of Rathma.

"I have found several," Kara replied. "They are however still learning to tap into their wells of power. I have refrained from, pushing, them as hard as you have with your students. You know as well as I the risk of burning oneself out when tapping the power."

"Ah, the luxury of time," Marko said. "I do not suppose I could steal you to act as an instructor?"

Kara shook her head. "Though I fully intend to help build this legion, I still have other obligations. Besides, I would likely serve better as your advocate amongst my fellow necromancers and finding candidates from within our ranks."

"Fair enough. So, what else did you wish to discuss with me today?" Marko asked.

The other two glanced over at Kara, who simply shrugged.

"There is some concern about the sword you brought with you," Enrick answered for them. "The one that you have sealed and yet still manages to radiate a darkness."

"Ah," Marko said. "And what of it?"

"Have you not considered destroying it?" Xian asked.

"It is sealed because I could not accomplish that feat," Marko replied. "And I may yet find a use for it."

"Was it not similar thoughts that allowed you to become tainted?" Enrick pointed out.

"My corruption is established fact," said Marko. "That I am already damned allows me to take certain risks. Self-preservation is irrelevant at this point, so the only thing I need to worry about is harming that which I seek to protect."

"You may be consigned to death," Kara said, "but there is no reason for you to hasten it."

"Once I accomplish my mission, there will be no need to forestall my death."

"Are you sure about that?"

The paladin growled. "Will you people stop trying to be subtle? Yes, I know I have things to live for. But so do every other man, woman, and child out there. The thing that distinguishes them from me however is the fact that I have the power to achieve certain ends. Are you suggesting that I should be expending that power for my own preservation instead of theirs?"

"You do not know whether your continued life will not be integral to the future," Enrick said.

"But I do know my death will remove a blight to Sanctuary," Marko countered, his bluntness silencing the others for a few moments.

"Hence Arreat," Kara muttered, "and the others. By the light, Marko, have you completely lost your mind!?"

"I will thank you not to make such assertions without direct evidence," the paladin retorted.

"Evidence!? You are the one speaking of comm-!"

"If I really was, I would have done so already!" Marko roared back. "For that matter, all of you here know that I am physically incapable of the act."

"And hence you dupe others to commit it for you," Kara countered.

"I set a mission before them," Marko stated. "They accepted."

"Because they do not know," Kara insisted.

"And when they do, they are perfectly free to hate me for it," Marko replied. "Or are you going to tell them now and precipitate it?"

That gave Kara pause. If Cerberus really did inform Marko's companions of his plans, it was entirely possible the paladin would initiate his endgame prematurely. They might well be ready, the men and women Marko had recruited, especially here with the followers of Rathma ready to fight by their side. But Kara found she could not do this to her newfound sister, so she simply shook her head.

"Then the matter is settled," Marko said in a chillingly level tone. "I trust you will not bring it up again."

Kara looked at her brother for the longest time before finally nodding. It was reluctant, angry, and barely a tilt of the head, but it was a nod all the same. But her eyes told Marko the matter was not yet settled, and that she would find a way to force the issue in a direction of her choosing, not his. For this, Marko wondered whether he should be grateful or annoyed. Time, unfortunately, would be the only way to see how this would play out.

* * *

Kari collapsed, exhausted from the last duel. Greiz might have been a common soldier compared to the others, but the former mercenary captain had earned his rank in the field so he was as hardened to battle as any of the others. Combined with the training Marko had provided, the spearman had put up an extraordinarily persistent front. Greiz was still more hesitant tapping into his powers, but those that he did well complemented his original skills. Kari's victory had been a narrow thing thanks to being worn down by her previous opponents, but she was heartened at the display she had seen. There was still room for all of them to grow, but with the ability demonstrated today, they might well stand a chance should the unthinkable happen and Marko be absent at Arreat.

No, not unthinkable any longer, Kari knew. Her love was dying and she would soon have to bid farewell once more. Her heart ached at the thought but Kari steeled herself. Marko had entrusted them with a mission and the best thing she could do was to make sure her love did not leave this life with doubts of the future.

"I cannot help but think you chose to fight me last because you expected the others to be a greater challenge," Greiz said as both combatants were helped up.

"Perish the thought," Kari said, with an entirely unconvincing smile. "I simply wanted to be properly warmed up before having to face you."

The former mercenary snorted. "I could believe that after your duel with Fara, but considering what Flavie put you through, you should have dropped from sheer exhaustion before you fought Asheara."

Kari chuckled, acknowledging the point. The rogue had not surprised anyone when she chose to fight Kari at range, but the skill with which she had managed to keep Kari at range had been astounding. With her inner eye, Flavie had managed to thwart Kari's attempts to approach while cloaked. While the assassin could circle her prey from a distance, the rogue seemed able to detect her well enough at close range to unleash a volley of arrows in the general area. She also seemed able to distinguish between a shadow clone and the real person, or so Kari hoped after seeing Flavie unleash an incredibly destructive blast of light against her own clone. The blast had vaporized everything in its path, resulting in a row of fallen trees to mark their battle.

The assassin had ultimately won the battle by overwhelming the rogue's ability to defend herself. In doing so, Kari had expended effectively her entire inventory of traps and sentries, not to mention the disc blades that had served as spinning shields against Flavie's arrows. Even so, it had been a narrow thing as Flavie ended up demonstrating Marko's competence as an instructor of swordplay when Kari had closed in for the kill. Kari still had the edge in experience however, and that edge had pushed her to victory.

That victory had been somewhat pyrrhic as her depleted reserves had left Kari utterly unprepared for the bombardment Asheara subjected her to. The mage-swordswoman took no chances and simply went for the kill at the start. Asheara had proven surprisingly flexible when learning how to tap her inner power despite her previous training as a mage, or perhaps it was because of her past experience that she became remarkably adept at drawing on this new power. Her control was still lacking in many ways, but the craters that had served as Greiz and Kara's battleground attested to the potential of applying sheer brute strength to a problem. The duel with Asheara had ultimately ended when their necromancer guide had intervened, suggesting politely that they avoid razing the forest. As such, there was no official winner, but Kari was not going to suggest she could have somehow snatched victory from that sort of situation.

"We should perhaps head back," Fara suggested. "I think all of us are quite famished from our exertions, and you fought all four of us with little rest in between."

The growling of Kari's stomach confirmed Fara's assertion, eliciting chuckles from all present.

"Well we still have the afternoon," Kari said. "After lunch and each of us have had a chance to freshen up, I would like to have a tactics session. Now that we each have had a chance to show off, it is time we consider how to complement each other's abilities."

To that the others nodded and the group headed back toward the necromancer city. Looking at her companions, Kari noted a greater confidence in their eyes and purpose in their movements. It seemed all of them needed to let loose, to push themselves and show that all of the training Marko had put them through was fruitful. She would have to do this again, perhaps fighting in teams instead of duels. Still, this was progress that promised more to come.

* * *

The party had been in the necromancer city for nearly a week now, longer than most of the previous breaks in their journey. When Kari asked why they were waiting, Marko had informed them that he was waiting for a delegation of Zann Esu. That had earned the paladin another earful about keeping unnecessary secrets, which Marko accepted with appropriate contrition. On the other hand, it appeared that this time Marko had simply forgotten to tell them than any intent to keep the matter a secret. Still, at least this meant there was no surprise when the sorceresses arrived.

The party of five women looked confident, posed, and in command of themselves. To Kari however they exuded an anxiety all too common to mages. Practitioners of the arcane were often self-assured of their own power and worth. However, magic was a chaotic thing. It relied as much on the feel as established protocol. It could be tamed but it was never completely predictable. As such, there was also this lingering doubt in all mages that they did not truly control the power that elevated them above the masses, and that one day their illusion of control would crumble and they would fall.

The sorceresses that came to meet Marko seemed a bit less able to hide that insecurity than was Kari's experience, but then again the paladin had offered to show them a power they themselves had not known existed. Being presented with something beyond one's own understanding was sure to shake anyone.

"Welcome, sisters," Kara said in greeting. "We have arranged rooms for your comfort after your long journey."

"Rest can wait," one of the sorceresses said. "We would like to begin discussions immediately."

Kara nodded. "As you wish. Please, follow me. Kari, please fetch the Lord Ramius and bring him to the arranged conference room."

Kari was off without a word, wondering if Marko had known the sorceresses would want to speak right away and thus intentionally not been present to welcome them. Then again, there had been no way to know exactly when their guests would arrive and it was sheer luck that Kara and her had been close enough to arrive in time. When she found Marko, the paladin was napping in Kara's living room. Sighing, Kari walked over and wondered how best to wake him. Marko had been sleeping a lot more since arriving at the city, apparently taking advantage of the lull in their travels.

The peacefulness of Marko's expression made Kari somewhat loathe to stir the paladin, but the ability to enjoy these moments of tranquility was often more important than their duration or frequency. Thankfully Marko was quite adept at drawing comfort from the small pleasures of life. With that, Kari lumped him on the head, causing the paladin to jerk out of the chair.

"The daughters of Zann Esu are here," Kari said. "They wish to speak with you immediately."

"What, already?" Marko said. "They certainly seem to be in a rush."

Kari looked down at the flattened chair. "You really need to choose a sturdier place to sleep when wearing that armor."

"Considering how uncomfortable the positions I am in are when I lay down in this time, I am not about to forgo what softness I can find."

The paladin had a point, and it was not as if he could simply remove the armor whenever he wished to sleep. The nights that they spent together were preluded with Marko taking a full dose of his special potion, the supply of which was nowhere as problematic thanks to efforts by the necromancers to simplify and optimize its creation. Still, taking it more often only hastened the inevitable time when the potion would lose its effectiveness, so Marko was effectively trading his future to spend time with Kari in the present. The guilt for Kari was not overwhelming, but it still gnawed at her, which was why she did not allow Marko to do this every night.

The two proceeded to the prearranged conference room and found the rest of Cerberus waiting with the sorceress delegation. Marko nodded in greeting before taking a seat.

"I had thought you would have liked to rest from your journey before we began our business," he said.

"Time is not a luxury that any of us have," one of the sorceresses said. "I am Niasen, proctor of the Zann Esu. Your proposal has garnered our interest, but the claims you have made are extraordinary. They must be proven if we are to consider an alliance."

"You will have to be a bit more specific," Marko said.

"You claim to have tapped a power far greater than any mage, including those of our order, has ever possessed. Skepticism of such a claim is only natural."

"That particular claim was made by one of your own," Marko pointed out. "I merely offered to show others how to do the same."

"In exchange for joining your alliance."

"Power comes with responsibility. It is something all here know, or at least should know."

"And yet we of the Zann Esu have not seen this power firsthand. All we have are wild stories about your supposed deeds."

"Wild stories of supposed deeds?" Marko repeated. "Do you think so little of your own sisters' words?"

"That you helped slay the Prime Evils is not in doubt," Niasen stated. "However, not all of your deeds has been witnessed by one of us. Your single-handed destruction of the Durance of Hatred, for example."

"A destruction that took several years to prepare for," Marko noted.

"Then that act was not an example of the power at your disposal?"

Marko shrugged. "If you require a demonstration of my power, then let us duel and be done with it. It would certainly be faster than trying to convince you with words."

The sorceresses all seemed to nod in agreement, suggesting that was their original intent. But Kari could not help but wonder if that was their ultimate goal.

"That would be acceptable," Niasen said. "Your opponent will be Reka, a most promising daughter of Esu and the youngest proctor we have elevated."

The woman to Nisasen's right nodded as the other woman gestured to her.

"Shall we get this over with now?" Marko asked.

"That would be best."

With that, the group stood and made their way to the waypoint. Once outside, Marko for some reason chose the same patch of jungle where Kari and the others had fought their first duels. The paladin had never asked what Kari and the others had been up to, but it was obvious he knew. At the same time, bringing the sorceresses here could serve as another demonstration of the power Marko was offering them should they enlist.

"The duel will be straightforward," Marko said. "There will be no rules limiting usage of skills or weapons and the duel ends when one yields or is deemed unable to continue by the judge."

"And whom shall be the judge?" Reka asked.

"Kari," Marko replied. "Whom better to judge a duel of magic than a Viz-Jaq'taar?"

There was an immediate wariness amongst the sorceresses at hearing of Kari's order, though none protested her suitability. At the same time, curiosity seemed to light their eyes as they pondered what the presence of an assassin in Marko's party meant. That would however have to wait as the two duelists took their positions. Receiving a nod from both, Kari raised her hand.

"Begin!"

She had barely finished the word when Reka unleashed a hail of fire upon Marko. Kari watched nonchalantly as the paladin's position was consumed in an inferno, not concerned in the least. Marko had faced much worse from Asheara and Kari doubted the paladin even needed to actively raise a defense against an attack of such low intensity. The sorceresses however did not have such firsthand experience and were not quite able to hide their surprise when the flames died down to reveal Marko simply standing there, arms crossed.

Seeing her initial attempt fail, Reka switched tactics and summoned several hydras to surrounding the paladin. Before they could unleash their wrath, Marko extended an open palm and the area around him flash froze. He then snapped close his hand and the ice shattered into dust, taking with it not only the hydras but the various plants caught in the zone.

This time the sorceresses were openly gaping at Marko's power, though Kari had seen this particular tactic enough times to have been expecting it. The paladin had once shared his understanding of fire and ice magic with her, stating that in reality all he was actually doing was slowing things down and speeding things up. As such to the paladin, fire and ice were effectively a single system of magic, which he termed oscillation. By carefully manipulating oscillations, Marko could transition almost instantaneously from freezing something to turning it to ash. It was a fearsome ability and based on Asheara's comments, the conventional body of magical knowledge had never truly grasped this underpinning concept.

Not understanding exactly how Marko was shutting down her attacks so easily, Reka was being forced to improvise. That however was made more difficult as Marko had unsheathed Azurewrath and was actively hunting the sorceress. Balls of fire unraveled while ice melted away, as if some invisible shield protected the paladin from all harm. Reka then resorted to lightning magic, hoping to stun the paladin. To her surprise, Marko allowed the bolts to strike him, but seemed completely unfazed. Kari however knew exactly why, as she watched Marko drag Azurewrath into the ground whenever a bolt was about to strike him. The armor and sword combined to form a path for the lightning to travel harmlessly into the ground instead of through the paladin's body, significantly reducing the effectiveness of that branch of magic.

While Reka did not know exactly how Marko was shrugging off her lightning, she at least picked up on the pattern involving Marko's sword. That however did not help much as the paladin only needed to raise his sword when he was ready to strike. Something told Reka that if she allowed Marko that close inside her defenses, it would not matter whether the paladin could block her lightning or not. She needed to keep Marko at a distance, but the effort was severely taxing her reserves.

Left with little choice, Reka came to a halt poured all of her remaining mana into a single spell. The ground darkened with an ever growing shadow and all looked up to see the sun being blotted out. Sheathing his sword, Marko began gathering magic in both hands, fire in one and ice in the other. Pressing them together, a cackling of power mixed with the roar of the incoming meteor. The others barely had time to take notice as they moved to escape the expected blast zone, but Kari lingered just a bit closer to make sure she did not miss this. Marko had only used this spell once before, and only to demonstrate its power. He had not ever used it in any of their duels, for fear of outright killing one of them. But as a meteor was little more than a hunk of rock, Kari expected it to fare no better than the cliff side that Marko had vaporized for his demonstration.

Once certain of his aim, Marko raised his hands and a massive explosion of light stormed forth. The blast widened out, clipping off branches and even entire trees as it rose into the sky. When it met the tumbling meteor, for a second it appeared as if the flaming rock might actually cut through. That illusion disappeared the next second as Marko's blast disappeared, revealing a clear sunlit sky.

Reka collapsed, her energy expended and her mind reeling from the shock of seeing her meteor vaporized. All sorceresses knew that meteors burned with a heat nearly unmatched by anything of Sanctuary, meaning whatever the meteor was made of could survive any attempts to burn it. Freezing a meteor was nearly as impractical, but Marko had managed to completely melt one. That he had surpassed the Zann Esu in elemental magic was blatantly obvious. Whether anyone could match his power was a less certain thing.

There was no need for Kari to declare a victor, as it was obvious the sorceresses had been completely cowed by Marko's display. The walk back to the waypoint was tensely quiet, though Marko did make some small talk with his fiancée. Kari indulged him, knowing it was a way for the paladin to work off some of the mental strain of wielding his powers. Now they needed to wait to let the Zann Esu work out their own reaction to the proof of Marko's claims. Something told Kari they would not have to wait long, as Reka was already staring at the paladin in wonder. For some reason that slightly unsettled Kari, but it would be a bit before she would understand why.

* * *

It was the next day before the sorceresses approached Marko again, though this time Reka was their emissary. She bowed to Kari when the assassin appeared at the door to greet her, though the woman seemed a bit taken aback that Marko was staying with two other women. The paladin did not bother offering any explanation as none was asked for, though Kari knew that a misunderstanding was brewing already.

"My sisters and I need no further proof," Reka said in Kara's sitting room. "We are convinced of the validity of the Lord Ramius' claims, though we would like some further clarification about your long term goals."

"Such as?" Marko said.

"Do you seek a unification of the orders, or merely an alliance?"

"It would perhaps be better to consider this the founding of a new order outright," said Marko. "There are however specific aspects of several orders that make them admirably suited to guiding recruits part of the way. The followers of Rathma are one, and they have already agreed to fully integrate into the new order."

"And the Zann Esu?"

"Your order has been unknowingly recruiting women that are ever closer to tapping into the well of power in all humans," Marko stated. "The fact of the matter is, the Zann Esu represent a large body of raw talent. The training that your order provides however does not tap into that well of power, and your members would all need to literally be retrained to do so."

Reka's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting that our magic is somehow incorrect?"

Marko shrugged. "It is approaching power from the incorrect vector, is perhaps the most accurate way of phrasing it. While your order is one of the closest to actually tapping into the well of power, you have blinded yourselves to its existence and thus developed your magic with those limitations. If your order can learn to tap into the well of power, you will find that many limitations you previously encountered are no longer applicable. That by itself will require a rethink of how you wield magic, which will, invalidate many previously held conventions."

Reka nodded, deep in thought. "And you believe the Zann Esu could help form the backbone of your new order."

"Some of the Zann Esu, yes," Marko stated. "Not all are ready for this power, which is where the followers of Rathma come in. They have become very adept at testing people for their dedication to the greater good."

"And you believe some of my sisters will fail that test?" Reka asked, an eyebrow risen.

"The Zann Esu have always been very proud of the purity of their magic," Marko stated. "How many are flexible enough to admit there is another way? And how many more can understand that this power is not about themselves, but about the safety of humanity?"

"More than you may think, Lord Ramius," Reka replied.

"Possibly. And I certainly hope to be proven wrong. But until candidates are actually tested, no one can say for sure. The question now is your order willing to undergo those tests?"

Reka nodded. "In fact, please allow me to be the first."

Marko's head cocked to the side. "Oh?"

"It became obvious during our duel that you have great wisdom that needs to be shared and preserved," Reka said. "I wish to be one of those that receive that wisdom. And there is the continuation of your personal legacy to consider."

The last comment was almost innocent sounding, but Kara, Kari, and Marko all picked up on the undertones. The assassin felt her body tense in anger while Kara's face took on an irritated look. Marko remained the most visibly composed, but his words could not be mistaken.

"My personal legacy is a private matter between myself and my fiancée," Marko stated.

If Reka was chastised at being rebuffed, the sorceress did not show it and simply nodded.

"As for the testing, I will ask Cerberus to construct one suitable for you."

"Cerberus," Reka said. "The three headed hound guarding the entrance to the underworld. An interesting title."

"An apt one considering their duty," Marko stated.

Seeing that the conversation was ended, Reka stood and bowed before taking her leave. Once the sorceress was gone, Kari glanced over at Marko.

"Did you know they would make such an offer?"

The paladin grimaced. "It was always a possibility. The Zann Esu have an obsession with the power of bloodlines and they constantly seek to improve their stock. You yourself should know a bit about their practices."

Kari nodded unhappily. As an assassin she had learned much about the practices of each of the various mage orders, despite the secrecy practiced by all of them. Though not widely known, the Zann Esu had a breeding program wherein their members sought out men whose bloodlines included mages. They usually did not openly establish attachments with actual mages, due to the chauvinistic tendency of such men, but here and there male mages whose reputations and honor were well established were said to attract the attention of powerful sorceresses.

Despite her youth, the Zann Esu obviously had high expectations for Reka and it was not surprising they might attempt to cross her bloodline with Marko's. In practical terms, the desires of the Zann Esu would amount to nothing. In emotional terms, Kari's anger at their attempt was no less diminished.

"Are the Zann Esu even aware of your condition?" Kara asked quietly.

Anger quickly turned to a dull pain for Kari as she glanced over at her beloved. Marko simply shrugged once more.

"It might still not stop them. Their view would be that the qualities that allowed me to achieve such power were present even before my corruption. The real question however is whether I can father any children at all."

That was indeed the heart of the problem, and Kari wondered whether they would even have the time to find out. Going into the battle at Arreat with child would be a colossally foolish thing to do, but whether she would have any time with Marko afterward was an open question.

* * *

The sorceresses were obviously shaken from their tests, though the fact that three out of five managed to pass was promising in and of itself. That Niasen and Reka both succeeded at least reduced the chances of too much pride interfering with their pledge to help Marko. The only thing left was to iron out the terms of the Zann Esu's cooperation with the other orders.

"Authority within the combined legion must be confined to those actually part of the legion," Marko stated. "It does not matter whether one is Cerberus, or a proctor superior, or a first spear. No one may issue orders to a legion member on a mission unless he or she outranks that member in the legion itself."

"So you insist on loyalty first to your legion," Niasen replied. "How can you believe this to be acceptable?"

"You are not listening," Marko countered. "I said a legion member on a mission. If you wish to send your sisters on other tasks unrelated to their legion duties, I do not care. But I will not broker interference with legion affairs."

"And how do we know you will not simply extend your legion's affairs to encompass matters private to the other orders?" Reka questioned.

"Are you suggesting that you foresee your order conspiring with demonic forces?"

"You dare!?" Niasen cried out.

"Then why waste my time with your nonsense!?" Marko roared, easily outmatching the sorceress. "You know the purpose of this unified legion. You know I intend for it to be based far from your own territories. And yet your first concern is impingement of what you regard as your privileges!? Or do you consider those more important than humanity's survival?"

Niasen glared at Marko before shifting her gaze to Kara. "And have the necromancers agreed to such, terms?"

"Our goal has always been the preservation of humanity," Kara stated. "We do not foresee any conflicts of interest so long as the legion stays true to its mission. It will also be our responsibility to help ensure this truth."

There was a subtle point behind Kara's words, one that Niasen and Reka managed to pick up. After all, the words that the necromancer chose to emphasize were intended to make her point very obvious. Of the orders Marko had spoken with so far, the Zann Esu could be considered the most selfish. Such perceptions were always relative, as the standards they were being compared against were that of a pious sisterhood and an order that was naturally extremely resilient to temptation and corruption. And yet despite the Zann Esu's dedication to the survival of mankind, at its roots this dedication was an expression of their desire to prove the superiority of their 'pure' magic. That superiority had already been shattered by Marko and the sorceresses were hesitant, almost scared, of losing more of what they knew to be 'true.'

"You ask for much," Niasen finally said.

"No more than what I offer," Marko replied. "One would think your people's continued survival to be a fair offer for some adjustment to your order's tenets."

"How is this survival if we lose what defines us?" Reka countered.

Marko snorted. "What you fear losing is not yourselves, but your stations and privileges. You sorceresses have for too long built your self-worth on the imagined superiority of your magic instead of on the good that your magic could and should do."

The charge was scathing and delivered bluntly, stunning the sorceresses. For a moment Kari wondered whether Marko had gone too far, but she found she could not think of an easier way to break this fact to the Zann Esu. And yet Marko was offering them a glimmer of hope, acknowledging their potential even in their errors.

"Take some time to consider my words," Marko said as he stood. "Call me out for another duel if you need to work out your anger at me. But the next time we sit down to discuss matters, I will require a decision be made."

The sorceresses watched silently as Marko left with Kari right behind. Kara remained, waiting to help the women once they managed to compose themselves.

"Was that really necessary?" Kari asked once the two were outside.

"To an extent, it was," said Marko. "Shara warned me about an inward turn in attitude amongst her sisters. I needed to force them to realize the world is bigger than their circumstances. Only then will they be of any use as potential recruits."

"And their concern for their own order is not justified?"

Marko shrugged. "Theirs is the only order whose dedication to Sanctuary as a whole is the most tenuous. The druids seek to live in harmony with the world, the necromancers seek to protect the balance of life and death, and the assassins act as a check against rampant power. What do the sorceresses stand for beyond the 'purity' of their magic?"

Her lover had a point, Kari had to concede that much, but a point did not make an argument.

"Sometimes a gentle touch can teach better than a lash," the assassin said.

Marko chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kari. "I shall leave gentle to you, my dear."

Kari shook her head but did not press the issue further. "You know, you need to come up with a name to call this legion of yours."

Marko fell silent for a moment, but it was only a moment.

"Legio Draco."

The paladin said no more despite Kari's questioning look. It would be some time before she learned which language Marko had just spoken or the meaning of the words themselves, but when she did, she could not help but admire the aptness of the name.

End of Chapter 8

I messed up the title for the last chapter. It should have been Veritas. This particular chapter had more shorter scenes, which came out a lot faster than I was expecting. Anyway, I expect maybe two more chapters and then the epilogue. The next chapter will probably be Marko and Kari's happiest. Chapter after that one, not so much. Assuming I've done enough foreshadowing, it should be blindly obvious why. Anyway, leave a review if you've enjoyed this.

Let's see, at last count, the current draft of this work at size 11 Callibri is 215 pages and 89,242 words, including the unpublished parts of future chapters. Easily my longest work. I've learned quite a bit while writing this and am debating whether I have the energy to go back and do C&C. If I do, it's liable to turn out into systematic rewrites of many previous works, including Point of a Spear. PoaS was started just as I was hitting my more complex writing style and I'd like to think I've gotten much, much better. I also have a draft of a Starcraft fic that takes a somewhat alternative approach to a few Dominion personalities, but who knows if that'll ever see the light of day. I expect that that I'll at least have this series finished before the end of this year. Though I should note, I do have additional adventures set after this story already drafted. Which should give people some hope, I think.

Z98


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vos

"And that is about it," Marko finished.

The others simply stared at the paladin, struck speechless by the tale he had just concluded. Kara sat off to the side, looking a bit too amused for Kari's liking. Then again, Marko likely had a similar reaction when he first heard the story of Uldyssian, the first nephalem to awaken to his power, or Kari hoped.

"Marko," Fara finally managed. "Are you suggesting a nephalem could destroy Sanctuary?"

"I suppose it could be construed as a suggestion," Marko replied with a shrug. "Though I thought my words were strong enough to constitute a statement?"

There was an audible breathing in by the others and even Kari felt a slight chill at the implications.

"And what of yourself?" Flavie asked. "Do you match this Uldyssian in power?"

"Well, he has been dead for several centuries, so there is no way to definitively know," Marko said. "On the other hand, I can think of ways to devastate Sanctuary beyond any hope of it sustaining life with my powers. The effort would as surely kill me as the rest of the world, but yes, it might well be within my power."

"That is not a comforting notion," Asheara said. "Even more disturbing is the fact that we are tapping into this very power."

"Oh, I am fairly certain you would burn yourself out long before you could draw on enough power to threaten the world. Well, Kari might survive long enough to pull it off."

That caused the others to glance over at Kari and the assassin sneered at Marko.

"Why thank you," she said caustically.

The paladin's smile remained calm despite the barb and continued with his explanation.

"The truth is the truth. Still, there is a bright side to all this. Remember that Uldyssian was able to best Diablo alone and his army of nephalem, ragtag though it was, held the line against the demonic legions. That suggests a properly trained force of nephalem could actually win a war with the legions of Hell, or even Heaven if the need ever arose. That is key to ensuring humanity's freedom."

"Freedom won via force of arms," Kari noted.

"When the other side has no desire to allow your freedom, it is often the only way," Marko stated.

"I do not disagree," Kari said. "I wonder however whether you judge the angels too harshly. Three of them voted in humanity's favor."

"That they did," said Marko. "On the other hand, the only one that did not stand by and let humanity suffer at the hands of the Prime Evils was Tyrael. When the other angels have more to offer than pretty words, I will consider revising my opinion of them. And mark my words, there will be some kind of reckoning with Imperious. That archangel's pride will never allow him to acknowledge humans as equals."

None voiced any objection to such characterization as Marko's conclusion was quite fitting based on what they had so far learned.

"There will be those tempted to use such powers for their own ends," Fara pointed out.

"Undoubtedly," Marko agreed. "That is why I chose all of you as my first recruits. The most worldly one here is our good friend Greiz, but he has seen the horrors that the demons would inflict upon us and even has enough foresight to look beyond his personal enrichment."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," Greiz said with a wirily smile.

"The necromancers will also act as a check against the admission of unprepared students, and I hope the assassins will act as a check against those whose resolves weaken after they have acquired power."

"We would do so even without you requesting our assistance," Kari said.

Marko chuckled, noting his lover's choice of words. She still saw herself as a Viz-Jaq'taar, which was in many respects a good thing. Having one of their own in command of the Legio should help calm their suspicions somewhat while Kari herself would remain true to her original missions of rooting out corruption.

"Watchers for the watchers," Fara commented. "An age old problem of accountability."

Marko nodded in agreement. "It is one reason why I am not suggesting an outright merger of the various orders, only permission to draw suitable recruits from their ranks. It will be a fine balance, built upon the ability of each order to trust the other. To maintain the trust will require that the orders be able to hold the Legio accountable, but also for the orders themselves to be held accountable by the Legio."

"Somehow I do not think it will be the members of this coalition that you will need to worry the most about," said Flavie. "There are other powers in this world, political and magical both, that would see your Legio as a threat to their standing."

"True enough," said Marko. "We have at least established an understanding with Hakkan, whereas Khanduras is little more than a collection of villages and towns without any centralizing authority. The Legio may well become that center for lack of an alternative, though Westmarch may be wary of such a development after Leoric's foolish invasion."

"You do have support from Jehryn," Greiz pointed out. "And ultimately, you are the last of the Companions. Your word would carry great weight."

Marko chuckled. "Less than you might think, my friend. Westmarch was spared much of the destruction caused by Diablo's passing, if only because the Lord of Terror traveled east. The demons that appeared in his wake had not pushed west far enough to really threaten Westmarch. Its king lacks a certain sense of, urgency, when it comes to otherworldly threats and is still focused mainly on more earthly concerns."

"Then he is a fool," Asheara stated.

"Maybe, but his control of Bastion's Keep needs to be resolved. That is the last stronghold of mankind in the Arreat Plateau that can serve as a base for operations in the area."

"From what I have heard, Bastion's Keep is manned by the dredges of the king's army," Greiz said. "He barely provides enough funds to keep the walls from crumbling. Taking it would not be difficult."

"It would however elicit a negative reaction," Kari said. "On the other hand, if the Legio offered to take over the upkeep of the fortress, he may be amenable to an arrangement."

"Well, we shall see how amenable the king is later," said Marko. "First we must reach the Keep. It will be our last stop before we, test, your mastery of your new powers."

It was in a somber mood that the conversation ended, as the party was once more reminded of the other task Marko had selected them for. The others felt a disturbing dread creeping up, but only Kari could pinpoint the source. After all, only she had been tested by Cerberus and learned of the uncertain fate that awaited her love.

* * *

"Is there a problem?"

Marko glanced back over at Zayl and frowned. "I do not know. I just feel as if someone was watching me."

The necromancer looked about and saw nothing out of the ordinary, at first.

"One of the sorceresses. Annetta, I believe. She was one of those that did not pass Cerberus' test."

"Ah. Does she look like she wants to murder me?"

"I sense no overt hostility, though she does not seem especially pleased with you."

"Not an entirely new development."

Regardless of whether they passed or failed the trial, all of the sorceresses had been shaken by their experience. There was an undeniable sense of resentment on their part for having been forced to confront such stark realities beyond even their wildest fears. That resentment manifested in slightly different ways. For Reka, she became ever more persistent in seeking Marko's attention. Others reacted in the opposite manner, outright avoiding Marko whenever possible. Annetta however was something in between, observing Marko but never directly approaching him, as if she were stalking him. Having hunted so many things in his own past, it was a pattern Marko recognized easily.

"What were the circumstances of Annetta's failure?" Marko asked.

Zayl paused a moment to formulate the worlds. "She was unable to accept a greater power than those she believed in."

Marko frowned. "She still believes in the purity of her elemental magics?"

"The specifics, you should ask your sister," Zayl said. "I only know the generalities of her test."

The paladin nodded. "That I will. But there are more pressing matters. Shall we?"

The necromancer followed and the two emerged on the surface. This was the second training session the group would hold above ground albeit this time Marko was also attending. There was a definite amusement on his part when Marko surveyed the aftermath of the last session. Today promised to at least match that level of mayhem.

"At this point none of you would be able to defeat me in a one-on-one fight," Marko said. "Eventually that will change, but we do not have eventually. Thus today we shall see if all of you together can best me."

"Pretty sure of yourself there," Flavie said.

"You are free to try proving me wrong," Marko said with a grin.

"Oh we will," Asheara said. "Any rules?"

"Do not burn down the entire jungle or kill anyone," Marko said as he took out a timepiece. "Beyond that, no. I will give you fifteen minutes to prepare. After that, I suggest you fight as if your life depended on it. Doing otherwise will actually put you at greater risk of harm."

As Marko handed the timepiece to Zayl, the five withdrew from Marko's position and Kari immediately began issuing orders.

"Greiz, Fara, stay on Marko. Do not give him time to unleash any spells and try to drive him to me. Flavie, Asheara, hold unless Marko manages to draw away from the others. I will set traps to try to immobilize him. Once he is stuck, all of us will unload everything we have on him."

"No concern about accidentally killing him?" Flavie joked.

"If he dies from just this, then I will be sorely disappointed in him," was Kari's response.

The party dispersed to carry out their responsibilities with Fara and Greiz moving back to Marko's position. Asheara and Flavie both readied themselves though the rogue was the only one of the pair to melt into the undergrowth. Kari activated her shadow cloak even as she created a clone. Marko was probably expecting this but he had no way of knowing when Kari would strike. That would be their trump.

As the seconds ticked down, Marko drew Azurewrath and turned to face Fara.

"We have come a long way," Marko said.

"Indeed," Fara agreed. "Yet you are still the same brash young man I first met in Lut-Gholein."

Marko chuckled. "I must have done something right for you to take me under your wing."

"I saw a young man full of potential. I see now a man that has lived up to that potential and more."

To that Marko smiled faintly but spoke nothing more. His response came as the sands ran out.

The paladin was fast, closing the distance between himself and Fara almost instantaneously. Fara stood her ground however and blocked the first blow, then the second, before finally counterattacking on the third. The two were well matched when it came to swordsmanship but this duel would not remain so simple for long. A flash of light ignited between them as Fara threw a blast of energy at Marko. The other paladin brushed the energy aside without losing any ground, a feat that caused Fara to hesitate for a brief moment. Marko immediately took advantage of this apparent opening only to run into a salvo of bolts.

Flavie emptied her crossbow before dashing back into the undergrowth, having distracted Marko long enough for Fara to recover her footing. The rogue had to admit, a well-designed crossbow really was better than a bow at medium range if only because of the sheer number of bolts she could put out. Moving as quickly as she could while still remaining stealthy, Flavie repositioned herself to wait for another opportunity to snipe at Marko.

The duel was now turning into a three-way affair as Greiz joined in. Despite this Marko stubbornly stood his ground and refused to be pushed towards Kari's position. That determination was soon tested as Asheara unleashed a massive bombardment of fire and ice upon the paladin. The shield Marko erected prevented anything from touching him but it was quite clearly shrinking under the intensity of the attack. At the same time Fara and Greiz were forced back to avoid getting caught in the blasts. Greiz simply stood by waiting for another chance to dash in but Fara began focusing her own power, adding to the bombardment.

Without warning a narrow beam of light sliced through the barrage of magic. It cut cleanly through the undergrowth and narrowly missed the diving Flavie. Her quick reaction was likely all that saved her as the beam continued onward into the distance, clearing a hole through everything it touched. The momentary lapse in her attack quickly turned the tide as a solid wall of force slammed into Greiz and Fara, throwing them back. With only Asheara engaging Marko, the paladin's defenses were sufficient for him to prepare a counterattack. Just as Marko was about to bring down the full fury of his power upon the mage, a bolt of lightning smashed into the paladin without any warning. The boom that sounded seconds later was deafening and did even more to stun the party than the preceding flash. When their senses cleared enough to see what was going on, they found a large crater at the point of impact and two bodies tangled together.

It was at first hard to tell what was going on but as the dust settled the positioning of the two became more evident. Marko was on his knees looking remarkably untouched with Azurewrath raised against his opponent. Unfortunately for him, Kari had managed to lock the blade with one of her katars while the other was poised to slit his throat. The assassin was breathing heavily, having expended a great deal of her reserves to carry out the attack. The paladin was frustratingly composed and seemed unfazed despite his perilous situation. Then again, it was not as if Kari was really going to kill him.

"Impressive," he said. "That was a rather interesting application of holy lightning. I had never thought of actually riding along with it before."

Marko relaxed his grip on Azure wrath and retracted it with Kari doing the same with her weapons. Looking around, Marko surveyed the collateral damage.

"Well, the jungle does not seem too destroyed," Marko said.

"You seem rather more concerned about the aftermath than the immediate battle," Kari said.

The paladin cocked his head to the side. "In our line of work, we often forget that there is a life after the battle is won. In forgetting, we sow the seeds for future battles. Perpetuating a conflict is not a victory, it simply forestalls your eventual defeat."

Kari frowned. "Are you sure you are also conducting yourself in accordance with those ideals?"

"Well, it is an ideal. Reality often is not so cooperative." Sheathing his sword, Marko nodded to the others. "Let us return, all of you are likely quite tired from your exertions."

The paladin was right about that much, drawing on so much power had left every famished. As they headed back, Asheara and Greiz were already imagining the steak they would enjoy verbally, quickly causing the others' mouths to water. Whether they would have an opportunity for such feasts when they reached the druids was something only Marko knew and he had refrained from telling, smiling the entire time. The others let the paladin have his little fun, enjoying the luxuries while they could still be called upon. Their journey was not over yet after all.

* * *

"Will you not reconsider?" Reka asked once more.

Marko growled in irritation, but his response was mostly civil. "I am already committed to teaching my current students. Kara has gained sufficient mastery over her own powers to properly instruct you."

"And yet you are the one who was schooled by Anjira," Reka pointed out yet again. "You would be better suited to helping me bridge the two schools."

"A task for which I will not have time for," Marko stated. "The decision has been made."

Reka did not back down, instead regarding Marko behind a composed façade. "Did I offend you with my offer?"

"Offense is irrelevant," Marko said. "Those that travel with me do so because I require them for a task. I trust them to both be capable of and able to complete the task. As time is short, I cannot afford the diversion of integrating another person into my party."

"And yet the assassin is a new addition," Reka pointed out.

Marko wondered why the sorceress bothered bringing up a point likely to only harden his resistance, but the Zann Esu could be surprisingly deceptive when working toward their goals.

"She has already surpassed all of my other students," Marko stated. "The day that you or any of your sisters could challenge her will likely never come."

That elicited a flicker of irritation in Reka's eyes, indicating the sorceress' pride was as much at play as her desire to advance her order's goals. It was however a truth the Zann Esu would need to learn to live with. While Kari was not aware of it, tapping into her well of power was almost as natural as breathing for the assassin now. Combined with her control, the assassin would likely be able to defeat Marko himself if given a few more years to experiment and grow. Those were years they did not have however and Marko was done being distracted from the little time they did have.

"The matter is settled," Marko stated once more. "If you are unsatisfied with this arrangement, you are welcome to forgo Kara's instruction."

With that, Marko turned and made his leave, joining the others at the waypoint. Several other necromancers were present, all channeling power in preparation for a long range jump.

"We are ready," Kara said to her brother.

Smiling, Marko embraced her tightly in farewell. "It was good to see you one last time."

Kara made no protest, instead letting herself sink into Marko's embrace. She knew what was to come was inevitable, but she did not have to like it. When they parted, Kara did so reluctantly.

Walking over to Zayl, Marko extended a hand, which the necromancer took.

"It has been a pleasure, Marko Ramius."

"Same here. Look after my sister and the other students."

"You have my word."

With his farewells done, Marko joined the others on the waypoint.

"You sure this is going to work?" Greiz asked nervously.

"Long range jumps have been done before," Marko pointed out.

"Then why did we need to sail all the way here?" the spearman asked.

"To give me time to train all of you," Marko replied.

Greiz shut his mouth at that, though his jaw seemed to tighten in anticipation. The spearman's concerns were not unfounded as long jumps were somewhat risky. Marko trusted the necromancers, however, and in the worst case he could likely stabilize the jump so that they at least emerged safely. As his friends and family disappeared, Marko waved one last time.

The light was not bright enough to blind them, but it still took a few seconds to adjust. When their eyes could once more focus, the party found themselves standing in a clearing filled with green life. Several men and women downing animal pelts were waiting to greet them. Marko stepped forward and bowed slightly, a courtesy that was returned.

"Lord Ramius," one of the men greeted. "Welcome to Túr Dúlra. I am Boreas, speaker of Glór-an-Fháidha."

"Thank you for having me," Marko replied.

"Your message carried with it great urgency," the druid said. "You shed blood with and for our brothers and sisters at Arreat. The least we can do is listen to your words."

While Marko stepped forward to walk beside the druid elder, Kari positioned herself slightly behind. There were quite a few onlookers, though they remained at a respectful distance. Kari wondered which of Marko's reputation preceded him here. While she knew that a druid had fought at the paladin's side, he had joined the Companions after the fall of Diablo. As such, none of them save Marko knew much of the man.

As they passed several totems, Marko suddenly paused. Stepping closer to one in particular, he examined it for several moments before nodding.

"A fine rendition of the wolf," he said grinned playfully. "Almost as handsome as he was."

"Lupus never could keep his pride in check," Boreas said, though his smile indicated there was no bite in his words.

"He at least took responsibility," Marko said, before bowing his head once.

His respects paid, Marko resumed his stride alongside the speaker.

"Do you wish for some time to rest?" Boreas asked. "Or would you prefer to begin discussions now?"

"Now," Marko said. "I cannot tally long unfortunately, and my proposal is, relatively modest."

"The word 'modest' does not seem quite accurate," Boreas said, "considering your deeds before reaching us, both this time and last."

"I do what I must," Marko replied. "All of us do. Which is why I ask to address all of your brothers and sisters, not just the elders."

Boreas cocked his head to the side. "I have no objection, but I would like to know why."

"Your people do not have a strict hierarchy," Marko stated. "While convincing your elders of my cause would be beneficial, the ultimate choice lies with each individual. That is the way of your people."

Boreas smiled wirily. "You know us well, Ramius. And we have been fortunate to come to know you as well. The people await your message."

The group emerged out to a large clearing and Kari gasped at the sight. Hundreds of druids were present, seated in a naturally shaped auditorium. Conversations quickly died away as the men and women noticed Marko's arrival and stood in greeting. There was no applause or cheers, simply silent anticipation.

Mark stepped forward and positioned himself at the center of the stage. When he spoke, his voice was clear and somehow carried to the furthest reaches of the auditorium.

"Please, be seated," Marko said, and one by one the druids accepted his offer. The paladin surveyed the masses, smiling slightly in the process. These people would likely be very receptive to his proposal, if only because they were not self-absorbed in their own affairs.

"Five years ago, I led the Companions of Order in the hunt for the Three," Marko began. "We ultimately succeeded in the hunt, but our victory over the Prime Evils was overshadowed by the defeat Sanctuary itself suffered in the loss of the Worldstone. I need not explain what that means to you, brothers and sisters to the children of Bul-Kathos, or the threat that looms in humanity's future. But even in our defeat, we learned an important lesson. A handful of humans could best the Prime Evils by pooling their talents and powers together. It then becomes a logical conclusion that humanity, working together, can best the entirety of Hell's legions."

Though silence greeted his words, Marko knew he had their full and undivided attention. The eyes of the listening druids almost shone in anticipation.

"I come before you with an invitation," Marko said. "With the loss of the Worldstone shielding Sanctuary, it is only a matter of time before the demons launch an invasion of Sanctuary. Humanity will need an army to face this threat, one that is not divided by petty political and cultural differences, one practiced in working together, and one whose soldiers wield power able to match the mightiest of demon lords. To this end, I am here to extend an invitation to those who wish to be part of that army, who are willing to discard comfort and complacency and dedicate their lives to the defense of mankind."

The invitation was delivered and Marko fell silent, watching the crowds. Then, near the front, a single woman stood. She said nothing, simply looking Marko in the eyes. Next to her, a man rose to his feet. More followed, and soon no man or woman remained seated in the auditorium. Marko smiled again as he surveyed this sight.

"I thank you," he said, and this time a thunderous cheer swept through the masses.

* * *

A surprising amount of alcohol flowed that night and Marko managed to intoxicate himself almost before Kari realized he had gotten his hands on drink.

"Once more!" Marko shouted before downing another glass.

The druid sitting across from him started raising his own glass, but his hold was shaky and before he could bring it up to his mouth the man shuddered and slumped over. Cheers erupted as Marko stood, raising his arms in proclamation of his victory before nearly toppling over as well.

"Bring on the next challenger!" he shouted.

The woman who seated herself across from Marko was no druid. In fact when Marko's vision focused enough for him to see clearly, he blanched.

"Asheara."

"Now it's hardly fair for you to have all the fun for yourself," the mage said with a wide grin.

The mug in her hands suggested she was already warmed up as another set of glasses were brought over.

"So what's the poison of the night?" Asheara asked cheerfully as she sniffed one of the glasses.

"Something they call vodka," Marko said, his speech surprisingly crisp for someone who should have succumbed to his overindulgence about a dozen glasses back. "Made from potatoes apparently. Tastes like, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"You'll find out. In fact, ladies first."

Asheara chuckled. "Trying to get a leg up on me, Marko?"

"If you wanted to fight fair, you should have been first in line," the paladin retorted.

"True enough," Asheara said and took a shot of the first glass. "Hmm, you're right, it really doesn't taste like anything."

The onlookers chuckled at the comment.

"Nice warm, fuzzy feeling going down however," Asheara added, earning her a few claps.

"Let's see how long that feeling stays warm and fuzzy," Marko replied, downing a shot of his own.

"Oh, are you hurting, Marko?" Another shot. "You poor dear, maybe you should go and sleep it off like a good boy."

"Is that how you see me?" The empty glass slammed down on the table. "I obviously need to teach you a lesson or two."

Another empty glass. "Bring it on, Mr. Knight in Shiny Armor."

"I never knew Marko could hold his alcohol so well," Fara said whimsically as she, Flavie, and Kari watched the match.

"Neither did I," Flavie said. "Not that we had much strong drink available when I first met Marko. Though, come to think of it, more of Warriv's caravan started getting drunk after Marko and Kaho showed up."

"You cannot seriously be suggesting Marko knows how to brew strong drink," Kari said.

Flavie shook her head. "No, not Marko, but Kaho knew way more about potions and concoctions than even Akara. She also seemed more partial to strong drink than any of the others save Kalos."

"I find that somewhat hard to imagine," Kari said.

"That is because she understood the concept of moderation," Flavie said. "It was rather amusing watching Kalos pester Kaho to brew something between skirmishes."

Kari chuckled and glanced back at the two. Marko appeared to be teetering on the edge of blacking out but somehow still managed to down another glass. Perhaps the more surprising aspect was Asheara's hand was visibly wobbling as she raised her own.

"How strong is this vodka?" Kari asked.

Fara shrugged. "I have heard of it before, but never had the chance to sample it. My understanding is that it is nearly half alcohol."

"Bloody, Marko is going to end up poisoning himself," Kari said in resignation.

"Well look at it this way," Flaive said. "He'll have all of tomorrow to regret his indulgence."

"I suppose so," Kari muttered.

A thud sounded and the women looked over, expecting to see the paladin flat on his face or sprawled on the ground. Instead to their considerable surprise, it was Asheara who had succumbed and Marko was somehow standing, celebrating his latest victory.

"How did he manage that!?" Flavie said in astonishment.

"I have an idea," Kari said, "but I think it is time Marko be put to bed."

Marko was busy celebrating his latest victory to the cheers of the onlookers when Kari stepped into the circle and took a seat. The cries subsided quickly and when Marko turned to face his latest challenger, his face blanched.

"Kari."

"Having fun are we, dearest?" she asked with a wide smile.

Despite the genial mood projected by the assassin, Marko felt a chill run down his spine. It was as if Kari was viewing him through the eyes of a hunter deciding the best way to execute a kill. He hardly needed to be so reminded of his fiancée's ferocity, especially when it came to her tolerance of his vices.

"And are you here to interrupt my fun?" Marko asked as he took a seat.

"Perish the thought," Kari said and picked up the glass. "Or rather, it will be up to you how much longer you can endure this, 'fun,' as you call it."

As Kari poured herself a glass of vodka, the cheers started up again. Marko on the other hand was looking considerably more lucid than any man so inebriated should be. As Kari downed her first cup, she adjusted her internals to efficiently purge the alcohol almost as quickly as it entered her system. The grimness with which Marko lifted his own cup told her he knew exactly what she had done. He also recognized that her mastery over this technique far surpassed his. However, there was no way his pride would allow him to go down without a fight.

"So far you've managed to outdrink a dozen druids and two mercenary captains," Kari said before taking her turn. "Quite the achievement."

"One would think the hangover I will suffer tomorrow would be punishment enough for you," Marko retorted.

"Ah? So you think sharing a drink with your future wife is a punishment? Not very gentlemanly of you, Marko."

Laughs from around the table cheered Kari on and Marko raised his cup to acknowledge the hit.

"Drinking with you is always a pleasure, but once I keel over, there will be many who will wish to challenge you in my stead," Marko said. "Letting others share your fine company is certainly a loss for me."

The howls and laughter grew along with the banter and Kari smiled at the counter.

"Then it had best be you carrying me off to bed instead of you being dragged back to sprawl about on the floor."

Marko barked a laugh. "Do you hear that! If I am to lose, it will be cold hard floor that will greet me in the morrow! Unless someone here cares to share the comforts of their sheets with a wounded warrior!?"

Kari scowled mockingly at Marko's jest. Perhaps that was not the best way to poke at the man.

"I suppose it depends on who wishes to clean up after the mess you make upon waking up," Kari said smoothly, hiding the grin with her raised cup.

Marko's face froze as another round of laughter serenaded Kari's wit. The night promised to be most entertaining, Kari reflected.

* * *

"Here," Kari said quietly as she handed a mug of chilled cider to the mage.

Asheara clumsily took hold of it and applied it to her forehead before taking a sip.

"Ugh, what the hell is this."

"Bitter cider," Kari said. "Helps with hangovers, so drink up."

"I think letting my head split apart would be easier," the mage said but continued taking sips gingerly.

"At least you fare better than Greiz," Fara said.

The former mercenary captain was conspicuously absent from the dining area, apparently still busy emptying his stomach.

"What I want to know is how you and Marko are out and about with nary a red eye," Flavie said, "especially after you basically doubled the number of bottles Marko ended up drinking before knocking him out."

Kari chuckled. "We assassins have the ability to purge our bodies of poisons, toxins, and the like. It works just as well on alcohol. Marko also likely learned it, along with all the other tricks he might have picked up."

"That bastard cheated," Asheara said, her words still slightly slurring.

"All is fair in love and war," Fara said with a chuckle of her own. "Still, I suggest you not indulge yourself so excessively tonight. Being on a rocking ship with a hangover will likely be even more unpleasant."

Asheara groaned at the warning and slumped down on the table.

"How long will it take to travel to Xiansai?" Flavie asked.

"A few days at most," Kari said. "Assuming no pirates attempt to waylay us of course."

"That would end remarkably poorly for any that do," Fara said.

Kari nodded in agreement. Since the start of the journey, the power of herself and her companies had grown prodigiously. Now the assassin doubted anything short of an army would be enough to defeat them on the field of battle.

Before the conversation could continue, Marko returned with a noticeably paler but at least standing Greiz following behind. The gaunt of the two men were quite the contrast, but as Asheara had pointed out, Marko had cheated.

"All of us mostly here today?" Marko asked cheerfully.

"Bugger off," Asheara replied.

The paladin chuckled. "Well, I know some of you are still recovering, but I thought we might pay a visit to the Tree before we leave tomorrow."

The statement only drew questioning looks from the women.

"Glór-an-Fháidha is a massive and ancient oak," Marko elaborated, "a centerpiece of druid culture and the greatest repository of knowledge regarding the natural world. Since we are here, we might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

"Sounds fair," said Kari. "Any etiquette or protocol involved?"

"Besides behaving with civility? Not really. So no throwing up, Asheara."

"I'll make sure you're in the way if I do," Asheara retorted.

The group made their way through the settlement, some with heavier feet than others. The walk seemed to do even them some good however as they passed the verdant life covering the buildings. Branches sprawled out, their leaves leaking rays of sunlight upon those below. The warmth they brought was quite a comfort compared to the somewhat chilly air of the morning.

The group crossed a large brown bear seated by the road, steam still rising from its fur. Kari managed to peek behind it to see even more steam rising, perhaps indicative of a hot spring. Had there been more time Kari would have jumped at the opportunity to enjoy a dip. Then again, Xiansai would offer many more chances for such indulgence once they arrived.

The trail leading to Glór-an-Fháidha took the group outside the settlement and into a ravine of some sort. Long before they reached the base however all could see the oak's branches. Life blossomed under them as birds flittered about. The closer they got the larger the animals seemed to become however and Kari was almost certain one of the great eagles perched high above could have easily swooped down and plucked any of them with ease.

As they came upon the roots the party was greeted by a pack of wolves, each towering above any mortal man and covered with a fine coat of reddish fur. One of the wolves stepped forward and sniffed at Marko. The paladin reached out, placing a hand on the wolf's head before bowing his own. The wolf closed its eyes for a moment before raising its head and stepping aside to let the party pass.

"Guardians of the tree?" Flavie queried.

"Hardly," a gruff voice said from behind the wolves. "They just like to laze about under its branches."

Boreas emerged, patting one of the wolves as he stepped forth.

"And eat anyone they deem a threat," Marko said with a grin.

"Assuming they're awake."

One of the wolves whacked Boreas with its bushy tail and the druid smiled good naturedly at the reprimand.

"Are there other animals like this?" Flavie asked in wonderment as she stepped up to face one of the wolves.

"There is a large bear that wanders about," Boreas answered, "although it is usually more active at night."

Reaching out gingerly, Flavie stroked the head of one of the wolves. As she scratched the base of its ears, they twitched but the wolf made no move to pull away. Apparently it was enjoying the attention. Kari on the other hand was more interested in the large tail. The red fur seemed to almost shine before ending in a white fluff at the tip.

"They have remarkable coats," Kari noted. "And fine tails."

A few more ears perked, eliciting another smile from Boreas. "As you can see, they take great pride in their appearances. Hardly dignified for beasts of the wild though."

This earned the druid another thwack with a tail, causing the others to laugh at the sight.

"The first time I appeared, there were a few pups about," Marko said.

"Probably playing in the forest," Boreas said. "But come, you are here to see Glór-an-Fháidha, are you not?"

"That we are," Marko said.

The party continued climbing, making their way up a path that seemed to have been naturally carved into the rocky hill. The incline was surprisingly gentle and it soon became apparent that they were literally walking around the entire hill on an ever upward direction. Despite the time it took, none of the party was feeling in the least bit winded or tired when they finally reached the roots of the massive oak.

"Wow," Asheara said, summing up nicely the reaction of the other first timers.

Kari had to admit, the tree was quite impressive. Its branches and leaves cast a shadow that stretched across the entire hill yet allowed in rays of sunlight that kept the air pleasantly warm. She could sense flows of energy pulsing throughout the tree, at least some of the warmth coming from them.

"Many come to commune with Glór-an-Fháidha, to better connect with the world that birthed us," Boreas said. "Even those untrained can hear its voice, if they listen carefully enough."

Focusing, Kari tried to do just that. For a few moments there was nothing but the gentle rustle of the leaves, but then she realized that that very rustle was what Boreas meant. There was a pattern to them, a chorus that sung above them. She closed her eyes and let her senses drown in them, luxuriating in the serenity they brought. And then, a note of discord struck. Her eyes snapping open, Kari saw several of the others also reacting. Boreas and Marko were no surprise and Flavie had spent enough time in the wilds to have an instinctive connection to the Earth. Asheara's previous knowledge of magic probably explained how she had sensed it too, though Fara and Greiz seemed to react more to the others than to the oak.

Their reaction was swift and Marko was right behind Boreas as the druid tore down the hill, foregoing the path as he slid down the incline. The others followed quickly and it was then that they heard a howl of distress in the distance. Something had startled the wolves, something big enough to ripple through to Glór-an-Fháidha.

More druids appeared, all converging on the source of the cry. By the time scene came into view, the area was already a blood bath.

"Demon!" Boreas cried out.

A massive bear, its form badly mauled yet still fighting was locked in a duel with what Boreas had declared a creature of the Burning Hells. Its red leathery skin, massive claws and fangs, and burning back certainly suggested the druid was right. To the side one of the large reddish wolves lay still, bleeding profusely as a group of smaller pups whined fearfully around it. From all appearances it had fallen trying to defend its young, a task that the bear had taken up but was on the verge of suffering a similar fate.

With a thunderous cry Marko charged forth and slammed into the demon, tearing it off the bear. The two tumbled aside but both recovered at the same time, lashing out as they did. The creature's claws slammed into Marko's armor, throwing the paladin back but not before he got off a burst of holy energy. They burned away at the hellspawn, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Support him!" Kari ordered.

Before she could follow her own words a burst of fire erupted amongst their ranks. Raising her barrier instinctively, Kari avoided the worst of the inferno until it died out. Her comrades had been likewise lucky but several of the druids were down, badly burned and quite possibly dead.

Looking for the source, Kari caught sight of a small form some distance behind the demon. Recognition stun her for a brief moment but the glow of another incoming fireball quickly snapped her out of it. Kari was too away to intervene, but Flavie reacted immediately and let loose a pair of bolts. The sorceress was forced to duck, interrupting her spell.

"That's one of the delegates!" Fara cried out. "What is she doing!?"

"Trying to kill us by the looks of it," Kari shouted back. "Take her down!"

The others were already moving to flank and Kari spared just a moment to check on Marko. The paladin was still locked in a duel with the demon but seemed to be holding his own. Turning back, the assassin was just in time to see a ring of file erupt from the sorceress. The black soot obscured the area for several moments before being swept aside as another creature burst forth.

"She's summoning demons!" Flavie cried.

"Keep her and her pets stalled, I'll move to flank!" Kari said.

Vanishing even as a shadow master coalesced, Kari maneuvered to get closer to the sorceress. If her memory was right, she was one of those that failed the necromancers' test. Little wonder considering she was obviously in league with the Burning Hells, though the assassin was somewhat surprised the priests of Rathma had not detected such corruption.

With another demon raised, the sorceress was momentarily free to resume her bombardment. To her shock however, Fara and Greiz charged in to directly challenge the demon and worked in concert, flanking and striking from opposite sides to keep the beast distracted. This left Asheara and Flavie to unload on the sorceress and her defenses were obviously straining from the effort.

The renegade was not out of tricks yet however and suddenly unleashed a massive fireball. Her target was however none of the combatants, instead searing a path to the wolf pups still huddling by their dead guardian. Kari cursed as she watched helplessly at the unfolding tragedy. Suddenly, a mass of brown fur imposed itself before the pups and took the ball of fire head on. The bear roared in pain as its flesh melted away but it stood its ground, shielding the young. As the flames burned out, it finally fell, having bought the pups their lives with its own.

Seeing the creature's noble sacrifice, Kari grimly set out to avenge it. The sorceress' gambit had drawn the others' attention but the assassin had kept moving and was now almost behind the renegade. As she was about to strike however, the sorceress spun around and let loose a burst of lightning. Her cloak shattered as Kari raised her barrier, barely stopping from being fried. The assassin threw a trio of grenades at her target, more as a distraction than with any hope of actually downing the woman. They served their role admirably however as the concussive force seemed to momentarily stun the sorceress. That moment was all Kari needed to close the distance. She thrust her katars, easily piercing the sorceress' shield and felt the blades cut deep.

To her surprise, the sorceress seemed to completely ignore the wound before reaching out to grab Kari. Her grip was like steel and Kari felt the buildup of energy in those hands. The sorceress intended to pour as much power at point blank as she could and Kari was almost certain she would not survive the resulting blast. Suddenly something jerked the sorceress' arm and both women looked aside to see one of the pups sinking its fangs. It growled as it tore, rending flesh and bone just enough for that arm's grip to loosen.

Suddenly, Kari pulled herself in and smashed her head against the sorceress' skull. The assassin barely felt the impact having brought her shield up once more, while the sorceress fell back from the blow. Her other hand loosened and Kari slipped out, jamming a katar through the woman's head. The renegade's hands were still glowing however and Kari grabbed the pup, more the size of a full grown wolf had it been a normal one, and threw both of them away. The explosion erupted a moment later, its force tossing Kari and the pup even further than the assassin's leap would have taken them. They landed with a thud and Kari pulled herself up as quickly as possible. The pup whined at her but seemed to be mostly unscathed save for the slightly singed tail.

Looking about, Kari saw the thoroughly eviscerated corpse of one demon while Marko and the others busily visited the same treatment on the second. With so many opponents the hellspawn was quickly overwhelmed and the paladin delivered the final blow with a clean sweep of Azurewrath.

As Kari looked about, she surveyed the carnage that had been wrought. Dozens of druids were wounded or dead outright along with two of the mighty guardians of Glór-an-Fháidha. The pup whined again and Kari turned to face it once more, caressing its head reassuringly. The others had also survived, so at least some good had been salvaged. But as she looked out at the burnt husk of the sorceress, Kari could not help but feel a sense of foreboding. This would not be the last time they faced the forces of Hell and Kari was certain that any future challenge would be even greater.

End of Chapter 9

This chapter took a while to get out just because it was mostly written before I decided I needed to insert a couple of points of foreshadowing. So far Marko hasn't seen significant opposition to his plans, but that felt rather unlikely so I decided to start injecting some. Of course that played merry hell with the structure of the chapter so it took a while to fix the flow. I think we're about four chapters until the end. It's been a long slog, but I'm almost done. Whether I finish this before Blizzard releases the next expansion, well, who knows.

Z98


End file.
